You're Mine
by Summerlight92
Summary: [CHAP 15 END!] Luhan gadis polos asal Beijing, nekat datang ke Seoul untuk mencari tahu alasan kekasihnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Nasib sial dialami Luhan setibanya di Seoul. Siapa yang menduga jika kesialannya itu justru membuatnya berakhir menjadi kekasih Sehun, seorang CEO muda dengan sejuta pesona yang menjadi daya tarik para gadis. HUNHAN slight CHANBAEK/KAISOO/TAORIS. GS.
1. PROLOG

**You're Mine**

 **PROLOG**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xi Luhan, gadis polos asal Beijing yang nekat datang ke Seoul, setelah sang kekasih yang sudah dua tahun berada di negeri ginseng itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Kemalangan justru menimpa Luhan begitu tiba di Seoul. Ponselnya dicuri dan ia tak bisa menghubungi siapapun, termasuk temannya yang sama-sama berasal dari China.

Beruntung Luhan menyimpan alamat tempat tinggal temannya itu yang kebetulan sedang melanjutkan studinya di Seoul. Tapi kenyataan pahit justru diterimanya mana ia mendapati temannya tersebut tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen yang tertera pada _notes_ -nya.

Bingung, frustasi, ditambah lagi dengan uang saku seadanya, Luhan tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Dalam kondisi kelelahan dan kelaparan, Luhan akhirnya menyambangi salah satu kedai _ramyeon_ yang kebetulan lokasinya tak jauh dari apartemen yang sebelumnya ditempati temannya itu.

Siapa yang menduga jika di kedai tersebut, Luhan justru bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. CEO muda dengan karir yang gemilang, sosok yang digemari para gadis berkat wajah tampan, kulit putih seperti salju, dan perawakannya bak model papan atas.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Luhan yang sedang ditimpa masalah, Sehun sendiri rupanya sedang jengah atas ulah bibinya yang terus-menerus mencarikan gadis untuk dinikahinya. Bibinya beralasan jika sudah waktunya bagi Sehun untuk menikah, berkeluarga dan memiliki seorang anak yang nantinya akan mewarisi Oh Corporation, perusahaan properti terbesar di Korea Selatan yang merupakan peninggalan mendiang sang ayah.

Sehun selalu menolaknya, dengan alasan ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mengencani para gadis yang pilihan bibinya itu. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Luhan di kedai _ramyeon_ favoritnya semasa kuliah dulu.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah sosok seperti bidadari dengan kecantikan natural yang ia miliki. Surai cokelatnya, mata rusa yang menjadi kelebihannya dalam memikat lawan jenis, dan bibir merah mudanya yang alami.

Pesona Luhan itu telah berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun dalam kurun waktu 3 detik.

Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, apalagi setelah ia tahu dari bibi pemilik kedai jika Luhan sedang mengalami masalah setibanya di Seoul, Sehun menawarkan diri untuk membantu gadis itu.

Luhan sendiri sangat senang jika ada seseorang—terlebih sosok yang tampan seperti Sehun, berniat membantunya. Keluar dari masalah yang menimpanya dalam beberapa jam setelah ia tiba di Seoul. Hanya saja, Luhan tak pernah mengira jika keputusannya menerima bantuan Sehun justru membuatnya berakhir menjadi kekasih laki-laki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-COMING SOON-**

 **A/N :** Halo, salam kenal semuanya. Ini FF pertamaku di sini.

Jangan lupa review-nya ya. Semakin cepat kalian review, aku usahakan untuk chapter 1-nya akan segera aku publish. Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 1**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memandangi sosok gadis yang duduk di depannya. Gadis bersurai cokelat, dengan mata rusanya dan bibir merah muda alami. Gadis yang sudah menarik perhatian Sehun hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 detik. Sejak lelaki itu menginjakkan kakinya di kedai _ramyeon_ favoritnya semasa kuliah, yang terletak di kawasan Myeongdong.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Bingung sekaligus tersinggung— _mungkin_. Bukankah sikap Sehun barusan terkesan kurang sopan? Apalagi mereka tidak saling mengenal—ralat, belum saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Xi Luhan."

"Kau orang China?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali menyantap _ramyeon_ miliknya yang belum habis. Sementara Sehun, ia masih terdiam dengan posisi duduk bersedekap sambil memandangi Luhan. Ada perasaan menggelitik saat ia melihat tingkah Luhan seperti anak kecil kala menyantap _ramyeon_ itu.

"Kau bilang ... kau baru saja mendapat kesialan. Ponselmu dicuri dan satu-satunya temanmu yang tinggal di sini ternyata sudah pindah dari apartemen lamanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Luhan memicingkan matanya. "Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan bibi pemilik kedai tadi, ya?"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak sengaja. Siapa suruh kau bercerita dengan suara keras?"

Luhan mengerjap lucu, setelahnya ia tersenyum kikuk. Sehun nyaris tak berkedip saat melihat ekspresi Luhan. Gadis itu tampak menggemaskan.

Sehun berdeham pelan untuk mengusir perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Laki-laki itu kembali fokus pada tujuan semula.

"Namaku Oh Sehun." Sungguh, ini bukan gaya Sehun. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia yang lebih dulu mengajak seorang gadis untuk berkenalan. Biasanya para gadis itulah yang mengenalkan diri mereka di hadapan Sehun.

Dan Sehun sedikit tidak terima karena Luhan hanya bereaksi datar, mengangguk kecil, malah tetap fokus pada semangkuk _ramyeon_ itu.

"Apa kau butuh tempat tinggal?"

"Kau mau membantuku mencari penginapan?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Bukan penginapan, tapi rumahku. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku."

"Tinggal di rumahmu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku juga bisa membantu mencari keberadaan temanmu itu. Asalkan kau juga bersedia membantuku."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. "Kau sedang melakukan negosiasi denganku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ayolah, mereka baru saja bertemu kurang dari satu jam dan Sehun dengan mudahnya menawarkan sesuatu yang menurut Luhan—berlebihan, tetapi ia tak mau munafik jika tawaran itu menggiurkan. Mengingat kondisinya sekarang yang sedang terdesak, berada di tempat asing dengan uang saku seadanya. Ponselnya dicuri, ditambah lagi satu-satunya teman yang ia kenal tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen, sesuai alamat yang tertulis pada _notes_ -nya.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan belum menjawab. Gadis itu masih berpikir keras, sekedar meyakinkan diri untuk menerima tawaran Sehun, walau sebenarnya ia masih ragu. Kira-kira bantuan apa yang diinginkan Sehun darinya?

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Apalagi jika terjebak dalam situasi di mana aku tak bisa menghubungi siapapun karena ponselku dicuri. Lalu temanku ternyata pindah dari apartemen lamanya dan aku tidak tahu di mana ia tinggal sekarang. Belum lagi uang saku seadanya yang kumiliki saat aku berada di tempat asing seperti ini," jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Sengaja mempengaruhi Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar mendengar semuanya, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, disertai seringaian kecil. "Kalau ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan, tanpa pikir panjang aku akan menerimanya. Daripada aku harus berakhir menjadi gelandangan di negara orang," lanjutnya pantang menyerah.

Luhan mencibir sikap percaya diri Sehun.

 _Mana bisa dikatakan baik hati jika kau yang menawarkan bantuan itu juga mengharapkan bantuan dariku? Licik._

"Baiklah." Lelah berpikir, Luhan akhirnya menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan Sehun. Masa bodoh dengan bantuan apa yang diinginkan Sehun darinya. Untuk saat ini, Luhan butuh tempat tinggal. Ia tidak mau berakhir menjadi gelandangan, seperti yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus. Sekarang, ikut aku."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Ia berdiri dari posisinya—melakukan hal serupa dengan Sehun yang bahkan sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Luhan menarik kopernya dan melangkah gontai, mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di luar kedai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Suara itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Gadis itu masih bertahan di dalam mobil, sementara laki-laki yang membawanya ke tempat menakjubkan itu—sebuah rumah mewah yang berada di daerah Gangnam, sudah turun dari mobil lebih dulu. Dalam waktu 1 menit, Luhan masih sibuk memandangi bagian depan rumah mewah itu, dari posisinya yang duduk di jok belakang.

Luhan akhirnya tergugah untuk segera turun, setelah melihat supir itu berjalan mendekati bagasi untuk mengeluarkan kopernya.

"Biar aku saja," tolak Luhan ketika supir itu hendak membawakan kopernya.

Belum sempat menyentuh kopernya, tangan Luhan terlanjur ditarik Sehun. Gadis itu terkesiap, sementara Sehun terus menariknya memasuki rumah. "Itu memang sudah tugasnya," ucap Sehun merespon raut bingung di wajah Luhan, sambil melirik sekilas pada supir pribadinya agar tetap melanjutkan perintahnya—membawakan koper milik Luhan.

Luhan hendak mengeluarkan protes, tetapi bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat saat kedatangan mereka disambut beberapa pelayan di rumah itu. Luhan masih memandangi beberapa pelayan yang terlihat masih muda itu, sebelum beralih pada sosok perempuan setengah baya yang berjalan dari arah tangga.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sehun." Perempuan itu menyambut Sehun dengan ramah. "Bagaimana pekerjaan, Tuan? Apa semua berjalan lancar?"

"Seperti biasa, Bi. Pekerjaan itu membuatku lelah," jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan yang masih sibuk memandangi sekeliling. Sehun sedikit menunduk, lalu berbisik lembut di telinga Luhan. "Kau sedang melihat apa?"

Bulu roma Luhan berdiri saat ia merasakan terpaan napas Sehun di tengkuknya. Belum sempat ia menghindar, Sehun lagi-lagi bersikap di luar dugaan. Merangkul pundaknya dengan posesif.

"Kuperkenalkan pada kalian ...," Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya. "Gadis ini adalah kekasihku."

Bola mata Luhan membulat sempurna. _Apa yang kau katakan, Oh Sehun?!_

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia baru saja datang dari China dan untuk sementara waktu akan tinggal di rumah ini," lanjut Sehun tak memedulikan reaksi Luhan yang tampak _shock_ dalam rangkulannya.

"Kalian harus melayaninya dengan sebaik mungkin," titah Sehun mengakhiri sesi perkenalan Luhan di hadapan para pelayan di rumahnya.

"Baik!"

"Bibi, tolong antarkan Luhan ke kamarnya," ucap Sehun pada perempuan setengah baya yang tidak lain adalah kepala pengurus rumah, sekaligus pengasuhnya sejak kecil—Jung Jiyoon. Sehun menunjuk pintu kamar yang akan ditempati Luhan.

"Baik." Bibi Jung tersenyum ramah pada Luhan. "Mari Nona. Saya antar ke kamar Anda."

Kesadaran Luhan belum kembali. Gadis itu masih berdiri mematung dengan tatapan bingung yang ditujukan untuk Sehun. Sadar arti tatapan Luhan untuknya, Sehun kembali berbisik, "Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Luhan menarik napas panjang. Walau belum sepenuhnya mengerti situasi yang diciptakan Sehun, paling tidak kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya sedikit melegakan.

Luhan pun menuntun langkahnya ke arah tangga, mengikuti Bibi Jung yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya sambil menenteng jas formal yang ia lepas sejak turun dari mobil. Tak lupa ia melepas dasinya, sebelum berbaring di atas ranjang untuk menyamankan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Rasa kantuk mulai menguasai Sehun, hingga memaksa matanya untuk lekas tertutup agar ia bisa segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun belum ada 15 menit Sehun tertidur, dering ponsel yang keras membangunkannya.

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Sehun, selagi tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ekspresi Sehun berubah malas ketika melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar. Park Chanyeol, kakak sepupunya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

" _Oh, apa kau sedang tidur?_ " Suara berat si penelepon yang disertai kekehan pelan membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Tanpa kujawab kau sudah bisa menebak dari suaraku 'kan?"

Sesuai dugaan, kali ini lawan bicaranya tertawa keras.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, tadi setelah jam makan siang kau tidak kembali ke kantor. Tidak biasanya kau pulang lebih awal._ "

"Ada sedikit urusan," jawab Sehun singkat. "Ada apa meneleponku, _Hyung_?"

" _Seperti biasa. Ibu menyuruhmu datang menemui gadis pilihannya._ "

"Astaga. Bibi benar-benar ...," Sehun menggeram frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Katakan pada Bibi, tidak perlu lagi mengatur perjodohan untukku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

" _APA?!_ "

Sehun refleks menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan keras Chanyeol yang memekakkan telinga.

" _Kau bercanda? Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?_ "

"Em. Secepatnya akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian."

" _Kau sedang tidak berbohong 'kan?_ "

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Sampaikan pesanku ini pada Bibi. Berhenti mengatur perjodohan untukku karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada Ibu. Tapi ... janji ya? Kau harus membawa kekasihmu itu di hadapan kami secepatnya._ "

"Iya."

 **PIP!**

Sehun mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Chanyeol, lalu melempar ponselnya sembarang ke atas ranjang. Gara-gara ditelepon kakak sepupunya, rasa kantuk Sehun seketika lenyap.

Teringat pengakuannya terhadap Chanyeol jika sudah memiliki kekasih, Sehun sempat berpikir jika pengakuannya itu sedikit terburu-buru. Bukankah ia belum membicarakan rencananya itu pada Luhan?

Sehun melirik jam yang terpasang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan tubuh yang terasa lengket, setelah seharian bekerja. Dan setelah mandi, barulah ia pergi menemui Luhan untuk membahas sebuah rencana yang sudah terlintas dalam kepala Sehun.

Sehun membutuhkan bantuan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ng ... maaf ..."

"Panggil saya Bibi Jung, Nona." Bibi Jung tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Gadis yang diakui sebagai kekasih tuannya itu terlihat malu dengan wajah merona. Luhan sedang duduk di atas ranjang berukuran _queen size_ , sementara Bibi Jung tampak sibuk memeriksa kondisi kamar.

"Sudah berapa lama Bibi bekerja di rumah ini?"

"Hampir 30 tahun, Nona. Saya bekerja di keluarga Oh sejak umur saya 20 tahun. Sebelum Tuan Sehun lahir, pekerjaan saya sebagai pelayan, kemudian berganti menjadi pengasuh Tuan Sehun. Setelah kedua orang tua beliau meninggal, saya menjadi kepala pengurus rumah."

"Orang tua Sehun sudah meninggal?" Luhan memekik kaget, namun kemudian ia menyesal atas reaksinya yang membuat Bibi Jung bingung. Luhan lupa jika semua orang di rumah ini mengenalnya sebagai kekasih Sehun.

"Sehun belum menceritakannya padaku, Bi," jawab Luhan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Sengaja memasang ekspresi sedih agar memperjelas bahwa ia benar-benar baru mendengarnya dari Bibi Jung, bukan dari Sehun.

Beruntung Bibi Jung tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman samar.

"Bibi tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan sedikit tentang Sehun padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku ... aku ingin mendengar sedikit tentang Sehun yang belum kuketahui, seperti masa lalunya. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Kupikir karena Bibi Jung sudah lama bekerja di sini, Bibi pasti tahu tentang masa lalu Sehun." Luhan nyaris kesulitan bernapas saat berbicara dengan tempo cepat layaknya laju kereta. Masa bodoh dengan kecurigaan yang muncul dalam benak Bibi Jung, Luhan hanya ingin tahu siapa sosok Sehun yang sudah seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih laki-laki itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mereka sangat menyayangi Tuan Sehun sejak beliau lahir." Bibi Jung akhirnya bersedia menceritakan masa lalu Sehun pada Luhan. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk menceritakannya, tapi mengingat Luhan adalah kekasih tuannya, tak ada salahnya berbagi cerita dengan gadis itu.

Astaga, seandainya Bibi Jung tahu kalau Luhan bukan kekasih Sehun.

"Sejak kecil, Tuan Sehun dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Saya kagum pada Tuan dan Nyonya. Tidak peduli sesibuk apa pekerjaan yang mereka miliki, mereka tetap mengutamakan kepentingan Tuan Sehun."

"Orang tuanya benar-benar sibuk?"

"Tentu saja, Nona. Tuan Oh Seungjae merupakan pendiri Oh Corporation, sebuah perusahaan properti yang sekarang menjadi terbesar di negara ini. Sementara Nyonya Kim Hyunjoo adalah seorang _designer_. Beliau memiliki butik di daerah Cheongdam yang kini dikelola oleh Nyonya Oh Hana, kakak Tuan Seungjae. Dan Tuan Sehun sendiri sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO Oh Corporation."

Leher Luhan terasa tercekat. "CEO?!""

Bibi Jung mengernyit heran, "Nona tidak tahu pekerjaan Tuan Sehun?"

 _Tentu saja tidak tahu. Aku baru mengenalnya dua jam yang lalu._ Luhan meringis lebar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul. "Dia tidak pernah membahas pekerjaannya padaku, Bi."

Di luar dugaan, Bibi Jung justru tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang jelas-jelas adalah fakta. "Saya rasa Tuan Sehun sengaja melakukannya. Tuan Sehun pasti menginginkan gadis yang tulus mencintainya, tanpa memandang statusnya sebagai CEO perusahaan besar seperti Oh Corporation. Selama ini banyak para gadis yang mendekatinya dengan berbagai motif, salah satunya karena kekayaan yang dimiliki Tuan Sehun," jelas Bibi Jung.

"Be-Benarkah itu?"

Bibi Jung mengangguk. "Sebenarnya saya terkejut melihat Tuan Sehun tiba-tiba membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini, apalagi diakui sebagai kekasih. Sebelumnya, Tuan Sehun tak pernah mengajak seorang gadis ke sini. Tuan Sehun termasuk orang yang cuek dalam urusan percintaan, beliau lebih fokus dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO."

Luhan tidak percaya atas pengakuan Bibi Jung. Tidak menduga jika laki-laki setampan Sehun sangat cuek dalam urusan percintaan. _Tunggu! Apa barusan aku memuji ketampanan Sehun?_

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?" Bibi Jung cemas saat melihat Luhan tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, Bi," jawab Luhan cepat. Takut menimbulkan spekulasi yang aneh-aneh dalam benak perempuan di depannya itu.

Bibi Jung bernapas lega, sebelum kembali tersenyum pada Luhan. "Saya senang, Nona yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Sehun," ucapnya kemudian yang membuat dahi Luhan berkerut. Belum sempat gadis itu meminta penjelasan, Bibi Jung terlanjur undur diri dari hadapannya, mengaku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam.

Luhan memandangi pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup itu. Otaknya kembali dipaksa berpikir untuk mencerna kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Bibi Jung.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar sedikit cerita dari Bibi Jung, Luhan memutuskan keluar kamar. Ia sempat melihat taman dari arah balkon, dan tanpa ragu Luhan langsung pergi ke sana. Penilaiannya memang tidak salah. Taman itu benar-benar luar biasa indah. Tatanan taman yang begitu apik dengan gaya Eropa, tak jauh berbeda dengan desain rumah Sehun. Suara gemericik dari air mancur menambah kesan sejuk, ditambah berbagai macam bunga warna-warna cerah yang sedang mekar.

"Rupanya kau di sini ..."

Luhan menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tadi ke kamarmu, tapi kau tidak ada di sana," lanjut Sehun. Kemudian ia melakukan hal serupa dengan Luhan, menatap ke arah air mancur yang berada di tengah taman.

"Jadi ...," Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memperkenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu di hadapan semua orang?"

Sehun terkikik melihat reaksi Luhan yang menurutnya malah tampak lucu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Oh Sehun."

"Baik, baik." Sehun menghentikan tawanya sebelum memancing emosi Luhan. "Ini ada kaitannya dengan bantuan yang kuinginkan darimu, Nona Xi."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, berpikir untuk memahami maksud perkataan Sehun, sampai akhirnya ia melihat seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Tepat sekali." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak kusangka kau sepintar itu, Nona Xi."

"Kau gila!" semprot Luhan seketika emosi. "Kita tidak saling mengenal dan bahkan baru bertemu ta—mmmphhh ..."

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Sehun membekap mulut Luhan sebelum gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar yang nantinya berpotensi menggagalkan rencananya.

"Hah ...," Luhan menarik napas panjang-panjang setelah tangan Sehun tak lagi membekap mulutnya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersedekap, tanda protes terhadap permintaan Sehun yang dinilainya tak masuk akal dan menggelikan.

"Aku hanya ingin menghindari perjodohan yang terus-menerus diatur oleh bibiku." Sehun mulai menceritakan alasan di balik permintaan yang ia ajukan pada Luhan. "Sudah lama aku memikirkan ide ini. Jika aku membawa seorang gadis, lalu aku kenalkan sebagai kekasihku di hadapan keluarga bibiku, aku yakin bibiku akan berhenti mencarikan gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku."

"Kalau kau sudah lama memikirkan ide itu, kenapa bukan gadis lain saja yang kau pilih?" Luhan memberengut kesal. "Kenapa harus aku? Yang jelas-jelas baru kau kenal dua jam yang lalu."

Sehun tertawa, dan tidak sadar jika tawanya itu membuat wajah Luhan merona. Gadis itu tidak mau munafik jika kadar ketampanan Sehun semakin meningkat saat lelaki itu tertawa renyah seperti sekarang.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi ...," Sehun terdiam sejenak, mengamati Luhan lekat-lekat. Haruskah ia mengaku jika gadis itu telah menarik perhatiannya dalam waktu 3 detik? Sejak ia pertama kali melihat Luhan di kedai _ramyeon_ tadi.

Tidak. Itu sama saja membuka _aib_ sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Jangan tanyakan alasannya kenapa aku memilihmu," ucap Sehun _final_. "Kau harus membantuku. Setelah itu, aku baru mau membantu mencari keberadaan temanmu."

"Hei, itu tidak adil." Luhan memprotes. "Jelas-jelas tadi kau yang menawarkan bantuan lebih dulu."

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Cepat atau lambat bibiku akan segera tahu kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih," ucap Sehun santai. "Tadi aku sudah menceritakannya pada kakak sepupuku yang kebetulan menelepon."

 _What the—_ Luhan mengurut hidungnya sambil menggeram frustasi. "Aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya."

"Sengaja. Jika aku sudah mengatakannya lebih dulu, kau tak punya pilihan untuk menolak permintaanku," balas Sehun telak.

 _Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan!_

"Beri aku waktu berpikir."

"Baiklah, 3 hari."

"Tidak, 1 minggu."

Sehun menggeleng, "Itu terlalu lama."

"6 hari?"

"..."

"5 hari?"

"..."

"4 hari?"

"..."

Luhan memberengut, "Baiklah, 3 hari."

Sehun tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Kita bicarakan lagi besok," ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Luhan, sebelum beranjak dari taman, meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

Tangan Luhan bergerak ke puncak kepalanya. Aneh, sentuhan tangan Sehun masih terasa dan entah kenapa membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Tanpa sadar bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna, "Hangat."

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pelayan terlihat memasuki ruang kerja Sehun, sambil membawa secangkir teh herbal untuknya. Semua orang yang bekerja di rumah itu memang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Sehun, gemar meminum teh herbal untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah usai seharian bekerja di kantor.

"Apa makan malam sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali bertanya sebelum pelayan itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Apa Luhan masih di taman?"

"Tadi saya melihat Nona Luhan sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Tuan."

"Benarkah?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk, "Perlukah saya memanggil Nona Luhan?"

"Tidak. Biar aku saja," tolak Sehun halus. "Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik." Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada secangkir teh herbal yang sudah diletakkan di atas mejanya. Aroma yang menguar dari teh herbal itu membuat Sehun lebih rileks. Ia hentikan sejenak aktivitasnya yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan, menyesap teh herbal itu secara perlahan.

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya kala bayangan Luhan yang kesal kembali melintas dalam kepalanya.

Luhan harus berperan sebagai kekasih Sehun. Di depan keluarga bibinya, bahkan bila perlu di depan teman, rekan kerja, dan semua orang yang bekerja di rumah Sehun. Supaya lebih meyakinkan dan bibinya tidak akan mengatur perjodohan untuk Sehun lagi. Itu poin pentingnya.

Tiap kali mengingat ekspresi Luhan saat memperdebatkan tenggang waktu yang ia berikan untuk berpikir, tawa Sehun selalu keluar. Ekspresi Luhan tampak menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil.

Puas menikmati teh herbalnya, Sehun memilih menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya di ruang kerja. Ia melangkah keluar, lalu berjalan ke kamar Luhan yang berada di lantai 2.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Luhan. "Ini aku."

Hening. Tak ada respon yang terdengar dari dalam. Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu dan lagi-lagi hanya kediaman yang ia peroleh.

"Apa dia tertidur?"

Sehun menarik kenop dan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui pintu dalam kondisi tidak dikunci. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar Luhan. Ia tidak melihat Luhan di atas ranjang—dalam artian tertidur seperti yang ia pikirkan. Sehun memeriksa balkon. Luhan tidak ada di sana. Lalu sebuah tempat lain terlintas dalam kepalanya. Apalagi setelah ia ingat sempat mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Mungkin dia sedang man—" gumaman Sehun terhenti sejenak kala mendapati Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jangan heran jika tubuh Sehun seketika menegang. Gadis itu keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi bulir-bulir air, dan rambut yang masih basah, menandakan bahwa Luhan baru saja selesai keramas.

Tak hanya itu, perhatian Sehun langsung mengarah pada bahu Luhan yang terekspos dan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Balutan handuk itu membuat lekukan tubuh Luhan tercetak sempurna.

Fantasi liar Sehun seketika muncul, kalau handuk itu terlepas maka ...

"KYAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih atas respon positif untuk FF ini :)

Eniwei, kalau ada yang mikir kenapa Luhan di sini fasih Bahasa Korea (padahal dia baru pertama kali ke Korea), nanti saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review/follow/favorites FF ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 2**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tahan sebentar ..."

"Pelan-pelan ..."

"Ssshh ... jangan banyak bergerak ..."

"Lu ..."

"Jangan bergerak! Tahan sebentar ..."

"Pelan-pelan, Lu ..."

"Ssshh ... sedikit lagi ..."

"Luhan, sa—ARRGHH!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Luhan menarik tangannya dari kening Sehun. "Aku hanya membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu. Kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil, ya?"

"Ini sakit, tahu!" Sehun menunjuk keningnya yang baru saja diberi perekat luka. "Bahkan tadi berdarah."

"Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya tanpa izin."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak sengaja. Salahkan tanganmu yang tidak memegang handuk itu dengan baik hingga melorot dan kau jadi telan—"

"STOP!" Luhan berteriak panik. "JANGAN MEMBAHASNYA LAGI! ITU MEMALUKAN!"

Sehun hampir jantungan karena teriakan Luhan. Namun setelahnya, ia terkekeh pelan. Wajah Luhan merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Sehun jadi teringat lagi kejadian setengah jam lalu, yang membuat keningnya harus dibalut perekat luka.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Bola mata Sehun melebar sempurna._

 _Ini di luar dugaannya. Sehun tak pernah menduga jika fantasi liarnya menjadi kenyataan. Entah apa penyebabnya, tiba-tiba handuk Luhan melorot._

 _"_ _KYAAAA!"_

 _"_ _Wow." Dengan bodohnya satu kata itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Ia bahkan tak bergerak dari posisinya—berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang._

 _Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Luhan sudah mengenakan handuknya lagi dan berlari mendekati sisi kiri ranjang._

 _BUGH!_

 _Sebuah bantal mendarat sempurna di wajah Sehun, membangunkan kesadaran laki-laki itu dari fantasinya usai melihat tubuh mulus Luhan tanpa sehelai benang. Baru saja Sehun berkedip, bantal lain mendarat di wajahnya, lalu diikuti sebuah guling._

 _Sehun yang sudah menyadari amukan Luhan, menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Ia pun melihat bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya. Sebuah benda keras siap dilempar ke arahnya._

 _"_ _ARGGHH!"_

 _Sehun mengumpat atas refleksnya yang lambat dan mengutuk kotak musik yang entah dari mana Luhan peroleh. Ia juga mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena lemparan Luhan sangat akurat—tepat mengenai keningnya. Meninggalkan sebuah goresan luka yang selanjutnya diikuti keluarnya cairan warna merah._

 ** _Flashback off_**

 **TOK! TOK!**

Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ia yang semula masih membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal, kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tuan." Seorang pelayan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Lalu setelah mendapat anggukan Sehun, gadis itu membungkuk sopan dan undur diri dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. Gadis itu masih bertahan di atas ranjang dengan wajah kusut. Melihat kondisi itu, Sehun sadar jika Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar itu.

"Jika sudah merasa lebih tenang, lekas turun untuk makan malam," ujar Sehun sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Luhan tidak merespon, namun matanya masih menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang kini tertutup rapat. Gadis itu kembali menggeram frustasi. Sulit baginya untuk melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi.

Sehun adalah laki-laki pertama yang melihat pemandangan 'itu'.

Rasanya, Luhan ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasar laut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menelepon Sehun?"

Chanyeol mendongak. Sosok perempuan yang tak lain adalah istrinya itu tampak menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Lalu perhatiannya beralih pada sosok bocah laki-laki yang baru berusia 3 tahun. Buah hatinya dengan sang istri—Byun Baekhyun, yang bernama Dennis.

"Sudah."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lantas duduk di sebelah Dennis yang sengaja ditempatkan pada kursi khusus anak. Baekhyun dengan telaten mulai menyuapi Dennis.

"Apa kali ini dia setuju?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Ah, aku yakin tidak. Dia pasti menolaknya. Benar?"

"Ya, kau benar." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kali ini alasan apa lagi yang dipakai Sehun?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika mendengarnya," ucap Chanyeol terkesan misterius. Sampai membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Melihat wajah sang istri yang begitu penasaran, tawa Chanyeol justru keluar. Hal itu membuat kesabaran Baekhyun habis. "Cepat katakan padaku, Yeol," pinta Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Baik, baik." Chanyeol terbatuk pelan, lalu memasang senyum jahilnya pada Baekhyun. Perempuan berusia 25 tahun itu langsung mencubit gemas tangan Chanyeol. Dennis tertawa melihat wajah sang ayah yang kesakitan karena cubitan ibunya.

"Sehun mengaku padaku kalau dia," Chanyeol memberi jeda sejenak, "sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"APA?!"

"Hei, jangan berteriak seperti itu." Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Dennis. "Kau mengagetkannya."

Sadar atas kesalahannya, Baekhyun buru-buru meletakkan peralatan makan Dennis. Lalu meraih tubuh bocah laki-laki itu dari kursi, lantas memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan sambil mengecup pipi Dennis. "Maaf, ibu mengagetkanmu, ya?"

Dennis mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut. "Kenapa Ibu berteriak? Dennis jadi kaget."

"Ibu minta maaf, sayang." Baekhyun kembali mengecup pipi Dennis. "Tadi ibu hanya kaget mendengar kabar tentang Paman Sehun."

"Paman Sehun?" Ekspresi wajah Dennis seketika berubah. Terlihat antusias. "Sudah lama Paman Sehun tidak datang ke sini, Bu."

"Kau merindukannya?" Baekhyun tersenyum kala mendapati anggukan semangat Dennis.

"Dennis ingin pergi ke rumah Paman Sehun, Bu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, sementara Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak heran dengan keinginan Dennis, mengingat putra pertamanya itu memang sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Besok kita ke rumah Paman Sehun. Bagaimana?"

"Yey!"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi gembira Dennis. Ia pun kembali menyuapi Dennis yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau mau ke rumah Sehun bukan hanya sekedar memenuhi keinginan Dennis 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jika benar Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih, mungkin saja Bibi Jung tahu."

"Cukup masuk akal." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makan malamnya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu ibu soal jawaban Sehun tadi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Besok saja. Aku tidak mau mendengar teriakan ibu yang lebih keras darimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, kemudian terdengar tawa Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendorong perempuan itu untuk ikut tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

Canggung.

Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana makan malam di rumah Sehun. Dua orang berbeda gender itu saling diam. Hingga satu-satunya yang terdengar hanya bunyi peralatan makan di ruangan tersebut.

Pemandangan itu bahkan sempat tertangkap oleh para pelayan yang mengawasi keduanya dari kejauhan. Tak terkecuali Bibi Jung.

 _"_ _Apa Tuan Sehun dan Nona Luhan bertengkar?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu."_

 _"_ _Padahal tadi siang mereka tampak mesra. Kenapa sekarang jadi saling diam seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah, sepertinya memang bertengkar. Kau lihat perekat luka di kening Tuan Sehun? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar keributan di kamar Nona Luhan."_

 _"_ _Apa itu perbuatan Nona Luhan?"_

Bibi Jung mengeluarkan suara batuk keras. Kehadirannya itu sontak membuat kerumunan para gadis yang sedang bergosip langsung membubarkan diri. Melihat tingkah anak buahnya, Bibi Jung hanya menghela napas.

Sebagai pengasuh Sehun sejak kecil, Bibi Jung sebenarnya merasa khawatir dengan situasi di ruang makan. Tetapi ia bisa melihat raut wajah bersalah pada Sehun, sedangkan Luhan tetap fokus menikmati makanannya, dengan ekspresi jauh dari kata baik. Murung.

Bibi Jung kembali mendatangi ruang makan. Niatnya untuk memeriksa keadaan di sana, apakah dua orang itu masih saling mengabaikan satu sama lain?

Namun Bibi Jung harus menelan kekecewaaan, lantaran tak menemukan keberadaan keduanya di ruang makan. Sepertinya acara makan malam itu sudah selesai. Piring keduanya sama-sama sudah kosong.

Setelah menyuruh anak buahnya membereskan meja makan, Bibi Jung berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sehun. Laki-laki itu pasti ada di sana.

Sayangnya, meski itu sudah kebiasaan Sehun yang akan berdiam diri di ruang kerja saat ada masalah, nyatanya laki-laki itu tak berada di sana. Lalu ke mana?

"Bibi Jung ..."

Perempuan setengah baya itu melonjak kaget saat merasakan jari-jari kecil yang menarik ujung bajunya. "No-Nona Luhan?"

Luhan tidak merespon, namun wajahnya justru semakin terlihat muram.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Bibi Jung semakin khawatir karena sepasang mata rusa itu kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

Luhan menggeleng, dan membuat kekhawatiran Bibi Jung kian menjadi.

"Perlukah saya memanggil Tuan Sehun, Nona?"

Mendengar nama Sehun, bayangan kejadian di kamarnya kembali terlintas dan itu benar-benar berpengaruh buruk pada _mood_ -nya.

"HUWEEE ... BIBI JUNG ..."

Tangisan Luhan yang seperti bayi membuat Bibi Jung terperangah.

"No-Nona ..."

"Aku kesal pada Sehun, Bi! Dia sudah keterlaluan!"

"Me-Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Tuan Sehun?"

"Dia masuk ke kamarku seenaknya dan melihatku telan—KYAAA!" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya. Bibi Jung mengerjap kaget melihat bagaimana Sehun menggendong Luhan seperti sedang membawa karung beras.

"Kau boleh beristirahat, Bibi Jung," ucap Sehun sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Turunkan aku!" Luhan masih meronta dan memaksa untuk turun. "Bibi Jung!"

 **BLAM!**

Bibi Jung dan beberapa pelayan yang sempat melihat keributan barusan—apalagi setelah mendengar suara cempreng Luhan kala merengek—hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi beragam. Tetapi mayoritas dari mereka justru tertawa kecil.

 _"_ _Sepertinya suasana di rumah ini akan ramai."_

 _"_ _Karena keberadaan Nona Luhan?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Tidakkah kalian lihat jika Nona Luhan sosok gadis yang menarik?"_

Kali ini Bibi Jung setuju dengan pendapat mereka. Ia pun hanya mengulum senyum sambil memandang ke lantai atas. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia percaya, Sehun pasti akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Luhan secara baik-baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan beringsut di atas ranjang, sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan mata menyalang.

Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Luhan. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Apa tadi kau berniat membeberkan pada seisi rumah kalau aku melihatmu telanjang?!"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau justru mengatakannya sekeras itu?!"

"Kau yang memulainya!"

Luhan terdiam, lalu dengan sengaja membuang tatapannya. Ke mana saja, asalkan bukan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil mendesis. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Luhan yang sedang merajuk dengan menggembungkan pipinya itu malah semakin terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. _Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter mata_.

"Soal kejadian tadi, aku minta maaf." Astaga, ini benar-benar bukan gaya Sehun. Baru kali ini ia semudah itu menyampaikan permintaan maaf, apalagi untuk seorang gadis. Tapi melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu kesal, bahkan tampak murung sejak makan malam hingga ketika akan bercerita pada Bibi Jung, rasa bersalah Sehun kian membuncah.

Sehun menyadari, Luhan berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan yang selama ini pernah ia temui. Kebanyakan para gadis itu justru dengan senang hati ingin memperlihatkan tubuh mereka tanpa sehelai benang pun, hanya untuk menggodanya.

Tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Luhan itu kelewat polos. Firasat Sehun mengatakan demikian. Sehun ingat, bagaimana Luhan dengan lancarnya bercerita pada bibi pemilik kedai _ramyeon_ soal masalah yang sedang menimpanya. Hei, apa kalian akan semudah itu menceritakan masalah pribadi kalian pada orang yang baru kalian temui dalam hitungan menit?

Sehun mengernyit ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Lelaki itu mendongak, dan matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang sudah meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

Bibir Sehun berkedut. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Wajah tenang Luhan ketika tertidur, benar-benar manis seperti anak kecil.

Masih ingin menuntaskan permintaan maafnya, Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia menarik selimut, lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk membetulkan posisi tidur gadis itu. Setelahnya, Sehun menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi dada Luhan.

Tangan Sehun merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah, sebelum berpindah mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu. "Selamat tidur," ucapnya, kemudian keluar meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menggeliat ketika mendengar suara kicauan burung. Matanya mengerjap lembut, sedikit terganggu dengan silaunya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam bagi Luhan untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Nona Luhan ..." Suara Bibi Jung terdengar setelah suara ketukan pintu kamar. Luhan segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboards_ ranjang, lalu merespon panggilan Bibi Jung.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Nona," ucap Bibi Jung kemudian setelah mendapat izin masuk dari Luhan. Gadis bermarga Xi itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan menyibak selimutnya. Menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang sampai menyentuh lantai. Ia baru saja akan berdiri sebelum ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam.

"Sehun sudah bangun?"

Bibi Jung mengangguk. "Tuan Sehun bahkan sudah berangkat ke kantornya satu jam yang lalu, Nona."

Secepat kilat Luhan menatap jam di atas nakas. Sekarang tepat jam 7 pagi. "Dia sudah sarapan 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian, dan secara tidak sadar mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Kalau seperti yang dikatakan Bibi Jung, Sehun berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Jam 6.

"Sudah, Nona." Bibi Jung tersenyum melihat ada kekhawatiran dari sorot mata Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Diam sejenak, sebuah ucapan samar-samar terlintas dalam kepalanya. Luhan ingat, dalam kondisi terkantuk-kantuk semalam, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun, termasuk permintaan maaf lelaki itu.

Tanpa sadar bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna.

"Apa hubungan Nona dan Tuan Sehun sudah membaik?"

"Eh?" Luhan memekik kaget mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari Bibi Jung. Gadis itu berdeham pelan sambil mengangguk kecil. "Hanya salah paham saja. Semua sudah diselesaikan secara baik-baik."

Ya, Luhan tidak akan lagi mempermasalahkan kejadian kemarin. Ia sendiri yang terlalu sensitif—mungkin faktor kelelahan setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi setibanya di Seoul. Toh Sehun sendiri juga sudah meminta maaf. Lebih baik ia lupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Syukurlah. Saya senang mendengarnya, Nona," ucap Bibi Jung.

Luhan terkikik geli, "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Bi."

Bibi Jung menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Nona."

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap." Luhan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi. "Kau boleh turun, Bi. Begitu selesai aku akan segera turun untuk menikmati sarapan."

Bibi Jung mengangguk, dan setelahnya membungkuk sopan pada Luhan. Memberi waktu pada kekasih tuannya itu untuk membersihkan tubuh, sebelum menikmati sarapan yang sudah siap di ruang makan.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa staff bawahan Sehun terheran saat melihat pimpinan tertinggi Oh Corporation itu datang ke kantor lebih awal. Tak hanya itu, mereka yang sempat berpapasan dengan Sehun juga melihat lingkar hitam di sekitar mata lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu. Mereka langsung bisa menilai jika Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik.

Tanpa disuruh pun, semua staff akan langsung bekerja sebaik mungkin. Tak ingin melakukan kesalahan supaya tidak mendapat amukan Sehun. Ketahuilah, Sehun akan berubah menakutkan jika sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan, dan ia tidak akan memberikan toleransi kepada siapapun yang melakukan kesalahan dalam bekerja. Telebih dalam _mood_ yang sedang tidak mendukung seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jihoo?" Chanyeol yang baru tiba di kantor langsung bertanya pada sekertaris pribadi Sehun, Jun Jihoo. Kebetulan Chanyeol juga bekerja di Oh Corporation, sebagai COO ( _Chief Operating Officer_ ) atau bisa dikatakan wakil presiden di perusahaan

Chanyeol menggantikan posisi ayahnya—Park Jungwoo, yang memilih pensiun dari jabatannya di Oh Corporation. Sewaktu perusahaan masih di bawah kepemimpinan mendiang ayah Sehun, Tn. Jungwoo menjabat sebagai wakil presiden di sana. Saat kekosongan kursi pimpinan tertinggi di Oh Coporation itu, Tn. Jungwoo lah yang menjadi CEO untuk sementara waktu, sampai Sehun benar-benar siap mengemban tanggung jawab memimpin Oh Corporation, _pasca_ kepergian Tn. Seungjae yang tewas karena kecelakaan beruntun yang ia alami bersama sang istri.

"Oh, Tuan Chanyeol?" Jihoo sedikit kaget karena tak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia sontak membungkuk sambil tersenyum samar. Chanyeol merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan suasana di kantor. Ini masih pagi, tapi kenapa ketegangan begitu mendominasi di sekitar mereka?

"Jihoo, aku sedang bertanya padamu." Kesabaran Chanyeol mulai terkikis. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya sendiri kurang tahu." Jihoo menunduk dengan wajah bersalah. "Hanya saja, Tuan Sehun tadi datang lebih awal dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata. Seperti kurang tidur."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti biar aku yang melihat keadaannya."

"Baik, Tuan." Jihoo langsung undur diri dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Setelah Jihoo pergi, Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, sekedar memeriksa jadwal _meeting_ dengan salah satu divisi yang akan diadakan pagi ini. Chanyeol tersenyum. Masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum _meeting_ dimulai.

"Sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu. Biar saya saja yang membawanya."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Bi. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu membawa dua kantung belanja ini sendirian."

"Saya sudah biasa melakukannya, Nona."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan." Luhan memberengut kesal. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Bi. Lagi pula, kau sudah membolehkanku ikut denganmu berbelanja."

Melihat ketulusan di mata Luhan, Bibi Jung tersenyum. Ia menilai Luhan adalah sosok gadis yang baik dan ceria. Ah, jangan lupakan sifat polosnya. Kejadian semalam masih membekas dalam ingatan Bibi Jung, di mana Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil saat merengek.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah berbelanja di salah satu supermarket yang lokasinya tak jauh dari rumah. Tak sedikit Luhan melempar lelucon yang membuat Bibi Jung tertawa.

"Lho, Bibi Jung?"

Bibi Jung terkesiap. Ia mendongak dan perlahan matanya berbinar melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Nyonya Baekhyun!"

Luhan bingung melihat reaksi perempuan setengah baya itu. Dilihatnya Bibi Jung langsung menghambur ke arah perempuan yang baru saja turun dari mobil Audi warna merah, dengan bocah laki-laki yang tampan dan menggemaskan dalam gendongannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda, Nyonya?" tanya Bibi Jung ramah, lalu ia melirik bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar dalam gendongan perempuan itu. "Halo, Tuan Muda Dennis."

Dennis tertawa keras saat mendapat gelitikan gemas dari Bibi Jung. Ia bahkan langsung meminta pindah agar digendong oleh perempuan setengah baya itu.

"Kabarku baik, Bi." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Dennis. "Bibi baru selesai belanja?"

Bibi Jung mengangguk. Sesekali ia masih menggoda Dennis sampai akhirnya menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Dia siapa, Bi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Nona ini kekasih Tuan Sehun, Nyonya."

"APA?!"

Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan kantung belanja dari tangannya karena teriakan keras Baekhyun. Beruntung ia masih menguasai diri, tapi saat Baekhyun langsung berjalan mendekatinya, Luhan terlihat gugup.

"Benar kau kekasih Sehun?"

 _Ugh, haruskah aku benar-benar berakting sebagai kekasih Sehun?_

"Nona tidak perlu takut. Nyonya ini adalah kakak ipar Tuan Sehun," sahut Bibi Jung. Ia mengerti kalau Luhan terlihat kaget dan tidak siap dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"Oh," Luhan membungkuk sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. "Namaku Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau orang China?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Ngg ... 21 tahun."

Seketika mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Astaga, kau lebih muda dariku 4 tahun. Panggil aku _eonni_ , _ne_?"

"Oh, baiklah, _Eonni_."

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan!" Baekhyun tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Membuat gadis bermata rusa itu terkejut bukan main.

"Ibu ..."

Suara rengekan itu lolos dari si kecil Dennis. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam gendongan Bibi Jung, tampaknya ingin digendong kembali oleh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Dennis malah terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Luhan. "Bibi ini siapa, Bu?"

"Oh," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Bibi ini kekasih Paman Sehun, sayang."

"Kekasih?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat reaksi Dennis. Bagaimanapun putranya itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti kata 'kekasih'. Ia pun berbisik, "Suatu saat nanti Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan akan menikah. Seperti ayah dan ibu Dennis."

"Menikah?" Dennis tersenyum. "Seperti ayah dan ibu?"

"Benar." Baekhyun kembali tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Dennis. Sementara Luhan dan Bibi Jung masih saling memandang dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada Bibi Luhan," pinta Baekhyun.

Dennis mengangguk semangat. "Selamat siang. Namaku Dennis."

Bocah laki-laki berusia 3 tahun itu memang menuruni kecerdasan sang ayah. Untuk anak seusianya, Dennis sudah lancar berbicara.

"Selamat siang, Dennis. Namaku Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Bibi Luhan," Luhan tidak bisa menolak pesona Dennis yang menggemaskan. Lagi pula, ia memang menyukai anak kecil. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Dennis."

"Dennis juga senang bertemu Bibi Luhan. Maukah Bibi bermain denganku?" Lagi, Dennis kembali bergerak dan kali ini meminta diturunkan. Begitu kakinya menginjak tanah, Dennis langsung menggandeng tangan kiri Luhan, dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Luhan yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Dennis hanya menurut pasrah. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun dan Bibi Jung tersenyum melihat bocah laki-laki itu yang langsung menempel pada Luhan.

"Apa Luhan tinggal di rumah Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Iya, Nyonya. Untuk sementara waktu, Nona Luhan akan tinggal di rumah ini." Bibi Jung tersenyum. "Tuan Sehun yang mengatakannya kemarin saat membawa Nona Luhan yang baru saja datang dari China."

Baekhyun memegang dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan. Sehun benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan rahasia."

"Saya juga sependapat, Nyonya."

Keduanya hanya tertawa miris sambil kembali berjalan memasuki rumah. Menyusul Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk bersama Dennis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, Anda melamun?"

"Oh," Sehun mendongak ke arah Jihoo. "Maaf. Apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jihoo tersenyum samar. Atasannya itu lagi-lagi melamun, dan kondisi ini tidak terjadi satu atau dua kali sejak pagi tadi. Jihoo beberapa kali memergoki Sehun melamun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Perlukah saya memesankan sesuatu untuk santapan makan siang Anda? Ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang, Tuan."

"Makan siang?"

Jihoo mengangguk, namun ketika ia ingin bertanya lagi, pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki dengan tinggi badan melebihi Sehun. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol. Jas formal warna abu-abu yang sempat dipakai Chanyeol tak lagi membalut tubuhnya, hanya menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dasi bermotif garis.

"Sehun, mau makan siang bersama?"

Chanyeol gemas sendiri saat melihat wajah datar Sehun. Ia merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan tembok.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu, Hun." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di wajah Sehun dan berhasil. Adik sepupunya itu langsung menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Paling tidak ada perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun 'kan?

"Ayo makan siang bersama. Kebetulan aku sudah mengajak Jongin," ajak Chanyeol lagi. "Sebentar lagi dia akan datang ke sini."

Sehun tidak menjawab, namun _gesture_ tubuhnya yang berdiri dari kursi cukup memberikan respon positif. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, hm?" Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. "Dari tadi pagi aku melihatmu tak terlalu bersemangat. Kau bahkan datang lebih awal dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata. Apa semalam kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

 _Ini gara-gara rusa betina itu. Karena kejadian kemarin, fantasi liar itu terus-menerus berada di kepalaku. Arrghh ... apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Xi Luhan?!_

"Bukan masalah serius. Aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol yang tampak cemas menatapnya. " _Hyung_ , apa kau sudah memberitahu ibumu soal pesanku kemarin?"

"Oh, aku belum memberitahunya, Hun. Nanti saat aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku atau mengunjungi butik, aku akan memberitahu ibu. Lagi pula, jika aku memberitahu lewat telepon, telingaku nanti sakit. Teriakannya pasti tak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun, seperti semalam. Saat aku memberitahu Baekhyun jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dennis bahkan sampai hampir menangis karena teriakan keras Baekhyun."

"Kau memberitahu Baekhyun- _noona_?"

"Iya." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Begitu mendengarnya, hari ini dia langsung berencana pergi ke rumahmu. Baekhyun juga mengajak Den—"

Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"—nis. Ya! Kau mau ke mana, Oh Sehun?!"

"Pulang! Kau makan berdua saja dengan Jongin!" teriak Sehun saat sudah tiba di depan pintu lift.

Chanyeol masih mematung dengan wajah konyol, lalu ia tersadar atas kesalahannya. "Ya Tuhan, aku 'kan sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak memberitahu Sehun. Dasar mulut ember!"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bibirnya sambil mengumpat. Ia berusaha menyusul Sehun sebelum adik sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam lift. Tapi pintu lift sudah terbuka dan Sehun tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongin—teman semasa kuliahnya—baru saja keluar dari lift itu.

"Lho? Sehun?"

Sehun hanya melambaikan tangan lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam lift. Belum sempat Jongin bertanya, pintu lift sudah tertutup. Jongin jelas heran melihat Sehun justru pergi begitu saja.

"Sehun mau ke mana, _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin heran. "Bukankah kau mengajak kami makan siang bersama?"

Chanyeol meringis lebar. "Dia pulang setelah aku memberitahu jika Baekhyun pergi ke rumahnya."

"Memang kenapa jika Baekhyun- _noona_ ke rumah Sehun?"

"Baekhyun ingin menginterogasi Bibi Jung. Siapa tahu Bibi Jung bisa memberi informasi seperti apa sosok gadis yang diklaim sebagai kekasih Sehun. Kemarin Sehun bercerita kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Lalu—"

"Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih?!"

Dan Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan yang sama. "— _ups!_ "

 _Ck, kau memang bermulut ember, Park Chanyeol!_

 **.**

 **.**

"Bahasa Korea-mu cukup fasih. Dari mana kau mempelajarinya?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Saat ini ia sedang menemani Dennis bermain di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat sibuk keluar-masuk dapur untuk membantu Bibi Jung menyiapkan makan siang. Naluri sebagai ibu rumah tangga memang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Meski sudah ada beberapa pelayan di rumah Sehun, Baekhyun tetap ingin membantu. Ia sendiri juga harus membuatkan makan siang untuk Dennis.

"Aku penggemar drama Korea, _Eonni_." Luhan menjawab dengan kedua tangan bertaut di depan dada. "Aku tak mau mengandalkan terjemahan saat menonton drama Korea. Lalu, aku mempelajarinya secara otodidak."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap takjub. Melihat anggukan Luhan, perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Luhan memiliki pesonanya sendiri. Selain berwajah cantik dan baik hati, Luhan juga tidak kaku saat berurusan dengan anak kecil. Baekhyun melihat putranya langsung akrab dengan gadis itu. Beberapa kali Dennis tampak bergelayut manja dalam pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit saat mendengar suara deru mesin mobil dari luar rumah. "Apa Sehun sudah pulang?" gumamnya lirih, dan Dennis berhasil mendengarnya.

"Paman Sehun?" Dennis menengok dengan wajah antusiasnya. "Apa Paman Sehun sudah pulang?"

"Entahlah. Mari kita lihat," ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng Dennis. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Seorang pelayan terlihat membukakan pintu lebih dulu sampai memperlihatkan sosok yang mereka bicarakan. Sehun.

"PAMAN!" Seruan Dennis itu membuat sang pemilik rumah yang baru saja sampai menoleh kaget. Wajahnya yang sempat terlihat kesal seketika berubah senang. Kekesalan yang sempat menguasai Sehun pun menguap begitu saja saat melihat Dennis.

Sehun sedikit berjongkok sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sesuai dugaan, Dennis langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun yang berakhir dalam gendongan lelaki itu. Sehun menghadiahi kecupan lembut di pipi Dennis, membuat bocah laki-laki itu menggeliat geli.

"Paman geli!" Dennis mulai protes karena Sehun tak kunjung menghentikan aksinya.

Pemandangan itu membuat sosok gadis yang berdiri di sana terdiam dengan tatapan kagum. Melihat bagaimana interaksi Sehun dan Dennis, Luhan bisa menilai jika Sehun sosok laki-laki penyayang, calon ayah yang baik.

"Bibi Luhan!"

"Eh, iya?"

Menyadari gerakan Dennis yang ingin mendekat ke arah Luhan, Sehun pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Ada apa, Dennis?" tanyanya bingung.

"Paman main bersama kami, ya? Tadi aku sudah bermain lebih dulu dengan Bibi Luhan," pinta Dennis.

"Mainnya nanti lagi, sayang. Sekarang waktunya makan siang."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang baru saja datang, masih dengan celemek yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia mendekati Sehun yang masih menggendong Dennis, bermaksud mengambil alih putranya itu.

"Janji ya? Setelah makan siang, Paman main denganku dan Bibi Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang meringis lebar. Kemampuan ber- _aegyo_ Dennis pasti menurun dari ibu muda itu.

"Yey!" Teriakan girang Dennis membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Dennis hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan. Kesal, Dennis menggembungkan pipinya dan itu malah mendorong Luhan untuk mencubit pipi gembulnya itu.

"Paman, Bibi Luhan nakal!" adu Dennis.

Sehun membelalak saat melihat reaksi Dennis. Ia hanya mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang. Senyuman Luhan benar-benar membiusnya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja di situ?"

"Oh," Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berjalan di belakang Luhan. Ia sempat beradu tatapan dengan Luhan, sebelum gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Baekhyun.

Melihat gelagat Luhan yang seolah sedang menghindarinya, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Suasana ruang makan itu terasa ramai, karena Dennis tak berhenti berceloteh meskipun mereka sedang menyantap makan siang. Tak ayal tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu mengundang tawa Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya yang semakin mirip dengan Chanyeol. Banyak bicara.

"Paman?"

"Hm?"

"Apa Paman akan menikah dengan Bibi Luhan?"

 _PRAT!_

Air minum yang belum berhasil tertelan oleh Sehun tersembur begitu saja, sampai mengenai pinggiran meja. Reaksi Luhan tak jauh berbeda. Ia tersedak, namun masih mampu mengontrol diri.

"Ih, Paman jorok!" Celetukan itu lolos dari bibir Dennis.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, tapi tetap tak berhasil menghentikan tawanya yang terlanjur keluar. Ia lalu mengambil _tissue_ yang tersedia di atas meja, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Laki-laki itu menerimanya, namun sempat menghadiahi sorot mata tajam untuk Baekhyun.

Sudah bisa ditebak jika celetukan Dennis barusan dipengaruhi oleh Baekhyun. Pasti.

"Bibi baik-baik saja?" Kali ini perhatian Dennis beralih pada Luhan. "Kenapa wajah Bibi terlihat merah?"

"Oh, bibi baik-baik saja, Dennis." Luhan buru-buru mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya, tapi tidak semudah yang ia kira. Tetap saja ia kepikiran celetukan polos bocah laki-laki itu.

"Sudah ya, sayang. Lanjutkan makan siangnya," Baekhyun mengambil sikap. Waktunya menyudahi sikap putranya yang kelewat polos karena berhasil menggoda dua orang dewasa di depan mereka. Walaupun dalam hati, Baekhyun berseru senang atas sikap Dennis. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Sehun tampak kikuk seperti sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

Jelang jam 3 sore, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Dennis sudah tertidur karena kelelahan bermain bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Kini dua orang yang diketahui sebagai pasangan kekasih itu tampak berdiri di depan rumah, menunggu Baekhyun yang sibuk membenarkan posisi Dennis di jok belakang.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menemani Dennis bermain," ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau Dennis merasa kesepian, bawa saja dia ke sini. Luhan bisa menemaninya, _Noona_ ," usul Sehun.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar akan menikah?"

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun dan Luhan salah tingkah. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal.

"Ish, _Noona ..._ "

Tawa Baekhyun pecah. "Kau harus secepatnya memperkenalkan Luhan pada ibu, Hun. Aku yakin, ibu akan senang melihat Luhan."

"Nanti pasti akan kubawa Luhan menemui paman dan bibi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Noona_."

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan, sementara gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajah. Luhan tahu, Sehun sedang memberi isyarat. Ia tak bisa menghindar dari status mereka sebagai 'pasangan kekasih'. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak permintaan Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa," pamit Baekhyun dari dalam mobil. Sehun dan Luhan kompak melambaikan tangan mereka. Keduanya masih berdiri di depan rumah sambil menunggu mobil Audi merah itu menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Luhan?"

"Hm?" Luhan yang bersiap masuk langsung menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Kau masih marah?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu ia paham maksud pertanyaan Sehun. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Anggap kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, oke?"

 _Sebenarnya tidak semudah itu, tapi ... ya sudahlah. Daripada aku terkena amukan rusa betina lagi._

"Oh Sehun?"

"Eh, iya." Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Kita lupakan kejadian kemarin."

"Bagus."

"Luhan?"

"Iya?"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sebenarnya laki-laki itu hanya ingin masuk bersama Luhan, tak berniat melakukan apapun. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh Luhan refleks berjalan mundur, hingga akhirnya ...

 **DUG!**

Kaki Luhan terantuk batu dan tubuh gadis itu limbung ke belakang.

"AWAS!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun berlari menarik tangan Luhan sebelum tubuh gadis itu mendarat mulus di tanah.

Luhan membelalak saat menyadari tangan Sehun menangkap tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun melingkar di sekitar pinggang Luhan. Sementara tangan Luhan sendiri berpegangan pada pundak Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Luhan tidak merespon. Ia justru merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya, seperti ada perasaan yang menggelitik dalam perutnya.

"Luhan?"

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan menjawab cepat. "Terima kasih."

"Tuan Sehun!"

Sehun dan Luhan langsung menjauh. Wajah keduanya memerah.

Supir pribadi Sehun itu merasa bersalah, "Maaf mengganggu," ia membungkuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelah lebih dulu berhasil menguasai diri. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Gadis itu masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan semburat rona merah yang masih menghiasi pipi.

"Sekertaris Jun baru saja menelepon saya. Anda diminta kembali ke kantor," lapor supir itu.

"Kenapa Jihoo tidak menghubungiku?"

"Ngg ... ponsel Anda tertinggal di kantor, Tuan. Sekertaris Jun yang melihatnya saat masuk ke ruangan Anda."

"Oh!" Sehun ingat. Tadi sewaktu ia diajak keluar Chanyeol, Sehun memang tak merasa membawa ponselnya. Benda itu masih tertinggal di atas meja.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke kantor." Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. Gadis itu belum masuk dan menatap ke arahnya. "Aku akan segera pulang," ucapnya.

Luhan melirik penampilan Sehun. Menyadari sesuatu yang kurang beres, Luhan menahan langkah kaki Sehun sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran. Luhan tidak menjawab, namun tangannya bergerak ke arah dasi yang dikenakan Sehun. Gadis itu terlihat membenarkan ikatan dasi Sehun.

"Sekarang sudah rapi. Pergilah," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan mengangguk. Namun setelah mobil yang dinaiki Sehun meninggalkan rumah, Luhan tersadar dengan tingkahnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku jadi bertingkah seperti istrinya?" gumam Luhan dengan wajah polos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beijing, China_

Seorang lelaki setengah baya tampak sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Beberapa berkas yang sedikit berantakan di atas meja itu sudah menyita perhatiannya. Namun lebih dari itu, atensinya lebih dominan terhadap layar _netbook_ , di mana ada beberapa surel yang harus diperiksanya sebelum jam makan malam.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu ruangan membuat kegiatan laki-laki setengah baya itu terhenti sejenak. Seulas senyum seketika muncul di bibirnya kala melihat sosok sang istri yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Makan malam sudah siap?" tanyanya pada perempuan yang masih tampak cantik, meski usianya sudah di atas 40 tahun.

Perempuan itu mengangguk, lalu menarik kursi di depan mejanya. "Aku mengkhawatirkan putri kecil kita, sayang," ia berkata dengan wajah murung.

"Luhan sudah besar. Dia baik-baik saja di sana."

Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Firasatku mengatakan jika Luhan tertimpa masalah di sana. Kau tahu, semua kartu kredit, termasuk _black_ _card_ ditinggalkan di atas meja kamarnya. Bahkan ponselnya sejak kemarin juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sang suami tidak merespon. Ia malah kembali menatap layar _netbook_ -nya.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan? Dia terlalu polos. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada di negara orang tanpa didampingi siapapun. Apalagi hanya membawa sedikit uang. Aku takut kalau—"

"Cukup! Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya!"

Reaksi suaminya itu jelas membuat si istri kecewa. "Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan putrimu?"

"Dibandingkan rasa khawatir, kemarahanku jauh lebih besar. Luhan pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui laki-laki itu 'kan? Jelas-jelas hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, untuk apa menemuinya lagi?!"

"Luhan hanya terlalu mencintainya, sayang. Kau seharusnya tahu itu ..."

Hening. Pasangan suami istri itu saling diam dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Kita bicarakan lagi masalah ini lain waktu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan nafsu makanku."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, perempuan itu langsung keluar dari ruang kerja sang suami dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Sepeninggalan sang istri, laki-laki yang memiliki nama lengkap Xi Guangzuo itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya yang terasa berat langsung tersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Ia mengurut hidungnya, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang kembali terpancing karena pembicaraan dengan sang istri.

Tiba-tiba layar ponsel Tn. Guangzuo menyala, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Melihat nama si pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel, ia bergegas membuka isi pesan tersebut.

Entah apa yang tertulis dalam pesan itu, yang pasti wajah Tn. Guangzuo tampak berubah. Tak lagi didominasi kemarahan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan lebih terlihat cerah dengan lengkungan sempurna di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N :** Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan FF ini ^^

Sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah kasih masukan dan supportnya. Udah aku balas lewat PM ya :)

Makasih juga buat yang udah review/follow/favorites FF ini. Semoga kalian nggak bosan menunggu kelanjutannya hehe. Yuk, yang belum review jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Hitung-hitung nambah semangat saya biar cepet-cepet nulis kelanjutannya :)

Oh iya, biar lebih enak manggilnya, karena saya lahir di tahun yg sama dengan _beagle-line_ (Baekhyun-Chen-Chanyeol) alias 92'line hihi, jadi bagi yang lebih muda boleh panggil eonni, kalau yg seumuran panggil chingu jg gpp, dan yg lebih tua boleh panggil saeng ^^

Terakhir, kalau ada yg mau chat lewat PM juga diperbolehkan. Pasti saya baca, dan Insya Allah akan saya balas jika ada waktu luang :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)


	4. Chapter 3

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 3**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keningmu?"

Sehun mendongak. Ia menatap telunjuk tangan Chanyeol yang mengarah pada keningnya.

"Itu bekas luka 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu dengan cuek kembali fokus merapikan meja kerjanya. Ia sempat memeriksa bekas luka yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Sehun sengaja melepas perekat luka yang diberikan Luhan semalam. Agar tidak menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi di kalangan para staff bawahannya.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mempersiapkan jawaban kalau ada yang bertanya seperti Chanyeol barusan. Meski tahu itu jawaban konyol, Sehun ingin menjawab— _Habis terkena amukan rusa betina_.

"Kenapa senyum?"

Sehun melotot. Ia lupa jika masih ada Chanyeol di ruangannya.

"Hanya ingin saja." Sehun kembali memasang ekspresi datar. "Tidak boleh?"

 _Dasar muka tembok_. Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati. Diam-diam ia mengamati kegiatan Sehun yang masih sibuk menata beberapa _map_ yang nyaris berserakan di atas meja. Tiba-tiba sebuah topik pembicaraan muncul dalam otaknya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memeriksa pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun padanya satu jam yang lalu.

"Jadi namanya Xi Luhan?"

Sesuai dugaan, gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti begitu mendengar nama yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sehun. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada sang istri. Begitu pulang dari rumah Sehun, Baekhyun memberi informasi selengkap-lengkapnya mengenai sosok gadis yang diaku sebagai kekasih adik sepupunya itu.

"Ya ampun, kau bahkan sudah mengajaknya tinggal di rumahmu," Chanyeol bedecak-decak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Kau ini memang pintar menyembunyikan rahasia, ya?"

"Ck, apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Baekhyun- _noona_ padamu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Semuanya. Tapi, aku tak keberatan mendengarnya lagi darimu."

"Untuk apa?" Sehun melirik sinis. "Itu membuang waktuku, _Hyung_. Kau tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun- _noona_."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu."

Sehun mendesah, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak, sebelum mulai bercerita pada Chanyeol soal Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau sudah tahu namanya." Sehun bersedekap dan lagi-lagi memasang wajah datar. "Dia dari China dan baru tiba di Seoul kemarin. Untuk sementara waktu akan tinggal di rumahku."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"1 bulan."

"1 bulan?" Chanyeol membelalak. "Wow. Jadi hubungan kalian masih terbilang baru, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dalam hati Sehun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. _Maaf, Hyung. Aku terpaksa berbohong._

"Kenal Luhan di mana?"

" _Hyung_ ," Sehun menatap Chanyeol serius. "Jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lengkap, lebih baik tunggu sampai aku memperkenalkan Luhan pada paman dan bibi. Aku tidak mau mengulang cerita sebanyak dua kali. Itu membuang waktu dan tenagaku."

 _Ya ampun. Pelit sekali._ Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan memilih mengalah. Lagi pula, ia ingat sekarang sudah waktunya jam pulang kantor. Chanyeol tak mau terkena omelan Baekhyun karena pulang terlambat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkannya saat pertemuan dengan ayah dan ibu. Kau harus memperkenalkan Luhan di hadapan kami."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu berdiri untuk kembali membereskan meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja berpamitan dengannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah kakak sepupunya itu keluar dari ruangannya, Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia berhasil menghindari topik pembicaraan mengenai Luhan lebih lanjut.

Bukannya Sehun tak mau, tapi ia belum siap. Bagaimanapun cerita mengenai status mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih harus dibicarakan bersama Luhan, untuk menutupi kebohongan di baliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah Sehun. Ia tersenyum. Taman itu terlihat lebih indah saat di malam hari, dengan dihiasi cahaya lampu di berbagai titik yang tersebar di area taman.

Sejak melihat keindahan taman di rumah Sehun, Luhan sudah memutuskan akan menjadikan taman ini sebagai tempat favoritnya.

Luhan menengadah, menatap langit yang hanya dihiasi sedikit bintang. Pikirannya kembali menerawang. Ia mengingat lagi tujuannya datang ke Seoul. Namun lebih dari itu. Rentetan kejadian yang ia alami setibanya di Seoul, sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Sehun dan tinggal di rumah lelaki itu, sudah mengacaukan tujuan Luhan datang ke negeri ginseng itu.

Belum lagi permintaan Sehun agar dirinya mau berperan sebagai kekasihnya.

Luhan merenung. Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana orang-orang di rumah Sehun. Mereka baik, apalagi Bibi Jung. Luhan merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama perempuan setengah baya itu. Sifatnya yang penyayang dan lemah lembut, juga perhatian, mengingatkan Luhan pada sosok ibunya.

Lalu ada sosok Baekhyun dan Dennis yang bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kesan pertama saat melihat pasangan ibu dan anak itu, Luhan selalu ingin tertawa. Meski awalnya ia memang canggung saat berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun, namun berkat kepribadian Baekhyun yang supel, ceria, dan bersemangat, Luhan merasa nyaman saat berinteraksi dengan kakak ipar Sehun itu.

Dennis. Luhan amat menyukai bocah laki-laki berusia 3 tahun itu. Sosoknya yang cerdas karena sudah lancar berbicara, namun akan terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat berceloteh maupun merajuk, membuat Luhan ingin selalu bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Dennis.

Luhan memang menyukai anak kecil. Dan sekalinya bertemu dengan sosok yang menyenangkan—seperti Dennis misalnya, Luhan akan memasukkan bocah laki-laki itu ke dalam daftar orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara khas itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Gadis itu menengok ke samping dan mendapati Sehun sudah berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah Sehun terlihat lelah, sementara jas formalnya sudah terlepas dan berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum samar. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat Baekhyun- _eonni_ dan Dennis."

Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar cara Luhan memanggil Baekhyun, "Berapa umurmu?"

"21 tahun."

"Kau masih kuliah?" tanya Sehun lagi yang dibalas anggukan Luhan.

"Tapi aku sedang mengambil cuti," lanjut Luhan yang membuat Sehun menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

"Ya."

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya lagi, Luhan lebih dulu berkata, "Kalau waktunya sudah tepat, akan kuberitahu apa tujuanku datang ke sini"

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali menemukan sisi lain dari Luhan. Dengan raut wajah yang lebih tenang seperti sekarang, Luhan tampak lebih dewasa.

"Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan soal permintaanku kemarin?"

Luhan mendadak gugup. Sejujurnya ia ingin menghindari topik pembicaraan itu, tapi sepertinya percuma. Sehun pasti akan menagih jawabannya.

"Aku masih mempertimbangkannya," cicit Luhan.

"Aku mengerti," Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Lagi pula, masih ada waktu 2 hari."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali fokus menatap air mancur.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk," Sehun berdiri sambil melirik Luhan. "Sepertinya makan malam sudah siap."

Luhan tidak berkata lagi dan memilih mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan di depannya. Diam-diam Luhan mengamati sosok laki-laki itu. Kesan awal, Sehun sosok yang menyebalkan karena seenaknya menciptakan situasi yang rumit tanpa meminta persetujuannya lebih dulu. Tapi setiap kali mengingat interaksi antara Sehun dan Dennis tadi siang, Luhan merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Laki-laki penyayang dan sosok ayah yang baik. Luhan bisa melihatnya saat Sehun berinteraksi dengan keponakannya.

Ada lagi sisi lain dari Sehun, ketika lelaki itu menolongnya sebelum nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya terantuk batu. Saat tangan Sehun melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya dan membuat mereka berpelukan, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya hingga meninggalkan sensasi yang menggelitik.

Apakah suatu saat nanti, akan ada kemungkinan Sehun termasuk dalam daftar orang yang Luhan sayangi?

Entahlah, Luhan tidak tahu. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jabatan sebagai CEO di perusahaan mendiang sang ayah—yang kini telah diwariskan padanya, membuat Sehun harus rela membagi waktunya di rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ia bawa dari kantor. Selesai makan malam, Sehun langsung masuk ke ruang kerja. Berkutat dengan beberapa berkas pekerjaan maupun memeriksa surel yang masuk ke dalam akun perusahaannya.

Menyadari gelasnya sudah kosong, Sehun keluar sejenak dari ruang kerjanya. Bermaksud mengisi ulang gelas itu dengan air putih. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur yang membuatnya melewati ruang tengah, di mana Luhan masih asyik menonton televisi.

Sehun melirik jam yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. Jam setengah 10 malam.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Oh," Luhan menoleh. "Sebentar lagi. Kebetulan ada drama favoritku yang sedang tayang."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi heran. Ia bisa melihat mata Luhan berair, namun senyuman lebar terus terpatri di wajah gadis itu. Pandangan Sehun beralih pada layar televisi. Mungkin drama yang sedang ditonton Luhan ber- _genre_ komedi.

"Kau suka menonton drama Korea?"

"Em."

"Memang kau mengerti jalan ceritanya?"

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan mata memicing. "Begini-begini aku cukup fasih berbahasa Korea. Kau tahu, aku belajar secara otodidak. Sebab aku terobsesi untuk mengerti jalan cerita drama itu tanpa mengandalkan terjemahan."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kala melihat ekspresi Luhan yang bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Selama kau tinggal di sini, kau bisa memuaskan hobimu itu," Sehun bersiap kembali ke ruang kerjanya. "Tapi jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku yakin kau tidak akan cocok jika terbangun dengan mata panda."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berdecak pelan, "Kau juga. Jangan memforsir dirimu untuk bekerja keras. Beristirahatlah."

Sehun tertegun. Kalimat yang lolos dari bibir Luhan sebenarnya sederhana, tapi bagi Sehun itu sangat bermakna.

 _Beginikah rasanya saat ada seseorang yang memberikan perhatiannya padamu? Selain keluarga maupun teman._

"Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Perhatianmu atas kondisi kesehatanku," jawab Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Luhan hanya terdiam, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada pintu ruang kerja Sehun yang sudah tertutup.

"Apa tadi dia sedang tersenyum padaku?" gumam Luhan dengan kerutan pola pikir di dahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dennis sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang baru kembali ke kamar mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil sebuah gaun tidur untuk dipakainya.

"Kurasa dia terlalu kelelahan," Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Dennis senang sekali saat mengunjungi rumah Sehun. Selain bertemu pamannya, Dennis juga mendapat kenalan baru. Bibi Luhan."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, "Bagaimana sosok Luhan? Gadis seperti apa dia?"

"Kupikir kau sudah menanyakannya pada Sehun."

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Sehun saja. Memang dia mau menceritakannya padaku," balas Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Luhan gadis yang baik. Dia cantik, kepribadiannya menyenangkan. Dennis langsung akrab saat bertemu dengannya. Bahkan tidak mau lepas dari Luhan dan terus bergelayut manja dalam pangkuan gadis itu. Ketika Sehun tiba-tiba pulang, Dennis memaksa pasangan kekasih itu untuk menemaninya bermain."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa sosok Luhan," desah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu ibu soal mereka. Aku yakin, secepatnya akan ada makan malam keluarga. Kau juga akan segera melihat seperti apa sosok Luhan," usul Baekhyun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau benar." Chanyeol bersorak senang. "Baiklah, besok aku akan secepatnya memberitahu ibu."

Chanyeol menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, meletakkannya di atas nakas, kemudian merapikan selimutnya. Ia hendak berbaring, tetapi perhatiannya langsung teralih pada sang istri yang sudah mengenakan gaun tidur. Chanyeol kesulitan meneguk ludahnya. Malam ini—tanpa ia rencanakan—gairahnya mendadak bangkit melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam selimut menengok Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran.

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Dennis."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Perempuan itu mendesah pelan, kemudian membuat gerakan tangan yang menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, lalu berpindah ke bagian dada suaminya itu.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerang ketika tangan Baekhyun hampir menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Aku juga ingin melakukannya, sayang. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melebar.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol, yang segera diambil alih oleh Chanyeol dan berganti menjadi ciuman panas.

"Aku," Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah malu-malu. "sedang datang bulan. Selamat tidur."

Hening. Chanyeol masih mematung di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Barulah ia tersadar dari lamunannya kala mendengar tawa Baekhyun dari balik selimut.

"AH ... BAEKHYUUUN ...!"

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sulit untuk Chanyeol. Ia harus berjuang keras menahan gairahnya yang terlanjur bangkit karena ulah sang istri. Baekhyun benar-benar jahil.

 **.**

 **.**

Desahan napas panjang keluar dari sela-sela bibir Sehun, bersamaan gerakan tangannya menutup layar _netbook_. Ia berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, Sehun melirik jam di sudut ruangan. Jam 11 malam.

Sambil memijat bahunya, Sehun melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Baru beberapa anak tangga yang ia naiki, mata Sehun menangkap Luhan yang tertidur di _sofa_ panjang ruang tengah. Tangan gadis itu masih memegang _remote_. Televisi itu pun masih menyala.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia mengambil _remote_ lalu mematikan televisi. Setelahnya, dengan hati-hati Sehun membopong Luhan, berniat memindahkan gadis itu ke kamar. Sehun terkikik geli dengan gerakan Luhan yang semakin meringkuk dalam gendongannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun membaringkan Luhan karena tidur sembarang. Sama seperti malam kemarin. Jika sebelumnya Sehun langsung keluar begitu melihat Luhan tertidur, kali ini tidak. Ia sengaja tinggal lebih lama. Mengamati diam-diam setiap lekukan di wajah Luhan. Namun dari semua bagian wajah Luhan, perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada bibir merah muda milik gadis itu.

 _Ugh, aku ingin mencicipinya._

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai mencondongkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengkuran halus yang terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur untuk Sehun. Namun laki-laki itu tetap terjaga karena atensinya lebih tertuju pada bibir ranum milik Luhan.

 _CUP!_

Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Rasanya benar-benar manis dan membuatnya ketagihan. Itulah sebabnya Sehun tak kunjung menghentikan aksinya. Ia biarkan bibir mereka menempel dalam waktu cukup lama.

Namun kejadian tak terduga justru didapati Sehun.

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sehun panik, tetapi ia mencoba bersikap tetap tenang. Perlahan ia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, menghentikan ciuman yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sehun kesulitan meneguk ludahnya. Luhan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hal itu membuat kecemasan Sehun kian menjadi. _Apa aku akan terkena amukan rusa betina lagi?_

Kali ini prediksi Sehun meleset. Luhan sama sekali tak melakukan apapun padanya. Gadis itu justru kembali memejamkan matanya. Luhan kembali tertidur.

Sehun melihat bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna. Sehun tidak tahu apakah Luhan menyadari ciuman itu, namun yang pasti Sehun merasa lega. Mungkin tadi itu Luhan hanya tak sengaja terbangun dan Sehun yakin, gadis itu akan menganggap kejadian barusan adalah mimpi.

Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Anggap ciuman itu terjadi di dalam mimpi Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Jung baru saja membersihkan meja makan setelah digunakan sarapan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Lagi-lagi keduanya tak melakukan sarapan bersama, karena Sehun harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Sama seperti kemarin.

"Bibi Jung?"

Perempuan setengah baya itu segera keluar dari ruang makan begitu mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, Nona?" Bibi Jung mengernyit heran melihat Luhan sudah berpenampilan rapi. Gadis itu tampak manis mengenakan _dress_ selutut warna _peach_ yang dibalut _cardigan_ panjang berwarna putih. Lalu _flat shoes_ dengan warna senada yang menghiasi kakinya, juga jepit rambut dengan hiasan berbentuk kupu-kupu yang tersemat di rambutnya. Luhan terlihat sangat cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan.

"Nona mau pergi?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, Bi," katanya sambil merapikan ujung _dress_ -nya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Sendiri?" Bibi Jung mendadak khawatir.

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir." Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Aku sudah membawa peta."

"Tapi—"

"Bibi Jung ..."

Suara lain terdengar di antara keduanya. Luhan dan Bibi Jung menoleh pada sosok laki-laki yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Luhan mengenalinya. Laki-laki itu adalah supir pribadi Sehun.

"Oh, Jiyoung- _ah_? Ada apa?"

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Nona Luhan akan pergi bersamaku," ucap Jiyoung menjawab pertanyaan Bibi Jung, setelahnya ia menoleh pada Luhan. "Nona, saya Lee Jiyoung. Tuan Sehun sudah berpesan pada saya untuk mengantar ke manapun Anda pergi."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap tak percaya. "Dari mana dia tahu jika aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan?"

Jiyoung tersenyum, "Tuan Sehun hanya memperkirakannya saja, Nona. Kebetulan hari ini beliau pergi ke kantor mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Beliau berpesan pada saya agar saya tetap di rumah. Berjaga-jaga jika sekiranya Anda ingin berpergian ke suatu tempat. Tuan Sehun berkata ada kemungkinan Anda merasa bosan jika hanya di rumah saja."

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia tak mau munafik. Sehun memang perhatian. Atau ini bagian dari _acting_ mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih? Entahlah. Tapi Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Sungguh kekasih yang perhatian," puji Bibi Jung dan tanpa sadar membuat wajah Luhan kian memerah.

"Nona Luhan?"

"Eh, iya?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali fokus pada Jiyoung yang masih menunggu perintah. "Jiyoung, kau tak keberatan jika mengantarku ke Myeongdong?"

Jiyoung mengangguk, "Itu memang sudah tugas saya, Nona. Mari."

"Bibi Jung, aku pergi dulu," Luhan berpamitan pada Bibi Jung.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Nona."

Luhan berjalan mengikuti Jiyoung yang segera membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Gadis itu semakin bersemangat untuk menjelajah kota Seoul, dan Myeongdong menjadi pilihan pertamanya.

Myeongdong adalah salah satu distrik belanja Seoul yang terbesar. Di sana terdapat banyak toko yang menjual barang-barang dengan harga sedang sampai mahal, baik produksi dalam negeri maupun internasional. Myeongdong juga merupakan pusat _fashion_ dan kehidupan malam dari anak-anak muda Seoul.

Luhan membaca sebuah buku panduan wisata ke Korea yang sengaja dibawanya dari China. Ia tersenyum saat halaman buku memperlihatkan informasi seputar Myeongdong yang menjadi tujuan wisata di negeri ginseng tersebut.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Luhan terkesiap kala mendengar suara Jiyoung. Terlalu fokus pada buku panduan itu, Luhan tak menyadari kalau mobil yang mereka naiki sudah sampai di lokasi. Gadis itu segera turun dari mobil saat Jiyoung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Saya akan menunggu di sini, Nona."

"Kau yakin?" Luhan ragu-ragu. "Mungkin nanti aku sedikit lama menjelajah kawasan ini."

Jiyoung mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah biasa menunggu."

Luhan tercenung. Ia tidak tega jika harus membuat seseorang menunggu terlalu lama.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya pergi selama 1 jam saja." Luhan akhirnya memilih mengalah. Mungkin setelah dari Myeongdong, ia bisa pergi ke tempat lain.

"Baik, Nona. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Jiyoung yang dibalas senyuman Luhan. Gadis itu pun membaur di tengah keramaian pengunjung kawasan Myeongdong.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah terlihat berhenti di pintu masuk kawasan Myeongdong. Seseorang yang mengenakan jas formal tampak turun dari mobil tersebut. Laki-laki dengan tinggi badan menjulang dan berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sambil sedikit bergeser agar pintu mobil bisa ditutup oleh supir pribadinya.

Tangannya merogoh ponsel yang tersimpan di balik jas. Bermaksud menghubungi seseorang yang sedang menunggunya di salah satu restoran kawasan tersebut.

" _Halo?_ " Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menjawab di seberang sana.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku sudah sampai. Kau di mana?"

" _Kebetulan aku sudah berada di restoran. Kau di mana?_ "

"Aku masih di pintu masuk kawasan Myeongdong," ia tertawa jenaka dan bisa mendengar decakan kesal dari lawan bicaranya. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

" _Oke._ "

 **PIP!**

"Tuan Kris?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh, "Aku hanya sebentar. Kau tidak keberatan menunggu di sini?"

"Tentu, Tuan."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kris itu tersenyum. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan seorang diri memasuki kawasan Myeongdong yang ramai akan pengunjung.

Kris Wu, atau yang memiliki nama lain Wu Yifan. Lelaki keturunan China-Canada itu adalah pimpinan cabang perusahaan Wu Corporation yang berada di Korea. Sementara pusatnya berada di Canada, di bawah tanggung jawab ayah angkatnya.

Perusahaan properti yang bercabang di Korea ini memang belum sebesar seperti yang berada di Canada, mengingat baru berjalan dalam kurun 2 tahun.

Setiap kali mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya menangani perusahaan cabang di Korea, Kris selalu tersenyum. Sungguh itu bukan hal yang mudah baginya. Namun berkat kerja keras dan semangat pantang menyerah, Kris berhasil menjalankan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Ia berhasil membuat ayah angkatnya bangga dan membuktikan pada orang-orang yang meremehkan kemampuannya dalam memimpin perusahaan.

Terlalu asyik menerawang masa-masa sewaktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Korea, Kris tak menyadari jika ia baru saja menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang asyik memilih aksesoris yang dijual di salah satu lapak, di sepanjang jalan kawasan Myeongdong. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang berada di dekat persimpangan depan sana.

Kris ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis di salah satu restoran yang menjadi tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Restoran yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

 _Kriing._

Pintu restoran terbuka.

"Kris?"

Kris yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran favoritnya itu menoleh pada sosok gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Gadis itu menempati meja yang dulu menjadi tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kris mengulum senyum gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan seperti model itu. Parasnya yang cantik dengan mata seperti panda yang membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan saat tersenyum. Gadis yang beberapa bulan lalu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Huang Zitao.

"Zizi," Kris memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Kemudian duduk di depan gadis itu. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Zitao menggeleng, "Kita pesan makanan sekarang?"

"Tentu, _my love_."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap takjub pada barang dagangan yang dijual pada salah satu lapak. Ada beragam aksesories yang dijual, seperti gelang, kalung, gantungan kunci, dan sebagainya.

"Bibi boleh aku lihat yang ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah gelang yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Untuk nona cantik sepertimu, tentu saja boleh," ucap si penjual itu dan membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Bibi bisa saja," balas Luhan sambil tertawa. Gadis itu segera mengenakan gelang tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat gelang khas Korea itu sangat cocok di tangannya.

Luhan memilih gelang lain, lalu melepas gelang yang sempat ia coba sebelumnya. Namun saat ia hendak mengembalikan gelang ke tempatnya, seseorang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya dan membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. Luhan terhuyung ke samping dan nyaris jatuh jika tidak segera berpegangan pada meja milik penjual itu.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" tanya si penjual dengan nada khawatir. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum samar.

Luhan menoleh pada si pelaku yang baru saja menabraknya. Ia ingin mengumpat, tetapi setelah melihat sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirangnya itu, mata Luhan membelalak. Punggung itu ...

Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan sosok laki-laki itu. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan cara berjalannya yang sangat khas. Ya, Luhan mengenalinya.

"Maaf, Bi." Luhan buru-buru meletakkan kembali gelang itu di tempatnya, lalu berlari mengejar laki-laki tadi.

Dengan perasaan kalut, Luhan berlari menerobos orang-orang di depannya. Ia terus mencari laki-laki yang menabraknya tadi. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang mengenakan jas formal abu-abu. _Itu dia!_

"Kumohon ..." Luhan menggumam frustasi sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Luhan melihat laki-laki berambut pirang itu berbelok di sebuah persimpangan. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar tak kehilangan jejaknya.

Sayang, doa Luhan tak terkabul. Luhan terlambat. Laki-laki itu menghilang.

Luhan memandang sekeliling. Berharap bisa menemukan laki-laki itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada. Menghilang seperti debu yang terbawa angin.

Luhan menunduk sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Desahan napas panjang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Semakin memperlihatkan betapa ia sangat kecewa atas keterlambatannya menemukan laki-laki itu.

Masih diliputi perasaan sedih dan kecewa, Luhan berbalik. Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Jiyoung karena _mood_ -nya benar-benar kacau.

Luhan melangkah gontai dan memilih fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan kondisi sekitar di mana ia beberapa kali bersenggolan dengan pengunjung lain. Luhan tak peduli umpatan kesal yang mereka berikan. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah keinginannya untuk segera pulang.

 **BRUK!**

Luhan meringis saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, seperti tembok, sampai-sampai membuatnya terpental dan jatuh ke jalan.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" bentakan itu mendengungkan telinga Luhan. Gadis itu lekas berdiri dan membersihkan _cardigan_ -nya yang sedikit kotor.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan membungkuk untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf.

"Wow, siapa ini? Bidadari yang turun dari langit?"

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Luhan seketika menegang. Ia mendongak, lalu setelahnya Luhan menyadari bahaya besar yang mengancamnya.

Dua pria berbadan kekar tepat berdiri di depannya. Mereka lah yang baru saja Luhan tabrak. Dan dilihat dari penampilan, mereka bukan pria baik-baik, melainkan pria hidung belang yang kerap mengincar gadis atau wanita dewasa sebagai pemuas gairah mereka.

Luhan sedikit beringsut ketika melihat seringaian dari dua pria itu. Apalagi dari cara mereka menatap Luhan.

Seharusnya Luhan bersikap tenang karena berada di tengah keramaian, tetapi yang namanya kejahatan itu bisa datang di mana saja 'kan? Tak peduli di tempat ramai ataupun sepi.

"Kurasa dia sendirian," ucap pria yang mempunyai luka gores di pipi kanannya. "Bagaimana jika kita temani?"

Luhan berjalan mundur, namun ia merutuk kesal. Gerakannya kaku seperti robot. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan paku yang menghujam kakinya.

"Hei, nona manis! Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Tubuh Luhan gemetar hebat. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

 _Tolong aku!_

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, ini ponsel yang Anda minta."

Sehun tersenyum senang saat menerima bingkisan yang disodorkan Jihoo. Sebuah ponsel baru. Sehun membeli ponsel itu untuk Luhan.

Tadi pagi setibanya di kantor, Sehun langsung menyuruh Jihoo untuk membelikan ponsel baru dengan model yang sama dengan ponselnya. Jihoo sempat terheran dengan permintaan Sehun, bahkan sempat mengira jika ponsel atasannya itu rusak.

Dan jawaban Sehun di luar dugaannya.

 _Ini untuk seseorang_.

Jihoo memang tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Sehun. Tetapi melihat bagaimana binar mata Sehun ketika meminta bantuannya tadi, Jihoo langsung berkesimpulan jika orang itu sangat _special_ bagi Sehun.

Kadang karena menjadi orang kepercayaan Sehun, pemikiran Jihoo selalu tepat dan akurat.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali bekerja," titah Sehun.

Jihoo membungkuk sopan lalu undur diri dari ruangan Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Jihoo, pikiran Sehun kembali menerawang. Ia mengingat-ingat tindakannya semalam yang mencium Luhan saat gadis itu tertidur. Setiap kali mengingatnya, senyum Sehun tak pernah pudar. Sensasi manis itu masih tertinggal dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Lain kali akan kulakukan saat dia dalam kondisi sadar," gumamnya sambil menyeringai nakal.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Dering ponsel yang terdengar membuat Sehun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Kerutan di dahinya sedikit terlihat kala melihat nama kontak di layar ponsel.

"Ada apa, Jiyoung?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

" _Tu-Tuan Sehun ..._ "

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin kentara, "Ada apa?"

" _Saya sedang menemani Nona Luhan jalan-jalan, seperti perintah Anda_."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Itu bagus."

" _Tapi, Tuan ..._ "

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bisa ia rasakan dari suara Jiyoung yang bergetar. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" _Nona Luhan mengatakan akan kembali dalam 1 jam. Tapi sudah lewat 2 jam beliau belum kembali. Saya ingin menghubungi beliau, tapi saya tidak tahu nomor ponselnya. Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan?_ "

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

" _Saya di dekat pintu masuk kawasan Myeongdong._ "

"Myeongdong?" Sehun mencoba bersikap tenang, meski hatinya diliputi perasaan cemas. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

 **PIP!**

Sehun meremas ponselnya kuat-kuat. Konsentrasinya buyar seketika. Kabar yang dibawa Jiyoung benar-benar di luar prediksi. Ia menyambar bingkisan yang berisi ponsel milik Luhan. Sehun menyesal. Seharusnya sejak kemarin ia berikan ponsel itu pada Luhan. Kalau terjadi situasi seperti ini, bagaimana caranya ia menghubungi gadis itu?

"Tuan Sehun?"

Jihoo yang kembali masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun tampak bingung mendapati atasannya itu tidak lagi duduk di balik meja kerja, melainkan bersiap keluar ruangan.

"Anda mau ke mana, Tuan? _Meeting_ sebentar lagi dimulai."

"Maafkan aku, Jihoo. Ada urusan mendesak yang harus kuselesaikan," Sehun terus berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya, lalu melirik Jihoo sekilas. "Tolong batalkan semua kegiatanku hari ini."

"Tapi, Tuan ..."

Belum sempat Jihoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Laki-laki itu bergegas keluar, mencoba menyusul Sehun untuk menanyakan urusan apa yang dimaksud atasannya itu. Namun ia tak berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sehun.

Jihoo dibuat penasaran. Urusan apa yang membuat wajah atasannya itu terlihat pucat pasi?

 **.**

 **.**

Lari dan terus berlari. Luhan merasa dirinya menjelma seperti seekor rusa yang sedang berlari menghindari kejaran dua serigala yang kelaparan.

Luhan menengok ke belakang. Ia tak peduli dengan kakinya yang terasa sakit karena terus berlari tanpa henti. Ia harus berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa terbebas dari kejaran dua pria hidung belang itu.

"BERHENTI!"

Ketakutan Luhan semakin menjadi. Pandangannya mengabur karena matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

 **DUG!**

"Akh!" Sungguh malang. Kaki Luhan tersandung batu dan membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Luhan meringis saat merasakan perih di telapak tangan dan lututnya. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, tapi ternyata pergelangan kakinya malah terkilir. Gadis itu kembali terjatuh.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berlari lagi ..."

 _Tidak!_

Luhan membelalak saat menyadari dua pria hidung belang itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Napas mereka terengah-engah, tapi tertutupi oleh seringaian yang semakin terlihat menakutkan. Luhan beringsut mundur, sambil memandangi sekeliling. Barulah ia tahu kalau posisinya terjepit. Ia tak menyadari telah salah memilih jalan, hingga dirinya berakhir di gang buntu. Di belakangnya sekarang hanya ada tembok, tak ada jalan lain.

"Jangan mendekat!" Luhan berteriak panik saat tangan salah satu pria menjulur ke arah kakinya. Kedua pria itu menyeringai. Semakin memberontak, bagi mereka Luhan justru tampak semakin menggairahkan. Apalagi dengan penampilan gadis itu yang luar biasa cantik. Kaki jenjangnya yang mulus, walau di lutut kanannya kini tampak mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Luhan terkesiap ketika menyadari punggungnya sudah menempel pada tembok. Mata gadis itu semakin melebar. Dua pria di depan mereka semakin tampak mengerikan, seperti binatang buas yang baru saja mendapat mangsanya.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, berusaha menghalau wajahnya ketika dua pria itu semakin mendekat.

"JANGAN!"

 **BUGH!**

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia mendengar suara benturan keras di sebelahnya. Gadis itu membelalak mendapati salah satu pria yang mengejarnya sudah jatuh tersungkur di sisi kanan.

 **BUGH!**

Kali ini Luhan mendapati pria yang mempunyai luka gores di pipi yang jatuh tersungkur di sisi kirinya. Posisi Luhan berada di antara dua pria yang telah tumbang karena terkena pukulan seseorang.

Mata Luhan langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok laki-laki tampan dengan kulit tan eksotisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Luhan belum menjawab, namun dirinya langsung siaga ketika menyadari dua pria yang sempat ditumbangkan oleh laki-laki itu terbangun. Mereka berniat membalas perbuatan laki-laki berkulit tan itu, namun sepertinya mereka bukan tandingannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, dua pria hidung belang itu sudah tak berkutik akibat serangan yang diberikan lelaki berkulit tan itu. Merasa kalah telak, mereka pun langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Nona, kau baik-baik sa—"

"JONGIN!"

Laki-laki yang menolong Luhan itu menengok ke belakang. "Kyungsoo?"

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?! Aku mencari—" Kyungsoo—gadis bermata bulat yang baru saja datang itu, terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Ia terperangah melihat bagaimana penampilan Luhan dengan luka di lutut dan telapak tangan. Rambut berantakan, wajah dipenuhi keringat, dan pakaiannya tampak lusuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris.

"Hei, bukan aku yang melakukannya," elak Jongin. "Aku justru penolongnya, tahu. Dia hampir saja menjadi korban pelecehan dari pria hidung belang."

"Pelecehan?!" Kyungsoo memekik.

"Hiks ..."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam, setelahnya mereka sadar ada yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang perdebatan konyol mereka.

Kyungsoo panik. Begitu juga Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks ..." Luhan menggeleng dan isakannya semakin terdengar. "Sakit ... kakiku sakit sekali ..."

"Tenanglah. Kami akan menolongmu," ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. "Jongin, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke apartemenku."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu membantu Kyungsoo memapah Luhan. Keduanya meringis saat melihat cara berjalan Luhan yang tertatih-tatih. Belum lagi cairan merah yang keluar dari lutut dan telapak tangan gadis itu. Siapapun yang melihat bisa menilai jika kondisi Luhan jauh dari kata baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menggeram frustasi. Hampir 1 jam ia mengelilingi kawasan Myeongdong tapi tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Wajahnya tampak putus asa. Ke mana lagi ia harus pergi mencari gadis itu?

"Sial!"

"Tu-Tuan ..." Jiyoung menunduk bersalah. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Maafkan saya."

Kalimat itu terus keluar dari bibir Jiyoung. Sehun menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya. Bagaimanapun hilangnya Luhan bukan salah Jiyoung sepenuhnya. Seharusnya sejak kemarin ia segera membelikan Luhan ponsel, sehingga gadis itu mudah dihubungi. Sehun tak memperkirakan kondisi seperti ini akan mereka alami.

"Tak apa, Jiyoung. Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya," Sehun memijat pelipisnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Biar aku yang mencarinya."

Jiyoung tidak menjawab, hanya membungkuk sopan sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Jiyoung, Sehun masuk ke mobilnya. Ia melirik bingkisan yang diletakkan di jok samping kemudi mobil. Seandainya benda itu lebih cepat ia berikan pada Luhan, mungkin Sehun tidak akan sepanik ini ketika gadis itu menghilang.

"Luhan ..." Sehun bergumam lirih. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja ..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Akh!"

"Tahan sebentar," ucap Kyungsoo saat mengoleskan cairan alkohol di lutut Luhan, sebelum berpindah pada telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Untuk pergelangan kakinya biar aku saja, Kyungsoo," sahut Jongin yang dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap ragu pada Jongin yang kini sudah duduk di sisi kiri _sofa_ panjang yang ia tempati. Tangan laki-laki itu mulai mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan ke atas pahanya.

"Kau jangan khawatir," Kyungsoo menyadari ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Luhan. "Walau tampangnya seperti itu, tunanganku ini seorang dokter."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu 'tampang seperti itu' ?" Jongin melirik sinis. "Memang tampangku seburuk itu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Luhan meringis geli mendengarnya. Jongin tersenyum. Lelucon Kyungsoo berhasil mengurangi ketakutan Luhan.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit," Jongin mengurut pergelangan kaki Luhan, kemudian ...

 **KREK!**

"AAAAKH!"

Kyungsoo meringis ke arah Luhan. Mata rusa gadis itu sudah basah. Luhan menangis.

Jongin menghela napas melihat Luhan sesenggukan usai menerima terapi darinya sebagai pertolongan pertama untuk kaki yang terkilir.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kondisi kakimu akan segera membaik," Jongin tersenyum samar. "Maaf jika terasa sakit, tapi itu akan lebih cepat untuk pemulihan kakimu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu tindakan yang dilakukan Jongin, tapi tak mengira jika rasanya sesakit itu.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo, dan ini tunanganku, Kim Jongin."

"Xi Luhan," Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo, lalu bergantian menyalami Jongin. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian dan ... terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Kau orang China?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Sampai berakhir dengan situasi menakutkan tadi?" kali ini giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Aku tersesat," Luhan meringis. "Seharusnya aku kembali ke tempat seseorang yang mengantarku, tapi aku malah tersesat dan tidak sengaja menabrak dua pria hidung belang tadi."

"Siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Ngg ... supir pribadi."

"Oh," Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas. "Lalu kau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku ..." Luhan terlihat ragu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku tinggal di rumah kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu? Siapa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Haruskah aku menyebutkan namanya?_

"Ngg .. Oh Sehun."

"APA?! OH SEHUN?!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin berteriak. "Kau kekasih Sehun?!"

Luhan merasakan firasat buruk. "Ka-Kalian ... mengenal Sehun?"

"Tentu saja!" lagi-lagi pasangan itu menjawab kompak. "Sehun adalah teman kami!"

 _Good! Dunia ini benar-benar sempit. Bertambah lagi orang lain yang tahu tentang status palsuku bersama Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia sudah mengelilingi jalanan di luar kawasan Myeongdong, tapi sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan. Tangannya meremas kemudi mobil kuat-kuat. Tak sedikit beberapa kali ia menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan memukul kemudi mobil itu.

"Sebenarnya kau di mana?" gumamnya putus asa.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Sehun mendongak saat menyadari ponselnya berdering. Laki-laki itu langsung memasang _earphone_ dan telunjuk tangannya menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanyanya pada si penelepon.

" _Kau di mana?_ "

"Di jalan. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Sehun.

" _Bisakah kau datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo?_ "

"Untuk apa aku ke sana?" Sehun mendesah malas. "Aku sedang sibuk, Jongin. Aku mencari—"

" _Kekasihmu ada di sini._ "

"A-Apa?"

" _Xi Luhan ada di apartemen Kyungsoo. Kami membawanya ke sini karena dia terluka. Luhan hampir saja menjadi korban pelecehan_."

"Be-Benarkah?" Sehun terperanjat. Di satu sisi ia senang mendengar kabar tentang Luhan, tapi di sisi lain ia juga geram atas kondisi yang menimpa gadis itu.

" _Iya. Cepat ke sini!_ "

"Baik. Aku ke sana sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung tancap gas—melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Tak sampai 30 menit, mobil Sehun sudah tiba di gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Kebetulan lokasinya tak jauh dari rumah Sehun, sama-sama di daerah Gangnam.

Sehun bergegas turun dari mobil, lalu berjalan menuju lift dari lantai basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan yang berkecamuk hebat dalam dirinya. Pengakuan Jongin tentang Luhan yang nyaris menjadi korban pelecehan membuat emosi Sehun memuncak. Siapa yang sudah berani melakukannya?

Lift berhenti di lantai 7. Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar apartemen Kyungsoo. Setelah menekan bel, Sehun mendapati sosok Jongin yang menyambut kedatangannya. Teman semasa kuliahnya itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Kaget melihat penampilan Sehun yang kacau.

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya parah?"

"Tenanglah, Sehun." Jongin meringis melihat reaksi Sehun yang luar biasa panik. "Kami sudah mengobati luka di lutut dan telapak tangannya. Dan untuk pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir, aku sudah memberikan terapi untuknya."

Sehun tidak bertanya lagi. Laki-laki itu langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo.

Sehun bernapas lega dan mengucap syukur saat melihat Luhan. Gadis itu duduk di ruang tengah dengan ditemani Kyungsoo.

"Sehun kau sudah datang?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu melirik ke arah Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong ke arah Sehun. Namun Sehun bisa melihat ketakutan dari sorot mata Luhan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Memeriksa kondisi Luhan. Sehun melihat perekat luka di telapak tangan dan lutut Luhan. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas. "Aku dan Jiyoung mencarimu ke mana-mana."

"Maafkan aku," Luhan menunduk. "Tadi aku tersesat dan kemudian mereka ..."

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kejadian yang menakutkan tadi membuat tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Sehun tanpa ragu langsung menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Memberikan sentuhan menenangkan melalui punggung gadis itu.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Luhan tersentuh. Sehun memberikan kehangatan melalui pelukan yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang dulu juga melakukan hal serupa pada Luhan.

Tanpa sadar air mata Luhan menetes. Ingatan tentang sosok laki-laki yang dilihatnya di kawasan Myeongdong tadi meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Hiks ..."

Sehun mengira jika Luhan menangis karena ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi. Laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberikan kalimat menenangkan untuk Luhan. Tangisan Luhan pun semakin kencang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling memandang. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka saat ini.

Sehun yang selama ini dikenal cuek terhadap urusan percintaan, tiba-tiba diketahui telah mempunyai kekasih. Siapapun yang melihat bagaimana cara Sehun memperlakukan Luhan barusan, mereka akan menilai jika gadis itu sangat berarti bagi Sehun.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang," Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih sudah menolongnya."

Pasangan itu mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kejutan, Oh Sehun," Jongin tersenyum. "Tega sekali tidak memberitahu kami kalau sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, sementara Sehun hanya meringis lebar. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kebohongan di hadapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, soal status palsunya bersama Luhan.

Tapi Sehun tidak berbohong jika ia benar-benar panik saat mengetahui Luhan menghilang. Panik saat mendapat kabar dari Jongin jika Luhan terluka dan nyaris menjadi korban pelecehan. Ia juga sedih saat melihat Luhan menangis dalam dekapannya seperti ini.

Entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya jika sudah berurusan dengan Luhan.

Sehun juga tidak mau munafik. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan, gadis itu telah mengjungkirbalikkan dunianya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Jung dan beberapa pelayan menyambut kepulangan Sehun dan Luhan. Pasangan itu sampai di rumah jelang jam 3 sore. Artinya, mereka sama-sama melewatkan jam makan siang.

Semua orang di rumah sudah mendengar kabar hilangnya Luhan dari Jiyoung. Mereka tentu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Bibi Jung, tolong siapkan makanan untuk Luhan. Antarkan ke kamarnya," ucap Sehun sebelum naik ke lantai 2.

Bibi Jung mengangguk, lalu melirik sekilas pada Luhan yang kini berada dalam gendongan Sehun. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Dibandingkan wajah kesakitan karena luka di lutut, telapak tangan, serta pergelangan kaki yang terkilir, wajah Luhan lebih didominasi warna merah karena malu.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun menurunkan Luhan ke atas ranjang. Ia menumpuk beberapa bantal sebagai sandaran punggung gadis itu.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap pergelangan kaki Luhan yang terlihat agak bengkak.

"Sedikit," Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Temanmu yang bernama Jongin tadi sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai dokter."

Mau tak mau Sehun ikut tersenyum. Meski dalam hatinya diliputi perasaan cemas luar biasa, Sehun tak bisa menahan bibirnya yang berkedut kala melihat gadis bermata rusa itu masih mampu memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya. Di tengah kondisi tubuh yang kelelahan dan kesakitan karena luka yang ia peroleh.

 **TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang disusul masuknya Bibi Jung bersama seorang pelayan. Keduanya meletakkan nampan yang berisi makan siang untuk Luhan ke atas nakas.

Sehun tak peduli jika sekarang sudah lewat waktu makan siang. Luhan harus tetap makan agar tidak jatuh sakit. Apalagi setelah mengingat kejadian buruk yang baru saja menimpa gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Jung," ucap Luhan senang, lalu melirik pada pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Bibi Jung.

"Kalian boleh pergi," sahut Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang Anda?" tanya Bibi Jung.

"Nanti, setelah Luhan menghabiskan makanannya," jawab Sehun _final_. Bibi Jung mengangguk, lalu bersama pelayan tadi, mereka undur diri dari kamar Luhan.

"Biar aku suapi," ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan gugup.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Luhan halus.

Sehun menjauhkan sendok yang berisi sesuap makanan untuk Luhan. "Tanganmu terluka. Biar aku suapi."

Luhan menurut. Perkataan Sehun ada benarnya.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaa ..."

Luhan melahap makanan yang disuapkan Sehun untuknya. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Dennis."

Sehun terkekeh, tapi ia tak mengindahkan ucapan kesal Luhan. Ia terus menyuapi Luhan seperti sedang menyuapi Dennis.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap lekat ke arah Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan," Luhan menunduk, "Aku mau ... berperan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap tak percaya. "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Ia tahu, Luhan pasti akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Kau ... berjanji akan membantuku 'kan?"

"Tentu, Luhan. Jika kau bersedia berperan sebagai kekasihku, aku juga bersedia membantumu," jawab Sehun. "Katakan, siapa temanmu yang harus kucari?"

Luhan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan, "Sebenarnya, orang yang ingin kucari itu bukan temanku."

"Bukan temanmu?" Sehun mengernyit. "Lalu siapa?"

"Dia ...," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mantan kekasihku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N** : Nah loh, kira-kira Sehun mau bantuin Luhan nyari mantan kekasihnya nggak? ^^

Semua cast sudah muncul, yey *lirik kaisoo sama taoris*

Dan aku yakin kalian pasti udah bisa nebak siapa mantan kekasih Luhan itu hihi.

Eniwei, saya nggak nyangka untuk review chapter kemarin tembus angka 40, dan untuk follow/favorites FF ini juga udah tembus angka 60. Wow, ini di luar ekspekstasi awal, apalagi FF ini baru masuk chapter 2. Saya terharu *beneran* Makasih banyak _guys_ :)

Dan terakhir, makasih buat semua readers yang udah review/favorites/follow FF ini ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya (^_^)


	5. Chapter 4

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 4**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semula Luhan berpikir, yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh bisa dijalankan dengan baik, asalkan masing-masing pihak saling percaya satu sama lain. Percaya bahwa mereka bisa menjalankan hubungan itu dengan baik tanpa hambatan, meski tak bisa saling bertatap muka karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Luhan pikir, dirinya bisa membuktikan pada orang-orang. Ia mampu mempertahankan hubungannya dengan _laki-laki itu_ , yang terpaksa harus berada di Korea karena urusan pekerjaan—tepat satu tahun setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Nyatanya, kisah asmara Luhan sama seperti kebanyakan orang yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

 _Perpisahan yang menyakitkan._

Luhan masih ingat, bagaimana hubungannya dengan _laki-laki itu_ berakhir hanya melalui obrolan via ponsel.

 ** _Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja. Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini_** **.**

Reaksi Luhan? Jangan ditanya.

Gadis itu menangis semalaman setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan _laki-laki itu_. Tepat pada hari jadi hubungan mereka yang ke-3.

Padahal Luhan sempat membayangkan, ia akan mendapat kejutan di hari _special_ itu. Berharap jika _laki-laki itu_ muncul di hadapannya. Tersenyum bahagia sambil merentangkan tangan, menunggu Luhan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu mengatakan, **_Aku pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu_** **.**

Tapi apa yang Luhan peroleh?

Kalimat yang kontradiksi dengan angan-angannya. Kalimat yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. _Perpisahan._

 _Laki-laki itu_ memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan yang memuakkan (menurut Luhan).

 ** _Lelah?_**

Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji akan berjuang bersama sampai akhir?

Kenapa hanya karena jarak, _laki-laki itu_ memilih menyerah?

Atau ... ada alasan lain yang disembunyikan dari Luhan?

 **.**

 **.**

Katakan saja ia gila. Rasanya, Sehun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali, agar bisa melupakan tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Kepala Sehun serasa mau pecah. Dan seperti kaset yang rusak, tiga kata itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Tiga kata yang berhasil mengacaukan akal sehat seorang Oh Sehun.

 ** _Dia mantan kekasihku._**

 ** _Dia mantan kekasihku._**

 ** _Dia mantan kekasihku_** **.**

"Haaah ..." Sehun mendesah panjang dengan tangan yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 ** _Senjata makan tuan_**. Sekiranya itu pepatah yang cocok untuk Sehun saat ini. Sehun tentu tak pernah mengira, tawaran yang ia ajukan pada Luhan waktu itu, kini justru berbalik menyulitkannya.

Kalau boleh memilih, Sehun ingin menolak, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Luhan. Lagi pula, Luhan sendiri sudah menyetujui permintaannya. Haruskah ia bersikap egois dan membuat Luhan kecewa?

 _Tidak._ Sehun tidak ingin membuat Luhan kecewa.

Tapi entah kenapa, dewa batinnya merasa berat untuk menyanggupi permintaan Luhan kali ini.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Kau bilang siapa?" Leher Sehun serasa tercekat. "Mantan ... kekasihmu?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. Sehun terdiam cukup lama, lebih tepatnya shock. Ia bahkan hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tanpa berkata apapun._

 _"_ _Sehun?" Luhan bingung karena laki-laki itu hanya diam. Namun yang lebih membuatnya bingung ialah ekspresi masam Sehun yang semakin kentara._

 _"_ _Apa itu tujuanmu datang ke sini?" Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Mencari mantan kekasihmu?"_

 _"_ _Ya."_

 _"_ _Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin tahu alasan dia mengakhiri hubungan kami."_

 _"_ _Sampai harus jauh-jauh datang ke sini?"_

 _"_ _Karena aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Dia seperti menghilang ditelan bumi."_

 _Sehun tak berkutik. Enggan bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Dan Sehun merasa harus menanyakannya pada gadis itu._

 _"_ _Lalu, setelah kau berhasil bertemu dengannya dan tahu alasan dia mengakhiri hubungan kalian," Sehun menarik napas sejenak, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Apa ada kemungkinan ... kalian bersatu kembali?"_

 _Luhan membelalak, kaget bukan main dengan ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah seriusnya. Kalau boleh, dia mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak' yang keluar dari bibir Luhan._

 _"_ _Aku ...," Luhan menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu."_

 _Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di atas paha. Ia ingin memastikan satu hal lagi, walau sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin mendengar hal itu. Takut jika apa yang didengar nanti tak sesuai harapannya._

 _"_ _Apa kau masih mencintainya?"_

 _Luhan mendongak. Mata rusanya terlihat sayu, dan bibirnya mengatup rapat. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan Sehun yang seolah tengah membaca pikirannya._

 _Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia tak tahu, harus merasa senang atau sedih karena tak mendengarkan 'ya, aku masih mencintainya' dari bibir Luhan._

 _Sebab Sehun mendapatkan jawaban lain. Meski tak terucap, tapi ia bisa melihatnya dari ekspresi Luhan._

 _Gadis itu masih terikat pada laki-laki masa lalunya._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Pijatan di pelipis sepertinya tak berhasil mengurangi rasa pusing di kepala Sehun. Ia tak pernah mengira, masalah cinta ternyata jauh lebih rumit daripada masalah pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Samar-samar terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Luhan mengerjap lembut. Ia tersadar jika dirinya ketiduran, usai meluapkan emosinya yang kembali tidak stabil. Karena _lelaki_ _itu_.

"Nona Luhan?"

Luhan ingin menjawab panggilan Bibi Jung, tetapi ia kesulitan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan lagi tubuhnya serasa lemas tak bertenaga. Matanya berpendar-pendar dan kepalanya terasa pening.

Apa yang Luhan takutkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Buntut dari kejadian tadi siang—di mana ia berlari menghindari dua pria hidung belang yang berniat jahat padanya, sampai terjatuh dan terluka, membuat kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis.

Selain itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan juga Bibi Jung, Luhan sebelumnya sempat memuntahkan makanan di kamar mandi. Hanya berselang satu jam setelah Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan turun dari ranjang, lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu.

"Nona, sudah waktunya—" Bibi Jung membeliak. "Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Luhan mengangguk lemas.

"Anda yakin?" Bibi Jung menatap ragu. "Wajah Nona terlihat pucat dan juga berkeringat."

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Masa bodoh apakah Bibi Jung akan mempercayainya. Luhan tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Ia harus bersikap biasa agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, Bi," sahut Luhan. Setelahnya ia mengumpat dalam hati karena suara seraknya justru mencerminkan orang yang sedang sakit.

Sebenarnya Bibi Jung curiga kalau kondisi Luhan tidak baik, tetapi ia memilih diam. Perempuan setengah baya itu pun berbalik, bermaksud keluar dari kamar Luhan.

 **BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debam keras, seperti benda yang terjatuh. Bibi Jung menengok ke belakang. Detik itu juga, bola matanya melebar kala mendapati sosok yang terkulai lemas di atas lantai. Luhan jatuh pingsan.

"NONA!"

Bibi Jung panik. Suara teriakannya itu berhasil mengundang perhatian pelayan yang kebetulan berada di lantai 2. Reaksi gadis yang mengenakan seragam _maid_ itu pun tak jauh berbeda. Terkejut bukan main melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Bibi Jung.

"Kenapa diam saja? Panggil Tuan Sehun!" sergah Bibi Jung karena pelayan itu hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Ba-Baik."

Bibi Jung memeriksa kondisi Luhan. Suhu tubuh gadis itu benar-benar tinggi. Saat kulit mereka bersentuhan rasanya seperti terbakar. Belum lagi deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan, serta buliran keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

"Nona?" Bibi Jung menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, berharap gadis itu mendengar panggilannya. "Nona!"

Sayang, hanya kediaman yang diperolah Bibi Jung dari Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Laki-laki itu sudah mengenakan kaos dengan bawahan celana panjang berbahan katun. Wajahnya terlihat segar, apalagi setelah ia selesai keramas.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Tuan Sehun!"

Kedua alis Sehun bertaut ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang keras, diikuti teriakan dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dari sang pemilik suara. Sehun merapikan rambutnya sejenak, sebelum keluar menemui pelayan yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"No-Nona Luhan ..."

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "No-Nona ... Nona jatuh pingsan, Tuan."

"APA?!" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun berlari menuju kamar Luhan. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kepanikan langsung menjalari seluruh tubuh Sehun.

Sehun semakin dibuat panik ketika mendapati Bibi Jung mendekap tubuh Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia merangsek maju, mengambil alih gadis itu dari Bibi Jung.

"Luhan?! Luhan, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, tapi setelahnya bola mata Sehun melebar, "Ya Tuhan, tubuhnya panas sekali."

Sehun kian panik ketika mendengar erangan kesakitan Luhan. "Bibi Jung, panggil Dokter Han!"

"Seingat saya, Dokter Han masih berada di luar kota," jawab Bibi Jung mengingatkan laki-laki itu perihal dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Bibi Jung hanya menunduk saat mendengar geraman Sehun.

"Kau masih menyimpan nomor Jongin?" Bibi Jung mengangguk. "Hubungi dia! Suruh untuk datang ke sini secepatnya."

"Baik."

Selagi Bibi Jung menghubungi Jongin, Sehun menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk mengambilkan baskom berisi air dan handuk untuk dijadikan kompres. Sehun lantas membopong Luhan dan membaringkan gadis itu di atas ranjang.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan. Ia mengamati wajah pucat pasi Luhan yang dipenuhi keringat. Napas yang tidak teratur dan beberapa desahan tak nyaman keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Entah muncul dorongan dari mana, Sehun refleks meraih tangan Luhan, lantas menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Sementara tangan lainnya mengusap kening Luhan, lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Masih membekas dalam ingatan Sehun ketika gadis itu menghilang dan nyaris menjadi korban pelecehan. Sekarang ia justru mendapati Luhan terkulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri dengan suhu tubuh tinggi.

Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah Sehun mengalami kepanikan yang luar biasa seperti saat ini. Hanya karena seorang gadis yang bahkan baru dikenalnya selama 3 hari.

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Luhan?_

 **.**

 **.**

15 menit setelah mendapat kabar dari Bibi Jung, Jongin tiba di rumah Sehun. Kebetulan ia masih berada di apartemen Kyungsoo yang lokasinya tak jauh dari rumah Sehun. Sehingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke rumah laki-laki bermarga Oh itu.

Dan tidak heran bila Kyungsoo ikut datang, sebab tunangannya itu memaksa ikut setelah mendapat kabar kalau Luhan jatuh sakit.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Jongin dan Nona Kyungsoo."

Pasangan itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan atas sambutan Bibi Jung. Keduanya lalu mengikuti perempuan setengah baya itu, menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang mereka yakini kamar Luhan.

Sesampainya di sana, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget mereka.

Di kamar itu, mereka melihat sosok laki-laki yang begitu telaten merawat gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Laki-laki dengan rahang tegas itu masih terlihat tenang, tetapi tak berhasil menyamarkan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar Oh Sehun?" bisik Kyungsoo polos yang langsung disambut senyuman kecil milik Jongin.

"Tuan Sehun?" Bibi Jung memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. Sehun terkejut mendapati Jongin sudah datang, bersama Kyungsoo.

"Tadi aku masih di apartemen Kyungsoo," Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. "Dia memaksa ikut begitu tahu Luhan jatuh sakit."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, lantas berdiri dari posisinya. Memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengeluarkan _stetoskop_ dari dalam tas, kemudian mulai menggunakannya untuk memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Sehun. Tak ada lagi wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khas Sehun. Laki-laki itu terlihat luar biasa cemas, dengan napas sedikit memburu, dan bibir yang mengatup rapat.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Jongin?" Sehun menyemburkan pertanyaan itu setelah melihat Jongin melepas _stetoskop_ -nya.

"Tenanglah, Luhan hanya demam," Jongin kembali memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan. "Kelelahan pemicu kondisinya yang tiba-tiba menurun seperti ini."

"Karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," Jongin merapikan peralatannya, kemudian menuliskan sebuah resep obat untuk Luhan. Ia berikan resep obat itu pada Bibi Jung. Jongin tahu, Sehun tak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan walau barang sedetik pun.

"Dia hanya perlu beristirahat, dan meminum obat serta vitamin sesuai resep yang kuberikan pada Bibi Jung tadi," kata Jongin. "Oh iya, kau bisa memberikan larutan madu untuknya. Itu bisa membantu menurunkan demamnya."

"Biar aku saja yang membuatnya," sahut Kyungsoo lalu melesat ke dapur, ditemani salah satu pelayan atas perintah Sehun.

Sehun menarik napas panjang, lalu kembali duduk di samping Luhan. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat pasi. Kompres baru saja diganti, namun suhu tubuh Luhan tetap belum turun.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sepanik ini, Hun," celetuk Jongin sambil bersedekap.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," jawab Sehun asal. Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hei, itu wajar. Dia kekasihmu." Jongin tersenyum. "Tentu kita akan panik saat melihat orang yang begitu kita cintai jatuh sakit seperti ini."

Sehun termenung. Kalimat Jongin berhasil mengusik akal sehatnya. **_Kita cintai?_**

"Sehun?" Jongin terheran melihat tatapan kosong Sehun.

"Oh, maaf," Sehun kembali fokus, memandangi wajah Luhan lagi, sebelum perhatiannya beralih ke pintu. Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa mangkuk kecil yang berisi larutan madu.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," ucap Sehun tulus ketika gadis itu meletakkannya di atas nakas. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu melirik Jongin. Tunangannya itu mengedikkan dagu, memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu," Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Besok aku yakin kondisinya sudah membaik. Asalkan kau memberinya obat dan vitamin sesuai resep tadi."

"Aku mengerti," Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantar sampai ke depan."

"Tak apa," Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tangannya. "Kabari kami perkembangannya. Kami akan datang lagi jika kondisi Luhan sudah membaik."

"Tentu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang. Pelayan mengantar mereka sampai ke depan rumah, menunggu pasangan itu masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin sampai mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo, topik pembicaraan pasangan itu tak jauh dari Sehun dan Luhan. Di samping rasa cemas mereka terhadap kondisi Luhan, baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin merasa senang dengan perubahan yang terlihat pada diri Sehun.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Sehun sepanik itu," Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh minat. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku sependapat," Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Rasanya senang sekali, melihat Sehun akhirnya menemukan sosok yang tepat untuknya."

"Ya, semoga saja setelah ini mereka secepatnya menyusul kita," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak yakin jika mereka akan bertunangan lebih dulu," Jongin tersenyum jenaka, membuat Kyungsoo melirik heran.

"Sehun pasti akan lebih suka jika mereka langsung menikah," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. Setuju dengan pendapat Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

Kesadaran Luhan memang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Namun tak disangka, gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya secara perlahan. Hal itu lantas mendorong Sehun untuk meminumkan larutan madu yang sudah dibuatkan Kyungsoo.

Dengan satu tangannya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Sementara tangan satunya memegang mangkuk yang berisi larutan madu. "Minum ini, sedikit demi sedikit," ujarnya.

Luhan menurut. Ia meminum larutan madu itu sesuai instruksi Sehun. Sesekali ia terbatuk kecil dan membuat Sehun panik. "Pelan-pelan," ucapnya gemas. Setelahnya ia bernapas lega karena Luhan ma umenghabiskan larutan madu tersebut.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan ketika mata gadis itu kembali terpejam. Untuk sementara hanya larutan madu yang bisa membantu menurunkan demam, karena obat dari Jongin harus diminum setelah makan. Sehun tahu, Luhan tak mungkin makan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Tuan Sehun?" Bibi Jung sudah berdiri di sebelah Sehun. "Anda juga harus makan, Tuan. Jangan sampai Anda jatuh sakit."

Sehun menoleh ke arah _trolly_ makanan yang dibawakan pelayan. Ia tersenyum tipis. Walau tak nafsu makan, ucapan Bibi Jung ada benarnya. Sehun harus tetap makan dan menjaga kesehatan, bila masih ingin merawat Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Bi. Aku akan memakannya," Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Kalian boleh keluar."

Bibi Jung dan pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu undur diri dari hadapan Sehun.

"Haah ..." Sehun merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, lalu mengusap perutnya yang sedikit berbunyi. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau sejak tadi perutnya memang minta diisi.

Sehun pun menyantap hidangan makan malam yang dibawa untuknya. Ia nikmati hidangan itu dengan duduk di atas _sofa_ yang berada di dalam kamar Luhan.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan makannya, Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan yang masih terbaring di ranjang. "Cepat sembuh, Lu ..." gumamnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan menangis di atas ranjang kamarnya. Semua barang-barang di sekelilingnya berantakan, tak lagi tersusun rapi di tempatnya. Kemarahan dan kesedihan bercampur satu dalam diri Luhan, membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri dan melampiaskannya pada benda tak bernyawa itu._

 _"_ _Astaga, Luhan!"_

 _"_ _Hiks, Ibu ..."_

 _Perempuan yang dipanggil ibu itu langsung berlari memeluk Luhan, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang tertutupi tangisan. "Ceritakan pada ibu, sayang. Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Hiks, Ibu ..." Luhan melesakkan kepalanya dalam dekapan sang ibu. "Kenapa ... kenapa dia mengakhiri hubungan kami, Bu?"_

 _"_ _Luhan ..."_

 _"_ _Dia ... dia berjanji akan berjuang sampai akhir. Tapi ... kenapa ... kenapa dia menyerah, Bu? KENAPA?!"_

 _"_ _Sshhh ... Luhan. Tenanglah, sayang ..." Perempuan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, memberikan sentuhan hangat pada putri semata wayangnya melalui belaian lembut. Ia sendiri tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir._

 _"_ _Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kalian."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, Bu," Luhan mencengkeram kuat pakaian ibunya. "Aku sangat mencintainya."_

 _Tangis Luhan kembali pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan sang ibu yang ikut menangis bersamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LUHAN!"

Teriakan keras itu membuat Tn. Guangzuo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, lalu menoleh ke samping. Mendapati sang istri tiba-tiba berteriak, bahkan dengan napas tak beraturan dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya, membuat Tn. Guangzuo didera rasa cemas.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanyanya pada sang istri—Yu Jinglei.

Ny. Jinglei menunduk, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia meringkuk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya.

Tn. Guangzuo mengingat teriakan Ny. Jinglei yang membangunkannya. "Soal Luhan?"

Ny. Jinglei mengangguk lemah, kemudian bergerak pelan mendekati Tn. Guangzuo. Kedua tangannya lantas memeluk erat lelaki itu. Berusaha mencari ketenangan lewat sentuhan lembut di punggungnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Luhan," Ny. Jinglei mulai terisak. "Apa dia baik-baik saja di sana?"

Tn. Guangzuo tidak menjawab. Tangannya terus bergerak mengusap lembut punggung Ny. Jinglei. Sampai membuat istrinya itu kembali tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai firasat tak baik soal putri semata wayangnya itu. Namun ia tak mau membuat sang istri semakin khawatir, dan sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata menenangkan agar Ny. Jinglei bisa kembali tertidur nyenyak.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Luhan pasti baik-baik saja," lanjutnya lirih.

Entah Ny. Jinglei mendengarnya atau tidak, Tn. Guangzuo bisa melihat lengkungan sempurna di bibir istrinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks ..."

Sehun terbangun ketika mendengar isakan pelan di telinganya. Ia mengucek matanya, kemudian menurunkan kakinya dari _sofa_ di kamar Luhan yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat tidur. Sehun memang sengaja tidur di kamar Luhan untuk menjaga gadis itu.

"Hiks ..."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Isakan itu terdengar jelas dan dekat. Semula ia sempat mengira mendengarnya dalam mimpi.

"Hiks ... ibu ..."

 _Luhan!_

Sehun berlari ke ranjang Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan tengah mengigau sambil menangis. Sehun semakin cemas, sebab suhu tubuh Luhan masih tinggi, meskipun gadis itu sudah meminum larutan madu.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan, menyeka air mata gadis itu, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Ia bermaksud menenangkan Luhan, namun isakan itu terus lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Sehun berjalan ke sisi kiri ranjang. Ia naik dan kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut yang dikenakan Luhan. Sehun memeluk gadis itu, lalu kembali mengeluarkan bisikan-bisikan lembut yang menenangkan. Disertai usapan lembut di punggung gadis itu.

Merasakan sentuhan hangat yang menenangkan, perlahan mata Luhan terbuka. Di tengah kesadarannya yang belum pulih, Luhan bisa melihat seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Se-Sehun ...," Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Sehun justru semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidurlah," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. Lalu beralih mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Luhan tidak merespon. Matanya terasa berat, begitu juga dengan napasnya. Bisikan menenangkan yang diberikan Sehun bagai lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Sentuhan lembut di punggungnya juga membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan. Mata gadis itu sudah terpejam, dan kali ini napasnya lebih teratur. Mendadak kata-kata Jongin kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

 ** _Tentu kita akan panik saat melihat orang yang begitu kita cintai jatuh sakit seperti ini._**

 _Kita cintai?_ Sehun termenung. _Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan?_

Sehun mengamati setiap bagian wajah Luhan. Jemari tangannya menari di atas wajah gadis itu. Mulai dari kening, mata rusanya yang kini tertutup rapat, hidung mancung, lalu bibir mungil yang menggoda. Semua yang ada pada Luhan entah kenapa terlihat menarik bagi Sehun. Bukan hanya secara fisik. Sifat dan sikap Luhan pun selalu membuat Sehun penasaran. Membuat laki-laki itu ingin tahu lebih dalam lagi seperti apa sosok Luhan.

Pikiran Sehun menerawang. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian hari ini. Kejadian yang berhasil mengacaukan segala ketenangan yang selama ini melekat pada diri Sehun.

Belum pernah Sehun sepanik ini.

Belum pernah Sehun sekacau ini.

Belum pernah Sehun segila ini.

Hanya karena seorang gadis. Gadis bernama Xi Luhan.

Ingatan Sehun kembali pada pertemuan pertama mereka, di kedai _ramyeon_ yang berada di kawasan Myeongdong. Sejak awal, Sehun memang sudah tertarik pada Luhan hanya dalam kurun 3 detik.

Sehun jadi ingat cuplikan dialog dalam drama Korea yang berjudul Love Rain. Waktu itu, ia tak sengaja mendengarnya, ketika Baekhyun datang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan justru berakhir menonton drama tersebut bersama Bibi Jung, juga beberapa pelayan di rumahnya.

Sehun memang tak mengingat semuanya, tapi sebagian dari dialog itu terdengar menarik, dan rasanya cocok untuk dirinya.

 ** _Hanya dalam waktu 3 detik, aku jatuh cinta._**

Bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna. Matanya menatap teduh pada gadis yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Sehun kembali mengusap wajah Luhan dengan lembut, sebelum berakhir mendaratkan kecupan di kening gadis itu.

 _Kurasa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Xi Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan tidur Sehun terusik ketika menyadari sesuatu yang bergerak gelisah di sampingnya. Perlahan mata Sehun terbuka. Ia segera menghalau pandangannya dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Sampai kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok mungil dalam pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh minat, menunggu gadis itu bangun ketika menyadari pergerakan mata Luhan. Ia mengucap syukur dalam hati setelah mata rusa itu benar-benar terbuka. Dan tatapan mereka bertemu di satu titik.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sehun dengan riang. Jangan lupakan senyuman mempesona yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Sehun pastikan bahwa Luhan adalah gadis pertama yang mendapatkannya.

Luhan belum merespon. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, bola mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Ia merutuk atas refleksnya yang lambat, sehingga baru menyadari kalau dirinya tidur dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun?!" Luhan memekik kaget karena Sehun justru menarik tubuhnya ketika ia berniat melepaskan dari pelukan laki-laki itu. Alhasil, wajahnya kembali menempel pada dada bidang Sehun. Luhan dibuat kesusahan mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. _Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku?_

Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan sentuhan di keningnya.

"Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun."

Luhan merona, apalagi ketika mata rusanya bertemu dengan mata elang milik Sehun. Gadis itu buru-buru bangun, namun kondisinya yang masih lemas membuatnya kembali ambruk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri!"

Luhan mendesis, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya bingung.

Sehun menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Luhan. "Semalam kau pingsan. Kau demam tinggi."

"Demam?"

"Ya. Aku sampai harus memanggil Jongin ke sini," Sehun menarik napas panjang, "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir semalaman."

"Maaf," Luhan berucap lirih, "sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. "Kau 'kan **_kekasihku_**. Jadi wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dalam hitungan detik wajah Luhan memerah. Kondisinya yang masih linglung karena demam, membuat Luhan beranggapan bahwa ucapan Sehun barusan hanyalah _acting_.

 _Sadarlah, Xi Luhan. Status kalian hanya palsu. Kau hanya berperan sebagai kekasihnya, bukan menjadi kekasihnya._

Sehun memandangi Luhan penuh arti. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

 _Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku dalam artian sebenarnya, bukan berpura-pura. Tak peduli jika hatimu sekarang masih terikat pada laki-laki masa lalumu itu. Akan kubuat kau menyadari perasaanku padamu, Lu._

"Akan kusuruh Bibi Jung menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," Sehun mulai bangun dari posisinya. "Tunggulah di sini. Nanti biar pelayan yang membantumu membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia pandangi gerak-gerik Sehun yang berjalan mengitari ranjang. Laki-laki itu membereskan beberapa peralatan yang digunakan untuk merawatnya semalam.

Saat Sehun menghilang di balik pintu kamar, tanpa sadar wajah Luhan kembali merona. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Apa yang membuatnya berakhir tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun?

"Aish, kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?" pikirnya kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah berganti pakaian dengan bantuan pelayan sesuai perintah Sehun. Gadis itu kembali duduk bersandar di atas ranjang.

Bibi Jung masuk sambil membawakan bubur untuk Luhan. Di belakangnya, Sehun muncul dengan ganti penampilan, tetapi masih dengan _style_ pakaian santainya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat lebih segar.

Sehun langsung mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang dibawa Bibi Jung. Kali ini Luhan menurut saja ketika Sehun menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak memberikan protes seperti kemarin. Ia biarkan laki-laki itu memberikan perhatian terhadapnya, yang entah kenapa Luhan _menyukai itu_.

Sehun senang Luhan masih mempunyai nafsu makan yang bagus. Gadis itu dengan lahapnya menyantap bubur buatan Bibi Jung.

"Kau benar-benar lapar, ya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bercanda, dan dibalas wajah merona Luhan. Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. Sekarang ia menyodorkan satu suapan terakhir untuk Luhan.

"Waktunya minum obat." Sehun mengambil bungkusan kecil di atas nakas. Obat dari resep Jongin yang diambil Bibi Jung semalam. Luhan membiarkan Sehun membantunya meminum obat penurun demam –mengingat suhu tubuhnya masih agak panas- , juga vitamin untuk daya tahan tubuhnya.

Sehun berteriak memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan peralatan makan Luhan. Kemudian seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan, menuruti perintah Sehun. Setelahnya, ia segera keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan pasangan itu di mana Sehun terlihat sudah memegang kotak obat.

"Kemarikan telapak tanganmu," titah Sehun yang segera mendapat uluran tangan Luhan. Gadis itu membiarkan Sehun melepas perekat luka yang dipasang Kyungsoo kemarin. Sudah waktunya diganti dengan yang baru.

"Hampir kering," ucap Sehun setelah membuka perekat luka itu. Ia juga mengecek di bagian lutut kanan Luhan dan mendapati kondisi yang sama seperti telapak tangannya.

"Tahan sebentar," Sehun mengingatkan. "Rasanya akan sedikit perih."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya ketika sapuan kapas yang sudah dibasahi cairan alkohol itu menyentuh bagian luka. "Akh!"

"Sakit?"

"Em, sedikit." Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun beralih mengobati lututnya.

"Selesai," Sehun tersenyum puas. "Coba kuperiksa pergelangan kakimu."

Luhan ikut melirik ke arah pergelangan kaki kanannya. Ia bernapas lega. Bengkak yang kemarin sempat terlihat kini sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya terapi yang dilakukan Jongin memang berhasil. Selain itu, Sehun memang sempat mengompres pergelangan kaki Luhan dengan es—sebelum gadis itu jatuh pingsan.

"Hari ini beristirahat saja di rumah," kata Sehun memperingatkan. "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana."

"Aku tahu," Luhan mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia berbaring ketika lagi-lagi merasakan kantuk. Sepertinya efek obat itu sudah mulai bekerja.

Sehun membetulkan posisi selimut Luhan. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara lembut Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut penasaran. "Kenapa ... aku bisa tidur dalam pelukanmu?"

 _Sungguh menggemaskan_. Sehun tersenyum melihat kegugupan Luhan. Apalagi ditambah rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Wajahmu memerah," Sehun bermaksud menggoda Luhan. "Apa suhu tubuhmu naik lagi?"

"Ti-Tidak." Luhan membuang muka. Dalam hati ia merutuk kesal atas reaksinya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rona memerah di wajahnya.

Luhan nyaris memekik ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun yang begitu lembut di wajahnya.

"Semalam kau mengigau," ucap Sehun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Kau menangis dan memanggil ibumu."

"Oh," wajah Luhan mendadak berubah. Hanya senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu memang sudah kebiasaanku sejak kecil. Mengigau dan memanggil ibuku saat sedang sakit. Aku akan tenang jika ibu sudah memelukku," lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau bisa mengandalkanku. Saat kau sakit, biarkan aku yang menggantikan ibumu. Memberikan pelukan hangat seperti tadi malam. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

 _Tapi aku keberatan. Kau bisa membuat jantungku berpacu tak terkendali karena pelukanmu itu._ Luhan mendengus dalam hati, kemudian mengucek matanya saat kembali merasakan kantuk. Tidak tahu kenapa, sejak bangun tadi pagi, Sehun sudah beberapa kali membuat dirinya nyaris hilang kendali atas tubuhnya. **_Laki-laki itu jadi lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya_**.

"Sehun?"

"Apa?"

Luhan merasakan matanya yang semakin berat. "Terima kasih ... sudah ... merawatku ..."

Sehun terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat ketika mata Luhan terpejam, dan kini berganti dengan senyuman sempurna di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama," Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Sekali lagi, ia mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Libur satu hari, bukan berarti Sehun mengabaikan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Beruntung Luhan terbangun sebelum jam masuk kantor. Sehingga Sehun masih sempat menghubungi Chanyeol, memintanya menggantikan tugasnya selagi ia di rumah untuk menjaga Luhan. Sehun ingin memastikan Luhan beristirahat total guna memulihkan kondisinya _pasca_ jatuh sakit semalam.

Sehun bahkan tak keberatan jika seandainya Jihoo harus datang ke rumah, mengantarkan beberapa berkas yang memang harus membutuhkan tanda tangannya. Meski ia sedang menjaga dan merawat Luhan.

Sehun memang tipe laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dalam urusan pekerjaan.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

"Halo?"

" _Bagaimana kondisi Luhan?_ "

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kira Chanyeol menghubunginya masalah pekerjaan, tetapi tampaknya laki-laki itu lebih peduli urusan pribadinya.

"Sudah membaik, _Hyung_. Dia sudah makan dan meminum obatnya. Sekarang Luhan sedang beristirahat."

" _Syukurlah. Aku turut senang mendengarnya._ "

"Apa di kantor semua berjalan lancar?"

" _Kau tenang saja. Semua berjalan lancar,_ " jawab Chanyeol. " _Oh iya, Baekhyun dan Dennis akan datang ke rumahmu. Begitu mendengar Luhan jatuh sakit, mereka memaksa ingin menjenguk kekasihmu itu_."

"Kapan mereka akan datang?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

" _Sekitar jam 10._ " Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol. " _Ah iya, satu lagi. Aku sudah memberitahu ibu soal kau dan Luhan. Sesuai dugaan, ibu langsung menjerit heboh mendengarnya. Teriakannya benar-benar lebih keras dari Baekhyun_."

"..."

" _Lusa, datanglah bersama Luhan ke rumah orang tuaku saat makan malam._ "

"Ya ampun," Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa. Bibinya—Oh Hana, memang tak main-main soal kisah percintaannya. Sekali mendengar Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih, Ny. Hana tak mau mengulur waktu untuk secepatnya mengadakan makan malam. Agar Sehun bisa segera memperkenalkan sosok kekasihnya itu di hadapan mereka semua.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat mobil Audi merah yang baru saja datang. _Itu pasti Baekhyun-noona dan Dennis!_

" _Hyung_ , sudah dulu, ya. Istri dan anakmu baru saja sampai," Sehun tersenyum, lalu terkekeh karena mendengar tawa renyah Chanyeol sebelum obrolan mereka berakhir. Buru-buru Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, lalu melirik ke arah mobil Audi merah yang sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Sehun langsung berjalan menuju pintu sisi kiri, tempat di mana Dennis duduk di samping kemudi yang Baekhyun tempati.

"PAMAN SEHUN!" Dennis langsung melompat ke pelukan Sehun. "Apa Bibi Luhan baik-baik saja?"

"Kau ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan Bibi Luhan?"

Dennis mengangguk lucu, "Iya. Dennis ingin menjenguk Bibi Luhan."

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan?"

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Sudah membaik, _Noona_."

"Ayo, Paman! Aku ingin bertemu Bibi Luhan," ajak Dennis tak sabar. Sehun tersenyum geli dan menuruti kemauan keponakannya itu. Baekhyun berdecak-decak. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan putranya yang dalam sekejap langsung menyukai sosok Luhan. Padahal mereka baru bertemu satu kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Luhan mengerjap lembut, ketika ia merasakan sentuhan di sekitarnya. Ia melihat Bibi Jung tengah merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Oh, Nona ..." Bibi Jung tersenyum, "Anda sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengangguk, lantas mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Bibi Jung membantunya sambil menata beberapa bantal di belakang punggung Luhan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur, Bi?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khas orang bangun tidur.

Bibi Jung melirik jam di atas nakas, "Sudah 3 jam sejak Anda meminum obat tadi, Nona."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menarik napas panjang, lalu menyentuh keningnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Anda, Nona?" tanya Bibi Jung. "Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Iya, Bi." Luhan melirik termometer yang dibawa Bibi Jung. Suhu tubuhnya harus kembali diperiksa untuk memastikan kondisinya benar-benar sudah pulih.

"Syukurlah, suhu tubuh Anda sudah normal, Nona." Bibi Jung tersenyum lega. "Tapi Nona harus tetap beristirahat."

"Aku tahu." Luhan terkekeh geli. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Bi."

Bibi Jung menggeleng, "Dibandingkan saya, Tuan Sehun jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Anda."

"Sehun?"

"Iya, Nona. Tuan Sehun sejak semalam tidak pernah pergi dari sisi Anda walau sedetik pun. Beliau bahkan rela menikmati makan malamnya dan tidur di _sofa_ itu hanya untuk menjaga Nona," ucap Bibi Jung.

 _Tapi setelahnya ia tidur di ranjangku, dan membuatku tidur nyenyak dalam pelukannya._

Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar, dan lagi-lagi wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Oh, astaga! Wajah Nona memerah. Apa suhu tubuh Anda naik lagi?" tanya Bibi Jung panik.

Luhan terkesiap, "Ti-Tidak, Bi. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"BIBI LUHAAAAN ...!"

Teriakan khas itu terdengar bersamaan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Luhan dan Bibi Jung menoleh ke pintu. Saat pintu terbuka lebar, muncul sosok Dennis dalam gendongan Sehun, juga Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Dennis menggeliat dalam gendongan Sehun, memaksa turun agar bisa secepatnya menghampiri Luhan.

"DENNIS!" teriakan Luhan tak kalah heboh. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah melihat kedatangan bocah itu.

Dennis berlari menuju Luhan yang terlihat merentangkan tangannya. Ia langsung jatuh dalam pelukan Luhan yang kemudian menghadiahi kecupan di beberapa titik wajah menggemaskannya.

"Bagaimana kabar, Bibi?" Wajah Dennis seketika berubah murung. "Kudengar Bibi jatuh sakit."

"Bibi sudah sembuh, Dennis." Luhan menangkup wajah Dennis yang membuatnya merasa tidak tega.

"Benarkah?" Dennis bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Em." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Dennis mau main dengan Bibi?"

"Tidak boleh, Lu. Kau masih harus beristirahat," potong Sehun sambil menggeleng keras.

"Tapi aku bosan, Sehun." Luhan memberengut. "Sejak semalam aku hanya berbaring di ranjang dan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak boleh."

"Sehuun ..."

Baekhyun melongo di tempatnya. Pertengkaran kecil pasangan itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Bagaimana Luhan dengan sifat manjanya –yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun lihat-, lalu Sehun dengan sifat protektifnya. Sungguh kombinasi yang bagus.

"Bibi ..." Dennis menatap wajah Luhan dengan senyuman. "Bibi harus mendengarkan Paman Sehun. Bibi harus beristirahat."

"Dennis tidak mau main dengan bibi?"

"Tentu mau, Bi. Tapi jika Bibi sudah sehat," Dennis melirik pada Baekhyun. "Ibu yang bilang padaku kalau hari ini hanya datang untuk menjenguk Bibi. Tidak untuk mengajak Bibi bermain, karena Bibi Luhan sedang sakit, dan harus beristirahat."

Luhan tertegun. Sikap Dennis barusan terkesan jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Ya ampun, Luhan harus mengingat bahwa Dennis baru berumur 3 tahun.

" _Good boy!_ " Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Dennis. "Lihatlah, Lu. Dennis bahkan lebih dewasa darimu."

Luhan memberengut kesal atas cibiran Sehun, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa ketika melihat senyum lebar dari Dennis.

"Baiklah, Dokter." Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Dennis. "Bibi akan menuruti ucapan Dokter Dennis."

Tawa Dennis pecah. Selanjutnya bocah laki-laki yang menggemaskan itu berusaha kabur ketika mendapat hadiah gelitikan dari Luhan

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih bergulat dengan Dennis. Bocah laki-laki itu langsung berpindah tempat, kabur pada ibunya.

"Ibuuu ..." Dennis menggembungkan pipinya. "Bibi Luhan nakal."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, sementara Luhan hanya mencebik namun tangannya tidak berhenti mencubiti pipi Dennis yang menggemaskan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh wajah Luhan. Sekedar memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis itu.

Luhan mengangguk, " _Eonni_ tidak perlu khawatir. Besok pasti aku sudah pulih kembali seperti semula."

"Syukurlah, aku turut senang mendengarnya." Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu, di mana Sehun baru saja keluar setelah mendapat kabar dari Bibi Jung jika ada tamu. Sudah pasti itu Jihoo, sekertaris pribadi Sehun.

"Tapi kurasa yang paling khawatir di antara kami adalah Sehun," Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Kau tahu, tadi pagi dia menelepon suamiku. Menyuruhnya menggantikan tugasnya hari ini karena ia memilih tinggal di rumah untuk merawatmu."

Kedua kalinya Luhan mendapat informasi yang sama. Jika sebelumnya dari Bibi Jung, sekarang dari Baekhyun.

Benarkah Sehun begitu mengkhwatirkannya?

Tapi ... kenapa? Status kekasih mereka bahkan palsu. Untuk apa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti itu?

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Dennis hanya sebentar mengunjungi Luhan, karena mereka harus pergi ke rumah orang tua Chanyeol yang berada di kawasan Cheongdam. Luhan sempat merengek karena menginginkan Dennis tinggal lebih lama lagi. Sehun sampai harus menenangkannya, membujuk gadis itu dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa mengunjungi Dennis kalau kondisi Luhan sudah pulih. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Setelah mengantar keduanya sampai ke depan rumah, Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan. Sambil membawa bingkisan untuk gadis itu yang seharusnya ia berikan kemarin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan bingung ketika Sehun menyodorkan bingkisan dari tangannya.

"Itu ponselmu," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau membelikanku ponsel?"

"Supaya aku lebih mudah menghubungimu," jawab Sehun. "Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi."

Luhan meringis lebar, "Terima kasih."

"Coba kau lakukan panggilan cepat. Tekan tombol 1," suruh Sehun bersemangat. Luhan tak banyak berkomentar, dan hanya mengikuti ucapan Sehun. Setelah itu, dahi Luhan berkerut ketika di layar memunculkan nama kontak **_Honey_**.

"Ini nomor ponsel siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memperlihatkan layar yang memunculkan nama kontak serupa.

Luhan mendelik, "Ini nomormu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa harus diberi nama kontak seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sehun bereaksi santai. "Bukankah biasanya pasangan kekasih itu menyimpan nomor kekasihnya dengan nama kesayangan?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu ...," Luhan mendadak bungkam. "Hanya saja—"

"Supaya lebih meyakinkan," potong Sehun, kemudian duduk di samping Luhan. "Dan berjaga-jaga. Seandainya keluarga maupun temanku tak sengaja melihat ponselku yang berdering saat kau menghubungiku. Ketika mereka melihat nama kontaknya, mereka akan percaya jika aku memang sudah mempunyai kekasih, yaitu kau."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Sejujurnya ia masih ragu, tetapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk patuh. Entahlah, ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak setiap ucapan Sehun. _Benar-benar aneh._

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. _Terima kasih untuk kepolosanmu itu, Lu._

"Oh iya, lusa kita akan berkunjung ke rumah paman dan bibiku," ucap Sehun teringat pesan Chanyeol. "Kau akan kuperkenalkan pada mereka saat acara makan malam nanti."

"Baiklah." Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia memang sudah menyanggupi permintaan Sehun, jadi tak ada alasan lain untuk menarik kata-katanya kembali. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah berjanji akan membantunya. "Ah, soal permintaanku kemarin. Apa kau—"

"Aku masih mempertimbangkannya," potong Sehun ketus. _Ya ampun, bisakah tidak membahas permintaannya itu?!_

"Kenapa?" Luhan terlihat tak senang. "Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku jika aku mau berperan sebagai kekasihmu. Kenapa harus mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

"Karena orang yang harus kucari itu bukan temanmu, tapi **_mantan kekasihmu_**."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mantan kekasihku?"

 _Dia ini kelewat polos atau apa? Dasar tidak peka!_ Sehun bersedekap dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi sekilas lebih dominan dengan aura kemarahan.

Luhan terdiam. Dua hari kemarin ia tidak melihat wajah Sehun seperti ini.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_ Luhan melirik was-was ke arah Sehun.

"Siapa namanya?"

"A-Apa?"

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Siapa nama mantan kekasihmu itu? Bagaimana aku mencari keberadaannya jika tidak tahu namanya?"

 _Ya ampun, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba jadi pemarah seperti ini?_ Luhan mengerjap kaget, tetapi segera menyadarkan diri karena tak ingin membuat Sehun semakin marah.

"Kris." Luhan menatap Sehun takut. "Namanya Kris Wu."

"Kris Wu?" Sehun mengernyit. Otaknya bekerja keras tanpa diperintah. _Kris Wu? Wu? Rasanya nama itu tidak asing_. _Di mana aku pernah mendengarnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Kris?"

Kris mendongak. Seseorang baru saja memanggil, sambil menyerahkan beberapa _map_ kepadanya. Lak-laki itu tak langsung pergi, melainkan berdiam sejenak di depan meja kerjanya. Laki-laki itu bahkan sempat terheran ketika mendapati wajah Kris terlihat tidak baik.

"Oh, iya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kris seadanya. "Hanya, aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak baik, tapi sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Bagaimana rencana pertemuan dengan pihak Oh Corporation? Apa mereka sudah memberitahu waktunya?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Anda dijadwalkan menemui CEO Oh Corporation pada hari Senin pekan depan."

Kris mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

Namun laki-laki yang berbicara dengan Kris itu tak langsung pergi. Melainkan masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Kris saat menyadari orang kepercayaannya itu masih bertahan di ruangannya.

"Iya, Tuan. Ini mengenai seseorang—"

"Aku mengerti," Kris sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Katakan, apa ada perkembangan terbaru tentang gadis itu?"

"Ada, Tuan. Ta-Tapi ... saya tidak yakin apakah Anda akan senang mendengarnya atau justru—"

"Lei," Kris memanggil sekertaris pribadinya itu dengan nada berat dan tatapan tajamnya. "Katakan saja intinya. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele."

Lei mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lei? Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Ma-Maafkan saya, Tuan," Lei kembali menunduk. "Be-Beliau ada di sini."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Beliau ada di sini, Tuan." Lei menatap Kris dengan wajah seriusnya. "Nona Luhan ada di Korea."

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sehun terlihat keluar dari ruang kerjanya, usai memeriksa beberapa surel lewat akun perusahaannya. Ia lantas berjalan menuju kamar Luhan, ingin memastikan apakah gadis itu sedang tidur atau tidak.

Saat pintu kamar Luhan dibuka, Sehun tak menemukan gadis itu berbaring di ranjangnya. Tak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi, Sehun memeriksa kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

 _Nihil_. Luhan juga tidak ada di sana.

Maka satu-satunya tempat lain adalah balkon.

"Luhan?" Benar saja, gadis itu sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada teralis besi balkon. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Hanya ingin menikmati angin," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak beristirahat di kamar?" Sehun kini sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku bosan," Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Gadis di sebelahnya itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Keheningan mendominasi suasana di sekitar mereka. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan memilih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai kemudian Sehun dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang berat di pundaknya. Laki-laki itu buru-buru menangkap tubuh Luhan yang terhuyung ke arahnya, dan sempat dilanda panik, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari gadis itu.

"Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya kau tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini," gumam Sehun gemas. Luhan hampir saja membuatnya terkena serangan jantung karena mengira gadis itu kembali jatuh pingsan.

Tanpa dikomando, Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan. Ia terkekeh melihat Luhan meringkuk dalam gendongannya, bahkan mencengkeram kaos yang ia pakai.

Hal yang terduga selanjutnya ketika Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang. Tangan Luhan terus mencengkeram kaos Sehun, seolah tak mengizinkan laki-laki itu pergi. Sehun terdiam sejenak, dipandanginya wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat tangan Luhan yang kini beralih memeluk lengannya.

"Rusa nakal," ujar Sehun disertai kekehan kecil.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan. Ia jadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan untuk Luhan, sementara tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Luhan semakin meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yang menahanku, Nona Xi," ujar Sehun seraya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan. "Bukan salahku jika aku ikut tidur di sini."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mata Sehun pun terpejam. Laki-laki itu akhirnya ikut menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N :** Oke, jadi di sini udah terungkap ya, mantan kekasihnya Luhan. Siapa yang tebakannya bener?

Eniwei, maaf kalau moment HunHan-nya masih kurang. Maklum, mereka kan masih baru jadi sepasang kekasih (kekasih bohongan maksudnya kekeke). Ke depannya nanti bakalan makin banyak kok, ditunggu aja. Oke?

Makasih buat yang udah baca/review/follow/favorites FF ini :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)


	6. Chapter 5

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 5**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi yang tengah melamun di balkon apartemennya. Ia keheranan melihat wajah murung sang kekasih pagi ini, bahkan tak ada perubahan sejak semalam.

"Kris?" Sebuah usapan lembut di punggungnya membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kris tersenyum tipis. Ia biarkan kehangatan itu menjalari tubuhnya melalui pelukan yang diberikan sang kekasih—Zitao. Jika di luar sana, Kris mampu menyembunyikan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, namun tidak jika saat berhadapan dengan Zitao. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membaca pikiran Kris hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu, Zi," Kris tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan Zitao. Gadis bermata panda itu kembali mengusap lembut punggung Kris.

"Katakan padaku," kali ini Zitao mengusap wajah Kris yang terlihat lelah. "Berbagilah denganku, Kris."

Kalimat Zitao memang sangat ampuh, seperti angin segar yang berhembus untuk Kris, dan mampu membuat otaknya kembali berpikir jernih.

"Ini soal **_dia_** ..."

Bola mata Zitao melebar. Gadis itu tahu siapa sosok _dia_ yang dimaksud Kris. "Mantan kekasihmu itu?" tanyanya lirih yang dibalas anggukan Kris.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Zitao bertanya lagi.

Kris terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Zitao mendengar desahan napas panjang dari lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Dia ada di sini, Zi," jawab Kris dengan nada suara melemah. "Dia ada di Seoul."

"Benarkah?" Zitao tampak terkejut. Matanya mengerjap, namun raut tenang itu tak lepas sedetik pun darinya. "Lalu ... apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Kris menggeleng. Desahan frustasi kembali keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Kau harus pergi menemuinya, Kris," ucapan Tao membuat bola mata Kris melebar.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus menjelaskannya pada gadis itu," lanjut Tao sebelum lelaki bermarga Wu itu mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya.

"Aku belum siap, Zi," jawab Kris lirih.

Zitao mengusap lembut punggung Kris, seraya menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Ini sudah hampir 1 bulan. Mau sampai kapan kau menghindarinya? Dia harus tahu alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kalian, Kris."

"Zi ..."

Mata Zitao mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku hanya tidak mau gadis itu membencimu, Kris. Padahal bukan kau yang bersalah, tapi—"

Kris menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada bibir Zitao. Ia tersenyum samar pada gadis itu, "Ini sudah keputusanku, Zi. Lebih baik dia membenciku daripada membenci _orang itu_."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kris menatap sosok laki-laki setengah baya yang baru saja tiba di ruangannya. Sungguh, ia tak mengira akan mendapat kunjungan dari laki-laki itu. Kris sampai lupa caranya bernapas karena terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangannya._

 _"_ _Paman ..."_

 _"_ _Duduklah, Kris." Laki-laki tersenyum saat Kris hendak berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Ia terus berjalan dengan tegap sampai akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Kris._

 _"_ _Kebetulan aku sedang berada di Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan. Itulah sebabnya aku mampir ke tempatmu."_

 _Kris tersenyum kikuk. Hampir 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu membuatnya didera rasa gugup luar biasa. Namun jauh dari itu, kekhawatiran lebih mendominasi suasana hatinya. Kris merasakan firasat yang tak baik atas kedatangan laki-laki itu._

 _"_ _Kris, aku tahu mungkin kata-kataku setelah ini akan terdengar menyakitkan, tapi," laki-laki yang rambutnya mulai memutih itu menarik napas panjang. "bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"_

 _Kris meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan mereka dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil menanggapinya._

 _"_ _Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Luhan."_

 _"_ _Paman ..."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu putriku itu sangat mencintaimu, begitupun dirimu. Hanya saja," sejenak laki-laki itu terdiam, "sulit bagiku untuk menerima masa lalumu. Meskipun sekarang kau sudah berhasil dengan pencapaianmu dalam memimpin perusahaan cabang milik ayah angkatmu ini, tetap saja aku ..."_

 _"_ _Aku mengerti," Kris tersenyum getir. "Masa laluku memang sulit untuk dilupakan begitu saja."_

 _Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku tak punya pilihan."_

 _Kris mengangguk, "Tak apa, Paman. Sebagai seorang ayah, kau pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putrimu. Aku bisa memahaminya."_

 _"_ _Kris ..."_

 _"_ _Jika itu demi kebahagiaan Luhan, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh," Kris memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya, meski hatinya terasa sakit saat akan mengatakan, "Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Luhan. Sesuai permintaanmu, Paman Guangzuo."_

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Kris ..." Zitao tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih, namun tangannya tidak berhenti memberikan usapan lembut untuk laki-laki itu. Mungkin dari luar Kris tampak baik-baik saja, namun sebenarnya laki-laki itu menanggung beban hidup yang berat.

Bayang-bayang masa lalunya membuat Kris harus rela berpisah dengan cinta pertamanya, Xi Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepat sedikit!"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Matanya menatap ke depan, tepatnya pada Sehun yang berjalan mendahuluinya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Luhan menggerutu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Seharusnya ia marah karena laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya tidur di kamarnya semalam, tapi kenapa sekarang justru dirinya sendiri yang harus kalah menghadapi Sehun?

 _Ugh, orang itu benar-benar selalu seenaknya sendiri_ —umpat Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka sekarang mulai memasuki toko yang menjual kebutuhan wanita, seperti pakaian, sepatu, kosmetik, aksesoris, dan sebagainya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan ..." Salah satu pelayan toko menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau memilihkan beberapa gaun pesta untuk gadisku ini," Luhan membeliak saat merasakan pelukan Sehun yang posesif di pinggangnya. "Juga beberapa pakaian santai yang biasa digunakan di rumah. Ah, intinya semua kebutuhan sehari-hari seorang gadis. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk ramah, "Saya mengerti, Tuan."

"Bagus. Berikan pelayananmu yang terbaik."

"Baik, Tuan," Pelayan itu tersenyum ke arah Luhan, "Mari, Nona."

Luhan belum merespon dan ia terlihat memandangi Sehun dengan wajah kebingungan. "Apa tujuanmu membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

"Aku ingin membelikan semua kebutuhanmu. Mulai dari pakaian, sepatu, kosmetik, aksesoris, dan apapun itu yang kau perlukan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir barang yang kau bawa dalam 1 kopermu itu cukup untuk tinggal selama beberapa bulan di rumahku?"

"APA?" Luhan nyaris berteriak jika gadis itu tak menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya!" Sehun mulai tak sabar. Ia mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pelayan yang masih setia menunggu mereka. "Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan. Mereka akan melayanimu dengan baik."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu. Membuat Sehun nyaris kehilangan kontrol untuk tidak mencium bibir mungil nan menggoda itu.

"Lalu, kau?" Luhan menengok sebentar ke arah Sehun. "Kau akan menungguku di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun tersenyum remeh. "Aku harus menemui _client_ -ku."

Tanpa sadar Luhan memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya, "Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menemanimu di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sadar dengan reaksinya sendiri, Luhan buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Pergi sana!" usirnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sehun. Ia mulai menjelajah area toko itu dengan mata berbinar. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Luhan—seperti anak kecil yang baru saja memasuki wahana bermain.

"Tuan Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jihoo yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu memang ikut mendampinginya karena urusan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan Sehun. Jihoo sempat terkejut ketika atasannya itu turut mengajak seorang gadis yang belum pernah ia temui. Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas, Jihoo langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah orang _special_ bagi Sehun.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Sehun menyadari ekspresi Jihoo yang menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Ti-Tidak, Tuan." Jihoo menunduk, merasa bersalah atas sikapnya. "Saya hanya terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Anda mengajak seorang gadis, dan sedari tadi wajah Anda tampak cerah. Saya belum pernah melihat Anda tersenyum seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Jihoo mengangguk.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan," Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Dia yang sudah membuatmu bisa melihatku tersenyum seperti ini."

Mau tak mau Jihoo ikut tersenyum, ikut merasa senang dengan kebahagiaan atasannya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Sehun menatap ponselnya sekilas yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia baru saja menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan salah satu _client_ -nya, di sebuah _cafe_ yang terdapat dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Senyuman lebar terus terpatri di wajahnya saat ia melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya. **_Honey_**.

Bukan hanya Jihoo saja yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Sosok laki-laki berkulit putih dengan kening yang menjadi daya tariknya itu pun menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat, Sehun?" tanya lelaki itu—Kim Joonmyun.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu pertemuan ini, _Hyung_ ," jawab Sehun pada _client_ sekaligus kakak kelasnya semasa kuliah dulu.

Joonmyun tertawa kecil. "Kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan bersama. Kurasa, pertemuan ini sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau angkat panggilan itu. Aku tahu itu dari seseorang yang penting," ia berkata dengan nada jahil. Sebab Joonmyun sempat melihat nama kontak yang muncul di layar ponsel Sehun.

Sehun menuruti ucapan Joonmyun sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. Jemari tangannya bergerak cepat, meraih ponselnya lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo?"

" _Aku sudah selesai, dan sekarang aku lapar_."

Sehun tertawa mendengar suara merengek di seberang telepon. "Aku juga sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana. Tunggu aku."

" _Hm, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama_."

"Sebegitu rindunya padaku?" goda Sehun.

" _Tidak!_ " Luhan sedikit berteriak dan itu membuat tawa Sehun semakin keras. " _Cepatlah ke sini! Aku sangat lapar, Sehuuun_."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan segera ke sana, Sayangku."

 **PIP!**

Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh menyadari sikap Luhan yang memutus obrolan mereka secara sepihak. Ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luhan sekarang. Merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. _Ugh, pasti menggemaskan!_

"Woah, aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini," suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Lelaki bermarga Oh itu pun sadar bahwa ia masih bersama Joonmyun dan Jihoo. Kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama—takjub. Sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun bisa mengatakan kata-kata mesra seperti barusan?

"Seperti apa gadis itu?" Joonmyun menjadi penasaran dengan seseorang yang baru saja menghubungi Sehun.

"Aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu, _Hyung_."

"Bagus. Kau sudah berjanji, ya?"

"Iya," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memasang wajah kikuk. "Oh iya, kudengar istrimu baru saja melahirkan. Selamat ya, _Hyung_. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang."

Joonmyun terkekeh, "Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Luar biasa. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata," Joonmyun tersenyum penuh arti. Sengaja memancing Sehun yang tampak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini. "Cepatlah menikah dan segera punya anak dari istrimu, maka kau bisa segera merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah sering mendengar seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk secepatnya menikah, namun tak pernah memberikan pengaruh apapun. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Joonmyun, entah kenapa Sehun menjadi tertarik. **_Pernikahan_** **.**

Di usianya yang sudah matang, dan ia juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan, bukankah sudah seharusnya Sehun melepas masa lajangnya? Apalagi setelah singgasana hatinya sekarang sudah ditempati oleh Luhan.

"Aku masih mempertimbangkannya, _Hyung_." Sehun mengulum senyum, "Tapi, kurasa aku ingin secepatnya merasakan itu. Seperti kau dan Chanyeol- _hyung_."

Joonmyun tertawa. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah berhasil mengubah arah pandangan Sehun terhadap sebuah pernikahan. "Ya, kudoakan semoga kau bisa segera mewujudkannya. Bersama gadis itu."

Sehun mengangguk, "Semoga begitu, _Hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah. Hawa panas itu masih terasa. Luhan yakin wajahnya sekarang memerah, mungkin menyerupai tomat. Sialnya, otaknya terus mengingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun. Sederet kalimat yang mampu memacu detak jantungnya hingga tak terkendali seperti sekarang.

 ** _Aku akan segera ke sana, Sayangku._**

"Ya ampun," Luhan memijit pelipisnya, lalu tangannya beralih menyentuh dada. Bisa ia rasakan debaran itu masih ada, bahkan terasa semakin kuat.

"Padahal hubungan kami hanya sandiwara, tapi," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "kenapa dia benar-benar bertingkah seperti kekasihku?"

Luhan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Lantas mengeluh panjang karena Sehun tak kunjung datang.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

 **DEG!**

Luhan terkesiap dan spontan berdiri dari _sofa_ yang disediakan dalam toko. Matanya menatap ke depan, pada si pemilik suara yang membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika. Luhan langsung menengok ke arah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sehun setelah lelaki itu datang menjemputnya.

"Kau membeli semuanya?" tanya Sehun dengan mata sedikit melotot. Di belakang Luhan ada beberapa _paperbag_ , juga kardus yang Sehun yakini berisi beberapa sepatu. Jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"K-Kau tidak suka, ya? Aku membeli sebanyak ini," Luhan bertanya dengan wajah memelas. Bibirnya mencebik, dan ia merasa takut kalau lelaki itu marah padanya. Luhan bukan sengaja menghabiskan uang Sehun dengan berbelanja sebanyak itu, melainkan semua barang yang dibelinya adalah barang kesukaannya. Dan Luhan tipe orang yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membeli sesuatu yang memikat hatinya.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Melihat bagaimana Luhan menunduk dengan wajah bersalahnya, Sehun justru menjadi gemas sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, lantas tangannya menyentuh dagu Luhan, menuntun wajahnya agar mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Tidak," Sehun mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. Membuat gadis itu luluh akan sentuhannya. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk gadisku ini."

 **BLUSH!**

Semburat rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Luhan. Gadis itu langsung membuang tatapannya, namun ia tak berkutik saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di pipinya. Dan suara jeritan histeris dari beberapa pelayan toko itu menyadarkan Luhan bahwa Sehun baru saja mengecup pipinya.

"Ayo," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan bersiap membawa gadis itu pergi. "Jihoo, bawa barang-barang itu ke mobil. Suruh mereka untuk membantumu."

"Baik, Tuan." Jihoo membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

Luhan membalas senyuman Jihoo, lalu melirik Sehun sekilas yang kini tengah menggandengnya. Luhan merasa makin ke sini perhatian Sehun seperti bertambah. Padahal mereka belum lama saling mengenal, dan lagi hubungan itu hanyalah sandiwara.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Sejak perhatian yang diberikan Sehun dua hari lalu, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengembalikan keadaan hatinya.

Hati yang sempat hancur berkeping-keping karena kegagalan kisah cintanya bersama Kris.

Kejadian di mana Kris mengakhiri hubungan mereka sudah lewat hampir 1 bulan. Sejujurnya, Luhan masih merasakan sakit yang teramat menyiksa karena keputusan Kris itu. Bahkan ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea, Luhan masih merasakan denyutan di hatinya, seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau.

Tetapi setelah pertemuannya dengan Sehun, rasa sakit itu seolah hilang begitu saja. Mungkin masih ada, tapi tidak lagi sesakit sebelumnya. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun padanya, dalam sekejap laki-laki itu seperti obat yang menyembuhkan luka di hatinya karena Kris.

Mungkinkah Luhan sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sehun?

 **.**

 **.**

"Nenek!"

Teriakan Dennis membuat perempuan setengah baya itu menoleh dengan wajah sumringah. Ia tinggalkan sejenak kegiatan berkebunnya, memilih merentangkan tangan untuk menyambut kedatangan cucu pertamanya tersebut.

" _Aigo_ , cucuku datang lagi ke sini." Perempuan itu tersenyum senang sembari mengecup pipi Dennis, "Kau sudah merindukan nenek lagi, hm?"

Dennis mengangguk lucu, "Tadi Dennis pergi ke rumah Paman Sehun, ingin menjenguk Bibi Luhan. Tapi mereka sedang pergi."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar aduan Dennis pada ibu mertuanya—Oh Hana.

"Aduh, Dennis!" Ny. Hana mencubit gemas pipi cucunya. "Kau terus berbicara soal Bibi Luhan. Nenek jadi penasaran seperti apa kekasih pamanmu itu."

Dennis meringis lebar, "Bibi Luhan orang yang baik, Nek. Dan dia sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?" Ny. Hana melirik Baekhyun, bermaksud meminta kejelasan dari menantunya itu.

"Iya, Bu." Baekhyun membenarkan pengakuan Dennis. "Luhan orang yang baik. Kepribadiannya sangat menyenangkan. Dennis saja langsung akrab dengannya. Wajah Luhan juga sangat cantik. Aku tidak heran bila Sehun memilihnya."

"Ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun," Ny. Hana memberengut lucu, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan mertuanya itu.

"Bersabarlah, Bu." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Besok malam Ibu akan bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak sabar menantinya," binar mata Ny. Hana kian terang. "Aku juga tidak sabar ingin segera melihat mereka di pelaminan."

"Ya ampun, Ibu ..." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Jangan terlalu mendesak Sehun, Bu. Biarkan hubungan mereka berjalan dengan semestinya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Ny. Hana terkekeh pelan.

"Kakek di mana, Nek?" suara Dennis menghentikan obrolan ibu dan neneknya itu.

"Oh, kakek sedang di ruangannya. Kau ingin ke sana?" tanya Ny. Hana.

"Eum," Dennis mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ny. Hana. Baekhyun mencolek gemas pipi Dennis, menggoda putranya yang kini berada dalam gendongan ibu mertuanya, selagi mereka berlari-lari kecil memasuki rumah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Sehun tak lepas sedetik pun dari Luhan. Ia tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri ketika melihat Luhan asyik menikmati makan siang mereka. Kini keduanya tengah menikmati santapan makan siang di salah satu restoran masakan Italia.

Gerakan tangan Luhan yang sibuk menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya terhenti sejenak. Ia menyadari tatapan Sehun yang tak pernah lepas darinya, bahkan sejak mereka memasuki restoran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya keheranan.

Sehun mengulum senyum, "Tidak ada," ia menjawab dengan santai dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan curiga, namun kemudian ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, dan kembali menghabiskan satu porsi _fettucine_ pesanannya.

"Setelah makan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Sehun kembali membuka obrolan. "Nanti malam, kita harus mendiskusikan bagaimana pertemuan awal kita sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti," jawab Luhan patuh. "Aku juga ingin membahas beberapa hal soal sandiwara ini."

"Beberapa hal?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

Sehun langsung membuang mukanya karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau. Sedangkan Luhan terkekeh puas melihat wajah kesal lelaki itu.

Selesai menikmati makan siang, Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang lebih dulu. Sebelum ia kembali ke kantornya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun mendadak mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke mobil. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang nenek yang hendak menyeberang jalan.

Aksi Sehun itu jelas saja mengundang rasa kekaguman dalam diri Luhan. Gadis itu menatapnya sampai nyaris tak berkedip. Jantung Luhan kembali berdebar melihat Sehun tersenyum hangat pada nenek itu. Ia tidak mengira jika Sehun mempunyai sisi lain, melakukan tindakan terpuji itu hanya untuk seorang nenek yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal.

Sesaat kemudian, perhatian Luhan teralih pada laki-laki yang melintas di sisi kanan jalan, tepat di mana Sehun baru saja membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan. Mata Luhan membelalak. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu berlari mengejar laki-laki itu, namun tetap di sisi kiri jalan.

"Kris?" gumamnya lirih ke arah laki-laki yang dilihatnya tengah berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis. Luhan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, tapi ekspresi wajah Kris tampak bahagia.

Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya saat mengetahui Kris bersiap masuk ke sebuah _cafe_. Dengan nekat ia menyeberang jalan tanpa menyadari ada mobil yang melaju dari arah kanan.

"TIINNN!"

Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga itu membuat tubuh Luhan seketika mematung di tempat. Mata Luhan membelalak saat mengetahui bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya.

 **GREP!**

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, Luhan sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat seseorang.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi meneriaki namanya namun Luhan sama sekali tak merespon.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengejarnya dengan penuh kepanikan.

Seseorang yang begitu ketakutan saat melihat sebuah mobil hampir saja menabrak Luhan, jika ia tak segera menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang bergetar.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah?!" Amarah Sehun menyembur begitu saja, "Bagaimana jika tadi kau tertabrak?!"

Luhan berjengkit saat mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ia sendiri masih _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan. Tatapannya kosong. Sesaat yang lalu, ia hampir tertabrak. Namun Luhan kembali mengingat apa yang membuatnya nyawanya hampir melayang.

Kris. Laki-laki itu sudah tidak terjangkau lagi oleh penglihatan Luhan, dan kenyataan lain yang sempat dilihatnya membuat hatinya kembali sakit. _Gadis itu ... apakah dia kekasih barumu, Kris? Itukah sebabnya kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?_

"Hiks ..." Isakan itu lolos dari bibir Luhan. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maafkan aku ..."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh ia dibuat ketakutan saat Luhan hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Beruntung, Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya sehingga berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu tepat pada waktunya.

Luhan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Ia biarkan emosinya kembali keluar setelah melihat sosok sang mantan kekasih yang ia tahu sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya. Sementara Sehun tetap memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan pada gadis itu. Melalui bisikan lembut dan pelukan hangat.

Setelah memastikan kondisi Luhan mulai stabil, Sehun mengajak gadis itu kembali ke tempat mobil mereka terparkir sebelumnya—masih di depan restoran Italia yang mereka kunjungi.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, baik Sehun maupun Luhan keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada satu pun yang membuka obrolan. Tampaknya kejadian tadi cukup mempengaruhi suasana hati mereka. Membuat keduanya memilih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sehun menoleh kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat di bahu kanannya. Lagi-lagi Luhan tertidur dan menjadikan bahu Sehun sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Rasa cemas masih menggelayutinya, namun ia jauh lebih terlihat tenang sekarang. Diraihnya tangan Luhan, lalu digenggamnya dengan erat. Perlahan Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan, memposisikan gadis itu agar tertidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Sehun dan Luhan dalam perjalanan ke rumah paman dan bibinya, yang terletak di kawasan Cheongdam. Sehun tampil _casual_ , dengan potongan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru—yang digulung sampai sebatas siku, dipadu bawahan _skinny jeans_ warna hitam lalu _sneakers_ dengan warna senada. Penampilannya sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang CEO, namun lebih mencerminkan anak kuliahan.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut warna biru langit yang dibalut dengan _cardigan_ panjang. Ia juga mengenakan _flat shoes_ warna putih—senada dengan warna _cardigan_ yang ia pakai. Jepit rambut dengan hiasan bunga yang ia sematkan pada surai cokelatnya membuat penampilan Luhan terlihat manis. Belum lagi kecantikan wajahnya yang dipoles dengan _make up natural_.

Siapapun yang melihat keduanya, mereka akan menilai jika Sehun dan Luhan adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ingatannya kembali pada malam sebelumnya, di mana ia membahas kesepakatan bersama Luhan tentang sandiwara yang mereka mainkan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Skinship yang diperbolehkan hanya sebatas pelukan dan bergandengan tangan?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk ragu. Ia terlihat takut saat melihat ekspresi keberatan Sehun._

 _"_ _Aku menolak," ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan melotot._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menolaknya?"_

 _Sehun menyeringai nakal, "Jika hanya seperti itu, orang tak akan percaya kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih. Tentu harus melakukan skinship yang lebih dari itu, seperti ... ciuman."_

 _Luhan mendelik, "Ci-Ciuman?"_

 _"_ _Eum," Sehun mengangguk yakin. Dalam hati ia ingin tertawa. Melihat bagaimana wajah merona Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan._

 _"_ _Ba-Baiklah," Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Tapi, hanya sebatas di kening atau pipi. Tidak untuk bibir."_

 _Sehun terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menyanggupi permintaan Luhan. "Oke, aku terima. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika tidak bisa menahan diri. Kau tahu kenapa?"_

 _Luhan menatap Sehun dengan waspada. Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya—sangat dekat. Tangan laki-laki itu mengusap lembut bibir Luhan, lalu ia berkata, "Bibirmu ini terlalu menggoda. Sayang jika aku tidak mencicipinya."_

 _Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun mendaratkan ciuman lembut di atas bibirnya. Luhan terperangah. Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat, dan ia tidak siap dengan ciuman itu._

 _"_ _Manis," bisik Sehun sedukitf setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Kemudian ia berbalik, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Sehun tertawa kecil setiap mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan setelah ia menciumnya semalam. Ia melirik Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan wajah kusutnya. Buntut kejadian semalam, Luhan memang terus mendiaminya sejak pagi tadi sampai sekarang.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun santai sambil fokus mengemudikan mobil.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia bersedekap, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar yang jauh lebih menarik.

"Kau ingin sandiwara kita terbongkar lebih awal dengan bersikap seperti ini?"

"Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu, Oh Sehun!" balas Luhan sarkastik.

Tawa Sehun pecah seketika. Hal itu membuat kekesalan Luhan semakin bertambah. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Berhenti memainkan bibirmu seperti itu. Atau aku akan menciummu lagi."

Luhan melotot, namun wajahnya terlanjur memerah karena ucapan Sehun yang terkesan frontal. _Ya ampun, laki-laki ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Luhan yang tidak lagi mendiaminya. Paling tidak suasana di dalam mobil tidak membosankan selama mereka melakukan perjalanan ke rumah paman dan bibi Sehun.

Mobil yang dinaiki Sehun dan Luhan pun berhenti di sebuah rumah yang berada di kawasan perumahan elit. Keduanya bergegas turun dari mobil, lalu berjalan berdampingan mendekati pintu rumah.

 **KLEK!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah terbuka lebih dulu, hanya berselang beberapa menit setelah keduanya turun dari mobil.

"PAMAN SEHUN!" teriakan khas itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum. Dennis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah langsung berlari ke arah mereka. "BIBI LUHAN!"

Setelah menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, Dennis beralih memeluk Luhan.

" _Aigo_ , Dennis. Kau tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu mereka."

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok perempuan setengah baya yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Seketika rasa gugup menyergap diri Luhan. Ia menurunkan Dennis dari gendongannya, berganti menggandeng tangan bocah laki-laki itu.

"Ini pasti Luhan," ucap perempuan itu disertai senyuman hangat.

Luhan mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan, "Selamat malam, Bi. Saya Xi Luhan."

" _Aigo_ , jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, Sayang," perempuan itu mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan bidadari ini pada bibimu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar sindiran dari bibinya. "Baik, baik. Bibi, dia Luhan—kekasihku. Dan Luhan, ini bibiku, Oh Hana."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Bi," sapa Luhan dengan ramah.

"Woah, lihat siapa yang datang."

Semua orang menoleh pada sosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi yang baru keluar dari rumah. Luhan baru pertama kali melihatnya, tapi ia langsung mengenali sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Perhatian Luhan kembali pada sosok laki-laki yang berwajah tampan, dengan ciri khas telinganya yang lebar—seperti peri.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat, kemudian tangannya mengarah pada laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dia suamiku, Lu. Park Chanyeol."

"Oh," Luhan membungkuk sopan. "Salam kenal, _oppa_. Aku Xi Luhan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Salam kenal, Lu. Aku Park Chanyeol, kakak sepupu Sehun."

Luhan benar-benar gugup saat melihat bagaimana cara Chanyeol tersenyum. Deretan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi itu membuat Luhan buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

" _Aigo,_ kau benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan." Tangan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya mengusap wajah Luhan, meninggalkan semburat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahnya, _Hyung_!"

"Ey, ada yang cemburu," Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Bukannya mendengarkan larangan Sehun, ia justru beralih memeluk Luhan dengan mesra.

"YA!" Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan Luhan dari Chanyeol. Sementara kakak sepupunya itu tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Sehun. Tetapi tawanya sontak terhenti saat ia menyadari tatapan tajam menusuk dari Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang," ralat Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak istrinya dengan mesra. Setelahnya ia mengaduh kesakitan karena mendapat cubitan gemas di pinggangnya.

"Apa kalian masih lama?"

Perhatian semua orang beralih pada sosok laki-laki setengah baya yang mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ny. Hana langsung menjemput suaminya tersebut, menariknya agar ikut bergabung. "Dia Luhan, _yeobo_. Kekasih Sehun."

"Jadi gadis ini kekasihmu, Hun?" tanya laki-laki itu yang dibalas anggukan Sehun. Keponakannya itu sempat berbisik pada Luhan saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Pantas kau menolak pilihan bibimu," laki-laki itu tersenyum jahil. "Dia jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Jauh lebih cantik."

Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Luhan dibuat memerah karena pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan anggota keluarga Sehun.

"Berhenti memujinya. Kalian tidak lihat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus," celetuk Sehun asal. Luhan langsung menghadiahi _deathglare_ untuk Sehun. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Selamat malam, Paman. Namaku Xi Luhan," Luhan ingat belum memperkenalkan diri di hadapan paman Sehun.

"Aku Park Jungwoo, paman Sehun," balas Tn. Jungwoo dengan ramah. "Senang sekali kau mau datang memenuhi undangan makan malam kami."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini. Penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Ibuuu ... Dennis lapar ..."

Tak pelak semua orang tertawa mendengar rengekan Dennis.

"Iya, sayang. Kita akan makan sekarang," ucap Baekhyun yang disambut sorakan gembira oleh Dennis.

Ny. Hana langsung menarik Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Diikuti Baekhyun yang menggendong Dennis, berjalan berdampingan dengan Tn. Jungwoo. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan paling belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam di rumah paman dan bibi Sehun diwarnai dengan canda dan tawa, penuh kehangatan dan juga kasih sayang.

Obrolan pertama membahas bagaimana pertemuan awal Sehun dan Luhan, sampai akhirnya mereka sepakat menjalin hubungan. Tentu saja kedua orang itu sudah berdiskusi sebelumnya, supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan saat mereka menceritakan hubungan tersebut. Setelah obrolan seputar Sehun dan Luhan selesai, perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju pada Dennis.

Ny. Hana dan Tn. Jungwoo menatap takjub pada kelakuan cucu pertama mereka. Dennis duduk di pangkuan Luhan, bahkan meminta gadis itu untuk menyuapinya. Sikap manja Dennis itu rupanya memancing kecemburuan Sehun. Beberapa kali Sehun memaksa Dennis untuk berpindah tempat, agar Luhan bisa menikmati makan malamnya, namun selalu ditolak oleh Dennis.

"Dennis, sini duduk dengan paman. Kasihan Bibi Luhan tidak bisa makan," bujuk Sehun.

"Tidak mau!" Dennis memberengut lucu. "Dennis maunya sama Bibi Luhan."

"Denniiiis ..."

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Dennis mulai kesal karena terus diganggu Sehun, matanya pun berkaca-kaca hingga akhirnya, "HUWEEE ... PAMAN SEHUN NAKAL!"

Tangisan Dennis tentu saja membuat semua orang panik. Luhan dengan sigap segera menyandarkan kepala Dennis di bahunya, lalu mengusap punggung bocah laki-laki itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ssshhh ... jagoan bibi kenapa menangis, hm?" Luhan mengusap wajah Dennis dengan lembut, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat.

"Hiks, aku tidak mau duduk dengan Paman Sehun," Dennis merajuk dengan wajah menggemaskan. "Aku maunya dengan Bibi Luhan."

"Iya, iya. Dennis duduk bersama bibi," Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Wajah laki-laki itu masih cemberut, namun tetap terlihat bersalah. "Minta maaf pada Dennis," bisiknya penuh tuntutan.

Sehun sedikit melotot, tapi melihat bagaimana tatapan Luhan yang jauh lebih menakutkan, ia pun menurut. Ia mengusap kepala Dennis dengan lembut, "Maafkan paman, ya."

Dennis belum merespon. Ia masih melanjutkan aksi merajuknya, tetapi setelah melihat bagaimana usaha keras Sehun sampai rela memperlihatkan _aegyo_ -nya, pertahanan Dennis roboh. Bocah laki-laki itu tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sehun ketika melakukan _aegyo_.

"Kau sudah berani menertawakan paman, ya?" Sehun bersiap membalas kelakuan Dennis dengan serangan mematikan.

"Ahahaha ... hentikan, Paman! Geli!" Dennis terpingkal-pingkal dalam gendongan Luhan karena terus mendapat gelitikan dari Sehun.

Setelah puas menggelitiki Dennis, Sehun kembali fokus menyantap makanannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Dennis yang kembali bersikap manja pada Luhan.

"Bibi ... _poppo_?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar permintaan Dennis. Ia pun mengecup pipi kanan Dennis, lalu berganti ke pipi kiri Dennis.

"Lu, aku juga mau," sahutan Sehun membuat keempat orang dewasa di ruang makan itu melotot kompak. Sementara Luhan langsung memukul kepala Sehun dengan sumpit, membuat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia langsung menyerah. Sehun kembali merengek pada Luhan yang membuat Dennis menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ya ampun, Yeol. Lihat kelakuan adik sepupumu itu," bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Dia seperti bukan Oh Sehun yang kukenal."

"Sejak kapan Sehun bisa bersikap manja seperti itu?" kali ini Tn. Jungwoo ikut menimpali pembicaraan rahasia putra dan menantunya.

" _Aigo_ , mereka benar-benar menggemaskan," ucapan Ny. Hana langsung mengundang tawa ketiga orang itu. Sementara yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tampak tak peduli, seolah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan malam, Luhan menemani Baekhyun dan Ny. Hana di ruang tengah. Ketiganya tampak larut dalam obrolan sesama perempuan. Sementara Chanyeol sedang sibuk menemani Dennis yang merengek ingin bermain di taman belakang rumah. Padahal Baekhyun sudah melarangnya, karena khawatir udara di malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan Dennis. Tapi karena Dennis menuruni sifat keras kepalanya, Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menerima telepon dari Jihoo, menatap Luhan yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Baekhyun dan Ny. Hana. Sehun tersenyum. Ia senang melihat Luhan mudah akrab dengan anggota keluarganya itu. Dengan begini, rencananya untuk membuat Luhan benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya tidak akan menemui halangan, karena Luhan sudah diterima oleh semua anggota keluarganya.

"Sehun?" Laki-laki itu terkesiap saat mendengar panggilan pamannya.

"Iya, Paman?"

"Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar. Aku perlu bicara denganmu," ucap Tn. Jungwoo. Sehun sempat keheranan melihat wajah serius pamannya. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Luhan, dan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Luhan sudah menatap ke arahnya.

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya berjalan mengikuti Tn. Jungwoo di belakangnya.

Luhan yang sempat melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama pamannya, mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ini seperti _de javu_. Luhan kembali teringat dengan kejadian di masa lalu—ketika ia pertama kali memperkenalkan Kris pada orang tuanya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Luhan sedang menemani Kris yang tengah asyik mengobrol bersama ibunya. Ia senang melihat Kris langsung akrab dengan ibunya._

 _"_ _Luhan?"_

 _Luhan terkesiap saat mengetahui ayahnya memanggil. Gadis itu sedikit bingung mendapati wajah serius ayahnya—seperti sedang menahan amarah. Kris menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang terlihat gelisah. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan agar bisa menenangkan gadisnya itu._

 _"_ _Pergilah," ucap Kris yang segera dibalas anggukan Luhan. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, lalu berlari-lari kecil menyusul ayahnya yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerja._

 _Luhan menutup pintu ruangan, lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja kerja ayahnya. Ia menunduk, menunggu dengan gelisah saat mendapati ayahnya berdiri membelakanginya. Tangan Luhan bertaut di depan dada. Kegelisahan semakin menyelimuti hatinya karena sang ayah tak kunjung bicara._

 _"_ _Sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan Kris?"_

 _"_ _Ngg ... 3 bulan."_

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu jika Kris hanya anak angkat di keluarga Wu?"_

 _Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Jujur, Luhan sendiri baru mengetahui fakta tersebut, namun baginya itu bukan masalah. Tapi sepertinya fakta tersebut menjadi masalah bagi ayahnya. Luhan bisa merasakannya dari nada bicara ayahnya itu._

 _"_ _Kau tidak tahu?"_

 _"_ _Memangnya kenapa kalau dia hanya anak angkat di keluarga Wu?"_

 _"_ _Karena kau juga harus tahu seperti apa masa lalunya," sang ayah kembali berbicara dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Sebelum dia diangkat oleh keluarga Wu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya," Luhan menolak untuk mendengar. "Aku akan tetap mencintainya."_

 _"_ _Luhan!" Sang ayah mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Kau harus tahu seperti apa masa lalu Kris. Dia itu mantan pem—"_

 _"_ _HENTIKAN!" Luhan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Ia takut mendengar sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari mulut ayahnya. Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Di samping ia juga penasaran dengan masa lalu Kris, ia kecewa karena sang ayah telah memperjelas bahwa hubungannya dengan Kris tak mendapat restu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli seperti apa masa lalu Kris. Aku akan tetap mencintainya, sampai kapanpun," Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, menatap sang ayah dengan penuh kekecewaan._

 _"_ _Jangan membuat ayah marah, Luhan!"_

 _"_ _Ayah yang sudah memancing kemarahanku!" balas Luhan sengit. "Aku tahu kenapa ayah memanggilku ke sini. Ayah menginginkan agar aku memutuskan Kris. Benar 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Baguslah jika kau sudah tahu," Luhan semakin geram dengan reaksi santai ayahnya. "Putuskan hubungan kalian. Aku tidak bisa menerima Kris sebagai menantuku."_

 _"_ _Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Ayah. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan kami, karena aku sangat mencintainya," Luhan membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar dari ruangan. "Maafkan aku."_

 _"_ _XI LUHAN!"_

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Luhan?"

Suara lembut Baekhyun mengembalikan kesadaran Luhan. Gadis itu segera menyembunyikan wajah murungnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu perhatiannya teralih pada sosok Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pamannya. Spontan saja Luhan berdiri dan lekas menghampiri Sehun yang sekilas tampak murung. Entah kenapa ketakutan Luhan kembali muncul. Ketakutan akan masa lalunya saat hubungannya dengan Kris tidak mendapat restu dari sang ayah.

 _Tunggu, aku dan Sehun 'kan hanya bersandiwara._ Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya langsung menguap, hilang entah ke mana.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun keheranan melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak kikuk.

"I-Itu ..." Luhan mendengus dalam hati. Ia terlanjur penasaran dengan obrolan yang dilakukan Sehun dan pamannya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Maksudku, apa pamanmu mencurigai sesuatu di antara kita?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah tertawa. Hal itu jelas membuat Luhan kesal karena pertanyaannya dianggap sebuah lelucon oleh Sehun.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Luhan merajuk dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun. Namun langkah Luhan terhenti karena Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun, namun pelukan Sehun justru semakin mengerat. Bahkan laki-laki itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"Sebentar saja, Lu ..." bisik Sehun dengan nada seduktif. Membuat Luhan sedikit berjengkit karena merasakan desahan napas Sehun di lehernya. Wajah Luhan kian memerah ketika Sehun beralih mengecup leher jenjangnya. Laki-laki itu terbuai oleh aroma madu yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan, sampai ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang mulai mencumbui gadis itu.

"EHEM!"

Suara batuk keras itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersadar dari dunia mereka. Perlahan pelukan Sehun melonggar dari tubuh Luhan. Keduanya tampak kikuk saat mengetahui semua orang sudah menatap ke arah mereka.

"Kalian ini," Baekhyun memasang senyum jahilnya untuk menggoda Luhan dan Sehun. Lain lagi dengan Ny. Hana yang justru menjerit histeris karena kelewat senang dengan kelakuan keponakannya.

Tn. Jungwoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya hanya menggelengkan kepala, melihat dua orang yang menurutnya tengah dimabuk asmara itu, sampai tidak tahu tempat untuk melakukan adegan mesra. Sementara Chanyeol yang baru datang bersama Dennis, dengan bodohnya justru berkata, "Lanjutkan saja di rumah setelah pulang. Kalian bisa melakukannya dengan puas tanpa gangguan."

Jelas saja ucapan frontal Chanyeol membuat wajah Sehun dan Luhan semakin memerah. Tampaknya semua orang sangat senang menggoda pasangan itu, khususnya Sehun. Kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang biasanya berwajah datar, bisa terlihat kehilangan muka seperti sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulangnya dari rumah paman dan bibi Sehun, Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu atau berada di dekat Sehun karena kejadian memalukan tadi. Sehun sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat reaksi Luhan yang kembali menghindarinya. Toh ini semua memang murni kesalahannya yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri atas hasratnya karena gadis itu.

Luhan segera mengganti penampilannya dengan pakaian santai. Ia memilih mengenakan kaos dengan bawahan _hot pants_. Gadis itu duduk di atas ranjangnya, lalu memainkan ponsel barunya yang dibelikan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu. Mendadak Luhan teringat jika ia belum menghubungi orang tuanya. Untungnya Luhan masih mengingat nomor ponsel ibu maupun ayahnya, tetapi ia lebih memilih menghubungi ibunya. Dibandingkan sang ayah, Luhan tahu jika ibunya jauh lebih mengkhawatirkannya.

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar ketika masih mendengar nada sambung. Ia melirik sekilas pada jam di dinding. Sekarang jam 10 malam. Luhan mendadak ragu, apa mungkin ibunya sudah tidur?

" _Halo?_ "

Seketika wajah Luhan berubah cerah. Ia senang karena ibunya belum tidur sehingga menjawab panggilannya.

" _Halo?_ "

Sungguh, Luhan ingin menangis saat mendengar suara ibunya yang begitu lembut. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya.

"Ibu ..."

" _Luhan? Benarkah ini kau, Sayang?_ "

Luhan menyeka air matanya, "Iya, Bu. Ini aku."

" _Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau baru menghubungi ibu sekarang? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa ibu sangat cemas karena tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu?_ "

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, Bu. Ponselku hilang begitu sampai di Korea."

" _Hilang? Dicuri?_ "

"Ya, begitulah," jawaban Luhan langsung mendapat respon panik oleh ibunya. Luhan sampai harus bersusah payah menenangkan dan meyakinkan ibunya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia pun bercerita bahwa teman yang dicarinya sudah pindah apartemen. Sampai ia kebingungan harus mencari tempat tinggal.

" _Lalu di mana kau tinggal sekarang?_ "

"Ngg ... ada seseorang yang baik hati menyuruhku tinggal di rumahnya, Bu." Luhan merasa mual saat menyebut kata 'baik hati' untuk Sehun. Padahal sudah jelas Sehun menolongnya karena mengharapkan sesuatu.

" _Seseorang? Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?_ "

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar ibunya kembali cerewet seperti biasa.

"Laki-laki."

" _APA?! Kau tinggal berdua saja dengan laki-laki?!_ "

"Ibu jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," Luhan buru-buru meralat. "Di rumahnya ada banyak pelayan perempuan, Bu. Termasuk kepala pengurus rumah."

" _Benarkah?_ " Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengar helaan napas lega dari ibunya. " _Bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu? Apa dia tampan?_ "

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah, "Ya ampun, Ibu ..."

" _Pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan, sampai mempunyai kepala pengurus rumah dan pelayan. Ibu jadi membayangkan seperti apa laki-laki yang sudah menolongmu itu. Apakah wajahnya sangat tampan? Seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng_."

Luhan menepuk keningnya sambil menggerutu gemas.

" _Luhan, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibu? Apa laki-laki itu berwajah tampan?_ "

Luhan mendesah pelan, "Iya, Bu. Dia tampan," ia berkata jujur, tak mau munafik. Sehun memang tampan.

" _Apa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?_ "

"Dia belum mempunyai kekasih, Bu," Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. _Tetapi sekarang aku yang menjadi kekasihnya, walaupun itu hanya sandiwara._

" _Benarkah? Itu kesempatan bagus untukmu, Lu!_ "

"Ha?"

" _Kesempatan untuk melupakan masa lalumu. Lebih baik kau menyambut masa depan yang cerah dengan laki-laki itu_. _Kau tidak mungkin selamanya terikat pada masa lalumu 'kan? Sudah waktunya kau memikirkan masa depanmu, Lu._ "

"Ibu!" Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh, reaksi ibunya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Luhan pikir ibunya akan kembali mempertanyakan alasannya ke Seoul yang ingin menemui Kris. Tetapi tampaknya sang ibu justru lebih antusias mendengar ceritanya soal Sehun—meski ibunya itu belum mengenal seperti apa sosok Sehun.

" _Ibu bersungguh-sungguh, Lu. Ibu ingin kau hidup bahagia. Tidak lagi bersedih karena Kris,_ " suara ibunya kali ini terdengar bijak, tidak lagi jahil seperti sebelumnya. " _Ibu ingin kau bangkit dari keterpurukan setelah hubunganmu dengan Kris berakhir. Mungkin dia memang bukan jodohmu, Lu_."

"Aku tahu, Bu," Luhan jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang. Saat ia tak sengaja melihat Kris bersama seorang gadis. "Tapi, aku tetap ingin menanyakan alasan Kris mengakhiri hubungan kami. Itu terus menggangguku dan membuatku tidak bisa lepas darinya, Bu."

" _Ibu mengerti. Kau memang berhak mencari tahu, tapi,_ " ada jeda sejenak dari ibunya. " _jangan halangi seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu. Kau pantas menerima cinta yang baru dari seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintaimu_."

Senyum merekah di bibir Luhan. Hatinya merasa jauh lebih baik setelah ia menghubungi ibunya. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Bu. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayah."

" _Tentu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lu._ "

"Iya, Bu. Selamat malam."

" _Selamat malam_ , _Sayang_."

 **PIP!**

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam sejenak, seiring napasnya yang teratur. Nasehat ibunya benar-benar meresap dalam diri Luhan.

Sejak melihat Kris bersama gadis lain, Luhan berpikir untuk melepaskan laki-laki itu. Tetapi rasa penasaran yang kelewat besar, membuat Luhan ingin tetap menemuinya. Luhan tidak akan tenang sebelum Kris memberitahu alasannya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apakah karena gadis itu? Atau ada alasan lain?

Di sisi lain, ia sependapat dengan ibunya. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya bagi Luhan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Seseorang yang mungkin lebih baik dari Kris.

 _Sehun._

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sehun?" Luhan segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Sehun. Namun nyatanya laki-laki itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Semua perlakuan dan perhatian Sehun seperti terpatri dalam ingatan Luhan. Seolah tak mau pergi darinya.

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Oh Sehun?_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia kembali fokus pada layar _netbook_ , memeriksa laporan keuangan yang baru saja diterimanya. Tak lupa Sehun turut memeriksa _tablet_ kesayangannya. Sekedar melihat agenda pekerjaannya untuk pekan depan.

"Pertemuan dengan pimpinan Wu Corporation?" Sehun bergumam saat membaca salah satu agenda pekerjaannya.

"Wu Corporation?" Sehun memutar otak untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Wu? Kris Wu?!"

Sehun sedikit memekik saat otak cerdasnya berhasil menemukan sesuatu. Ia pun menyambar ponselnya dan buru-buru menghubungi Jihoo. Masa bodoh dengan jam yang sudah memasuki waktu tidur.

"Jihoo, maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu."

" _Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?_ " Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Jihoo memang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang meneleponnya malam-malam. Pasti ada perintah untuk menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Cari informasi tentang Kris Wu."

" _Kris Wu? Bukankah dia pimpinan dari Wu Corporation?_ "

 _Kau memang jenius, Oh Sehun._ "Ya. Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang laki-laki itu. Aku membutuhkan data yang selengkap-lengkapnya," Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

" _Baik, Tuan._ "

"Bagus!" Sehun tersenyum puas. "Aku ingin data itu secepatnya, bila perlu bersok pagi. Kau mengerti?"

" _Saya mengerti_."

 **PIP!**

Setelah memberi perintah pada Jihoo, Sehun meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Ia tak sabar ingin segera melihat hasil pekerjaan Jihoo.

Bagi Sehun, untuk mencari informasi tentang seseorang tidaklah sulit. Sejujurnya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk sedikit mengulur waktu, tak ingin terburu-buru menemukan keberadaan Kris sesuai permintaan Luhan.

Sebab Sehun hanya ingin memastikan hati Luhan sudah sepenuhnya berpaling padanya, ketika gadis itu bertemu dengan Kris nanti. Sehun tidak akan mundur lagi atas perasaannya terhadap Luhan. Ia sudah bertekad akan membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A|N :** Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga. Maaf sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu ^^

Buat yang pengen Sehun cepet-cepat nyatain perasaannya ke Luhan, harus bersabar dulu ya. Dia masih nunggu waktu yang tepat, soalnya Luhan sendiri kan masih keingetan sama Kris. Lagian di sini juga baru kelihatan kan kalau Luhan mulai mempunyai perasaan yang sama kayak Sehun. Sabar aja, nanti mereka juga bakalan jadi _real couple_ kok hehe

Masih ada yang mengira kalau Kris tokoh antagonis?

Nggak ya, dia sebenarnya cuma kejebak sama masa lalunya dan ayah Luhan udah tahu soal itu. Lalu apa masa lalu Kris? Jawabannya **: RAHASIA** (hehe)

Oh iya, di sini ada tokoh baru yang muncul *lirik Suho*. Dia nanti berperan penting juga lho dalam hubungan Sehun-Luhan.

Penasaran? Ikuti terus ceritanya. Semoga kalian nggak bosen dan tetap menunggu dengan super duper sabar hehe

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **PROLOG**

sherly-gdragon | Rosy Phantomhive | HunHan Shipper | laabaikands | Juna Oh | Selenia Oh | LieZoppii | cubby | Arifahohse | Seravin509 | DEERHUN794 | KyuMinElfcloud | anisaberliana94 | niasw3ty | LisnaOhLu120 | 122004H-H | Guest | Skymoebius | Elisye Sihombing | hunexohan | Misslah |oh chaca | Annishi692

 **CHAPTER 1**

Seravin509 | tania chanie | gita-puspita65 | luluhunhun | Elisye Sihombing | yousee | LieZoppii | Misslah | shinerlight | Guest | munakyumin137 | DEERHUN794 | Juna Oh | Arifahohse | Guest | rinnn | Rosy Phantomhive | skeyou | Skymoebius | oh chaca | BabyCoffee99 | KyuMinElfcloud | younlaycious88 | tchandra07-tc | lulu-shi | Selenia Oh | arvita-kim | NoonaLu | caca | ChanHunBaek | desys33 | HunHanCherry1220 | RealCY

 **CHAPTER 2**

JungKimCaca | yousee | Annishi692 | Rin HunHan | DEERHUN794 | Yohannaemerald | kenlee1412 | Arifahohse | nisaramaidah28 | Misslah | annisasekarhan04 | Selenia Oh | Lulu-shi | deA | Seravin509 | Lu | Skymoebius | Guest | Sherli898 | noVi | deerhanhuniie | syielhunna | hunexohan | nik4nik | niasw3ty | Lovesehunluhanforever | Juna Oh | samiyatuara09 | Nurul999 | Elisye Sihombing | Guest | L | Guest | JYHYunho | A-hunhan-taoris | Kim YeHyun | SyiSehun | deva94bubletea | PCYwife | Tania Chanie94 | Lucky8894 | HunHanCherry1220 | kiney

 **CHAPTER 3**

kiney | nisaramaidah28 | Seravin509 | ElisYe Het | RismaAliya | DEERHUN794 | anisaberliana94 | AmeliaOh 21 | Nurul999 | Sherli898 | Viola | Kim YeHyun | Lucky8894 | Arifahohse | Misslah | rebaem042 | Vinka668 | KyuMinElfcloud | Juna Oh | rara | Guest | Lisasa-Luhan | hunexohan | Skymoebius | rafa | Yohannaemerald | lulu-shi | ByunBaek614 | Wind Noona | Nisa Aprilia | JonginDO | ryeota-yamandharlie | JungKimCaca | Baekkiechuu | niasw3ty | ChanHunBaek | deerhanhuniie | ChoiSooRim93 | HunHanCherry1220 | Annisawinds | Angel Deer | khalidasalsa

 **CHAPTER 4**

ElisYe Het | Yohannaemerald | anisaberliana94 | Wind Noona | JonginDO | yousee | Angel Deer | Guest | kenlee1412 | Misslah | AmeliaOh 21 | Choi Soo Rim | Seravin509 | Guest | LieZoppii | KyuMinElfcloud | deerhanhuniie | lulu-shi | DEERHUN794 | ChanHunBaek | nisaramaidah28 | inayahh28 | lala | A-hunhan-taoris | Skymoebius | HunHanCherry1220 | Arifahohse | Annisawinds | Vinka668 | DinkyAA | Kim YeHyun | BabyCoffee99 | Nurul999 | Guest | Guest | Guest | nandaputri | RealCY | Nisa Aprilia | nik4nik | ryeota-yamandharlie | minrin-oh | Juna Oh | Uqraina | Aura626 | luhanzone

 **P.S :** Maaf baru sempat aku cantumin sekarang hehe. Yuk, yang belum pada review ditunggu lho review kalian ;)

Oh iya, jangan lupa pada baca series HunHan terbaruku ya ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 6**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu Luhan tinggal di rumah Sehun.

Pagi ini, Luhan terlihat menuruni tangga dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sesekali ia menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar karena rasa kantuk yang kembali menyerang. Luhan tak peduli bagaimana penampilannya sekarang, rambut yang masih berantakan, dan wajah khas orang bangun tidur. Sebab perutnya sudah minta diisi ketika ia terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Suara itu sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Luhan.

Ia menoleh. Sepasang mata rusanya terpaku pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di ruang makan. Laki-laki itu sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan pakaian khas orang kantoran. Kemeja putih polos dengan dasi motif garis, lalu dipadu bawahan celana hitam. Rambut hitamnya sedikit ditata ke atas dengan sentuhan _gel_. Wajah Sehun tampak segar, apalagi dengan aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sangat _fresh_ tapi kental akan aroma maskulin.

Luhan tertegun. Untuk sesaat ia serasa terhipnotis oleh penampilan Sehun yang menurutnya luar biasa tampan ini.

"Kau kelaparan, ya?" Sehun mengamati penampilan Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. "Begitu bangun langsung ke sini."

Lamunan Luhan seketika buyar. Buru-buru ia memperhatikan penampilannya dan saat itu juga, ia merasa malu. Dibandingkan Sehun yang terlihat dewasa, ia malah terlihat seperti remaja malas dengan rambut acak-acakan, kaos kusut, dan _hot pants_.

Tak ingin semakin malu, Luhan memutar arah. Berniat meninggalkan ruang makan.

 **GREP!**

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menahan langkah kakinya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Luhan menunduk ketika merasakan tangan Sehun bergerak-gerak di atas kepalanya.

"Begini lebih baik," Sehun menatap puas pada hasil kerjanya yang merapikan rambut Luhan. Ia pandangi gadis itu yang masih menunduk. Sehun bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Luhan.

 _CUP!_

Dalam sepersekian detik, Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan, membuat gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Tak peduli bagaimana penampilanmu, bagiku kau selalu terlihat cantik," ucap Sehun dengan senyum nakalnya.

 **BLUSH!**

Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Mendadak ia seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. _Ya Tuhan, apa barusan Sehun memujiku?_

"Ayo, kita sarapan," Sehun menuntun Luhan mengikutinya kembali ke ruang makan. Lalu ia menarik salah satu kursi untuk Luhan tempati—tepat di sebelahnya.

Luhan tidak memberikan penolakan ketika Sehun dengan senang hati mengoleskan selai ke atas roti—menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Luhan mulai terbiasa dan sejujurnya ia menyukai itu. Ia akui dirinya sangat menyukai semua bentuk perhatian yang Sehun berikan padanya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, tetapi setelah pembicaraan Luhan dengan ibunya beberapa hari lalu, Luhan seperti mendapat pencerahan.

Hatinya terasa menghangat setiap kali ia berada di dekat Sehun.

Hatinya selalu berbunga-bunga setiap kali ia menerima perhatian dari Sehun.

Hatinya pun selalu berdebar-debar setiap kali Sehun memberikan sentuhan lembut untuknya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Luhan yang sedang menikmati sarapannya sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu sedang menyesap secangkir kopi yang sudah dihidangkan.

"Ngg ..." Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja."

"Ke mana?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

Luhan menggeleng, "Belum tahu. Tapi, aku ingin pergi naik angkutan umum."

Sehun tampak keberatan, "Tidak. Kau pergi diantar Jiyoung. Biar aku membawa mobilku sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Sehun berucap dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mau kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia kembali memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya. Dalam hati Luhan merasa senang. Tidakkah sifat Sehun barusan seperti kekasih yang protektif?

"Baiklah ..." Luhan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sehun. Batinnya ingin menolak, tetapi jika berhubungan dengan perhatian yang diberikan lelaki itu, entah mengapa Luhan tidak mampu untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luhan yang penurut. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan sarapannya, tak ingin berlama-lama karena khawatir nantinya ia malah membolos untuk tidak pergi bekerja. Luhan terlalu menggemaskan dengan penampilannya yang seperti remaja itu.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Nanti kutelepon," Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di kening gadis itu. "Lekas mandi. Kau _bau_ ," bisiknya dengan nada mengejek.

"YA!" Sebelum mendapat amukan Luhan, Sehun sudah berlari lebih dulu menyelamatkan diri. Tawanya pecah memenuhi seisi rumah, membuat Luhan semakin tertunduk malu. Apalagi ada beberapa pelayan dan juga Bibi Jung yang sempat melihat kegiatan mereka di ruang makan.

"Menyebalkan," desis Luhan. Namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang kian merekah di bibirnya. Sekali lagi, Luhan merasakan kebahagiaan ketika Sehun memberikan perhatian untuknya.

 _Bolehkah aku berharap jika hubungan kita menjadi kenyataan, Oh Sehun?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan informasi yang kuminta?"

Jihoo mengangguk. Saat ini ia sedang menghadap Sehun yang baru saja tiba di kantor. Jujur, ia sempat kaget ketika mendapat perintah dari Sehun untuk menyelidiki Kris Wu—yang diketahuinya berstatus sebagai pimpinan Wu Corporation di cabang Korea.

"Maaf jika saya baru memberikannya sekarang, Tuan," ucap Jihoo merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia bisa memberikan laporan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun Jihoo ingin mendapatkan informasi itu sebanyak-banyaknya dan selengkap-lengkapnya. Jadilah ia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan permintaan Sehun.

"Tidak masalah," Sehun merespon dengan santai. "Setidaknya kau mendapatkan data yang banyak dan lengkap. Benar begitu?"

Jihoo mengangguk. Ia pandangi atasannya yang mulai membaca hasil laporannya tentang Kris.

"Nama aslinya Lu Yifan, lalu berganti marga setelah diangkat menjadi anak oleh Wu Shuhuan, pendiri Wu Corporation." Sehun sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Dia anak angkat Wu Shuhuan?"

"Iya, Tuan. Dari informasi yang saya dapatkan, Tuan Kris memang anak angkat dari pendiri Wu Corporation. Beliau diadopsi oleh Wu Shuhuan dan istrinya saat berusia 15 tahun. Tepatnya setelah orang tua kandungnya meninggal."

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sehun membuka lembaran laporan tersebut. Ingin mencari data mengenai orang tua kandung Kris.

"Ayah kandungnya seorang pengangguran, gemar berjudi, dan bermabuk-mabukan. Ibu kandungnya bekerja sebagai pelayan keluarga Wu Shuhuan." Sehun melotot. "Jadi, orang tua angkatnya—"

"Benar, Tuan," Jihoo tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Sehun. "Sejak kecil, Tuan Kris ikut ibu kandungnya yang bekerja sebagai pelayan dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Wu. Beliau sendiri sudah dianggap anak oleh Presdir Wu beserta istrinya. Presdir Wu Shuhuan dan istrinya tidak mempunyai anak, dan beliau membutuhkan seorang penerus. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka mengadopsi Tuan Kris yang waktu itu menjadi yatim piatu setelah kematian orang tuanya."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia kembali membaca laporan mengenai Kris. Ketika Sehun membaca penyebab kematian orang tua kandung Kris, wajah Sehun seketika berubah pucat.

"I-Ini ..."

"Tuan?" Jihoo menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun.

"Apa ini benar?" Sehun bermaksud meminta kejelasan dari Jihoo. "Ibu kandungnya tewas di tangan ayah kandungnya sendiri?"

Jihoo mengangguk kaku, "Iya, Tuan. Kemudian ayah kandungnya—"

"Cukup!" Sehun menutup laporan yang sedang dibacanya itu. Ia meletakkan berkas itu di atas mejanya, memilih menyudahi kegiatannya yang mengorek informasi tentang Kris. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Jihoo tetap bergeming. Ia masih penasaran dengan tujuan Sehun menyuruhnya mencari informasi seputar Kris. "Tuan, bolehkah saya tahu alasan Anda menyelidiki Tuan Kris?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Kau jangan khawatir. Ini masalah pribadi. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan pekerjaan."

Jihoo tersenyum lega.

"Jam berapa kita mengadakan pertemuan dengan pihak Wu Corporation?" tanya Sehun teringat akan agenda pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Kurang lebih sekitar 2 jam lagi, Tuan."

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar," ucap Sehun mempersilakan Jihoo meninggalkan ruangannya. Lelaki itu pun membungkuk sopan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Jihoo, Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Matanya kembali menatap berkas informasi yang baru saja diterimanya dari Jihoo. Pikiran Sehun kacau setelah mengetahui fakta mengejutkan dari mantan kekasih Luhan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau boleh pulang."

Jiyoung tetap bergeming. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun dan juga dirinya sendiri untuk tetap menemani Luhan ke manapun gadis itu pergi. Sesaat yang lalu, ia mengikuti Luhan ketika gadis itu sibuk menjelajah pusat kota Seoul. Kini mereka sudah berhenti di depan kedai minuman _bubble tea_ , dan Luhan sepertinya mulai jengah karena terus-menerus diikuti oleh Jiyoung.

"Tapi Nona, saya sudah berjanji pada Tuan Sehun untuk selalu mengikuti Anda," Jiyoung menarik napas sejenak, "ke manapun Anda pergi."

"Aku tahu," Luhan tersenyum senang, "Tapi kau terlihat kelelahan, Jiyoung. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit."

Jiyoung tertegun. Tidak menduga jika kekasih tuannya itu mengetahui kondisinya yang memang sedang tidak cukup fit. "Nona ..."

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah," bujuk Luhan. "Masalah Sehun, biar nanti aku yang memberitahunya. Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah mempunyai ponsel. Aku bisa menghubungi Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku jamin kejadian sebelumnya tidak akan terulang lagi."

Jiyoung terdiam cukup lama. Keraguan masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Namun melihat wajah meyakinkan Luhan, Jiyoung tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hatinya tersentuh atas kebaikan Luhan yang ikut memikirkan kondisinya. Sungguh, Jiyoung merasa senang karena tuannya memiliki kekasih sebaik Luhan.

"Baiklah, Nona. Saya akan pulang," Jiyoung menuruti ucapan Luhan, "Mohon Nona untuk selalu berhati-hati."

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Hati-hati saat mengemudi. Sampai di rumah, kau harus beristirahat. Mengerti?"

Jiyoung tersenyum dengan anggukannya. Laki-laki itu pun masuk ke mobil, hingga perlahan mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan kedai.

Setelah memastikan kepergian Jiyoung, Luhan bergegas memasuki kedai minuman _bubble tea_ tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sambutan dari pelayan kedai dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati meja pemesanan.

"Anda mau memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," ucap Luhan sambil berisyarat dengan tangannya. Ia masih mengamati papan menu yang ada di belakang pelayan. Ada berbagai jenis _bubble tea_ yang dijual di kedai tersebut.

Kedai minuman _bubble tea_ yang didatangi Luhan itu memang belum lama dibuka—kurang lebih sekitar 3 tahun. Berkat respon positif dari pembeli, sekarang kedai tersebut termasuk salah satu kedai minuman _bubble tea_ favorit di pusat kota Seoul. Apalagi lokasinya yang terbilang strategis, yakni berada di sekitar area sekolah dan kampus.

"Aku pesan _bubble tea_ rasa Taro saja," ucap Luhan pada pelayan.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sebagian pengunjung adalah kalangan muda, mulai dari anak sekolah sampai mahasiswa. Meski baru pertama kali datang, Luhan langsung menyukai suasana di tempat tersebut.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Nona."

"Oh, terima kasih," balas Luhan ramah.

"Sama-sama," pelayan itu tersenyum. "Ngg ... maaf, Nona. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah Anda orang China?"

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum, "Karena caramu berbicara bahasa Korea mengingatkanku pada pemilik kedai ini. Kebetulan dia juga orang China dan sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini. Bahkan sampai menikah dengan orang Korea."

"Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menjadi penasaran dengan pemilik kedai tersebut. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kebetulan dia sedang ada di sini. Bersama putri kecilnya yang baru lahir," Luhan terkekeh karena pelayan itu termasuk banyak bicara—dalam artian gemar berbagi cerita tentang orang lain. Tentunya yang bersifat positif.

Luhan memilih duduk di tempat yang berdekatan dengan meja pemesanan tadi. Ia mulai meminum _bubble tea_ yang sudah dipesannya. Jemari tangannya sesekali bermain di atas meja—sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya selagi menunggu kedatangan pemilik kedai itu.

"Di mana dia?" Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara lain di belakangnya.

"Ah, dia duduk di sana," Luhan langsung berdiri setelah yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara gadis yang melayani pesanannya tadi. Ia pun berbalik, siap untuk bertemu dengan pemilik kedai tersebut. Mata Luhan tiba-tiba membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok perempuan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Yixing- _jie_?"

Reaksi perempuan itu pun tak jauh berbeda, "Luhan?"

Sungguh di luar dugaan, ternyata pemilik kedai tersebut adalah teman yang sempat ingin ditemui Luhan sesampainya di Korea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kontrak kerjasama yang ditawarkan Kris, selaku CEO dari Wu Corporation untuk cabang Korea. Setelah berdiskusi selama hampir 2 jam, mereka pun mencapai kesepakatan bersama dan pertemuan itu diakhiri dengan penandatanganan kontrak kerjasama.

"Semoga kerjasama kita bisa berjalan baik, Sehun- _ssi_." Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun lebih dulu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelegaan yang luar biasa atas hasil dari pertemuan mereka.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menyambut uluran tangan Kris. "Ya, semoga saja. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Kris- _ssi_."

Kris tersenyum puas, tanpa menyadari gelagat Sehun yang sedari tadi menahan sikap dinginnya.

Ayolah, di depan Sehun sekarang berdiri sosok mantan kekasih Luhan—gadis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Meskipun belum sah secara resmi, sebab masih terhalang akan sandiwara yang sedang keduanya mainkan.

Dan lagi, beberapa jam lalu Sehun sudah mengetahui semua tentang Kris. Satu-satunya yang belum Sehun pastikan adalah alasan Kris memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Firasat Sehun mengatakan, kemungkinan alasannya berkaitan dengan masa lalu laki-laki itu.

Sehun menebak jika Luhan pasti tidak tahu seperti apa masa lalu Kris—yang kini telah ia ketahui dari laporan yang dikumpulkan Jihoo.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Kris. "Anggap untuk merayakan keberhasilan pencapaian kesepakatan kita dalam pertemuan kali ini."

Sehun mendongak, cukup kaget dengan ajakan Kris.

"Terima kasih tawaranmu, Kris- _ssi_. Tapi ... maaf. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang," tolak Sehun dengan halus.

"Ah, pasti seseorang yang sangat spesial," Kris tersenyum paham melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Kekasihmu. _Right?_ "

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, dia kekasihku," jawabnya dengan bangga. Dalam hati ia menyeringai— _dan dia adalah mantan kekasihmu_.

"Sudah kuduga," Kris tertawa kecil. "Orang seperti dirimu tidak mungkin belum mempunyai kekasih."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Melihat Kris dan sekertarisnya sudah berdiri, Sehun ikut berdiri dari kursinya. Hal serupa juga dilakukan Jihoo. Laki-laki itu langsung berjalan mendekati Sehun, lalu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa makan bersama, Sehun- _ssi_ ," Kris kembali menawarkan ajakan makan bersama. "Dan kau bisa mengajak kekasihmu itu."

 _Aku tidak yakin akan mengajak Luhan untuk bertemu denganmu_. Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mereka pun berpamitan. Sehun menyuruh Jihoo untuk mengantarkan Kris dan sekertarisnya keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun menatap datar pada pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup. Mereka sudah pergi dan kini hanya ada dirinya yang masih tinggal dalam ruangan. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kursi, lalu melonggarkan simpulan dasinya. Ia menghela napas panjang, sembari memijat pelipisnya.

Sehun kembali menilai bagaimana sosok Kris. Menurutnya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu memang tergolong tampan. Apalagi perawakannya yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun—sangat proporsional layaknya seorang model. Sehun pun menilai jika Kris orang yang cerdas dan memiliki kepribadian yang baik.

Hanya saja, Sehun tak pernah mengira jika orang seperti Kris mempunyai masa lalu yang terbilang kelam.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Sehun menyambar ponselnya yang mendapat panggilan masuk dari Joonmyun.

"Halo?"

" _Sehun, apa kau sibuk?_ "

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku baru mau keluar untuk menikmati makan siang. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun keheranan.

" _Kebetulan sekali. Istriku baru saja meneleponku. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu makan siang di apartemen kami. Kau mau?_ "

"Benarkah?" Sehun menimang-nimang sejenak. Lalu seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku mau. Sekalian aku ingin melihat putrimu yang baru lahir."

" _Bagus. Kita bertemu di sana. Sampai nanti_."

"Ya, sampai nanti, _Hyung_."

 **PIP!**

Sehun memandang layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik. Secepat kilat ia menghubungi Luhan, bermaksud mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut memenuhi ajakan makan siang Joonmyun. Sehun terus menunggu, namun sampai panggilan ketiga, Luhan tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya ampun, ke mana lagi gadis itu?" gerutu Sehun kesal. Lagi, ia kembali merasa gelisah. Tetapi Sehun mencoba bersikap tenang dan memilih untuk menghubungi Luhan nanti, setelah ia sampai di apartemen Joonmyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memandangi bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur dalam _box_ bayi. Entah sudah berapa lama kegiatan itu ia lakukan begitu sampai di apartemen Yixing. Sesaat yang lalu, mereka masih mengobrol di kedai _bubble tea_ milik ibu muda itu. Namun setelahnya, Yixing mengajak Luhan berkunjung ke apartemennya, sekaligus mengajaknya makan siang.

" _Jiejie_ , putrimu sangat cantik," Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar putri Yixing. "Siapa namanya?"

Yixing yang masih bergelut di dapur hanya mengulum senyum, "Jinhee. Namanya Kim Jinhee."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Ia pun baru tahu jika suami Yixing bermarga Kim.

"Kapan kau tiba di Korea?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Ngg ... sekitar seminggu yang lalu, _Jie_ ," jawab Luhan sambil duduk di kursi ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur. "Dan aku mencarimu di apartemen lamamu. Ternyata kau sudah pindah, bahkan sudah menikah dan melahirkan seorang putri. Huh, kau benar-benar tega tidak memberitahuku kabar bahagia itu, _Jie_."

Yixing meringis lebar sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanyanya heran.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Setiba di Korea ponselku hilang, _Jie_."

"Benarkah?" Yixing menoleh dengan wajah kagetnya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi padamu setelah itu? Sekarang kau tinggal di mana?"

"Ngg ... itu ..."

"Apa bersama Kris?"

 **DEG!**

Yixing tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan. Ibu muda itu masih fokus menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya. Baru setelah menyadari tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Yixing menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Terlebih saat mendapati wajah sedih Luhan.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, _Jie_ ," jawab Luhan lirih.

Yixing memekik kaget. "Sejak kapan?"

"Hampir 1 bulan."

Yixing buru-buru meletakkan peralatan masaknya setelah selesai memasak. Ia beralih sejenak pada Luhan. Yixing tahu, Luhan sedang membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita.

Luhan adalah adik kelas Yixing sewaktu mereka berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Meski usia mereka terpaut 5 tahun, baik Luhan maupun Yixing tetap menjalin komunikasi yang baik. Ketika Yixing memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Korea, Luhan sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan perempuan yang sudah ia anggap layaknya kakak kandung sendiri itu.

Namun mereka tak putus komunikasi begitu saja, apalagi di zaman modern seperti sekarang. Yixing terus berbagi cerita seputar kehidupannya di Korea, termasuk memberitahu alamat apartemen lamanya pada Luhan. Seandainya jika sewaktu-waktu Luhan datang berkunjung.

Yixing juga tahu mengenai hubungan Luhan dan Kris. Termasuk hubungan jarak jauh yang sempat dijalani keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"Katanya dia lelah dengan hubungan kami," Luhan menjawab dengan nada sedih. "Dia mengakhiri hubungan kami. Tepat saat hari jadi kami yang ke-3."

"APA?!" Lagi-lagi Yixing berteriak. "Keterlaluan. Dia jahat sekali melakukan itu."

"Ya, dia memang keterlaluan," Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak percaya begitu saja dengan alasannya. Itulah sebabnya aku datang ke sini untuk menemui Kris. Aku ingin tahu alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa dia mengakhiri hubungan kami."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk, "Lalu, apa rencanamu setelah bertemu dengannya? Apakah ada kemungkinan kalian bersatu kembali?"

"Tidak, _Jie_. Itu tidak mungkin," Luhan berkata dengan tegas. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis. Kurasa dia sudah menemukan penggantiku."

"Ey, jadi dia berselingkuh?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum lucu, "Aku tidak mau berspekulasi terlalu jauh. Walaupun sejujurnya aku sempat menangis setelah melihat kebersamaan mereka. Tapi—"

Yixing menatap Luhan yang berhenti berbicara.

"Dia terlihat bahagia saat bersama gadis itu. Jika Kris sendiri sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, bukankah aku sendiri juga harus seperti itu, _Jie_?"

Yixing cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan yang terkesan bijak. Biasanya, Luhan yang ia kenal akan menangis setiap kali patah hati. Apalagi Yixing masih ingat ketika dulu Luhan begitu membanggakan sosok Kris sebagai kekasihnya. Tetapi sekarang, kenapa Luhan seolah sudah bisa menerima hubungan mereka yang telah berakhir?

"Kau ...," Yixing menatap Luhan penuh selidik. "Apa kau juga sudah menemukan pengganti Kris di hatimu?"

Pertanyaan Yixing tepat sasaran. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah Luhan sekarang. Semburat rona merah itu menghiasi pipinya, membuat wajahnya tampak menggemaskan—seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ah, jadi benar ya?" Yixing tersenyum nakal. "Kau sudah menemukan pengganti Kris?"

"I-Itu ..."

 **TING! TONG!**

Luhan bernapas lega karena obrolan mereka terhenti oleh suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi. Yixing sempat mendengus kesal karena belum sempat mendengarkan jawaban Luhan.

"Aku akan tetap menagih jawabanmu, Lu," ujar Yixing sebelum pergi dari dapur. Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Saat Yixing kembali menemui Luhan, ia datang bersama seorang laki-laki berparas tampan. Luhan langsung menebak laki-laki itu adalah suami Yixing.

"Luhan, kenalkan dia suamiku, Kim Joonmyun," Yixing beralih pada suaminya. "Dia temanku dari China yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"Oh," Joonmyun tersenyum ramah kepada Luhan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Luhan membungkuk sopan, "Senang bertemu denganmu, _Oppa_."

"Dia belum datang?" bisik Yixing sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Sudah," Joonmyun ikut menengok ke belakang. "Tadi aku bertemu—ah, itu dia!"

Obrolan keduanya yang dilakukan sambil berbisik membuat Luhan mengernyit heran. Apalagi saat melihat pasangan suami istri itu berjalan ke arah pintu, seperti menyambut seseorang yang baru saja datang. Ketika Luhan hendak melangkah menyusul mereka, gadis itu membelalak kaget. Ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Sehun dari belakang Joonmyun dan Yixing.

"Sehun?"

"Luhan?" Sehun sendiri juga kaget mengetahui Luhan berada di apartemen Joonmyun dan Yixing. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-Aku ..."

"Tunggu, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yixing menyela. Sama seperti Joonmyun, keduanya memandang Sehun dan Luhan dengan sorot mata menyelidik.

"Tentu saja, _Noona_."

Luhan bisa mencium gelagat mencurigakan dari Sehun. Terlebih saat lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu dengan seenaknya merangkul pundaknya. "Luhan ini kekasihku," ucapnya dengan santai.

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Joonmyun dan Yixing. Gadis itu tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sehun. Lebih memilih memandang ke arah luar—di mana jalanan kota Seoul terlihat ramai dilalui pejalan kaki, juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Luhan?"

Luhan membuang muka. Tidak merespon panggilan Sehun yang terdengar lembut.

"Kau marah padaku?" Sehun mulai jengah dengan sikap Luhan. "Kali ini apa lagi kesalahanku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih melanjutkan aksi bungkamnya. Sehun menarik napas panjang. Kebiasaan Luhan yang satu ini menurutnya sangat menyusahkan.

"Lu—"

"Kau membuatku berada di posisi sulit," Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. "Yixing- _jie_ sangat kaget saat kau mengaku pada mereka jika kita ini sepasang kekasih."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Karena dia juga tahu kalau aku belum lama putus dari Kris, bodoh!" Emosi Luhan menyembur tak terkendali. "Yixing- _jie_ itu temanku dan dia tahu soal hubunganku dengan Kris sebelumnya. Bodoh!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh?" Sehun mencengkeram kuat kemudi mobilnya. Ia menyalurkan emosinya yang terpancing karena ucapan Luhan pada benda berbentuk lingkaran itu, "Mana aku tahu jika teman yang ingin kau cari sebelumnya itu Yixing- _noona_. Lagi pula, Joonmyun- _hyung_ sendiri sudah tahu lebih dulu tentang statusku yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kau masih ingat saat aku mengajakmu ke pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul?"

Luhan terdiam.

" _Client_ yang sedang kutemui waktu itu adalah Joonmyun- _hyung_ , dan saat kau meneleponku, dia melihat nama kontakmu muncul di layar ponselku. Kau tentu tidak lupa 'kan nomor ponselmu kusimpan dengan nama **_Honey_**?"

Luhan membeliak, barulah ia menoleh ke arah Sehun setelah teringat dengan masalah penamaan kontak nomor ponsel mereka. Luhan semakin kesal saat melihat Sehun kini justru menyeringai nakal padanya.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan masih kesal. Sekarang ia bingung, penjelasan apa yang harus diberikannya pada Yixing jika bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu. Sesaat yang lalu, sebelum ia dan Sehun meninggalkan apartemen mereka, ibu muda itu sempat memberikan pesan singkat, namun cukup membuat Luhan frustasi.

 ** _Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Nona Xi_**

Satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam benak Luhan adalah menceritakan fakta yang ada, bahwa ia dan Sehun hanya melakukan sandiwara.

Terlalu lama sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Luhan tidak menyadari mobil yang mereka naiki mulai memasuki area parkir yang cukup luas. Di depan sana, Luhan bisa melihat hamparan air sebuah sungai yang beriak tenang.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Luhan kebingungan. Namun tak berselang lama, sepasang mata rusa itu bersinar terang. Takjub dengan pemandangan indah di depan mereka.

"Sungai Han," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Sungai Han?!" Sesuai dugaan, Luhan langsung berseru senang mendengarnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Luhan sudah melompat turun dari mobil. Lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sebuah kursi panjang yang berjejer di sepanjang tepian Sungai Han.

Sehun dibuat tertawa oleh perubahan sikap Luhan yang begitu drastis. Sesaat yang lalu, Luhan melakukan aksi bungkam selama perjalanan, diikuti umpatan kekesalan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Dan beberapa detik yang lalu, Luhan sudah kembali seperti biasa. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil setelah mendapatkan hadiah kejutannya.

Sehun menyusul Luhan yang dilihatnya sedang merentangkan tangan. Tampak menikmati angin semilir di sekitar mereka. Sehun terpaku pada wajah Luhan yang terlihat cantik saat gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali ke sini," kata Luhan setelah membuka matanya. "Ternyata benar, tempat ini sangat indah."

"Akan lebih indah lagi jika kau datang di malam hari," sahut Sehun meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang ke sini lagi di malam hari," kata Luhan antusias.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tentu. Kita akan ke sini lagi di malam hari. Bersama-sama."

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sehun. Seketika ia merasa gugup saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Luhan bergeser—berusaha menjauhi Sehun namun laki-laki itu terlanjur menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan nyaris kesulitan bernapas ketika tangan kekar Sehun melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Matanya membeliak saat dagu Sehun mendarat di bahu kanannya.

"Sebentar saja, Lu," Sehun berujar dengan nada seduktif. Posisi ini kembali mengingatkan Luhan pada kejadian waktu itu—saat ia berkunjung ke rumah paman dan bibi Sehun.

Ingin rasanya Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun yang semakin erat. Tetapi entah mengapa dewi batinnya justru memilih untuk membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Karena sejujurnya Luhan pun merasa nyaman saat Sehun memberikan kehangatan melalui pelukan itu.

Sehun semakin melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan, membiarkan indra penciumannya menghirup aroma madu kesukaannya yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Sementara Luhan, ia terlihat berusaha keras mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkendali. Darahnya berdesir ketika Sehun mengecup lembut leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Luhan mulai terbuai dengan cumbuan yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

Perlahan Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, agar bisa menatap langsung mata rusa milik Luhan yang telah memikatnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Luhan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun ketika wajah lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Tetapi ia tidak punya tenaga untuk menghindar, karena pandangannya seolah terkunci pada tatapan teduh milik Sehun. Bahkan tanpa mendapat perintah dari otaknya, mata Luhan secara refleks terpejam—bersamaan dengan gerakan cepat dari Sehun ketika mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Luhan.

Sehun tidak menduga jika Luhan akan membalas ciumannya yang perlahan semakin menuntut. Terlebih saat kedua tangan Luhan mulai melingkar di lehernya. Sehun bersorak gembira atas balasan yang diberikan Luhan. Salah satu tangannya menahan tengkuk Luhan—bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan lainnya masih melingkar pada pinggang gadis itu.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk menghentikan ciuman. Kenyataannya, mereka sudah terbuai dengan sensasi gelenyar dari ciuman yang semakin memabukkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesabaran Sehun sedang diuji.

Terhitung sudah 1 minggu Luhan menghindari Sehun—sejak kejadian di Sungai Han terakhir kali. Gadis itu seolah menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, termasuk saat mereka berada di rumah.

Ketika waktunya makan, Luhan memilih duduk agak berjauhan dari Sehun. Ia memilih hanya membalas obrolan Sehun seperlunya. Setelah selesai makan, Luhan memilih kabur ke kamarnya atau ke tempat mana saja asalkan bisa terhindar dari Sehun. Bahkan saat mereka berpapasan, Luhan memilih memutar arah. Menghindari Sehun seolah laki-laki itu adalah virus mematikan yang berbahaya.

Sehun jelas saja marah dengan sikap Luhan yang menurutnya lagi-lagi sangat kekanakkan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikannya. Ia tahu alasan di balik perubahan sikap Luhan ini. _Ciuman itu_.

"Kau bahkan membalas dan juga menikmatinya. Kenapa sekarang malah menghindariku?" gumam Sehun sambil memandang punggung Luhan yang menjauh saat mereka berpapasan di ruang tengah.

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Ingin sekali Sehun merangsek maju, menarik paksa Luhan agar mau menatapnya, lalu mengeluarkan protes atas sikap Luhan yang terus menghindarinya. Namun Sehun memilih menahan keinginannya itu. Ia sadar, Luhan butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Sehun akan datang menemui Luhan jika gadis itu sudah siap dan bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dan saat hari itu tiba, Sehun tak akan membuang waktunya lagi. Ia harus secepatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk merenung di bangku taman belakang rumah. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menghela napas panjang—seolah ada beban pikiran yang berat memenuhi kepalanya.

Luhan sadar jika tindakannya yang memilih menghindari Sehun belakangan ini telah melukai perasaan lelaki itu. Tetapi Luhan tidak punya pilihan untuk melakukannya, sebab ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

Bayang-bayang kejadian di Sungai Han terakhir kali terus melintas dalam kepalanya. Luhan dibuat bingung oleh reaksinya waktu itu yang membalas ciuman Sehun, bahkan secara tidak sadar terlihat menikmatinya.

"Seharusnya kau menahan diri, Xi Luhan," kalimat itu terus keluar dari bibir Luhan setiap kali ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Luhan beranggapan bahwa ia seharusnya menahan diri. Karena hati Luhan sendiri masih bimbang atas perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia menyukai Sehun atau tidak?

Tetapi jika tubuhnya bergerak tanpa mengikuti perintah otaknya, melainkan hatinya, bukankah itu sudah jelas jika ia memang menyukai Sehun?

"Argh!" Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia butuh seseorang untuk teman cerita. Seseorang yang bisa memberikan solusi terbaik untuk masalah ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat Yixing- _Jie_ ," putus Luhan sambil beranjak dari bangku taman. Pandangan Luhan berhenti sejenak pada Bibi Jung yang terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Bibi Jung!" serunya memanggil perempuan setengah baya itu.

Bibi Jung hampir saja terpeleset karena kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan. Sementara si pelaku yang hampir membuatnya mengalami kesialan itu hanya meringis lebar.

"Iya, Nona?" Bibi Jung tersenyum lembut.

"Apa Jiyoung mengantar Sehun pagi ini?"

"Tidak, Nona. Tuan Sehun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri," jawab Bibi Jung. "Perlukah saya memanggil Jiyoung?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Suruh Jiyoung bersiap-siap. Aku ingin dia mengantarku ke suatu tempat."

"Baik, Nona." Bibi Jung terdiam sejenak. Hal itu membuat dahi Luhan berkerut. Gadis itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Bi? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?

"Ngg ... ini soal Tuan Sehun," Bibi Jung terlihat ragu. "Apa Nona dan Tuan Sehun bertengkar? Belakangan saya sering melihat Anda menghindari Tuan Sehun."

Luhan terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena sikapnya pasti telah memancing kecurigaan para pekerja di rumah Sehun, tak terkecuali Bibi Jung. Bagaimanapun perempuan itu adalah pengasuh Sehun sejak kecil. Ia yang paling peka di antara pekerja lainnya.

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir," Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Masalah kami akan segera selesai. Percayalah."

Seketika wajah Bibi Jung berubah cerah. Ia lalu undur diri dari hadapan Luhan, meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Luhan mendongak, menatap langit yang sedang cerah. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan bibirnya hingga melengkung sempurna. Benar, ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Masalah hatinya terhadap Sehun.

Luhan butuh kejelasan dari Sehun. Bagaimanapun laki-laki itu harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat Luhan kembali jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minumlah." Yixing menyodorkan secangkir teh herbal untuk Luhan. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Jinhee untuk sekedar memastikan putrinya itu sedang tertidur.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Yixing dibuat kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan di depan pintu apartemennya. Apalagi dengan wajah kelelahan seperti kurang tidur. Dalam hati ia menebak, kali ini masalah apa lagi yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan? Kris atau ... Sehun?

"Sudah siap bercerita?" tanya Yixing begitu melihat Luhan meletakkan secangkir teh herbal yang baru saja diteguknya. Luhan mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum imut.

"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui, _Jie_ ," Luhan berkata dengan nada tenang. "Aku akan menjawabnya."

Yixing terkekeh, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi."

Luhan tertawa. Ia memberi isyarat pada Yixing untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau dan Sehun ... apa kalian benar-benar menjalin hubungan?"

"Tidak, _Jie_. Kami hanya melakukan sandiwara."

Yixing membeliak, "Sandiwara? Tapi ... bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Ceritanya panjang, _Jie_ ," kata Luhan dengan nada terdengar putus asa. Ia pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun di kedai _ramyeon_ waktu itu, sampai akhirnya ia tinggal di rumah Sehun, dan berakhir menjadi kekasih laki-laki itu—dalam sebuah sandiwara yang mereka mainkan.

Yixing jelas terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan. Bagaimanapun ia turut andil atas apa yang dialami Luhan. Kalau saja ia memberitahu Luhan jika ia sudah pindah dari apartemen lamanya, tentu Luhan tidak akan mendapatkan kesulitan seperti ini setelah tiba di Korea.

"Maafkan aku, Lu.," Yixing menunduk dengan wajah bersalahnya. "Seharusnya aku memberitahumu kalau aku sudah pindah dari apartemen lamaku."

Luhan menggeleng, lalu menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat. "Tidak, _Jie_. Ini bukan salahmu. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah berjanji akan membantuku mencari Kris."

Wajah Yixing perlahan berubah. "Apa dia sudah menemukan keberadaan Kris?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kurasa belum," Luhan menghela napas panjang dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadap Sehun?"

 _Glek!_ Luhan terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Hal itu sontak membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ... jatuh cinta padanya. Benar 'kan?"

"I-Itu ..."

Yixing semakin senang menggoda Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku tidak akan kaget jika kau menyukai Sehun. Itu sangat wajar, mengingat banyak gadis yang menyukainya."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Sehun itu adik kelas kami semasa kuliah. Dia dan Jongin—adik Joonmyun, termasuk mahasiswa populer waktu itu. Banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejar mereka agar bisa menjadi kekasih mereka."

"Tunggu—" Luhan menangkap fakta lain yang mengejutkan dari Yixing. "Barusan kau bilang Jongin adik Joonmyun- _oppa_? Apa yang kau maksud itu Kim Jongin yang berprofesi sebagai dokter? Laki-laki yang berkulit tan itu?"

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Jongin?" tanya Yixing tak kalah kaget.

"Iya, _Jie_. Dia pernah menyelamatkanku dari bahaya. Bersama Kyungsoo juga," jawab Luhan semakin membuat Yixing terkejut. "Jadi, dia benar-benar adik Joonmyun- _oppa_."

Yixing mengangguk. "Woah, tidak kusangka dunia ini benar-benar sempit," serunya senang.

"Ya, kau benar, _Jie_." Luhan tertawa, begitu juga dengan Yixing.

"Sebentar," Yixing menghentikan tawanya sejenak. "Aku masih penasaran dengan kau dan Sehun. Apa selama kalian bersandiwara, kalian juga melakukan _skinship_?"

Luhan mengerjap lembut, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan menjurus dari Yixing.

"Bergandengan tangan, berpelukan," Yixing menatap Luhan penuh arti, "seperti yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ciuman?"

Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. Sambil menunduk, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Di bibir?" tanya Yixing tidak percaya.

Lagi, Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya ampun, Lu ..." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau seperti itu bukan sandiwara lagi namanya. Sudah pasti kalian melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka, alias cinta. Kenapa tidak menjadi pasangan kekasih sungguhan saja? Malah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Dasar."

Luhan melotot mendengar sindiran Yixing. Ibu muda itu hanya tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku, Lu," Yixing tersenyum. "Kurasa sudah waktunya bagimu untuk melupakan kisah cintamu bersama Kris. Kau mungkin memang masih ingin mencari tahu alasan Kris memutuskan hubungan kalian. Tapi, kau juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Lu. Dan aku percaya, Sehun orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi Kris."

"Kenapa _Jiejie_ bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Sekarang aku sudah menikah, Lu," Yixing tertawa kecil. "Aku jadi lebih peka terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Sewaktu Sehun memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan kami, aku bisa melihat kesungguhan dari sinar mata Sehun. Kurasa, Sehun tidak menganggap hubungan kalian adalah sandiwara. Aku yakin dia menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya—dalam artian yang sebenarnya."

Luhan tercenung. Kata-kata Yixing meresap dalam otaknya. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana perhatian Sehun selama mereka melakukan sandiwara itu.

Jika Sehun melakukannya karena sandiwara, jelas perhatian yang diberikan lelaki itu terkesan berlebihan. Tetapi jika Sehun melakukannya karena memang menganggap Luhan sebagai kekasihnya, maka itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Siapapun pasti akan memberikan perhatian lebih untuk kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_!"

Chanyeol mendongak. Matanya menatap ke depan—tepatnya pada laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya. "Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Ia pun menyodorkan benda tersebut pada Chanyeol. "Minggu depan aku dan Kyungsoo akan menikah. Jangan lupa datang, _Hyung_!"

"Woah, benarkah?!" Chanyeol berseru senang. "Selamat untuk kalian. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya Kyungsoo benar-benar akan menikah dengan orang sepertimu."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?!" Jongin kesal dengan nada mengejek dari ucapan selamat yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan laki-laki bermarga Park itu tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Jongin.

"Apa Sehun ada di ruangannya, _Hyung_?" Jongin abaikan sejenak ejekan Chanyeol. Ia sengaja datang ke kantor Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Sekalian mengunjungi kedua sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dia ada di ruangannya, tapi ..."

Jongin mengernyit heran. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, Jongin," Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Belakangan Sehun terlihat menyeramkan. Rasanya dia kembali seperti dulu. Sehun yang dingin dan bersikap tidak peduli dengan sekitar."

"Benarkah?" Jongin terkejut. "Apa dia bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kurasa kau benar," Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan."

Baru saat Jongin ingin berbicara, ia justru dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia pun buru-buru menekan tombol hijau setelah tahu jika Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Iya, aku masih di kantor Sehun dan Chanyeol- _hyung_. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Beritahu Sehun untuk menjemput Luhan di tempat Yixing- _noona_? Tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia ada di ... baik, baik. Akan segera kusuruh Sehun untuk menjemput Luhan."

 **PIP!**

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Terlebih saat mendengar nama Luhan dan Yixing. Chanyeol sendiri memang mengenal pasangan Joonmyun dan Yixing, karena mereka bertiga kebetulan satu angkatan sewaktu kuliah dulu.

"Tadi kau bilang ... Luhan ada di tempat Yixing? Mereka saling mengenal?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Hyung_. Nanti jika sudah kudapatkan informasi yang jelas, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau segera temui Sehun. Mungkin jika dia datang menjemput Luhan, hubungan mereka bisa membaik."

"Ya, semoga saja, _Hyung_ ," Jongin tertawa kecil lalu berpamitan dengan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia bergegas menuju ruangan Sehun yang berada satu lantai di atas ruangan Chanyeol.

Kedatangan Jongin langsung disambut wajah kelelahan Jihoo. Jongin meringis. Seburuk apa kondisi Sehun sampai Jihoo pun tak luput menerima dampaknya?

"Aku ingin bertemu Sehun," ucap Jongin penuh wibawa.

Jihoo membungkuk sopan kemudian membukakan pintu ruang kerja Sehun, mempersilakan dokter muda itu untuk masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

Begitu masuk, Jongin disambut suasana tak mengenakkan dari dalam ruangan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tampak sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas di atas meja. Namun Jongin bisa melihat aura yang redup dan suram mengelilingi Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Hening. Tak ada respon yang terdengar dari Sehun.

"Oh Sehun?"

Lagi, Jongin dibuat kesal karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jongin melempar undangan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo ke arah Sehun.

 **BUGH!**

Benda berbentuk kotak itu mendarat tepat mengenai wajah Sehun.

"Ups ..." Dengan wajah tidak berdosanya, Jongin hanya bereaksi santai melihat sorot mata membunuh dari Sehun. "Maaf. Aku sengaja."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Setelahnya ia menghela napas panjang, sambil mengurut hidungnya yang terasa nyeri karena ulah Jongin.

"Pergilah ke tempat Yixing- _noona_."

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Menjemput Luhan," Sehun membeliak. "Kekasihmu itu berkunjung ke sana dan sekarang malah tertidur."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Jemput dia dan selesaikan masalah kalian."

"Kenapa kau—"

"Untuk masalah cinta aku lebih berpengalaman darimu, Oh Sehun," Jongin tersenyum bangga.

Sehun mencibir, tapi enggan membalas perkataan Jongin. Sekarang ia jauh lebih peduli dengan urusan Luhan.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Jongin dibuat bingung saat melihat Sehun sudah membereskan meja bahkan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku baru saja mengantar undangan pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Kau tidak ingin memberi ucapan selamat untukku?"

 **BLAM!**

Jongin melotot ke arah pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup rapat. Sehun sudah pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bodohnya. "YA! OH SEHUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah menghubungi Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia baru saja tiba di apartemen Yixing—satu jam yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya aku menghubungi Jongin, karena kebetulan dia sedang di kantor Sehun," jawab Kyungsoo sembari terkekeh. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah _sofa_ di ruang tengah. Di sana, Luhan terlihat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo baru tahu jika Luhan berteman dengan Yixing.

"Kyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu, _Eonni_. Tanyakan saja."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu jika Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun?"

"Ngg ..." Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa sekitar satu minggu yang lalu."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Tentang mereka berdua."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Mereka pasangan yang cocok. Dan kulihat, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan."

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya, menghadiahi sorot mata bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Calon adik iparnya itu pun mulai menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan, sewaktu ia dan Jongin menolong Luhan yang hampir saja menjadi korban pelecehan.

Lalu ketika Luhan jatuh sakit dan Sehun meminta Jongin datang untuk memeriksanya. Kyungsoo bercerita jika Sehun terlihat sangat mencemaskan kondisi Luhan. Dengan penuh perhatian, Sehun begitu telaten merawat Luhan.

"Benarkah Sehun melakukan semua itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku belum pernah melihat Sehun bersikap seperti itu, _Eonni_. Karena itu aku tidak meragukan perasaan Sehun kepada Luhan. Kurasa dia sangat mencintai Luhan."

Yixing bernapas lega, lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Memangnya ada apa, _Eonni_?" Kyungsoo mendadak penasaran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan mereka?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Obrolan mereka pun terhenti saat terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Sehun!" seru Yixing gembira, lalu langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Kyungsoo yang melihat Yixing begitu bersemangat menyambut kedatangan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan keheranan.

 **KLEK!**

" _Noona_ ..."

Yixing tersenyum pada Sehun, "Masuklah. Dia ada di ruang tengah."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan Yixing. Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Sehun," sapa Kyungsoo, lalu menyadari hidung Sehun yang memerah. "Ada apa dengan hidungmu?"

Sehun meringis, "Ini perbuatan calon suamimu. Dia melempar undangan pernikahan kalian tepat mengenai wajahku."

"Ya ampun, Jongiiin ..." Kyungsoo mendesis kesal. "Maafkan sikapnya, Hun. Biar nanti aku yang menghukumnya."

Dalam hati, Sehun menyeringai puas. Setidaknya ia berhasil membalas kelakuan usil sahabatnya itu. "Selamat ya, Kyung. Akhirnya kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Jongin," ucap Sehun memberikan selamat. Yixing yang mendengar obrolan mereka pun turut merasa bahagia.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hun. Kau juga harus secepatnya menyusul kami."

"Tentu," jawab Sehun yakin. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati _sofa_ panjang yang ditempati Luhan. Sesaat perhatiannya terpaku pada wajah tenang Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membelai wajah itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia kembali melakukan kebiasaannya. Mengecup kening Luhan saat gadis itu tertidur.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo nyaris menjerit melihat sikap Sehun itu. Rasanya mereka seperti baru saja menonton adegan dalam sebuah drama.

"Maaf jika Luhan sudah membuat kalian repot," ucap Sehun setelah membopong tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu masih tertidur dan terlihat semakin meringkuk dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Tidak masalah," Yixing tersenyum, lalu melirik Kyungsoo. "Titip Jinhee sebentar. Aku akan mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia biarkan Yixing berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang menggendong Luhan.

"Sehun ..."

Panggilan Yixing membuat Sehun berhenti sejenak, "Ada apa, _Noona?_ "

Yixing sudah memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri bagaimana perasaan Sehun terhadap Luhan.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Luhan. Soal sandiwara itu dan kau yang sudah berjanji akan mencari keberadaan Kris."

Sehun terbelalak mendengar rentetan kalimat Yixing. Ia ingin menjawab tetapi perempuan itu terlanjur berbicara lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," Yixing melirik Luhan yang masih tertidur. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sehun bungkam.

"Apa kau mencintai Luhan?"

Melihat sorot mata berharap dari Yixing, Sehun tersenyum. "Ya, _Noona_. Aku mencintainya," jawabnya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Yixing mengusap surai Luhan. "Bisakah kau berjanji padaku? Bisakah kau berjanji untuk membahagiakan Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu, _Noona_. Aku berjanji. Aku pasti akan membahagiakannya."

Yixing tersenyum lega. Kini ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal perasaan Sehun. Ia hanya berharap semoga laki-laki itu segera mengungkapkan perasaannya itu pada Luhan. Agar keduanya tidak lagi memainkan sandiwara konyol itu dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eungh ..." Luhan terbangun ketika merasakan lehernya sedikit kaku. Gadis itu mengerjap lembut—masih berusaha mengenali di mana keberadaannya sekarang. Setelah 30 detik berlalu, Luhan membelalak ketika menyadari ia sudah berada di dalam mobil yang ia yakini adalah mobil Sehun. _Kenapa aku bisa di sini?_

Wajar jika Luhan kebingungan. Seingatnya ia tertidur di _sofa_ ruang tengah apartemen Yixing. Namun begitu terbangun, ia sudah berada di mobil Sehun.

Luhan melirik pada kursi di sebelahnya—kosong. Ia memutuskan turun dari mobil, bermaksud mencari keberadaan Sehun. Sesekali gadis itu menguap lebar karena masih merasakan kantuk. Ia mengucek matanya, supaya bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Ini di mana?" Seperti orang bangun tidur pada umumnya, kesadaran Luhan belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengenali bangunan yang berada di depannya.

"Supermarket?" Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Apa dia ada di dalam?"

Hanya sekedar memastikan, Luhan pun melangkah masuk ke supermarket. Tetapi orang yang ia cari tidak ada. Luhan buru-buru keluar dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia menggeram frustasi karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun di manapun.

"Ish, di mana laki-laki itu?!" gerutu Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Luhan berjalan ke arah kanan, masih dengan tujuan mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ia paling tidak suka ditinggal sendirian di dalam mobil saat tak sengaja tertidur—kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Jadi tidak heran jika Luhan memilih untuk mencari Sehun, ketimbang menunggu lelaki itu di dalam mobil.

Langkahnya yang sedikit terburu-buru membuat Luhan beberapa kali bersenggolan dengan sebagian pejalan kaki. Beruntung Luhan masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Namun ketika ia bersenggolan dengan seorang laki-laki berperawakan jangkung, keseimbangan Luhan goyah. Gadis itu pun jatuh terduduk di jalan.

"Aduh!"

"Oh, maafkan aku," Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara laki-laki yang baru saja menabraknya itu. Luhan hanya menepuk-nepuk tangannya, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada tangan yang mengulur di depannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mendongak, berusaha melihat bagaimana rupa laki-laki yang baru saja menabraknya dan sedang mencoba membantunya berdiri. Bentuk dari tanggung jawabnya karena sudah membuat Luhan terjatuh.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Waktu terasa berhenti saat kedua bola mata itu saling menatap.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sungguh, ini adalah pertemuan yang tidak terduga.

"Kris?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :** Mana Sehun? Sehuuun? *teriak pake toa*

Luhan kok ditinggalin sih? Jadinya ketemu deh sama Kris *oke, abaikan kalimat yang satu ini*plak* kekeke

Buat yang penasaran seperti apa masa lalu Kris, coba kalian ingat lagi obrolan Luhan sama ayahnya di chapter kemarin, lalu kalian kaitkan sama laporan yang dikasih Jihoo sama Sehun di atas ^^

Udah bisa nebak? Atau masih bingung? Hehe, tenang aja. Nanti bakalan aku perjelas kok (nggak tahu di chapter berapa kekeke)

Dan yang bagi penasaran siapa sih temen Luhan yang pengen ditemui sewaktu pertama kali tiba di Korea. Tarraaaa! Jawabannya adalah Yixing.

Dalam cerita ini, dunia berasa sempit ya karena tokohnya saling kehubung hehe ^^v

Oke, sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review di chapter terakhir kemarin. Wow, nggak nyangka mengalami peningkatan dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya (hampir 60).

Saya ucapkan makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review maupun favorites + follows FF ini. Alhamdulillah udah di atas 100. _Thank you sooooo much_

Kalau ada yang tanya ini berapa chapter, saya sendiri belum tahu. Saya nulis mah ngikutin alur cerita yang muncul di otak aja. Ngalir gitu, nggak mau maksain atau buru-buru pengen selesai. Soalnya konflik utamanya aja juga belum keluar (duh, apaan lagi ini kekeke)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)

 **Special Thanks to :**

anisaberliana94 | DEERHUN794 | minrin-oh | Rin SNL | Seravin509 | AmeliaOh 21 | Angel Deer | Misslah | Yohannaemerald | artiosh | hunexohan | Nurul999 | JonginDO | BabyCoffee99 | Vinka668 | Lisasa Luhan | deerhanhuniie | Lucky8894 | Arifahohse | munakyumin137 | Annisawinds | Wind Noona | Hnh | Annis khupluk | Guest | KyuMinElfcloud | ByunBaek614 | DinkyAA | Juna Oh | Kim YeHyun | lulu-shi | Nisa Aprilia | nik4nik | kenlee1412 | RealCY | Selenia Oh | deva94bubletea | yousee | Ahn exo-l | LieZoppii | Fishy1398 | A-hunhan-taoris | Sherli898 | JungKimCaca | Guest | Aura626 | niasw3ty | Guest | Okta HunHan | Honeybbh | Skymoebius | skeyou | sherly-gdragon | Baekkiechuu | chenma | HunHanCherry1220 | Eghaa Jung

 **P.S :** Maaf kalau nggak bisa balas satu per satu *bow*


	8. Chapter 7

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 7**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2015©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun berhenti di depan supermarket. Laki-laki itu melepas _seat belt_ yang ia kenakan. Sehun ingin membeli sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya yang mendadak muncul ketika mengemudi mobil. Sebelum turun, ia menggulirkan pandangannya sejenak pada sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

Luhan—seperti biasa dengan wajah polosnya saat tidur—tampak tak terganggu dengan belaian tangan Sehun di wajahnya. Sedikit pun ia tidak terusik, malah semakin meringkuk layaknya bocah berusia 5 tahun. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ia beralih mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Luhan, sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil.

Sehun memasuki supermarket lalu berjalan menuju _counter_ minuman. Ia mengambil satu botol minuman favoritnya, lantas berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah membayar, Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun ia terhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada karyawan di tempat itu.

"Maaf, apa di sekitar sini ada toko yang menjual bunga?" tanya Sehun pada karyawan yang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

"Ada." Karyawan laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. "Dari sini, Anda belok ke kiri. Kurang lebih ada 4 toko yang harus Anda lewati."

"Terima kasih," Sehun segera keluar dari supermarket dan menggiring langkahnya menuju toko bunga yang dimaksud—sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan karyawan supermarket tadi.

Alasan sederhana di balik keinginan Sehun yang memutuskan pergi ke toko bunga. Ia memang berniat membelikan sesuatu—barang yang mungkin gadis itu sukai—ketika nanti ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Oke, untuk saat seperti ini, Sehun harus mengakui jika Jongin memang jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam urusan cinta. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol—kakak sepupunya.

Sehun belum pernah menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis. Selama ini, para gadislah yang mengejar-ngejar Sehun.

"Selamat datang."

Kedatangan Sehun di toko bunga—Han's Florist—disambut oleh seorang perempuan setengah baya. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati aneka bunga yang dijual di dalam toko itu.

"Anak muda?" Bibi pemilik toko itu terheran karena Sehun masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Apalagi dengan wajah bingungnya yang membuat Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

Sehun lekas tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan kembali memperhatikan beberapa bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ingin membeli bunga apa?"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama, sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedikit bingung. Maukah Bibi membantuku?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja. Itu memang sudah tugasku," perempuan itu tersenyum senang. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun."

"Baiklah, Sehun- _ssi_. Kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Han."

Sehun mengangguk. Bibi Han tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Tidak lagi kaku seperti sebelumnya—saat tiba di toko bunga itu.

"Jadi, bunga seperti apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Bibi Han. Ia kembali memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak sedang berpikir. "Kau bisa memberitahuku alasanmu membeli bunga itu."

"Ngg ...," Sehun berdeham sejenak, "Aku ingin membelikan bunga untuk seseorang, Bi."

Binar mata Bibi Han kian terang. "Ah, untuk seorang gadis?" tebaknya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun mengangguk kikuk.

"Gadis yang kau sukai. Benar?"

"Iya," jawab Sehun sambil meringis. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku langsung menyukainya, Bi. Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padanya."

"Semacam cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Ya, semacam itu," jawab Sehun diiringi tawa keduanya.

Bibi Han tersenyum senang. Ia sudah tahu bunga yang cocok untuk Sehun. Tanpa menunda lagi, ia berjalan menuju area bunga mawar. Sehun sudah memperkirakan sebelumnya jika bunga yang akan dipilih adalah bunga mawar. Akan tetapi, ia tidak menduga kalau Bibi Han akan memilih bunga mawar warna ungu.

"Ungu?" Dahi Sehun tertekuk heran, "Kenapa warna ungu? Kukira warna—"

"Merah?" Bibi Han tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Sehun. "Untuk menunjukkan perasaan cintamu pada seseorang, kau tidak harus selalu memberinya mawar merah. Apa kau tahu makna dari mawar ungu ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. Reaksi yang sudah diperkirakan Bibi Han.

"Mawar ungu melambangkan cinta pada pandangan pertama," jawab Bibi Han.

"Ah, begitu rupanya," Sehun menatap bunga mawar ungu itu dengan penuh minat. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Aku pilih yang ini, Bi."

Bibi Han membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya—simbol 'ok'—untuk Sehun. Laki-laki itu mengulum senyum. Sambil melihat-lihat isi toko, Sehun menunggu bunga mawar ungu yang disiapkan Bibi Han.

"Ini, Sehun- _ssi_." Suara Bibi Han membuat Sehun bergegas menghampirinya. Sehun menatap takjub pada satu buket mawar ungu yang disiapkan Bibi Han.

"Berapa semuanya, Bi?"

Bibi Han tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak perlu, Sehun- _ssi_."

"Eh?" Sehun mendongak dengan ekspresi wajah kaget.

"Anggap ini hadiah dariku." Bibi Han mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kebetulan hari ini toko bungaku telah menjual banyak bunga."

"Benarkah?"

Bibi Han mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku pada gadis itu. Semoga kalian bahagia."

Sehun memandang Bibi Han dengan senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih, Bi," ujarnya lalu segera keluar dari toko bunga itu.

Pandangan Sehun kembali bergulir pada buket bunga mawar ungu yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Senyuman Sehun kembali merekah. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memberikan bunga itu untuk Luhan.

Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia khawatir jika Luhan nanti terbangun dan terkejut karena sendirian di dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di mobil, ternyata yang didapati Sehun jauh lebih buruk dari yang apa ia kira.

Luhan tidak ada di dalam mobilnya. Gadis itu menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih."

Gadis yang mengenakan seragam kafe itu tampak tersenyum membalas ucapan Kris. Sementara Luhan, ia memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada secangkir _cappucino_ yang sudah ia pesan. Sejenak pandangan Luhan beralih pada secangkir _espresso_ yang dipesan Kris. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik, membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sempurna.

Kris mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan keheranan, "Ada apa?"

Luhan menunjuk cangkir kopi milik Kris. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu memesan kopi itu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kris turut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau juga sama," ujarnya menimpali pendapat Luhan, sambil menunjuk _cappucino_ yang dipesan gadis itu.

Suasana tegang berhasil mencair berkat percakapan singkat seputar kopi kesukaan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Meskipun mereka sudah berpisah, Kris tidak mau munafik jika ia merindukan Luhan. Apalagi dengan hubungan jarak jauh yang mereka jalani sebelumnya.

"Baik," Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Seperti yang kau lihat.

Ia bisa melihat sorot mata Kris yang membuatnya bereaksi sama. Luhan pun merindukan sosok mantan kekasihnya itu. Rindu dalam artian karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum akhirnya berpisah, mereka hanya berkomunikasi _via_ ponsel—tanpa melakukan _video call_ —sesuai permintaan Kris.

Kris sendiri menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan. Menurutnya, gadis bermata rusa itu terlihat lebih tenang saat mengobrol dengannya. Bukan apa-apa, mengingat status mereka sebagai mantan kekasih, juga bagaimana hubungan mereka yang berakhir secara sepihak atas keputusan Kris, sedikit terlihat aneh ketika Luhan tidak mengeluarkan semua emosinya setelah bertemu lagi dengan Kris.

 _Kecuali jika gadis itu tengah berupaya keras menahan emosinya._

Nyatanya, Luhan tetap tenang meski keduanya saling beradu tatapan.

"Kapan kau tiba di Korea?"

"Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu," jawab Luhan singkat. Sejujurnya, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Kris—terutama alasan Kris mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Akan tetapi, setelah ia bertemu Kris—secara kebetulan—entah mengapa semua pertanyaan dalam kepala Luhan menguap begitu saja.

"Luhan?"

"Hm?"

Kris menarik napas panjang—mencoba menetralisir perasaan gugup dan bersalah yang menyergapnya. Luhan sendiri dalam kondisi sama. Kedua tangannya terlihat memegang cangkir di depannya dengan erat.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang pandai dalam hal berbasa-basi. Jadi," Kris menatap mata Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan, "maafkan aku."

Luhan bisa merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit mendengar permintaan maaf Kris. Secara langsung. Tidak lagi melalui percakapan ponsel seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa atas keputusanku." Kris tertunduk dengan wajah bersalah. "Mengakhiri hubungan kita secara sepihak."

"Ya, aku sangat kecewa." Emosi yang sedari tadi ditahan Luhan mulai terpancing. "Terlebih kau hanya mengatakan jika kau lelah dengan hubungan ini. Tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Kris terdiam.

"Apa kau lelah karena sudah tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh denganku?" Luhan menatap Kris tajam. "Itukah alasanmu memilih mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu alasannya." Kris menggeleng cepat. "Aku lelah karena terus berbohong padamu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Terkejut dengan pengakuan Kris. "Apa ... ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalumu itu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Ayahmu sudah menceritakannya?"

"Belum, tapi ayahku pernah membahasnya." Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Saat aku pertama kali mengajakmu menemui orang tuaku. Kata ayahku, kau anak angkat di keluarga Wu."

Pikiran Kris kembali menerawang—tepatnya pada hari di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan. _Ah, jadi waktu Luhan tiba-tiba dipanggil ayahnya ke ruang kerjanya itu._

"Ayahmu benar, Lu." Kris kembali menyesap kopinya. "Aku memang hanya anak angkat di keluarga Wu."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia semakin penasaran dengan masa lalu Kris.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya statusmu di keluarga Wu yang ingin dibahas oleh ayahku."

Wajah Kris seketika berubah pucat.

"Sebenarnya," suara Luhan sedikit bergetar, "apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kris? Soal masa lalumu itu."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Maaf. Aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang, tapi—"

Luhan menanti dengan wajah cemasnya. Ia ingin sekali tahu—tapi dewi batinnya terus berkata untuk mengabaikan masa lalu Kris.

"Masa laluku bisa dikatakan kelam. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang baik, Lu." Kris tersenyum samar. "Aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu. Kau lebih berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Luhan tidak sependapat, "Selama aku mengenalmu, kau adalah laki-laki yang baik. Kau laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan patuh pada orang tuamu, em ... maksudku orang tua angkatmu."

"Kau hanya mengenalku setelah aku diangkat keluarga Wu," Kris terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku sebelum itu."

Luhan bungkam. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan Kris di masa lalu, tetapi entah mengapa ia sendiri justru merasa takut. Takut jika seandainya apa yang dikatakan ayahnya waktu itu adalah kenyataan yang sulit untuk diterima.

Akan tetapi, bukankah setiap orang berhak menerima kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kualitas diri? Tak peduli bagaimana kesalahan kita di masa lalu, masa depan selalu menanti dengan cerah. Asalkan kita bisa memperbaiki diri sendiri menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dan menurut Luhan, Kris sudah memperbaiki kualitas dirinya. Terbukti dengan kesuksesan yang diraih Kris selama memimpin perusahaan cabang ayahnya di sini. Meski Kris terbilang jarang bercerita soal pekerjaannya, Luhan sudah tahu semuanya. Kecuali masa lalu laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas masa lalumu lagi." Luhan menyudahi topik pembicaraan yang dirasa semakin rumit itu. Kris mengangguk setuju dan memilih menikmati lagi _espresso_ -nya yang mulai dingin.

"Sekarang," Luhan memegang dadanya saat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang kembali tak terkendali, "aku ingin kau berkata jujur padaku."

"Soal apa?"

 _Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku menanyakan soal gadis itu pada Kris_. Luhan berdeham pelan sambil menatap Kris dengan serius, "Siapa gadis itu, Kris?"

Kris mendongak. Matanya seketika membulat sempurna.

"Aku pernah melihatmu bersama seorang gadis di pusat kota Seoul. Sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu—kurasa," ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah, lebih tenang dengan binar matanya yang terang. "Dia gadis yang cantik dengan mata pandanya. Sangat serasi denganmu, Kris. Siapa dia?"

Kris tidak menduga jika Luhan sudah lebih dulu mengetahui soal Zitao sebelumnya. Jujur saja, ia belum siap membicarakan masalah Zitao. Namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Semua harus diselesaikan hari ini juga tanpa ada yang tertinggal—kecuali masa lalunya. Kris tidak sanggup menceritakannya pada Luhan. Ia lebih senang jika gadis itu mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Namanya Huang Zitao." Kris mulai menceritakan sosok Zitao pada Luhan. "Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari setelah berada di Korea. Tepatnya di sebuah restoran yang berada di kawasan Myeongdong.

 _Myeongdong?_ Luhan kembali teringat saat ia pertama kali melihat Kris di sana. Mungkinkah waktu itu Kris sedang pergi menemui Zitao?

"Karena kami sama-sama berasal dari China, kami pun menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Dia yang lebih dulu tinggal di sini banyak membantuku beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Kami juga sering berbagi cerita. Aku bahkan sering bercerita soalmu pada Zitao."

"Dia tahu soal hubungan kita?"

Kris mengangguk, "Zitao benar-benar teman yang baik. Aku beruntung karena sudah bertemu dengannya."

Luhan kembali merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit mendengar cerita Kris. Jika dipahami secara baik-baik—dibandingkan Luhan—Zitao mengenal Kris jauh lebih baik darinya. Bayangkan saja. Mereka lebih sering bertemu, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saling bercerita.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sebenarnya baru mengenal Kris selama beberapa bulan, sebelum akhirnya menjalani hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Memang benar jika hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun. Akan tetapi, 2 tahun dari hubungan itu mereka jalani dengan LDR. Artinya, kualitas hubungan mereka tidak lagi sebaik sebelumnya.

"Kapan kau resmi menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Kris terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dan Luhan bisa melihat raut bersalah di wajah lelaki itu.

"1 bulan sebelum hubungan kita berakhir."

Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Ini murni kesalahanku. Kumohon, jangan salahkan Zitao." Kris menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Kris." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kris terlihat ragu, "Kau ... tidak marah?"

"Entahlah, Kris." Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan masalah kita. Rasanya, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk marah lagi padamu."

Kris terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan jika gadis itu pun mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Lelah secara batin.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku merasa jika ayahku sepertinya ikut terlibat dalam hubungan kita. Aku berpikir jika kau mengakhiri hubungan kita juga karena permintaan ayahku."

 **DEG!**

Kris terkejut karena ucapan tak terduga dari Luhan. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat dan didominasi kegugupan luar biasa.

Luhan tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kris. "Jadi benar, ya? Ayahku juga terlibat dalam masalah kita?"

Kris menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Lu."

"Sudah kuduga." Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Pantas saja ayahku melarangku pergi ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Kris mendongak. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Luhan. "Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kris. Sungguh."

Kris sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Kris?"

Kris menatap Luhan dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Berjanjilah kau harus hidup bahagia bersama Zitao. Ya?"

"Luhan ..."

Luhan menunduk. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. "Jika kau bahagia bersamanya, aku akan melepasmu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Kris."

 **GREP!**

Luhan terkesiap karena Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Maaf." Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Hiks ..." Satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan. Setelahnya berubah menjadi isak tangis yang semakin kencang. Luhan menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam pelukan Kris—untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia luapkan semua rasa kecewa, marah, dan sedih yang selama ini membelenggunya.

Namun, ia merasa bahagia atas kebahagiaan Kris yang sudah menemukan penggantinya. Entahlah, seberapa besar rasa kecewa dan kemarahan Luhan pada Kris, sejujurnya ia lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat menyaksikan semuanya. Ia berdiri di depan kafe dan dari balik kaca, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang disukainya tengah berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Seketika tangannya yang memegang satu buket bunga mawar ungu terkulai lemah ke bawah—hampir menjatuhkan benda itu.

Laki-laki itu pun berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan kafe dengan suasana hati yang berkecamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Luhan tertunduk sepanjang gadis itu melangkah, usai berpisah dari Kris dan keluar dari kafe. Suasana hati Luhan belum sepenuhnya membaik, akan tetapi ia merasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ada kelegaan tersendiri setelah ia bertemu dengan Kris. Stress yang sempat ia alami karena perpisahan dengan Kris seketika menghilang.

Luhan akui, dirinya sempat kecewa dengan beberapa pengakuan Kris. Khususnya jalinan asmara laki-laki itu dengan Zitao, juga keterlibatan ayahnya dalam perpisahan mereka.

Kalau saja Luhan yang sekarang belum bertemu dengan Sehun, mungkin setelah bertemu dengan Kris tadi, gadis itu akan berakhir menyedihkan. Tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan bisa dipastikan akan melakukan hal yang dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Beruntung Luhan lebih dulu bertemu dengan Sehun—sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kris. Jujur saja, Sehun telah memberikan pengaruh yang besar dalam hidup Luhan. Terutama dalam menyembuhkan luka di hati Luhan akibat Kris. Sejak Luhan tiba di Korea, hari-harinya perlahan dipenuhi kegembiraan bersama Sehun.

Luhan senang bisa mengenal Bibi Jung dan semua para pekerja di rumah Sehun. Lalu mengenal keluarga Sehun, mulai dari paman dan bibinya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Dennis. Luhan juga mengenal beberapa teman Sehun, seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo, serta Joonmyun dan akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Yixing.

Semua kebahagiaan itu Luhan peroleh berkat Sehun. Ya, berkat laki-laki itu.

Terlalu lama merenung, Luhan tak menyadari jika ia hampir sampai ke tempat mobil Sehun berada. Langkahnya seketika terhenti saat matanya menangkap ujung sepatu hitam di depannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan setelahnya ia membeliak.

"Sehun?" Luhan menyadari telah berbuat kesalahan. Ia terlalu lama bersama Kris, sehingga lupa jika sebelumnya ia tengah mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Luhan sontak menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap ke arah Sehun yang terlihat murka. Namun Luhan juga sempat melihat kekhawatiran yang mendominasi wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Luhan merasa kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly_ saat Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk. Belum lagi dari nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun.

"A-aku ...," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tadi pergi mencarimu."

Sehun tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap Luhan sekilas, lalu dalam hitungan detik segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan yang melihatnya bergegas menyusul Sehun sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkannya.

Apa yang ditakutkan Luhan pun terbukti. Selama perjalanan pulang, Sehun mendiaminya. Sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara. Ia bahkan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi—tidak peduli jika Luhan gemetaran karena takut dengan bahaya yang mengancam. Apabila Sehun sampai gagal menguasai laju mobilnya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan hebat.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sehun. Namun ia benar-benar ketakutan dengan kondisi Sehun yang seperti ini.

 _Ada apa denganmu, Oh Sehun?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan semakin frustasi karena Sehun tetap diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia berusaha mengejar Sehun yang sudah melangkah cepat ke dalam rumahnya. Mendahului Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada gadis itu.

Sikap bungkam Sehun tentu saja membuat Luhan tidak tenang dan terus merasa bersalah. Luhan yakin Sehun marah karena membuat laki-laki itu menunggu seorang diri di mobil. Padahal jika ditelusuri ke belakang, bukankah Sehun sendiri yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa pamit?

Sayangnya Luhan terlalu takut atas perubahan sikap Sehun yang belum pernah ia lihat. Sehingga ia terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nona?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat ia menyadari keberadaan Bibi Jung. Luhan baru sadar jika ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, namun masih berdiri di dekat pintu utama. Dengan tatapan yang mengarah lantai atas—di mana Sehun baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bibi, kira-kira apa ada sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan suasana hati Sehun jika dia sedang marah?"

Bibi Jung memandangi Luhan dengan keheranan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut, lalu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi selama perjalanan pulang ke sini dia terus diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat menakutkan, Bi."

"Mungkin Tuan Sehun sedang kelelahan karena pekerjaannya di kantor, Nona." Bibi Jung berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat gusar.

"Eum, mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu, Nona hanya perlu menyiapkan teh herbal untuk Tuan Sehun. Itu salah satu minuman favorit Tuan Sehun jika beliau sedang kelelahan atau stress karena pekerjaannya di kantor," jelas Bibi Jung dengan penuh perhatian.

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan berbinar-binar. Ia pun kembali bersemangat untuk membuat Sehun bersikap seperti semula. "Bantu aku menyiapkannya, Bi."

"Baik, Nona." Bibi Jung berjalan mengekori Luhan yang lebih dulu melangkah ke dapur.

15 menit setelahnya, Luhan sudah siap dengan teh herbal yang dibawanya menggunakan nampan. Gadis itu menolak bantuan Bibi Jung. Ia ingin menyerahkannya sendiri pada Sehun di kamarnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Luhan menaiki tangga lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sehun. Namun karena tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan, Luhan memutuskan masuk ke kamar, dan beruntung kamar Sehun dalam kondisi tidak dikunci.

Luhan kebingungan saat tidak menemukan Sehun di kamarnya. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh herbal yang sudah dibawanya ke atas nakas kamar Sehun. Barulah setelah itu, Luhan mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi.

Luhan merasa ragu. Apakah ia harus menunggu Sehun selesai mandi atau kembali ke kamarnya sendiri untuk berganti pakaian?

Akhirnya Luhan memilih tinggal, menunggu laki-laki itu selesai membersihkan diri.

Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling, sampai pandangannya berhenti pada beberapa berkas yang berceceran di atas ranjang. Sewaktu turun dari mobil tadi, Luhan sempat melihat Sehun membawanya. Ia pun berinisiatif merapikan berkas pekerjaan Sehun.

Sewaktu merapikannya, Luhan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah map di lantai. Gadis itu memekik kaget setelah menjatuhkan benda itu.

"Aish, dasar ceroboh!" rutuk Luhan. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil map tersebut. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk membuka isi map—dengan dalih ingin memeriksa apakah isinya masih lengkap. Tidak ada yang tercecer di lantai.

Gerakan tangan Luhan seketika terhenti setelah ia membaca lembar ke-2 pada laporan di dalam map tersebut. Sebuah nama yang tertulis di sana membuat matanya melebar. _Kris Wu._

"I-Ini ..." Luhan buru-buru mengawasi sekeliling—tepatnya ke arah kamar mandi. Tampaknya Sehun belum selesai. Setelah memastikan situasi aman, Luhan mulai membaca isi yang tertulis pada laporan tersebut.

Tangan Luhan gemetar ketika ia mambaca beberapa fakta yang mencengangkan. Fakta yang sudah lama ia ingin ketahui terkait masa lalu Kris. Dalam laporan tersebut, semua tentang Kris tertulis dengan lengkap dan terperinci.

 _Kris Wu memiliki nama lain yaitu Wu Yifan, merupakan anak angkat dari pasangan Wu Shuhuan dan Song Qian. Sementara orang tua kandungnya bernama Lu Yi dan Zhao Li Ying. Lu Yi seorang pengangguran, dengan kesehariannya yang gemar berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan. Sedangkan Zhao Li Ying bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah Wu Shuhuan dan Song Qian._

 _Orang tua kandung Kris meninggal saat Kris berusia 15 tahun. Kejadian itu dipicu dengan pertengkaran antara Lu Yi dan Zhao Li Ying._

 _Lu Yi meninggal setelah mendapat pukulan balok kayu dari Kris—yang waktu itu tengah berusaha menyelamatkan ibunya yang mendapat luka tusukan pisau dari Lu Yi. Zhao Li Ying sendiri sempat dirawat di rumah sakit, sebelum akhirnya nyawanya tidak berhasil diselamatkan._

 _Untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, Kris sempat menjalani hukuman selama beberapa minggu di sel tahanan. Sampai akhirnya Wu Shuhuan mengajukan penangguhan penahanan atas Kris, mengingat laki-laki itu masih di bawah umur. Setelah kasus ini ditutup, Kris akhirnya diangkat anak oleh Wu Shuhuan dan istrinya_.

 **KLEK!**

Terlalu fokus membaca laporan tentang Kris, Luhan tak menyadari jika Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Laki-laki itu berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi kagetnya—tepat menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan?"

Kali ini Sehun menyesali kecerobohannya, hingga Luhan akhirnya mengetahui semua tentang Kris di masa lalu. Dan ada kemungkinan Luhan juga tahu jika dirinya sudah menemukan keberadaan Kris.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan, yang bercampur dengan kemarahan. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini padaku, Oh Sehun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Ia menaikkan salah satu tangannya ketika menyadari rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Zitao tersenyum. Sejak kecil ia memang menyukai hujan.

"Zizi ..."

Zitao menoleh saat mendengar suara Kris memanggilnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati Kris sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki itu langsung membawa tubuh Zitao ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ada apa, Kris?" Zitao menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kris. Terlihat berbeda dengan beberapa hari terakhir—di mana wajah muram yang lebih mendominasi.

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang merasa bahagia."

Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bahagia?"

"Iya," Kris mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Zitao. "Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Benarkah?" Zitao terlihat antusias. Terlebih saat Kris membenarkan ucapannya. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa masalah kalian sudah selesai?"

Kris menghela napas panjang, "Ya. Meskipun aku belum menceritakan masa laluku dan soal ucapan ayahnya waktu itu, kami sudah sepakat untuk mengakhirinya secara baik-baik. Aku juga sudah menceritakan tentangmu pada Luhan."

"APA?" Zitao memekik kaget. "Kau bercerita tentangku pada Luhan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu salah, Kris. Tidak seharusnya kau menceritakan tentangku pada Luhan. Dia pasti sangat marah padamu. Bagaimana pun kita menjalin hubungan di saat kau masih berstatus kekasihnya."

Kris terkekeh. Jelas saja reaksi santainya itu membuat Zitao mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Zi." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis bermata panda itu. "Dia memang marah padaku, tetapi setelahnya dia tersenyum bahagia."

"Tersenyum bahagia?"

"Kurasa dia sendiri juga sudah menemukan penggantiku."

Zitao terdiam, belum mengerti maksud ucapan Kris. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya mengulum senyum dan mengingat kembali obrolan terakhirnya bersama Luhan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Setelah puas menumpahkan emosinya, wajah Luhan terlihat lebih cerah. Hal inilah yang memancing kecurigaan Kris. Sejak awal mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara secara empat mata, Kris menyadari ada perubahan dalam diri Luhan._

 _Luhan bersikap lebih tenang. Jika yang berada di depan Kris adalah Luhan yang patah hati waktu itu, gadis itu pasti tidak akan mampu mengontrol emosinya._

 _"_ _Luhan?"_

 _Gadis itu hanya mendongak dan menghadiahi sorot mata bertanya untuk Kris._

 _"_ _Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"_

 _"_ _Eh?" Luhan terlihat gugup, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _Kris sedikit terkejut melihat kegugupan Luhan, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Karena aku melihat sinar matamu beberapa kali berbinar. Seperti ada harapan baru yang sedang kau nantikan."_

 _Luhan belum menjawab. Akan tetapi, wajahnya semakin memerah dan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Kris._

 _"_ _Jadi, siapa laki-laki itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau memberitahumu."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum nakal, "Karena aku belum bertemu dengan Zitao."_

 _"_ _Jadi kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana jika kita mengatur acara makan bersama? Kau bisa membawa Zitao."_

 _"_ _Dan kau juga harus membawa laki-laki itu di hadapanku? Akan kulihat, apakah dia layak menggantikan posisiku di sisimu."_

 _Luhan tergelak mendengar kata-kata Kris. "Baik, baik. Aku akan membawanya di hadapanmu."_

 _Setelahnya mereka hanya tertawa bersama. Tak lagi terbebani dengan kisah cinta mereka yang telah berakhir, karena mereka sudah memutuskan akan menjalin hubungan pertemanan._

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Zizi ..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu jika Luhan adalah cinta pertamaku?"

"Ya," Zitao tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Dan apa kau tahu siapa cinta terakhirku?"

Kerutan di dahi Zitao terlihat. "Cinta terakhirmu?"

Kris mengangguk, "Seseorang yang aku pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, dan menemaniku sampai akhir hayat nanti."

Zitao mulai memahami arah pembicaraan Kris. Dalam hati ia berharap jika orang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, tapi ... Zitao masih merasa ragu. Mereka sudah mengenal selama 2 tahun, namun untuk hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih belum genap 2 bulan. Itu pun diawali dengan langkah yang salah—mengingat waktu itu Kris masih menjalani hubungan dengan Luhan.

Kadang Zitao berpikir, apakah keputusannya yang menerima permintaan Kris agar menjadi kekasihnya waktu itu sudah tepat? Dengan alasan agar Kris bisa secepatnya melepaskan Luhan dari sisinya.

"Zizi, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Oh," suara lembut Kris membuyarkan lamunan Zitao. "Maaf, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Zitao menggeleng, "Sampai di mana topik pembicaraan tadi."

Kris memberengut lucu, "Kita masih membahas cinta terakhirku, Nona Huang."

"Ah, iya." Zitao mendadak berubah kikuk.

"Kau mau tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Kris dengan wajah antusias. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Zitao yang terlihat murung. Namun gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dan hanya mengangguki ucapan Kris.

Perlahan bibir Kris mendekat ke telinga kanan Zitao. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "Cinta terakhirku adalah kau, Huang Zitao."

Mata Zitao membulat sempurna. Dilihatnya Kris tersenyum ke arahnya. Kris bahkan mulai berlutut di hadapan Zitao, dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Zitao bisa melihat kotak merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Zitao membekap mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kris sedang melamarnya. Ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Zitao mengangguk. "Iya, aku mau," jawabnya.

Kris tersenyum lalu menyematkan cincin itu pada jari manis di tangan kiri Zitao. Setelahnya gadis itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kris.

"Terima kasih, Kris." Zitao tak kuasa menahan air mata harunya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu," Kris mengusap lembut rambut Zitao. Kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Meski hubungan kita diawali dengan sebuah kesalahan, aku bersyukur karena telah memilihmu sebagai pengganti Luhan di hatiku. Kau gadis yang baik dan sabar." Kris tersenyum, lalu membelai lembut pipi Zitao. Menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Zitao. "Kadang aku merasa bahwa aku telah banyak melukai perasaanmu, karena terus menceritakan Luhan padamu. Padahal waktu itu aku sudah menyadari jika kau memendam perasaan padaku."

Zitao menggeleng, "Ini bukan salahmu, Kris. Tapi salahku yang terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu. Jelas-jelas waktu itu kau sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau tetap sabar menghadapi sikapku," Kris menggenggam tangan Zitao dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Zi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris."

Dan obrolan itu pun diakhiri dengan tubuh mereka yang menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketegangan masih mendominasi suasana di kamar Sehun. Dua orang berbeda gender itu berdiri saling berjauhan, saling membuang muka seolah enggan menatap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyudahi sikap cueknya itu dan kini menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun. Bersiap mengeluarkan segala kekecewaannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Luhan mengangkat map yang berisi laporan informasi seputar Kris—yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. "Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?"

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan yang diberikan Sehun. Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ itu hanya duduk di atas sofanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyelidikinya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada dingin. "Apa alasanmu melakukan ini, Oh Sehun?"

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tentu saja aku berhak tahu! Dia—"

"Mantan kekasihmu. Dia laki-laki yang telah mencampakkanmu," potong Sehun sarkastik.

Luhan seketika bungkam. Kalimat Sehun barusan terdengar menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kau menyuruhku mencari keberadaannya bukan?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa aku salah jika aku menyelidiki masa lalunya?"

"Ya, kau salah." Luhan menunduk dengan wajah kecewanya. "Karena aku tak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan itu."

"Sayangnya, aku ingin melakukan itu, Nona Xi." Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan dengan angkuhnya mendekati Luhan. "Aku ingin tahu, laki-laki seperti apa yang sudah membuat seorang gadis menjadi bodoh hanya karena dicampakkan olehnya."

 **DEG!**

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Ternyata kau memang gadis bodoh, Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendongak. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Kau terlalu polos dan lugu. Sampai-sampai kau tidak tahu seperti apa masa lalu mantan kekasihmu itu." Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Dan bodohnya lagi, kau masih mengharapkan hubungan kalian bisa kembali seperti semula."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tertawa sinis. "Jangan berlagak bodoh, Luhan. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya bukan?"

Tubuh Luhan seketika menegang. _Jadi tadi Sehun melihatku bersama Kris?_

"Aku melihat semuanya," Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau bahkan dengan senang hati membiarkan Kris memelukmu. Apa sebegitu rindunya kau pada laki-laki yang sudah mencampakkanmu itu?"

"Sehun, tadi itu—"

"Ya ya ya, semua gadis sama saja. Tidak peduli sesakit apapun kalian menangis karena dicampakkan, pada akhirnya kalian tetap kembali pada laki-laki itu. Menyedihkan."

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas dan mulai berair.

"Kisah cintamu itu benar-benar menyedihkan, Xi Luhan." Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Aku menyesal karena sudah menyukaimu. Kupikir kau berbeda dengan mereka. Tetapi kau sama saja. Mengemis cinta hanya untuk laki-laki seperti Kris!"

 **PLAK!**

Sudah cukup. Emosi Luhan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Seiring gerakan tangannya yang tanpa ragu mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Sehun.

Sehun jelas tak terima atas perlakuan Luhan itu. Matanya menatap nyalang pada gadis itu, namun setelahnya ia terdiam seribu basa. Cairan bening itu mulai turun membasahi wajah cantik Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat wajah terluka Luhan yang belum pernah ia lihat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Luhan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun. Samar-samar, Sehun bisa mendengar isakan tangis Luhan yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pendengarannya.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada meja nakas di sisi ranjangnya. Ia melihat secangkir teh herbal sudah tersaji di atas sana. Tanpa bertanya pun Sehun tahu jika Luhan yang mengantarkannya.

Dari sini Sehun menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Ia telah bertindak kekanakkan hanya karena cemburu melihat Luhan bersama Kris. Sampai akhirnya tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya yang berbuntut keluarnya kata-kata menyakitkan itu untuk Luhan.

 _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Oh Sehun!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Jung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia heran kenapa hanya melihat Sehun seorang diri di ruang makan. Ke mana Luhan? Kenapa gadis itu belum turun di waktu jam makan malam? Seingatnya, Luhan tadi pergi ke kamar Sehun mengantarkan teh herbal untuk laki-laki itu.

"Tuan Sehun?"

Sehun menghentikan sejenak aktivitas makan malamnya karena panggilan Bibi Jung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ngg ... Nona Luhan belum turun ke sini, Tuan. Apa Nona masih ada di kamarnya?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang pergi."

"Pergi?" Bibi Jung mengernyit bingung. "Pergi ke mana, Tuan?"

 _Mana aku tahu!_ Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya.

"Apa Nona akan baik-baik saja?" Bibi Jung bergumam sambil memandang ke arah jendela. "Di luar sedang turun hujan."

 _Hujan?_

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Bibi Jung. Benar saja. Ia bisa melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai berganti menjadi hujan deras.

Kepanikan itu seketika memenuhi pikiran Sehun. Setelah Bibi Jung meninggalkan ruang makan, Sehun menyambar ponselnya. Orang yang terlintas dalam benaknya saat ini adalah Joonmyun. Mungkin saja gadis itu kembali kabur ke sana—menemui Yixing.

" _Halo?_ "

" _Hyung_ , apa sekarang Luhan ada di apartemenmu?"

" _Tidak, Hun. Luhan tidak ada di sini. Memangnya kenapa?_ "

Sehun mendesis seperti ular. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja, _Hyung_. Tadi dia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku dan sampai sekarang belum pulang."

" _Dia pergi dan belum pulang?_ "

"Iya. Em ... mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang," ucap Sehun. "Tolong jangan memberitahu Yixing- _noona_ jika aku meneleponmu dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir." _Karena nanti aku bisa mendapat makian dan pukulan dari istrimu itu, Hyung._

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti_."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

 **PIP!**

Sehun meremas ponselnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan mulai frustasi. Selanjutnya ia beralih menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin jika gadis itu di sana. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika ia mencobanya bukan?

Sayangnya, jawaban Kyungsoo tak jauh berbeda dengan Joonmyun. Luhan tidak ada di sana. _Ke mana gadis itu pergi?_

Sehun menyudahi kegiatan makan malamnya. Ia harus secepatnya menemukan keberadaan Luhan, sebelum hal buruk terjadi lagi pada gadis itu.

"Tuan Sehun?" Bibi Jung bingung saat mendapati Sehun sudah mengenakan jaket dan berjalan ke pintu utama.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Luhan," jawab Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa. "Jika dia sudah pulang ke rumah, segera hubungi aku."

Bibi Jung mengangguk. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Sehun yang terlihat panik luar biasa. _Apa terjadi sesuatu antara mereka?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah halte terlihat ramai dipenuhi banyak orang. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka bukan sedang menunggu kedatangan bis. Melainkan hanya sekedar berteduh dari guyuran air hujan. Beruntung mereka membawa payung untuk melindungi diri, sehingga mereka bisa secepatnya meninggalkan halte. Membuat tempat itu perlahan tampak sepi, dan menyisakan seorang gadis yang terlihat meringkuk di atas kursi halte.

Gadis itu—Luhan—terlihat menggigil kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Sekilas mata Luhan menatap ke arah langit yang masih setia menurunkan tetesan air hujan. _Bahkan langit sepertinya ikut merasakan kesedihanku_

Isakan itu kembali lolos dari bibir Luhan. Ia mengingat lagi bagaimana sikap Sehun begitu dingin, bahkan dengan tega mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan yang membuat hati Luhan terluka.

Luhan kecewa karena ternyata Sehun diam-diam menyelidiki Kris, dan akhirnya mengetahui masa lalu mantan kekasihnya itu. Apa motifnya? Untuk apa Sehun melakukannya? Jika untuk mencari keberadaannya, bukankah tidak perlu menyelidiki sampai sedetail itu?

Sialnya sekarang Luhan jadi mengetahui semuanya dan jujur saja ia terlalu kaget menerima fakta yang mencengangkan itu.

Hal lain yang membuat Luhan sedih adalah kata-kata Sehun yang paling menyakitkan.

 ** _"_** ** _Ya ya ya, semua gadis sama saja. Tidak peduli sesakit apapun kalian menangis karena dicampakkan, pada akhirnya kalian tetap kembali pada laki-laki itu. Menyedihkan."_**

Luhan menutup mulutnya. Berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi kembali keluar.

 ** _"_** ** _Kisah cintamu itu benar-benar menyedihkan, Xi Luhan."_**

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Kini ia bisa merasakan cairan bening yang tak lama lagi akan turun membasahi wajahnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku menyesal karena sudah menyukaimu. Kupikir kau berbeda dengan mereka. Tetapi kau sama saja. Mengemis cinta hanya untuk laki-laki seperti Kris!"_**

Tangis Luhan akhirnya pecah. Ia benar-benar terluka dengan ucapan Sehun.

 _Kau menyesal sudah menyukaiku? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah terlanjur menyukaimu, Oh Sehun?_

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya.

 _Bahkan sepertinya perasaanku bukan lagi sekedar suka, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial!"

Umpatan itu lolos dari bibir Sehun. Ia memukul kemudi setir guna melampiaskan emosinya yang tak terbendung lagi. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia berkeliling kota Seoul, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia sandarkan kepalanya, sambil memejamkan mata, dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Luhan.

Bayangan wajah Luhan yang terluka karena ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu membuat Sehun semakin didera rasa bersalah. Ia sendiri sejujurnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa setega itu mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan untuk Luhan.

Cemburu.

Ya, Sehun akui dia memang cemburu karena melihat Luhan bersama Kris. Dan emosinya yang mengendalikan semua sehingga ia tidak bisa menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Katakan saja Sehun memang telah bersikap kekanakkan. Karena sebenarnya ia hanya merasa takut jika gadis itu kembali lagi pada mantan kekasihnya. Ia takut gadis itu pergi dari sisinya.

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya yang sempat berhenti di tepi jalan. Ia harus secepatnya menemukan keberadaan Luhan dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Mobil Sehun sedikit melambat ketika melewati sebuah halte. Di balik kaca mobil yang buram karena guyuran air hujan, mata Sehun menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah duduk seorang diri di sana, sambil memeluk kedua lengannya.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, dan saat itulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu. Sehun langsung menyambar payung yang ia letakkan di samping kemudi, lalu bergegas turun dari mobil.

Langkah Sehun melambat ketika ia melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Gadis itu tampak menyedihkan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup, wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Luhan?" panggilnya dengan lembut. Tak ada lagi nada ketus yang terdengar seperti sebelumnya. Sehun sudah bertekad akan memperbaiki semuanya.

Luhan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Seketika bola matanya membulat sempurna setelah ia melihat dengan jelas siapa laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sontak saja Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Luhan dingin. Sehun hanya menghela napas melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Ayo kita pulang," Sehun kini sudah berada tepat di depan Luhan. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Luhan, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat laki-laki itu terkesiap. Luhan menepis uluran tangannya.

Sehun sudah tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia yang sudah membuat Luhan terluka.

"Kita perlu bicara," Sehun memilih mengalah untuk Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Pergilah," Luhan segera berdiri dari posisinya, lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun. Ia tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan. Luhan hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sehun.

 **GREP!**

Luhan nyaris berteriak saat sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tanpa menengok pun ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun!"

Bukannya terlepas seperti kemauan Luhan, pelukan itu justru semakin mengerat. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sehun, lepaskan!"

"TIDAK!" Sehun berteriak keras. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku!"

Luhan tertegun. Meski diucapkan dengan emosi, dua kalimat Sehun mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Namun Luhan memilih bungkam dan belum mau membalas ucapan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Keduanya membiarkan tubuh mereka sama-sama diguyur air hujan.

"Maafkan aku," suara Sehun yang pertama kali terdengar setelah kediaman mendominasi keduanya. "Aku bersalah padamu karena telah menyakitimu."

Luhan masih enggan merespon. Ia biarkan laki-laki itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku sudah bertingkah kekanakkan karena cemburu pada mantan kekasihmu itu."

Luhan bisa merasakan matanya kembali memanas.

Menyadari bahu Luhan yang kembali bergetar, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu beralih memutar tubuh Luhan agar mereka saling berhadapan. Hati Sehun semakin sakit saat melihat wajah Luhan—apalagi kedua matanya yang sembap.

"Aku ingin menarik kata-kataku," Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku tak pernah menyesal menyukaimu."

Luhan kembali terisak.

"Sebaliknya, aku sangat mencintaimu," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan derai air mata yang mulai turun dari matanya. Sehun mencium matanya yang basah. Lalu menatap Luhan dengan penuh rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

Luhan bisa melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk buru-buru menjawabnya," Sehun menarik napas panjang. "Aku tahu, ini memang terlalu cepat dan—"

 _CUP!_

Di luar dugaan, Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dalam hitungan detik. Membuat laki-laki itu terperanjat dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

Seketika emosi Sehun luruh. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan kebahagiaannya karena Luhan baru saja membalas cintanya. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan begitu erat.

"Kau berani mengataiku bodoh?"

"Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. "Kau menyakitiku dengan kata-katamu itu."

"Tidak lagi, Luhan." Tangan Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan yang basah. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Sehun. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh pengharapan. "Kau janji?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, aku berjanji. Mulai hari ini aku hanya akan membahagiakanmu."

Luhan tersenyum. Samar-samar semburat rona merah itu kembali terlihat ketika kening mereka menyatu.

"Katakan Luhan," Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan. "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Tak lama lagi kau akan memakainya, Nyonya Oh."

"YA!" Luhan bersiap membalas ucapan Sehun, namun laki-laki itu lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Mata Luhan pun mulai terpejam, seiring gerakan tangannya yang melingkar di sekitar leher Sehun.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka, Sehun dan Luhan segera memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah—terpaksa dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Namun keduanya sama sekali tak merasa dingin, karena tangan mereka saling bertaut menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sama halnya dengan hati keduanya yang baru saja bersatu dalam ikatan cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KLEK!**

Luhan baru saja membersihkan diri. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _bathrobe_ berwarna merah muda. Sesekali ia terlihat sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang dan sedikit bingung saat mendapati piyama di atas sana. Piyama itu terlihat lucu dengan gambar rusa di bagian putih, sedangkan sisanya lebih dominan warna _maroon_.

"Nona Luhan?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu kamar Luhan, membuat gadis itu berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu.

Luhan melihat salah seorang pelayan sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tuan Sehun berpesan agar Anda mengenakan piyama yang sudah disiapkan, sebelum pergi ke kamar beliau."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Dia menyuruhku ke kamarnya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu undur diri dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis itu mengusap tengkuknya, sedangkan wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Ia penasaran dengan pesan yang disampaikan pelayan tadi. Untuk apa Sehun menyiapkan piyama itu? Dan untuk apa Sehun menyuruhnya ke kamar laki-laki itu?

Luhan mematut penampilannya yang sudah mengenakan piyama itu di depan cermin. Ia tertawa geli melihat penampilannya yang tampak menggemaskan. Apalagi gambar rusa itu benar-benar cocok untuknya.

Selesai mengganti penampilannya, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik kenop pintu kamar Sehun, lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka pintu kamar sampai matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya. Hal yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah piyama yang dikenakan Sehun. Sama seperti miliknya. Hanya yang membedakan adalah warnanya. Jika yang dikenakan Luhan berwarna _maroon_ , milik Sehun berwarna _navy blue_.

 _Jadi ini piyama untuk pasangan?_

Wajah Luhan memerah tiap kali otaknya memikirkan pendapat itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang." Sehun memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Duduklah."

Saat berjalan mendekati sofa, barulah Luhan menyadari ada _trolley_ makanan di depan Sehun.

"Kau belum makan malam 'kan?" Sehun terlihat sibuk membuka tudung saji makanan. "Aku sudah menyuruh Bibi Jung menyiapkannya untukmu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan bersiap mengambil peralatan makannya. Namun di luar dugaan, Sehun justru mengambilnya lebih dulu.

"Biar aku suapi."

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku bisa—"

"Tak ada penolakan!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri.

"Jangan memainkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

"APA?"

Sehun tergelak melihat reaksi Luhan. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Wajah Luhan merah padam. _Ya ampun, kenapa setelah resmi menjadi kekasih dia semakin menyebalkan?_

Tunggu. Otak Luhan berusaha mencerna pemikiran yang baru saja muncul dalam benaknya. _Kekasih? Aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sehun? Tidak lagi bersandiwara?_

Sehun terheran karena mendapati Luhan justru tengah melamun. Laki-laki itu bahkan sampai melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Luhan, namun tak kunjung mendapat respon.

"Luhan?"

Kesal karena Luhan tetap diam, Sehun menangkup wajah gadis itu. Lalu dengan santainya ia kembali menyatukan kening mereka. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan. Ia khawatir setelah kehujanan tadi, Luhan akan terkena flu atau demam.

Sayangnya, Sehun tak menyadari jika perbuatannya itu justru membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah.

"Agak hangat," ucap Sehun.

Luhan kesulitan meneguk ludahnya ketika merasakan napas Sehun yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menduga jika daya tahan tubuhmu kembali menurun." Sehun mengambil botol vitamin dari _trolley_ di depannya. "Cepat habiskan makananmu dan minum vitamin ini."

"Kau tidak jadi menyuapiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun tertawa senang. "Tadi kau bilang tidak mau," ledeknya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Suapi aku. Aaaaa ..."

Lihat, sekarang siapa yang tingkahnya kekanakkan seperti anak kecil?

Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang terlihat bahagia. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sebab gadis itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, tidak lagi bersandiwara seperti sebelumnya.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukan Dennis."

Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan tiba-tiba membicarakan keponakannya, "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Eum."

"Bagaimana jika mengajak Dennis menginap di sini? Dia bisa menemanimu selama beberapa hari," tawar Sehun.

Mata Luhan berbinar, "Bolehkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Telepon saja Baekhyun- _noona_."

Luhan semakin bersemangat ketika Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat sibuk mencari nama kontak Baekhyun. Sambil menunggu panggilan terhubung, Sehun mengatur ponselnya menjadi _loudspeaker_ agar mereka sama-sama bisa mendengar.

Ponsel Sehun sudah berpindah di tangan Luhan. Gadis itu merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tampak mengusap belakang rambut Luhan, sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu yang tampak menggemaskan.

Panggilan pun diangkat oleh Baekhyun, tetapi pembicaraan yang terdengar selanjutnya membuat Luhan dan Sehun terdiam.

" _Sebentar, Yeol. Sehun meneleponku._ "

" _Ish, anak itu mengganggu saja!_ "

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan kerutan di dahi, sementara laki-laki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ha—"

" _YA, OH SEHUN! BERANINYA KAU MENGGANGGU WAKTUKU BERSAMA BAEKHYUN!_ "

Luhan terkesiap mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang memekakkan telinga. Reaksi yang berbeda diperlihatkan Sehun. Laki-laki itu tampak berusaha keras menahan tawa di sebelah Luhan.

" _Oppa ..._ "

"..."

" _Oppa,_ kenapa kau membentakku?"

" _Lu-Luhan? Kau menelepon Baekhyun dengan ponsel Sehun?_ "

"Eum. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung karena teriakan _Oppa_. Huh, _Oppa_ menyebalkan! Aku benci Chanyeol- _oppa_!"

" _Oh, tidak. Maafkan oppa, Lu. Oppa tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Oppa tidak tahu jika kau yang menelepon. Oppa benar-benar minta maaf, Lu. Oppa sayang sama Lulu. Lulu juga sayang 'kan sama Chanyeol-oppa?_ "

"Berhenti bersikap manis seperti itu, _Hyung_." Sehun menyudahi permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

 _Well_ , sejak mengenal Luhan, Chanyeol memang langsung dekat dengan gadis itu. Bahkan menyematkan panggilan kesayangan untuk Luhan—yakni Lulu.

Sehun sendiri tak mempermasalahkan kedekatan mereka. Sudah lama Chanyeol memimpikan punya seorang adik perempuan. Walau pada kenyataan, ia dan Sehun justru sama-sama terlahir sebagai anak tunggal.

" _Tunggu ... Sehun?_ "

"Apa?"

" _Berikan ponselmu pada Luhan! Aku ingin bicara dengannya._ "

"Tidak perlu. Katakan saja, _Hyung_. Ponselku dalam mode _loudspeaker_."

"..."

" _Hyung?_ " Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan. Meminta bantuan kekasihnya itu.

"..."

" _Oppa?_ "

" _Hei, ini aku_." Kali ini terdengar suara Baekhyun. " _Kalian ini benar-benar pasangan yang kompak. Mengerjai suamiku sampai wajahnya memerah, heh?_ "

"Bukan salah kami, _Noona._ Itu salahnya sendiri," elak Sehun. Dilihatnya Luhan terkikik geli mendengarnya.

" _Ya sudah. Ada apa meneleponku?_ "

" _Eonni_ , bolehkah aku mengajak Dennis menginap di sini?"

" _Mengajak Dennis menginap di rumah Sehun?_ "

"Eum. Itu juga kalau _Eonni_ mengizin—"

" _Tentu! Tentu kami mengizinkan, Lu!_ " Chanyeol lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Luhan. " _Dennis boleh menginap di rumah Sehun_."

" _Chanyeol, apa-apaan kau ini?_ "

" _Biar saja Dennis menginap bersama mereka. Dengan begitu kita bisa membuat adik untuk Dennis_."

" _Ya ampun Chanyeol! Mulutmu!_ "

Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang. Keduanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar obrolan pasangan suami-istri itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meletakkan _tablet_ miliknya di atas nakas. Ia membenarkan posisi selimutnya, sambil menunggu Luhan yang masih berada di kamar mandinya.

 **KLEK!**

Luhan keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja membasuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa berdiri di sana?" Sehun menepukkan sisi sebelahnya yang kosong. "Naiklah."

Luhan terlihat gugup. Ia belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menunjukkan senyuman jahilnya. "Bukankah kita sudah pernah tidur bersama?"

 **BLUSH!**

Dalam hati Luhan mengumpat kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu berbicara seenaknya. _Dasar. Dia dan kakak sepupunya sama saja._

"Luhan ..."

Dengan langkah gontai Luhan berjalan mengitari ranjang. Ia mulai merangkak naik lewat sisi kanan Sehun. Awalnya Luhan masih menjaga jarak, namun laki-laki itu langsung menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun?!"

Tawa Sehun terdengar. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Luhan menggeleng. Sekarang ia semakin merapatkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun. "Aku suka," ujarnya singkat.

"Apa?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku suka semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku."

"Tentu saja." Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Sehun. "Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Jadi sekarang kita benar-benar sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah polosnya. "Itukah sebabnya kau menyuruhku memakai piyama _couple_ ini?"

Sehun terkekeh. Tangannya menjelajahi wajah Luhan. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Iya, Sayang. Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak lagi bersandiwara seperti sebelumnya," kata Sehun.

"Kapan kau membeli piyama ini?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak ingat. Tapi aku memang sengaja membelinya untuk kita berdua."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Karena sejak awal aku tak pernah menganggap hubungan kita adalah sandiwara." Sehun membelai pipi Luhan. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku dalam artian sebenarnya."

"Jadi, sejak awal kau sudah menyukaiku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu 3 detik."

"Kenapa terdengar seperti kutipan dalam drama Love Rain?" Luhan menatap penuh selidik. "Jangan bilang kau juga diam-diam suka menonton drama?"

"Bukan aku." Sehun mengelak dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tapi Baekhyun- _noona_ , Bibi Jung dan beberapa pelayan yang suka menonton drama bersama-sama. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menontonnya. Catat : **tidak sengaja**."

Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun. Namun tawanya langsung terhenti saat Sehun kembali menciumnya. Seperti biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Luhan mengusap lembut wajah Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan untuk kesekian kali, mereka tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Kali ini dengan status mereka yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Tidak lagi bersandiwara seperti sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **01 Januari 2016**

 **A/N :** Pertama, selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya. Semoga ke depan kita semua bisa lebih baik lagi. (Termasuk harapan saya agar bisa nyelesain skripsi yang belum kelar. Amin) Hehe :D

Saya mau menanggapi beberapa review dari kalian :)

Okta HunHan dam nik4nik : Maaf banget nggak ada NC-nya *bow*

noVi : Maaf ya kalau Sehun terkesan lelet. Ada alasannya sih, nanti mau aku jelasin di chapter-chapter depan :) Lalu pertemuan TaoRis itu sebenarnya bukan dalam waktu singkat. Mereka udah kenal sejak Kris pindah ke Korea. Nanti kalau sempat bakalan aku kasih flashback (ya walaupun aku belum tahu juga bakal ditaruh di chapter berapa hehe) Makasih buat tanggapannya ^^

Untuk yang lainnya, kebanyakan udah pada bener tebakannya soal Kris yang (sebenarnya nggak sengaja) membunuh ayah kandungnya :)

Masalah marga Kris yang sebelumnya Lu, di sini sih nggak ada kaitannya sama Luhan. Kan di cerita marganya Luhan itu Xi bukan Lu (ya walaupun kenyataannya dan sumpah saya baru tahu kalau marga aslinya Luhan itu Lu *sembunyi di kolong tidur*wkwkwk)

Dan ... tebar confetti buat pasangan yang udah resmi jadian *lirik HunHan* (^_^)

Oke, saya tahu memang masih banyak (mungkin) yang belum keungkap. Tapi intinya, ke depan pasti bakal terungkap kok. Kalian bersabar aja. Duduk dengan manis dan tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya hehe :D

Dan kemungkinan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan bakalan banyak moment HunHan-nya yang super duper sweet (saya usahakan). Sebelum nanti masuk ke konflik utama *senyum evil* kekeke

Apa kalian siap? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Angel Deer, DEERHUN794, JYHYunho, Arifahohse, nisaramaidah28, minrin-oh, Misslah, anisaberliana94, Seravin509, Lucky8894, nandaputri, KyuMinElfcloud, sherly-gdragon, seluhaenbiased, Selenia Oh, Annis Khupluk, kenlee1412, luluhunhun, Ahn exo-l, deerhanhuniie, Sherli898, Guest, A-hunhan-taoris, Fishy1398, Nisa Aprilia, Juna Oh, RealCY, Yohannaemerald, JonginDO, yousee, annisasekarhan04, chenma, artiosh, Lovesehunluhanforever, hana oh, Okta HunHan, Vinka668, snowless, Skymoebius, samiyatuara09, nik4nik, lulu-shi, Kim YeHyun, HunHanCherry1220, Ririn Ayu, Nurul999, chocovanila, ChanHunBaek, deva94bubletea, JungHunHan, Niadaziwa6701, Aura626, Annisawinds, noVi, khairunnisa, Guest, niasw3ty, Guest, DinkyAA


	9. Chapter 8

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 8**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui celah jendela kamar berhasil menyilaukan mata Luhan. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. Memperhatikan sekeliling, sampai pandangannya berhenti pada sosok laki-laki yang berada—oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya berbaring di sebelah Luhan.

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah, bersamaan dengan seulas senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ia pandangi wajah damai Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas. Dari sini, Luhan benar-benar memuji pesona Sehun dengan ketampanannya yang luar biasa.

Alis tebal yang menukik tajam, wajah dengan rahang yang tegas, dan bibir tipisnya yang mampu meninggalkan candu setiap kali mereka melakukan ciuman.

Ah, jangan lupakan kulitnya yang putih—jauh lebih putih dari Luhan.

Terlalu lama mengagumi pesona sang kekasih—gadis itu selalu tersenyum tanpa sadar tiap kali mengingat status mereka sekarang—Luhan bergegas turun dari ranjang. Luhan sedikit mendesis ketika menyadari salah satu tangan Sehun masih melingkar posesif di pinggangnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. Matanya mengawasi laki-laki itu, sekedar memastikan jika Sehun tidak terbangun saat ia bergerak turun dari ranjang. Dengkuran halus Sehun yang masih terdengar membuat Luhan menghela napas lega. Bisa dipastikan laki-laki itu masih tertidur lelap.

Luhan bergerak perlahan ke sisi ranjang, lantas menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kamar. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan bersiap membukanya.

"KYAAAA!" Luhan berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu langsung membeku di tempat. Terlebih saat si pemilik tangan itu dengan sengaja berbisik seduktif di telinga Luhan.

"Mau kabur ke mana, hm?"

Luhan memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lama-lama ia bisa gila karena selalu kesulitan mengendalikan diri tiap kali merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di sekitar leher jenjangnya.

"Sehun, lepas!" Luhan mulai kesulitan melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang kian posesif. "Aku mau kembali ke kamarku, Sehuuun ..."

Rengekan Luhan justru membuat Sehun tertawa geli. Ia lantas memutar tubuh gadisnya itu agar menghadap ke arahnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan._

Bagaimana bisa Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Luhan? Jika gadis di depannya sekarang tengah menggembungkan pipi dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Sehun?" Luhan masih dalam mode merajuknya.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau kembali ke kamarku."

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Luhan mengernyit, "Syarat?"

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku ingin meminta jatahku," jawabnya seduktif.

"Jatah?" Mata Luhan mengerjap lucu.

Sehun mengangguk dan perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Luhan. "Mana _morning kiss_ -ku?"

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merona mendengarnya. Otaknya bergerak cepat mencerna kalimat Sehun.

"Luhan?"

Masih dipenuhi rasa gugup, wajah Luhan mendekat, lalu secepat kilat ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Sehun. Awalnya Luhan hanya ingin melakukan kecupan singkat, akan tetapi seperti biasa—Sehun mengambil alih ciuman itu—mereka berakhir melakukan ciuman panas.

Dengan wajah kesal namun tetap didominasi warna merah, Luhan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun. Langkahnya yang terbirit-birit membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam setelah kejadian di kamar Sehun, Luhan sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan gaun santai yang ia kenakan. Ia bahkan terlihat rapi dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tersisir rapi dan sengaja dibiarkan terurai. Agaknya Luhan masih teringat dengan kejadian kemarin—di mana ia terlihat seperti remaja malas dengan kaos kusut, _hot pants_ , dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Setidaknya mulai hari ini, ia ingin memperbaiki penampilannya di hadapan Sehun.

"Di mana Bibi Jung?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Luhan begitu ia tiba di ruang makan. Sehun sudah lebih dulu berada di sana—seperti biasa dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa tampan. Laki-laki itu tengah asyik menikmati sarapan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk. Sedangkan gadis itu berbalik menatapnya dengan sorot mata bertanya pada Sehun.

"Kekasihmu ada di sini. Kenapa kau malah mencari orang lain?"

Luhan mendelik, "Ya ampun, Sehun. Kau cemburu pada Bibi Jung? Yang benar saja?"

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian mengamati penampilan Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dan anggun walau hanya mengenakan gaun santai. Di sisi lain juga selalu terlihat menggemaskan dengan segala tingkah polosnya yang terlanjur melekat dalam diri Luhan.

"Luhan?"

"Iya?" Luhan yang sudah menarik kursi di depan Sehun menoleh dengan keheranan. Apalagi saat melihat _gesture_ tangan Sehun yang menyuruh Luhan berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika Luhan hampir sampai di tempatnya, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya. Luhan memekik kaget dan hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kalau saja Sehun tidak lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan satu kecupan singkat.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengenakan gaun santai?"

"Apa terlihat aneh?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang, bagaimanapun penampilanmu bagiku kau selalu terlihat cantik. Tapi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini, kau semakin terlihat cantik."

Pipi Luhan merona mendengarnya. Gadis itu menunduk—berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah. Bisa ia rasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau juga selalu terlihat tampan," balas Luhan lirih. Sehun terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang terkesan malu-malu.

"Berhenti bersikap menggemaskan, Lu. Kau membuatku malas untuk berangkat kerja hari ini."

"Kenapa?" Luhan mendongak dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan. "Rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku seharian bersamamu," jawabnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu dengan sengaja mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipi Sehun. Sebelum laki-laki itu menatap gemas ke arahnya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berpindah tempat—dari pangkuan Sehun ke kursi di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Tak tahan dengan senyuman lebar yang terus terpatri di wajah Luhan, Sehun hanya menghadiahi usapan lembut di pucuk kepala gadisnya itu. "Nanti jadi menjemput Dennis 'kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Ia mulai menikmati sarapannya di sebelah Sehun dengan wajah sumringah. Gadis itu menyukai menu sarapan yang tengah mereka santap. Renyahnya _hash brown_ yang masih hangat, ditambah potongan sosis, bacon, telur, dan juga jamur.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Luhan berencana menjemput Dennis yang akan diajak menginap di rumah Sehun selama beberapa hari. Sewaktu Luhan dan Sehun menelepon pasangan suami istri itu semalam, Dennis sudah tidur. Jadi pagi inilah—setelah sarapan—Luhan akan bergegas ke rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjemput keponakan Sehun itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengantar Dennis ke rumah Sehun, karena harus segera menemui ibu mertuanya—Ny. Hana—di butik.

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika mendengar suara berderit di sebelahnya. Sehun tampak sudah berdiri dari posisi duduk, dan kini sedang merapikan penampilannya sambil menenteng tas kerja serta jas yang tersampir di kursi.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku baru ingat jika pagi ini ada rapat penting di kantor," jawabnya disertai tawa kecil.

Luhan tersenyum geli, kemudian ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Tangannya terulur ke depan, tepatnya mengarah pada dasi yang dikenakan laki-laki itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Luhan terus fokus membenarkan simpulan dasi Sehun yang kurang rapi.

"Selesai. Sekarang sudah rapi," seru Luhan puas dengan hasil yang ia kerjakan.

Sehun terkekeh, lantas menghadiahi satu kecupan sayang di kening Luhan. "Aku berangkat," pamitnya.

"Kau membawa mobilmu sendiri?"

"Ya, Jiyoung harus mengantarmu menjemput Dennis," jawab Sehun. "Selesai rapat, aku akan meneleponmu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," balas Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu utama. Kemungkinan ia mengikuti Sehun sejak keluar dari ruang makan.

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mengulum senyum ke arahnya dari dalam mobil. Perlahan mobil BMW seri 7 warna hitam itu mulai menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Tangan Luhan yang masih terangkat ke atas usai melambaikan tangan untuk Sehun, segera ia tarik dan berpindah di depan dada.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama ketika merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat dan kian membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Rasa hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh dan kini sepenuhnya terkumpul di bagian wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menjerit histeris. Tidakkah ia baru saja bersikap seperti seorang istri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Dennis yang terlihat gembira sejak diberitahu akan menginap di rumah pamannya. Bocah laki-laki berusia 3 tahun itu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pergi ke sana, menemui Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dennis sudah tidak sabar ingin ke rumah Paman Sehun, ya?" goda Baekhyun setelah ia baru saja selesai menyuapi sarapan untuk putranya itu.

Dennis mengangguk semangat, "Kapan Bibi Luhan akan datang, Bu?" tanyanya semakin tidak sabar.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Bibi Luhan sudah mengirim pesan pada ibu kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"YEY!" Sekali lagi Dennis berseru gembira dan sesekali berlari-lari kecil mengitari ruang tengah. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya itu. Jika Chanyeol masih berada di rumah dan melihatnya, sudah pasti suaminya itu akan bertingkah sama seperti Dennis.

Gembira, tapi dengan alasan berbeda.

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika mengingat obrolan yang mereka lakukan semalam bersama Sehun dan Luhan via ponsel. Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengizinkan pasangan kekasih itu mengajak Dennis menginap di rumah mereka. Dengan alasan ia ingin menikmati waktu kebersamaannya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Oh, wajah Baekhyun bahkan selalu merona tiap kali mengingat ajakan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memberikan adik untuk Dennis.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar setelah ia mendengar suara mesin mobil dari luar rumah.

"Sepertinya Bibi Luhan sudah datang," ucapnya dan berhasil membuat Dennis menghentikan kegiatannya di ruang tengah. Dennis langsung melompat kegirangan dan berlari mengikuti ibunya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendekati pintu utama.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah sampai ke pintu, bel rumah berbunyi nyaring.

 **KLEK!**

Tebakan Baekhyun tidak meleset. Luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Gadis itu terlihat cantik juga menggemaskan secara bersamaan dengan gaun putih motif bunga selutut yang dibalut _cardigan_ warna _peach_. Ia ingat jika Luhan sudah berumur 21 tahun, tapi penampilannya yang seperti ini justru membuatnya beranggapan jika Luhan seorang remaja belasan tahun.

"KYAAA ... kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Lu!" seru Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan hanya terkekeh, sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam pujian Baekhyun yang kerap menyebutnya 'menggemaskan'.

"Apa Dennis sudah siap, _Eonni_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah seruan nyaring lebih dulu menyelanya.

"BIBI!"

"DENNIS!"

Baekhyun dibuat melongo melihat putranya langsung melompat dalam pelukan Luhan. Selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah tingkah usil Luhan yang menghujani wajah Dennis dengan kecupan. Tak sedikit putranya itu menggeliat geli karena tangan Luhan juga bergerak nakal menggelitiki tubuh Dennis.

"Ahahaha ... hentikan, Bi! Geli!"

Namun Luhan tak kunjung menghentikan aksinya, malah semakin bernafsu membuat Dennis tertawa dengan gelitikannya.

"Hentikan, Lu. Kau bisa membuatnya sakit perut," ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas, namun terselip nada gemas di dalamnya. "Dennis baru saja selesai sarapan."

Luhan terkekeh dan akhirnya menghentikan ulah jahilnya. Kali ini ia memeluk Dennis dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Siapa suruh anakmu sangat menggemaskan, _Eonni_." Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala Dennis. " _Ugh_ , rasanya aku tidak sabar ingin segera punya anak seperti Dennis."

"Mudah saja," Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Menikahlah dengan Sehun maka kau bisa mendapatkan anak. Aku yakin anak kalian berdua nanti akan lebih menggemaskan."

" _Eonni_!"

Tawa Baekhyun meledak, setelahnya ia melirik sekilas pada Dennis yang tampak bingung dengan obrolan keduanya.

"Bibi akan punya anak dengan Paman Sehun?"

 _Good!_ Dennis dengan pikiran polosnya yang mulai tercemar oleh perkataan Baekhyun, kini ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Luhan merah padam.

"Tentu saja. Tapi nanti kalau Bibi Luhan sudah menikah dengan Paman Sehun." Itu bukan suara Luhan, melainkan Baekhyun. Jawaban yang ia lontarkan membuat Luhan jadi semakin salah tingkah.

Dennis mengangguk paham, lalu melirik Luhan sekilas. "Kapan Bibi akan menikah dengan Paman Sehun?" tanyanya kelewat polos.

Luhan menepuk keningnya, cukup keras sampai menimbulkan suara. Ia dibuat tak berkutik dengan pertanyaan polos dari bocah berusia 3 tahun di depannya.

Baekhyun tertawa di tempatnya. Ia pun berbalik ke ruang tengah, mengambil dua buah tas yang berisi barang-barang milik Dennis. Seperti pakaian, mainan, dan lain-lain. Baekhyun memanggil Jiyoung untuk membantu memasukkan dua tas tersebut ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Dennis baik-baik di sana, ya. Ingat, jadi anak yang baik dan jangan nakal. Mengerti?"

"Eum." Dennis mengangguk imut lalu memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Ia tertawa geli saat Baekhyun mengecup pipinya.

"Titip Dennis ya, Lu. Dalam tasnya ada catatan. Aku sudah menuliskan apa saja kebutuhan Dennis," pesan Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian membalas pelukan Baekhyun sebelum ia dan Dennis pergi. "Aku menantikan kabar baik darimu, _Eonni_. Semoga kau dan Chanyeol- _oppa_ bisa segera memberikan adik untuk Dennis," bisik Luhan disertai tawa jenaka.

"Kau ini," Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Luhan. Membuat keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Ayo, Dennis," ajak Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Dennis pergi dulu, Bu!" teriak Dennis girang berpamitan pada ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan Dennis dengan senyum lebarnya. Dilihatnya Luhan dan Dennis sudah masuk ke mobil. Jiyoung tampak membungkuk sopan ke arahnya sebelum ikut masuk ke mobil dan duduk di bagian pengemudi. Mobil itu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang dalam ruang pertemuan itu mulai berhamburan keluar setelah Sehun mengakhiri rapat yang mereka lakukan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang masih tetap tinggal karena berniat menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Sehun melalui Jihoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sehun tersenyum membalas sapaan beberapa bawahannya—mereka yang menjabat posisi-posisi penting di kantornya—sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Jihoo mengamati ekspresi wajah Sehun. Sejak tiba di kantor pagi tadi, atasannya itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Sehun membalas sapaan beberapa staff yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya selama perjalanan menuju ruang kebesarannya di lantai tertinggi gedung kantor mereka.

Perubahan sikap Sehun yang sangat drastis itu jelas saja mengundang berbagai pertanyaan dalam benak banyak orang. Mereka yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang selama ini selalu terkesan dingin di lingkungan kantor, dibuat kaget luar biasa dengan sikap Sehun yang hangat. Apalagi dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat wajahnya beratus kali lipat semakin terlihat tampan.

"Oh, Tuan Chanyeol?"

Suara Jihoo membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Laki-laki itu melirik kakak sepupunya yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu," ucap Sehun pada Jihoo yang segera dibalas anggukan laki-laki itu. Jihoo membereskan beberapa berkas lalu membawanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol sejenak, sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan dua laki-laki berparas tampan itu.

"Ternyata yang apa yang mereka katakan benar," celetuk Chanyeol.

Sehun mengernyit, "Soal apa, _Hyung_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Soal kau yang selalu tersenyum sejak tiba di kantor. Kau memberikan senyum idiotmu itu pada semua staff yang kau jumpai selama perjalanan ke ruanganmu."

Sehun yang biasanya akan melempar tatapan tajamnya untuk Chanyeol, tetapi kali ini tidak. Sehun justru kembali memperlihatkan senyuman idiotnya—menurut Chanyeol—dengan suka rela.

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Apa ada roh yang sedang merasuk ke tubuhmu? Kau terlihat menakutkan."

Bukannya membalas, Sehun kini malah tergelak mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Chanyeol yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"SIAPA SAJA KAU TOLONG KELUAR DARI TUBUH ADIK SEPUPUKU!"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, _Hyung_!" Kalau saja bukan dalam mode bahagia karena sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, Sehun pasti akan memasukkan benda apa saja untuk menyumpal mulut Chanyeol.

"Woah, apa kau benar-benar Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol yang semula sempat memicingkan matanya, kini ikut tertawa bersama Sehun. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat adik sepupunya itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Luhan sepertinya membawa pengaruh besar untukmu, Hun." Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menduduki kursi di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau benar, _Hyung_. Aku belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini."

"Ey, adik sepupuku sedang dimabuk cinta," ledek Chanyeol dengan tawa kerasnya. "Cepatlah kalian menikah dan segera mempunyai anak seperti aku dan Baekhyun. Percayalah, kebahagiaanmu akan berlipat ganda, Hun."

"Tidak bisa secepat itu, _Hyung_. Kau tahu 'kan aku belum terlalu lama menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, ya, ya. Kalian memang baru menjalani hubungan selama ... tunggu, kalau tidak salah belum ada 2 bulan, ya?"

Sehun meringis dan hanya mengangguk kikuk. _Bahkan kami baru resmi sebagai kekasih kemarin, Hyung_.

"Ya sudah, jalani saja hubungan kalian secara baik-baik. Kuharap kau segera menikahinya sebelum dia berpindah hati ke laki-laki lain," terkadang Chanyeol memang suka memanas-manasi Sehun dengan topik pembicaraan yang memancing kecemburuan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak akan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berpaling ke laki-laki lain. Dia milikku. Selamanya milikku."

Chanyeol tergelak. "Kau ini kekasih yang posesif, ya. Selagi kau belum menikahinya, Luhan masih milik orang tuanya, tahu!"

" _Hyuung_ ..."

"Ey, sejak kapan Oh Sehun bisa merajuk seperti ini?"

"Sejak aku mengenal Luhan!" tandas Sehun. "Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat merajuk atau melakukan _aegyo_."

"Aku setuju!" Chanyeol berseru heboh. "Saat melihat pipinya yang menggembung dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, dia terlihat lucu dan imut. Kapan-kapan aku boleh ya mengecup pipinya?"

Sehun membeliak, ingin membalas tajam ucapan Chanyeol tapi sebuah ide justru terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Boleh saja, _Hyung_."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Silakan saja kalau kau ingin mengecup pipi Luhan. Tapi ..."

Chanyeol mengerjap polos melihat seringaian Sehun yang semakin kentara.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak mendapatkan 'jatah' dari Baekhyun- _noona_ selama 1 bulan."

"APA?!" Otak Chanyeol berhasil menangkap maksud ucapan Sehun. Laki-laki itu langsung panik saat Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tidak, Sehun! Jangan beritahu, Baekhyun! JANGAAAAN!"

Sehun terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jeritan histeris Chanyeol. Ia memang selalu terhibur dengan kelakuan ajaib kakak sepupunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Luhan mengangguki ucapan Jiyoung yang duduk di balik kemudi mobil. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada Dennis yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya, lalu melirik sekilas pada bangunan kedai _bubble tea_ milik Yixing. Luhan memang berniat mampir ke tempat itu terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke kantor Sehun. Usai menjemput Dennis, kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya datang ke kantor. Ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Jiyoung, maaf. Maukah kau membelikan _bubble tea_ untukku? Aku tidak bisa keluar karena Dennis tertidur di atas pangkuanku," pinta Luhan seraya meringis lebar.

"Tentu, Nona." Jiyoung tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Dennis yang tertidur pulas di jok belakang bersama Luhan.

"Bagus!" Luhan berseru senang layaknya anak kecil dan itu membuat Jiyoung terkekeh. "Tolong belikan 1 _bubble tea_ rasa taro dan 2 rasa cokelat."

Jiyoung mengangguk, lalu menerima beberapa lembar uang yang diberikan Luhan. Setelahnya ia keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kedai _bubble tea_ itu. Luhan tersenyum senang. Untung saja ketika Sehun meneleponnya beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sempat menanyakan rasa _bubble tea_ yang laki-laki itu sukai. Jadi Luhan bisa sekalin membelikannya untuk Sehun.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Luhan terkesiap menyadari ponselnya berdering. Buru-buru ia merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas. Senyumnya kian mengembang setelah melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel. **_Honey_** **.**

"Halo?"

" _Sudah sampai mana?_ "

"Aku masih menunggu Jiyoung membeli _bubble tea_ di kedai milik Yixing- _jie_."

" _Jiyoung yang membelinya?_ "

"Eum." Luhan mengusap lembut wajah Dennis. "Aku tidak bisa keluar dari mobil. Keponakanmu tidur pulas di atas pangkuanku."

" _APA?!_ " Luhan buru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan keras Sehun. " _Aku bahkan belum pernah tidur di atas pangkuanmu, Lu._ "

"Ya ampun, kau ini. Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan."

" _Aku juga mau tidur di atas pangkuanmu, Lu._ "

"Ish! Kau ini-ini benar mesum, Tuan Oh."

" _Aku hanya mesum padamu, Nyonya Oh_."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganti margaku seenaknya!"

" _Tidak mau. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh Luhan._ "

"Sehuuuun ..."

Terdengar tawa menggelegar dari seberang sana. Luhan menunduk malu dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Sudah, ah! Kau menyebalkan!"

 **PIP!**

Luhan memutus obrolan mereka secara sepihak. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia merasa marah, tapi karena kelewat malu dengan semua ucapan Sehun.

 _Oh Luhan._

Sadar atau tidak, bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna tiap kali mengingat dua kata itu. "Tidak buruk," gumamnya disertai semburat rona merah di pipinya.

"Eungh ..."

Suara lenguhan itu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat Dennis mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Dennis. Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil, lalu berganti posisi menjadi duduk di atas pangkuan Luhan. Sesekali Dennis menguap ketika rasa kantuk kembali menyergapnya.

"Kenapa kita belum sampai di rumah Paman Sehun, Bi?" tanya Dennis seraya mengucek matanya.

"Astaga, bibi lupa memberitahumu." Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Kita pergi sebentar ke kantor paman dan ayahmu, ya."

Dennis hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia berniat menyambung tidurnya lagi, namun kedatangan Jiyoung dengan kantung yang berisi 3 _bubble tea_ lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya.

" _Bubble tea_!"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan girang dari Dennis. "Kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Eum. Dennis mau!"

"Ini," Luhan menyodorkan _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat untuk Dennis, lalu mengambil _bubble tea_ rasa taro yang sudah dipesannya. Sedangkan _bubble tea_ untuk Sehun ia letakkan pada tempat khusus yang berada tepat di samping jok mobil.

"Minumnya hati-hati, Dennis. Jangan sampai tersedak," ia memperingati Dennis yang tampak bersemangat menyedot cairan _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat itu.

Dennis mengangguk imut dengan pipinya yang menggembung lucu. Luhan semakin gemas dan spontan saja mencubit pipi bocah laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membelikannya," ucap Luhan pada Jiyoung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jiyoung mengangguk, "Kita berangkat sekarang, Nona?"

"Ya."

Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan kedai _bubble tea_ milik Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melangkah ragu pada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sesekali ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah Dennis yang terlihat santai dalam gandengannya. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di lobi gedung kantor tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol bekerja—Oh Corporation.

"Bibi, ayo kita langsung ke tempat ayah dan paman!" seru Dennis girang.

"Sebentar, Dennis. Bibi tidak tahu ruangannya," bisik Luhan lalu tersenyum ke arah perempuan yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis. Ia kembali memandangi sekeliling dan setelahnya Luhan menyesal karena mereka yang berada di lobi tengah menatap ke arahnya dan Dennis.

"Lho, Tuan Muda Dennis?"

Luhan terkesiap karena perempuan itu mengenali Dennis. Sedangkan bocah yang dipanggil itu hanya melempar senyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Seulgi- _noona_!" Dennis menyapa perempuan yang diketahui bernama Kang Seulgi itu. "Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan pamanku."

Seulgi tersenyum, lalu melirik ke arah Luhan. Ia memandangi penampilan Luhan yang sekilas tampak sederhana, namun malah membuatnya terlihat cantik. _Make up_ tipis yang membuat wajahnya tampak cantik natural. Rambut warna cokelatnya yang dibiarkan terurai dengan hiasan bando senada dengan warna _cardigan_ yang ia kenakan. Bibir merah mudanya yang alami, dan jangan lupakan mata rusanya yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis siapapun yang bertatap muka dengannya.

"Bisakah _Noona_ mengantar kami ke ruangan ayah dan pamanku?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda." Seulgi menatap Luhan sejenak.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku—"

"Bibi Luhan ini kekasih Paman Sehun!" potong Dennis dengan suara kerasnya.

"APA?!" Suara heboh itu bukan hanya dari Seulgi, tapi juga rekan-rekannya yang berada di balik meja resepsionis. Reaksi kaget mereka—karena jawaban spontan Dennis—membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju ke arah mereka.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu mendesis pelan ke arah Dennis yang malah menatapnya dengan wajah polos.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Seulgi- _ssi_." Luhan mengubah sikapnya dan tersenyum ramah pada staff perempuan yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis itu. "Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke sana?"

"Tentu." Seulgi membungkuk sopan, "Silakan, Nona."

"Terima kasih." Luhan turut melempar senyum pada beberapa rekan Seulgi yang masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi beragam. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka tampak terpesona pada gadis bermarga Xi itu.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu jika Tuan Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih."_

 _"_ _Aku juga, tapi kurasa ini jawaban dari sikapnya tadi pagi yang terlihat ramah pada semua staff."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu karena sosok kekasih Tuan Sehun itu?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Tidakkah kau lihat jika dia sangat cantik dan anggun?"_

 _"_ _Di satu sisi dia juga terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi saat berinteraksi dengan Tuan Muda Dennis."_

 _"_ _Kau benar. Mereka sangat menggemaskan."_

Samar-samar Luhan masih mendengar obrolan dari beberapa staff yang bekerja di bagian resepsionis. Gadis itu menunduk malu. Tak lama lagi sepertinya semua orang akan tahu status hubungannya dengan CEO Oh Corporation itu.

Sesaat kemudian, lift yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti di lantai tertinggi gedung kantor. Seulgi membawa Luhan dan Dennis ke ruangan Sehun yang terletak di ujung lorong yang tengah mereka lalui.

"PAMAN!" Tiba-tiba saja Dennis berteriak dan melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan, lalu berlari ke depan—tepatnya pada sosok laki-laki yang terlihat berjalan dari persimpangan lorong.

Sehun menengok ke belakang dan matanya membelalak lebar melihat keponakannya sudah berlari ke arahnya. Ia langsung berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya, menyambut kedatangan Dennis yang seketika menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"Jagoan paman sudah datang rupanya." Sehun mengecup pipi Dennis, lalu mendapat balasan kecupan dari Dennis di pipinya.

"Ayah di mana, Paman?" tanya Dennis.

"Mungkin di ruangannya. Kau mau menemui ayahmu?"

Dennis mengangguk. Sehun melirik Seulgi yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Luhan. Perempuan itu membungkuk sopan ke arah Sehun.

"Tolong antarkan Dennis ke ruangan ayahnya," pinta Sehun yang dibalas anggukan Seulgi.

"Mari, Tuan Muda," ajak Seulgi dan Dennis langsung berlari menghampirinya. Seulgi menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sopan ke arah Luhan—mengingat gadis itu adalah kekasih atasannya.

"Permisi, Nona Luhan."

"Eum. Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami, Seulgi- _ssi_ ," balas Luhan ramah. Seulgi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Luhan masih memandangi Dennis yang kini melangkah dalam gandengan tangan Seulgi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki itu mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Kau sudah merindukanku? Kau bahkan baru saja meneleponku beberapa menit yang lalu."

Sehun terkekeh, lalu melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. "Setiap detik aku selalu merindukanmu, Lu."

"Ish, dasar perayu ulung!"

Tawa Sehun pecah. Ia pun menarik tangan Luhan, lalu menggandeng gadis itu menuju ruangannya.

Kedatangan Luhan langsung disambut ramah oleh Jihoo. "Senang berjumpa lagi dengan Anda, Nona Luhan."

"Aku juga, Jihoo," balas Luhan ramah. Jihoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya menyukai sosok Luhan adalah kepribadiannya yang ramah dan sopan.

"Jika ada yang datang, katakan untuk menemuiku setelah jam makan siang. Aku tidak mau waktuku bersama Luhan diganggu oleh siapapun. Mengerti?"

"I-Iya, Tuan." Jihoo tergagap, sedangkan Luhan melotot ke arah Sehun yang baru saja mengeluarkan tindakan yang otoriter itu. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan protes, Sehun lebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya secara posesif, membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun menariknya duduk di atas sofa panjang yang tersedia dalam ruangan itu. Dan ia kembali dibuat tercengang oleh tingkah Sehun yang kini berbaring di atas pahanya dengan seenaknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin tidur di atas pangkuanmu," jawabnya santai.

Luhan menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Ia letakkan _bubble tea_ milik Sehun di atas meja yang berdekatan dengan sofa, lalu memandangi wajah Sehun. Bisa ia lihat raut kelelahan di wajah kekasihnya itu. Hal itu mendorongnya untuk memberikan sedikit pijatan di kepala Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tampak nyaman saat ia memberikan pijatan pada laki-laki itu. "Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Eum," jawab Sehun sekenanya. Ia larut dalam kenyamanan yang diberikan Luhan, membuatnya tak ingin berpindah sedikit pun dari gadis itu.

Gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti sejenak. Mata gadis itu terpaku pada pahatan sempurna wajah Sehun. Bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna. Entah muncul dorongan dari mana, ia memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Luhan sudah menjauhkan wajahnya. Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat Sehun masih menatapnya dengan bola mata membulat sempurna.

"Rusa nakal," desis Sehun lalu segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, membuat wajah mereka nyaris tak ada jarak. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan menyatu sempurna jika saja tangan Luhan tidak lebih dulu meraih sesuatu dari belakangnya.

"Minum dulu _bubble tea_ -mu, Sehunnie."

Sehun tertegun. Ada rasa kesal saat Luhan menyela ciuman yang hendak mereka lakukan, tapi perasaan gembira justru menyergapnya. "Barusan kau memanggilku apa?"

Luhan tersenyum imut melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Sehunnie ..."

"Ulangi lagi, Lu."

"Sehunnieeee ..." Luhan kembali bertingkah imut, bahkan melakukan _aegyo_ yang menggemaskan.

" _Ugh_ , kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Lu!"

Sekali lagi, Sehun berniat mencium bibir Luhan yang menggodanya, namun sensasi dingin dari _bubble tea_ justru lebih dulu mengenai bibirnya.

"Minum dulu _bubble tea_ -mu!" tandas Luhan yang disambut dengusan kesal Sehun.

Sehun mencebik. Diraihnya minuman itu dari tangan Luhan. Dalam sekali sedot, minuman itu sudah berkurang seperempatnya. Sambil menunggu Sehun menghabiskan _bubble tea_ itu, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Tangannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang laki-laki itu. Mata Luhan melirik sekilas pada _bubble tea_ Sehun yang sudah hampir habis.

"Wow, cepat sekali kau meminumnya?" puji Luhan sambil berdecak kagum.

Sehun belum menjawab, ia lebih fokus pada kegiatannya menghabiskan _bubble tea_ yang dibelikan Luhan untuknya.

"Ini minuman favoritku sejak kecil," ia sudah sampai pada sedotan terakhir dan _bubble tea_ itu pun habis. "Dan aku tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati sesuatu yang lebih manis dari minuman ini."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merona mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun, namun laki-laki itu bergerak lebih cepat. Menahan dan mengunci pergerakannya hingga Luhan tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari Sehun.

Benar saja, Sehun pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda beberapa kali.

Luhan yang masih didera rasa kaget karena ciuman Sehun yang terkesan bernafsu, perlahan mulai bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang kian menuntut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sehun menyentuh tengkuk Luhan, dan tangan kirinya melingkar di sekitar pinggang gadis itu.

Lama keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Sampai mereka tak menyadari kehadiran pasangan ayah dan anak di dekat pintu.

"Ayah! Kenapa mata Dennis ditutup?!"

Teriakan Dennis sontak saja membuat pasangan yang masih bergumul dalam ciuman panas itu buru-buru melepaskan diri.

" _O-Oppa_ ..." Luhan tersenyum kikuk lalu menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara Sehun melempar tatapan tajamnya untuk Chanyeol yang kini terlihat menyeringai puas setelah berhasil mengganggu kegiatan pasangan kekasih itu.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. "Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu berjalan menghampiri Dennis yang langsung bergelayut manja padanya. Gadis itu menggandeng Dennis keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih berada di ruangan.

"Huh, aku tidak menyangka kau semesum itu, Oh Sehun. Bisa-bisanya mencium Luhan di sini? Bagaimana jika ada staffmu yang melihat, _eoh?_ "

"Satu-satunya staff yang kurang ajar hanya kau, _Hyung_. Aku sudah menyuruh Jihoo untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk selagi aku bersama Luhan." Sehun emosi dengan telunjuk tangannya mengarah ke wajah Chanyeol, "Tapi kau dengan seenaknya masuk begitu saja."

Chanyeol meringis lebar. Ia memang sengaja masuk ke ruangan Sehun, tak mengindahkan peringatan Jihoo karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan di ruangan.

"Kalau kau iri, lakukan saja bersama Baekhyun- _noona_ di ruanganmu." Sehun menoleh sejenak, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Ah, aku lupa jika Baekhyun- _noona_ akan menendang pantatmu jika kalian berciuman di kantor. Kasihan sekali."

"YA, OH SEHUN!"

Selanjutnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Sehun dan Chanyeol di sepanjang lorong. Dasar, lagi-lagi tingkah keduanya kembali seperti masa SMA. Benar-benar konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai menikmati makan siang bersama, Sehun mengantar Luhan dan Dennis pulang ke rumah. Sebelumnya Luhan sudah menyuruh Jiyoung kembali ke rumah lebih dulu, mengingat Sehun telah berpesan akan mengantar mereka pulang setelah jam makan siang.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali saat bersama Dennis?" tanya Sehun di sela kegiatan mengemudi mobilnya.

Luhan menoleh lalu mengulum senyum. Ia kembali memandangi Dennis yang duduk di pangkuannya. Dennis tampak asyik memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Aku memang menyukai anak kecil," Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Dan lagi, aku anak tunggal, sama sepertimu. Sejak dulu aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya punya kakak maupun adik. Syukurlah aku bisa merasakannya sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat bersama Dennis, aku merasa seperti punya adik. Ya meskipun dia adalah keponakanmu dan juga menganggapku seperti bibinya sendiri," Luhan tersenyum geli. "Sewaktu bersama Chanyeol- _oppa_ , aku merasa seperti punya kakak."

"Kalau bersamaku, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Tentu saja beda, kau kan ...," kalimat Luhan terhenti sejenak. mendadak wajahnya kembali memerah

"Apa?" Sehun melirik Luhan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Untung saja ia tetap fokus mengemudi mobil meski sedang menggoda kekasihnya seperti itu. "Aku apa, Lu?"

"Kau," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menunduk malu, "kau kekasihku. Dan rasanya seperti—"

"Seperti mempunyai suami, _eoh_?"

Luhan mendelik. Ditatapnya Sehun yang menyeringai puas.

"Jangan mulai lagi!" Luhan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tawa Sehun pecah. Ia pun mengacak rambut Luhan dan kembali memancing kekesalan gadis itu.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan.

"Menyebalkan tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Sehunnieeee ..." Ya ampun, Luhan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut. Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang—entah sejak kapan—berubah layaknya laki-laki tipe perayu ulung.

"Paman?"

"Iya?" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang keponakan.

"Dennis ingin pergi ke Lotte World."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang belum merespon. Setelahnya ia mengulum senyum, "Baiklah, kita pergi ke Lotte World. Tapi tidak sekarang, ya."

"Kapan?"

"Kalau besok bagaimana?"

Luhan menoleh kaget, "Memangnya kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Aku hanya ada satu janji bertemu dengan _client_ -ku. Setelahnya bisa dipastikan aku akan menghabiskan waktu di ruanganku untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas itu," Sehun menghela napas. "Aku butuh hiburan, Lu."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," balas Luhan tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengiyakan usulan Sehun.

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum senang, "Kita pergi ke Lotte World besok, ya?"

"Benarkah?" Binar mata Dennis kian terang saat Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan. "YEY!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Dennis, begitu pun Luhan. Puas mengusap pucuk kepala Dennis, Sehun beralih mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. Gadis itu mendengus kesal dan membalas perlakuan Sehun. Akan tetapi, Luhan membalas mencubit Sehun bukan di pipi, melainkan di pinggangnya.

"ARRGHH!"

Reaksi Sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan membuat Dennis tertawa, lalu disusul Luhan yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tampak memelas.

Melihat bagaimana Luhan tertawa lepas di sebelahnya, rasa sakit yang sempat Sehun rasakan seketika sirna. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat interaksi gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu bersama sang keponakan.

Tahukah kalian apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun saat ini?

Sehun membayangkan jika yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang adalah Luhan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya bersama putra mereka kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, suasana di rumah Sehun tampak ramai dengan kehadiran Dennis yang akan menginap selama beberapa hari di sana. Seperti biasa, bocah laki-laki itu menjadi idola bagi para pekerja di rumah Sehun yang kebanyakan para gadis remaja. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berhasil mencubit gemas pipi Dennis. Untung saja Dennis tidak menolak, malah dengan senang hati menerima semua perlakuan itu—karena menurut Dennis mereka sedang menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka kepadanya.

Bibi Jung tersenyum melihat kebersamaan Sehun, Luhan, dan Dennis yang baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam bersama. Namun perhatiannya lebih terpusat pada Sehun. Belum pernah ia melihat laki-laki itu tampak sangat bahagia seperti ini. Melempar lelucon dan saling menjahili satu sama lain dengan Luhan dan Dennis.

Sehun bisa tertawa lepas, bukan hanya karena Dennis tetapi lebih dikarenakan sosok Luhan yang seolah memberi warna tersendiri dalam kehidupan laki-laki itu.

 _"_ _Aku seperti melihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia."_

 _"_ _Senang sekali melihat Tuan Sehun bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu, semakin terlihat tampan."_

 _"_ _Nona Luhan benar-benar memberi pengaruh yang besar dalam hidup Tuan Sehun."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Tuan Sehun dan Nona Luhan menikah. Pasti anak mereka nanti sangat menggemaskan."_

 _"_ _Ya, aku setuju."_

Kali ini Bibi Jung membiarkan beberapa anak buahnya kembali bergosip atau mungkin bisa dibilang sedang merapalkan doa mereka untuk tuannya. Karena dalam hatinya, ia pun turut mengamini doa-doa yang mereka rapalkan.

Perhatian Bibi Jung kembali tertuju pada Dennis yang terlihat mulai mengantuk dalam pangkuan Luhan. bocah itu tampak mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap lebar.

"Dennis sudah mengantuk?" tanya Luhan.

"Eum." Dennis semakin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. "Sebelum tidur, Dennis mau minum susu dulu, Bi."

Luhan berdiri dari posisinya sambil menggendong Dennis yang terlihat berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memejamkan matanya yang semakin terasa berat.

"Bibi, tolong buatkan susu untuk Dennis. Susunya sudah kuletakkan di dapur," pinta Luhan. "Nanti langsung Bibi antarkan saja ke kamar Dennis."

"Baik, Nona."

Luhan tersenyum lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Mengingat banyak kamar yang ada di rumah Sehun, Dennis menempati kamarnya sendiri. Lagi pula kamar itu memang kerap dipakai Dennis bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ketiganya menginap di rumah Sehun.

Dennis duduk di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu. Ia masih mengucek matanya dan sekali lagi menguap lebar. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. Dennis yang tengah menahan kantuk seperti ini semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Nona Luhan ..."

Luhan menengok ke arah pintu di mana Bibi Jung baru saja masuk sambil membawakan segelas susu untuk Dennis.

"Ini susu untuk Tuan Muda Dennis."

"Terima kasih," balas Luhan.

Dennis yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Nenek Jung."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Muda. Selamat tidur," ujar Bibi Jung sebelum keluar dari kamar. Dennis tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada perempuan setengah baya itu.

"Nah, ayo minum susumu, Dennis," ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan gelas berukuran kecil untuk Dennis.

Dennis mengangguk lalu mulai meneguk susu yang sudah dibuatkan Bibi Jung. Dalam sekejap susu itu sudah habis dan rasa kantuk Dennis tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Bocah itu mulai berbaring, bersiap untuk terlelap tidur namun sesekali matanya masih melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Bibi tidur bersama Dennis, ya?" pinta Dennis menyuruh Luhan naik ke atas ranjang.

Luhan terkekeh lalu berjalan mengitar dan merangkak naik ke atas ranjang melalui sisi kanan. Menyadari keberadaan Luhan, Dennis langsung bergerak mendekati gadis itu, meringkuk dalam dekapannya yang terasa hangat.

Luhan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Dennis sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah itu. Perlahan Luhan bisa melihat napas Dennis yang mulai teratur. Tampaknya bocah itu mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Luhan bergerak turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Dennis. Setelahnya, ia membenarkan posisi selimut yang digunakan bocah itu. Luhan bermaksud keluar sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Sehun, apakah laki-laki itu masih menunggunya di ruang tengah.

Firasat Luhan benar. Sehun masih berada di ruang tengah dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada layar TV.

"Kau belum pergi tidur?" tanya Luhan setelah duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu tangannya merengkuh tubuh Luhan, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Apa Dennis sudah tidur?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang terlihat lelah. "Sebaiknya kau juga pergi tidur, Sehunnie. Kau terlihat lelah."

"Nanti, setelah aku memeluk dan menciummu."

"Ya ampun," Luhan bergidik ngeri, "Kau belum puas? Padahal hari ini kita sudah melakukannya berkali-kali."

Sehun terkekeh, lalu mengerling nakal, "Aku tidak akan pernah puas, Lu. Kau selalu membuatku ketagihan."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ya, aku memang mesum. Tapi aku hanya mesum padamu," Sehun menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, "Nyonya Oh Luhan."

"Sehunnieeee ..."

Tawa Sehun pecah, namun buru-buru ia hentikan karena mendapat _deathglare_ dari Luhan. Gadis itu tidak mau tawa keras Sehun malah membangunkan Dennis. Setelah situasi kembali tenang, keduanya terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?" Luhan tersipu dan jantungnya serasa berdetak sangat cepat ketika mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan mesra.

"Hari ini aku belum mengatakannya, ya?"

Luhan mengernyit, "Mengatakan apa?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, sampai kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu ..."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merona hebat. Gadis itu hanya berdeham pelan, sambil menangkup wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunnie."

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Dan perlahan mata keduanya mulai terpejam, bersiap melakukan ciuman seperti biasa. Sedikit lagi, bibir keduanya akan menempel sempurna, jika saja-

"HUWEEEE!"

-tidak terdengar suara teriakan yang begitu keras dari lantai 2.

Sehun dan Luhan tersentak kaget. Perhatian keduanya langsung tertuju ke arah Dennis yang sudah berdiri di ujung tangga. Bahkan mulai turun, meski akhirnya memilih berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Ada apa, Dennis? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan menghampiri Dennis.

"Bibi sudah janji akan tidur bersama Dennis." Keponakan Sehun itu masih terisak. "Tapi kenapa Bibi malah menonton TV bersama Paman? HUWEEE!"

"Maafkan bibi, Sayang." Luhan menggendong Dennis lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Dennis jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kita pergi tidur sekarang."

Dennis mengangguk imut, lalu kembali tertidur dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Kau mau ke mana, Lu?"

Luhan hampir saja melupakan Sehun yang masih terbengong di atas sofa.

"Tentu saja pergi tidur bersama Dennis," jawab Luhan sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi kita belum selesai, Lu ..."

"Ish, besok saja, Sehunnie!" Luhan mendesis kesal. "Sekarang matikan TV dan pergi tidur sana!"

"Luuuu ..." Sehun merengek, berharap gadis itu bersedia menyelesaikan urusan mereka— _ehem_ —berciuman.

Sayang semuanya hanya tinggal harapan, karena kenyataannya Luhan tetap saja melangkah naik ke lantai 2. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara keras saat Luhan menutup pintu kamar. Menandakan bahwa Luhan tidak berniat sedikit pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, memilih tidur bersama keponakannya.

"ARGHHH ... PARK DENNIS!" sudah bisa ditebak, Sehun mengumpat kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia bahkan meluapkan kekesalannya dengan memukuli bantal sofa yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Huh, ayah dan anak sama saja!" Memori Sehun kembali pada kejadian siang tadi di kantornya, saat Chanyeol dan Dennis juga memergoki kegiatannya bersama Luhan yang tengah melakukan ciuman panas di ruangannya.

Dan setelah puas menumpahkan kekesalannya, Sehun mematikan TV lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Ia tidak pergi ke kamarnya, melainkan ke kamar Dennis. Ia tidak peduli dengan reaksi Luhan nanti karena-

 _Setidaknya aku masih bisa tidur bersama Luhan, meskipun ada Dennis di tengah-tengah kami._

-sekali lagi, Sehun tak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk menikmati waktunya bersama Luhan.

Sehun memang sosok kekasih yang posesif, ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **15 Januari 2016**

 **A/N :** Hai, saya minta maaf karena baru bisa posting kelanjutannya sekarang (-_-)''

Dan ini emang lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya karena ide saya mentok, bingung mau nulis apa di chapter ini. Semoga saja memuaskan, kalaupun nggak, saya minta maaf *deep bow*

Oh iya, untuk jumlah chapter FF ini kemungkinan nggak nyampe 20 kok. Paling banter ya sekitar 10-15 (kayaknya sih, hehe). Mungkin untuk chapter depan masih diisi _lovey dovey_ antara Sehun dan Luhan, atau couple-couple yang lainnya. Sebelum nanti masuk ke konflik utama hehe (tenang, konfliknya sih kayaknya nggak berat, eh nggak tahu juga ding *lol*) #nyengir

Oke, segini dulu aja. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

minrin-oh, kenlee1412, Annisawinds, Seravin509, Angel Deer, DEERHUN794, lulu-shi, JYHYunho, cloverchan3, ByunBaek614, JonginDO, Arifahohse, nik4nik, RealCY, Baekkiechuu, Soohee, Misslah, seludhroe, Guest, Annis Khupluk, Yohannaemerald, A-hunhan-taoris, deva94bubletea, Fishy1398, hunexohan, Nurul999, Lucky8894, hana oh, yousee, lala, JungHunHan, ElisYe Het, Skymoebius, luluhunhun, Kim YeHyun, munakyumin137, auntyjeje, artiosh, Juna Oh, deerhanhuniie, Aura626, chenma, Nisa Aprilia, ChanHunBaek, Ney1401, OneKim, HunhanCherry1220, Vinka668, Ririn Ayu, kiway91SL, Selenia Oh, noVi, Wind Noona, virra-viany, MeriskaLu, skeyou, chocovanila, niasw3ty, LuXiaoLu, Baekkiechuu, dyodomyeon, Light-B, LieZoppii, anggi elf and exo-l, Lisasa Luhan, Sarrah HunHan, FarizHUNHANHARDSHIPPER, Sherli898, AmeliaOh 21

 **P.S :** Alhamdulillah jumlah review-nya meningkat, termasuk untuk follows/favorites. Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah review/follows/favorites FF ini :)

Buat yang baru baca, jangan lupa review-nya ya (^_^)


	10. Chapter 9

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 9**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eungh ..."

Suara lenguhan itu mengusik pendengaran Sehun, mendorongnya untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Mata Sehun mengerjap lembut, lalu ia menghalau pandangannya dari cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Suara berderit ranjang sempat terdengar ketika Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia pandangi dua orang yang masih bergelung dalam selimut—Luhan dan Dennis. Semalam, Sehun menyusul Luhan yang tidur bersama Dennis, dan mereka bertiga tidur bersama dengan posisi Dennis berada di tengah Sehun dan Luhan.

Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sempurna. Membayangkan jika posisi yang ditempati Dennis sekarang milik anaknya dengan Luhan kelak, rasanya pasti membahagiakan. Oh, sungguh Sehun tak sabar menantikan hari itu—hari di mana ia dan Luhan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan anak-anak mereka nanti.

Tangan Sehun terulur ke samping, merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Ia terkikik geli melihat reaksi Luhan yang semakin meringkuk seperti bayi, di balik selimut yang mereka gunakan semalam.

"Pamaan ..."

Sehun menoleh dan sedikit membeliak kala melihat sosok mungil yang duduk di atas ranjang, tengah mengucek kedua matanya sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"Dennis sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun sedikit berbisik. Sengaja ia pelankan _volume_ suaranya agar tak membangunkan Luhan yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya.

Dennis mengangguk imut, lalu tangannya terentang—memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk menggendongnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan Dennis. Ia merangkak ke depan, membawa tubuh Dennis ke dalam gendongannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Dennis. Sehun masih mendengar lenguhan Dennis, tanda bahwa keponakan kesayangannya itu masih dikuasai rasa kantuk.

"Mau mandi sekarang?" tawar Sehun.

Dennis mengangguk pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Dennis mandi sama paman, ya?" Sehun terkekeh yang kemudian membuat Dennis tersenyum geli. Dennis ikut terkekeh mendengar ajakannya, lalu terdiam sejenak begitu melihat seseorang yang masih bergelung di balik selimut.

"Bibi belum bangun?" tanya Dennis dengan wajah polosnya.

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil, "Nanti kita bangunkan jika sudah selesai mandi," katanya lalu membawa Dennis pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hampir 30 menit sejak Sehun dan Dennis berada di kamar mandi, Luhan masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Sehun memang tak berniat membangunkan Luhan lebih awal. Sebab laki-laki itu sadar, ia sendirilah yang sudah membuat Luhan tidur larut.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Luhan bersiap memejamkan matanya setelah menidurkan Dennis, namun ia justru merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan seketika membeliak mendapati sosok Sehun sudah berbaring sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh ketika Luhan menghadiahi sorot mata kesal padanya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Luhan, khas dengan wajah kesalnya yang terlihat menggemaskan._

 _"_ _Aku ingin tidur bersamamu," jawab Sehun santai._

 _Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tidurlah di sebelah Dennis, jangan di sebelahku. Posisinya terlalu sempit untukmu, Hunnie."_

 _"_ _Tidak, aku maunya tidur di sebelahmu, Lu," tolak Sehun, seperti biasa keras kepala dan selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sudah jelas posisi Luhan hampir di pinggir ranjang, yang pastinya jika Sehun memilih tidur di sebelahnya, laki-laki itu hanya mendapatkan sedikit ruang untuk berbaring._

 _"_ _Ini sempit, Sehunnie ..." Luhan mulai kesal karena ruang geraknya semakin terbatas, "Aku tidak bisa bergerak."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu jangan bergerak," bisik Sehun dengan nada jahil. "Tetap diam dan biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, Lu."_

 _"_ _Ish, kau menyebalkan!"_

 _Sehun terkekeh, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia menghirup aroma madu yang menguar dari rambut gadisnya itu._

 _Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dan perlahan pergi ke alam mimpi. Luhan menghela napas frustasi. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali lekas tidur, seperti halnya Dennis dan Sehun. Namun hembusan napas Sehun di tengkuknya membuat gadis itu terjaga cukup lama dengan wajah meronanya. Belum lagi dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar—err, seksi._

 _"_ _Kau memang menyebalkan, Tuan Oh ..." gumamnya dengan wajah cemberut, namun detik selanjutnya berganti dengan senyuman lebar._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan masih berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang memenuhi kamar. Ia berganti posisi, duduk di atas ranjang, masih dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Begitu mendapati sisi ranjang di sebelahnya kosong, pandangan Luhan langsung mengedar ke sekeliling,

"Ke mana mereka?" gumamnya bingung. Namun kemudian terdiam saat mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi, yang ia yakini adalah suara Sehun dan Dennis.

 **CKLEK!**

Kaki Luhan baru saja menyentuh lantai, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka oleh Sehun.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan menengok ke belakang setelah mendengar suara Sehun. Tetapi setelahnya, ia menyesal atas pemandangan yang tersaji di sana.

Di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sehun berdiri dengan bertelanjang dada, dan handuk yang melilit di sekitar pinggang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih setengah basah dengan butir-butir air yang menetes dan jatuh ke bawah.

 _Glek!_ Luhan kesulitan meneguk ludahnya. Ini kali pertama bagi Luhan melihat tubuh atletis Sehun yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Pamaan ... kenapa Dennis ditinggal?"

Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar seruan keras dari Dennis. Bocah itu muncul dari belakang Sehun dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Di saat ia sendiri hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia justru mengenakan _bathrobe_ pada Dennis.

 _Apa dia sengaja memamerkan tubuhnya di depanku?_ —batin Luhan.

 **DUG!**

Tanpa diduga kaki Dennis tersandung lantai kamar yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari lantai kamar mandi. Tubuh Dennis terhuyung ke depan—tepat mengarah pada Sehun. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh handuk yang melilit pinggang Sehun, hingga akhirnya-

 **SRUT!**

-handuk itu terlepas dan seketika memperlihatkan tubuh polos Sehun.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

 _Well_ , selamat menikmati pemandangan indah di depanmu, Xi Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Bibi Jung menatap heran pada dua orang dewasa yang sedari tadi bersikap aneh selama menikmati sarapan. Sesaat yang lalu, ia—mungkin juga beberapa pelayan lainnya—mendengar teriakan Luhan yang begitu nyaring dari kamar Dennis. Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi?

Jawabannya, iya.

Bagi Luhan, kejadian melorotnya handuk Sehun karena ketidaksengajaan Dennis, mengingatkannya lagi pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu—saat ia pertama kali datang ke rumah Sehun. Jika sebelumnya Luhan yang berada di posisi memalukan itu, kali ini Sehun yang menempatinya. Hanya saja, reaksi laki-laki itu benar-benar di luar prediksi Luhan. Bukannya merasa malu, Sehun justru tertawa saat mengambil kembali handuknya. Dan lagi, celetukan Dennis sukses mengacaukan pikiran Luhan.

 ** _"_** ** _Woah, lihat itu, Bi! Punya paman besar sekali, ya. Kapan punyaku bisa sebesar itu?"_**

Kalau saja Luhan tidak ingat jika Dennis adalah anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia pasti akan menyumpal mulut bocah itu.

"Lu?"

"APA?!"

Sehun mencibir atas reaksi Luhan, "Galak sekali."

"Diamlah! Aku sedang tidak mau berbicara denganmu!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menatap melas pada Dennis yang sedari tadi memandang mereka kebingungan.

"Dennis, tolong paman!" pinta Sehun dengan nada merengek yang dibuat-buat. "Bibi Luhan tidak mau berbicara dengan paman."

"Kenapa?" Dennis mengerjap polos sambil menikmati suapan dari Bibi Jung.

"Bibi marah sama paman karena kejadian tadi pagi," jawab Sehun asal. "Seharusnya 'kan paman yang marah, karena bibi sudah melihat paman telan—"

"STOP!" Luhan berteriak keras memotong ucapan Sehun. Gadis itu menatap jengah pada kekasihnya yang kini terkekeh puas di depannya.

"Kenapa, Lu?" Sehun semakin bersemangat menggoda Luhan, apalagi saat melihat warna merah yang menghiasi pipi gadisnya itu. "Itu benar 'kan? Kau tadi melihatku telan—"

"SEHUN!"

Dennis dan Bibi Jung sampai melonjak kaget karena teriakan keras Luhan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kau mengagetkannya, Lu ..." ujar Sehun seraya mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Dennis. Luhan yang masih dalam mode marah melirik Dennis. Dilihatnya bocah itu tampak cemberut dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Oh, bibi minta maaf, Sayang," Luhan buru-buru meminta maaf pada Dennis, mengusap pipi bocah itu dengan lembut, lalu menghadiahinya kecupan sayang.

Dennis hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai respon atas permintaan maaf Luhan, "Bibi jangan berteriak, Dennis jadi kaget," katanya masih dalam mode merajuk.

"Iya, bibi tidak akan berteriak lagi," Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala Dennis, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun. Lelaki itu meringis lebar, lalu tersenyum kikuk—merasa bersalah karena mengacaukan suasana hati Luhan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri cukup terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan yang kelewat keras tadi—rasanya benar-benar seperti rusa betina yang sedang mengamuk. Padahal niat awal hanya menggoda saja, tapi sepertinya candaan Sehun sedikit—mungkin—kelewatan.

"Dennis sudah selesai sarapannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Eum."

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan!"

"Yeay!" Dennis langsung melompat turun dari kursi. "Kita mau pergi ke mana, Bi?"

"Mengunjungi teman bibi."

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat Yixing- _noona_?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun.

"Lu, kau masih marah?" Sehun tidak tahan melihat Luhan seolah mengabaikannya. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Lu."

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak marah. Ia hanya masih merasa malu dan enggan menatap Sehun berlama-lama karena kejadian tadi pagi. Tetapi, melihat bagaimana wajah frustasi laki-laki itu yang tampak bersalah, Luhan terkikik geli dalam hati. Sekali-kali membalas Sehun tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

"Diamlah, aku masih marah padamu," Luhan sengaja memasang wajah kesalnya. "Bercandamu kelewatan, Sehunnie."

"Lu?"

"Sampai aku memaafkanmu, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah dariku," lanjut Luhan.

"Apa?!" Sehun tentu tahu jatah apa yang dimaksud Luhan—ciuman. "Tapi, Lu—"

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang, Dennis," ajak Luhan menggandeng tangan mungil Dennis, mengajaknya keluar meninggalkan ruang makan, dan mengabaikan Sehun yang terlihat memelas di tempatnya.

"Lu, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan jatahku?"

Luhan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sedangkan Dennis hanya menengok ke belakang dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Satu saja, Lu," pinta Sehun. "Hanya di pipi juga tidak apa-apa."

Luhan berhenti sejenak lalu menengok dengan sorot mata tajamnya, "Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Lu ..." Sehun merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Luuuuuuuu ..."

Bibi Jung tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, begitu pun dengan pelayan yang lainnya. Untuk pertama kali—setelah beberapa tahun kepergian orang tuanya—mereka kembali melihat Sehun bersikap manja seperti anak kecil. Dan semua itu karena Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sayang, tolong buka pintunya."

Joonmyun yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan setelan jas formalnya itu melangkah cepat ke pintu apartemen mereka.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Yixing dari kamar putri mereka—Jinhee.

Joonmyun tersenyum setelah melihat tamu yang datang melalui _intercom_ , "Luhan," jawabnya lalu menekan tombol pada layar _intercom_ , kemudian membuka pintu untuk Luhan dan—Joonmyun terdiam sejenak saat melihat bocah laki-laki yang digandeng gadis itu—Dennis.

"Selamat pagi, _Oppa_ ," sapa Luhan ramah, khas dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Lu," balas Joonmyun lalu melirik Dennis. "Dia Dennis 'kan? Anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memang sudah mendengar dari Yixing jika keduanya satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol semasa kuliah dulu. "Ayo, Dennis. Beri salam pada Paman Joonmyun," katanya pada Dennis.

"Selamat pagi, Paman."

"Selamat pagi, Dennis," Joonmyun terkekeh melihat sikap sopan bocah itu, " _Aigo_ , sekarang kau sudah tumbuh besar, ya? Kau sudah setinggi ini untuk anak seusiamu."

"Kurasa karena gen ayahnya yang lebih dominan, _Oppa_ ," celetuk Luhan yang membuat keduanya tertawa. Sedangkan Dennis hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah polosnya.

" _Omo_! Dennis?!"

Ketiga orang itu sontak menoleh mendengar seruan keras dari belakang Joonmyun. Yixing sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan dan Dennis yang baru saja disambut oleh suaminya. Tanpa ragu, ibu muda itu langsung memeluk Dennis erat dan menghadiahinya kecupan di pipi.

"Dennis ingin melihat Jinhee, Bi," ujar Dennis polos yang membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa. Dia memang sudah diberitahu oleh orang tuanya jika Yixing dan Joonmyun sudah mempunyai seorang putri. Dan setelah mendengar cerita dari Luhan saat perjalanan ke tempat mereka, Dennis tampak bersemangat. Mengingat ini kali pertama baginya bertemu dengan Jinhee. Sebelumnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjenguk Jinhee, namun tidak mengajak Dennis karena bocah itu dititipkan pada kakek dan neneknya.

"Dennis bisa melihatnya di kamar," balas Joonmyun lalu melirik Yixing yang sedang tersenyum, "Aku berangkat dulu."

Yixing membalas pelukan Joonmyun, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Joonmyun mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya di sofa ruang tengah, "Bersenang-senanglah," ujarnya pada Luhan.

"Tumben kau berangkat terlambat, _Oppa_?"

Joonmyun terkekeh pelan, "Itu karena tadi Jinhee sempat rewel."

"Dan Jinhee menginginkan ayahnya yang menggendongnya," lanjut Yixing dengan wajah cemberut yang dibalas tawa renyah milik Joonmyun.

"Dia memang mewarisi sifatmu, Sayang," goda Joonmyun dan seketika membuat wajah Yixing merona hebat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Sudah ya, Lu. Sampai jumpa," pamit Joonmyun, lalu mengerling nakal ke arah Yixing.

"Ish, dia suka sekali menggodaku," cibir Yixing begitu suaminya pergi berangkat kerja. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Berarti tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun," tawa Luhan masih terdengar, "Dia juga suka sekali menggodaku."

Mendadak ekspresi wajah Yixing berubah, terlebih disertai seringaian yang muncul di bibirnya. "Ceritakan padaku," katanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Yixing yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Ce-cerita soal apa, _Eonni_?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Ada alasan kenapa Luhan mulai memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan _eonni_. Ini permintaan Yixing sendiri yang ingin dipanggil seperti itu olehnya.

"Jadi," Yixing sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, "bagaimana rasanya sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sehun?"

Selanjutnya yang dilihat Yixing adalah wajah memerah dari Luhan. Bahkan melebihi dirinya tadi yang sekarang semakin mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol terheran melihat kondisi Sehun yang sejak pagi tadi tampak tak bersemangat. Jika kemarin laki-laki itu lebih sering mengumbar senyum, maka tidak untuk hari ini.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" itu pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari Chanyeol sewaktu mendatangi ruangan Sehun. Lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu memang sudah hapal kebiasaan adik sepupunya yang kerap berubah _mood_ seperti ini.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan?"

 _Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuat Sehun tampak frustasi seperti ini_ —batin Chanyeol puas dengan seringaian khasnya. Ia nyaris menyemburkan tawa melihat reaksi Sehun yang langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya—seolah ingin menunjukkan kemarahan yang sedang ia rasakan. Padahal di mata Chanyeol, Sehun justru lebih mirip seperti anak anjing yang ditinggal pergi majikannya.

"Ini karena ulah anakmu, _Hyung_ ," kata Sehun setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Dennis?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Setelahnya menceritakan semua kejadian tadi pagi yang segera disambut tawa menggelegar dari Chanyeol. _Ugh_ , Sehun jadi menyesal karena sudah menceritakan kejadian itu pada kakak sepupunya. Lihat saja bagaimana lelaki yang usianya terpaut 2 tahun di atasnya itu, masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. _Dasar idiot!_

"Hentikan tawamu itu, _Hyung_!"

Chanyeol menyudahi tawanya—sesuai permintaan Sehun, lalu berdeham pelan. "Sudah tahu Luhan malu karena melihat tubuh polosmu itu, tapi kau masih saja menggodanya. Wajar kalau dia marah," ujarnya setelah mengetahui penyebab Sehun tampak murung.

"Kurasa begitu," lirih Sehun. "Dan lagi, sebelumnya kami juga pernah mengalami kejadian seperti tadi. Waktu itu, aku yang tidak sengaja melihat tubuh polos Luhan."

"APA?!"

Sehun nyaris terjungkal karena teriakan keras Chanyeol. "Astaga, _Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!" umpatnya kesal.

Chanyeol masih terbengong di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Ya ampun, Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar mesum," cibirnya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ck, aku tidak sengaja, _Hyung_!" Sehun mencoba membela diri. "Kejadian waktu itu sama persis dengan kejadian tadi pagi."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai dengan tatapan nakalnya. "Jadi, kalian sama-sama sudah pernah melihat tubuh polos masing-masing, ya?"

Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih mesum di sini?

"Terserah kau sajalah, _Hyung_ ," Sehun mulai malas meladeni setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kakak sepupunya itu memang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun tak berkutik membalas kata-katanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh puas melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Perhatian Chanyeol teralih pada ponsel Sehun yang bergetar. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya, bermaksud melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel. "Ada panggilan masuk," ucapnya memberitahu Sehun.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sedang malas menerima telepon."

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang menjawabnya," Sehun mengernyit saat Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu, bahkan dengan seenaknya menjawab panggilan yang masuk itu.

"Halo?" Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang diketahuinya masih cuek, memilih layar _netbook_ sebagai fokus utamanya.

"Ah, Lulu. Ini _oppa_ ," ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Sesuai perkiraan, Sehun langsung menoleh kaget saat mendengar nama Lulu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada Sehun yang terlihat sudah berdiri dari posisi semula. Bahkan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia sedang keluar, Lu. Ponselnya tertinggal di ruangannya," kata Chanyeol tak peduli dengan ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat melotot padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi aku melihatnya pergi bersama peremp—arrghh! Sakit, Oh Sehun!"

Masa bodoh dengan teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol setelah mendapat hadiah gratis darinya. Sehun lebih peduli dengan nasib ponselnya yang dikuasai Chanyeol, dan lagi si penelepon yang tidak lain adalah Luhan—gadis yang berhasil membuatnya uring-uringan sejak tiba di kantor.

"Luuu ..."

" _Sehun? Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol-oppa? Kau apakan dia?_ "

"Tidak ada," Sehun melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol. "Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Tunggu, tadi Chanyeol-oppa bilang kau sedang pergi._ "

"Jangan dengarkan Chanyeol- _hyung_. Dia bohong. Aku ada di ruanganku sejak dia menjawab teleponmu," ia masih setia menghadiahi tatapan tajamnya untuk Chanyeol. "Ada apa, Lu?"

" _Ngg ... apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Kau ingat janjimu untuk mengajak Dennis ke Lotte World 'kan?_ "

"Tentu saja aku ingat," Sehun memperhatikan jam tangan yang ia kenakan, "Sebentar lagi aku keluar kantor. Kalian masih di tempat Yixing- _noona_? Biar nanti aku menjemput kalian di sana."

" _Tidak perlu. Kau jemput saja di halte bus dekat apartemen Yixing-eonni_."

"Baiklah," Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menghembuskan napas panjang, "Lu, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"..."

"Luhan?"

"..."

"Sayang?"

Chanyeol ingin muntah saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun.

" _Ngg ... sebenarnya aku sudah tidak marah, tapi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku._ "

"Apa setelah aku melakukannya, kau akan memaafkanku?"

" _Ya, bahkan kau bisa menerima jatah yang tidak kuberikan tadi pagi_."

Seketika mata Sehun berbinar mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Sungguh? Kau mau memberikannya?"

" _Iya, Sehunnie. Asalkan kau mau memenuhi permintaanku._ "

"Tentu, Sayang. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu," jawab Sehun _cheesy_. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan kantong plastik sekarang.

" _Aku dan Dennis baru saja sampai di halte bus dekat apartemen Yixing-eonni. Kau harus segera ke sini untuk menjemput kami. 15 menit dari sekarang._ "

"A-apa?"

" _Terlambat satu detik saja, maka hari ini sama sekali tidak ada jatah untuk Sehunnie_."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

" _Sampai jumpa, Sehunnie._ "

 **PIP!**

"Halo? Halo?" Sehun menggeram frustasi karena sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Luhan. "Aish, rusa betina itu benar-benar membuatku gila."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Terlalu fokus dengan permintaan Luhan, Sehun hampir saja melupakan Chanyeol yang masih berada di ruangannya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan kali ini memasang wajah polosnya.

" _Hyung_ , tolong gantikan aku mengurus semua pekerjaan hari ini."

"A-apa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Luhan dan Dennis. Kami mau pergi ke Lotte World," lanjut Sehun sambil berlari keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_."

"YA, OH SEHUN!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Beberapa orang di halte bus menatap heran ke arah Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat cekikikan sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Luhan sepertinya tak menyadari pandangan orang-orang di sekitar yang menganggapnya tidak waras alias gila.

"Bibi?"

Satu-satunya yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan hanyalah suara Dennis. Gadis itu sontak menoleh pada bocah laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran, terlebih saat melihat wajah ketakutan keponakan Sehun itu.

"Kenapa semua orang melihat ke sini, Bi?"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sontak saja mata Luhan membulat lucu ketika menyadari semua orang memang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Mengetahui gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu sadar atas situasi di sekitar, semua orang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Tak sedikit dari mereka meninggalkan halte, kendati bus yang mereka tunggu belum datang. Sebagian beranggapan lebih baik segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum tertular virus gila dari Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Luhan heran dan hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai respon cuek. Ia pun kembali memandangi layar ponselnya yang sedang menunjukkan aplikasi _timer_. Luhan memang sudah mengaturnya setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

Sekarang waktu sudah berjalan 10 menit. Artinya, Sehun hanya mempunyai sisa waktu 6 menit saja.

Diam-diam Luhan kembali menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sehun yang terlihat kacau dan frustasi karena ulah jahilnya ini. Ya, Luhan memang sedang mengerjai Sehun, sama sekali tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk tidak memberikan jatah— _ehem_ , ciuman—untuk kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Kenapa paman belum datang, Bi?"

Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Dennis. Tampaknya bocah laki-laki itu mulai bosan karena sudah menunggu di halte hampir setengah jam. _Well_ , sebenarnya Luhan berbohong pada Sehun ketika mengatakan baru sampai di halte bus sewaktu menelepon laki-laki itu. Ia dan Dennis sudah tiba di lokasi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, sebelum Luhan menelepon Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang," ujar Luhan memberi pengertian pada Dennis. Di sela kegiatannya yang sibuk memainkan rambut Dennis, Luhan kembali teringat dengan obrolannya bersama Yixing sesaat yang lalu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Kris?" tanya Yixing terkejut mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Gadis bermarga Xi itu mengangguk pelan. Sesekali mengawasi Dennis yang terlihat masih betah berdiri di samping boks yang ditempati Jinhee._

 _"_ _Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Alasan kenapa ia memilih mengakhiri hubungan kami," jawab Luhan._

 _"_ _Apa itu termasuk masa lalunya yang juga dipermasalahkan ayahmu?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, "Tapi aku tahu masa lalunya bukan dari Kris sendiri, Eonni."_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Yixing berkerut, "Jika bukan dari Kris, lalu dari siapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku mengetahuinya dari Sehun."_

 _"_ _A-apa? Sehun?" Kerutan di dahi Yixing semakin kentara. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa, Lu?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Awalnya aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya, Eonni. Sayangnya, memang demikian adanya. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, diam-diam Sehun menyelidiki latar belakang Kris sewaktu aku memintanya mencari keberadaan laki-laki itu."_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, "Kau tahu, Eonni. Saat aku mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sehun di belakangku itu, aku benar-benar kecewa padanya. Kami bahkan sempat bertengkar hebat, terlebih saat Sehun ternyata sempat melihatku bertemu dengan Kris. Waktu itu dia marah-marah, sampai tega mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untukku."_

 _Yixing terdiam sejenak. Sedikit ia mulai bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan Luhan setelah ini._

 _"_ _Dia," Yixing mengulum senyum, "cemburu?"_

 _Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya anggukan kecil darinya yang ia berikan pada Yixing._

 _"_ _Dan setelah itu dia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya padamu. Benar?"_

 _"_ _Ya," Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat kembali pengakuan cinta Sehun waktu itu._

 _"_ _Syukurlah. Tidak percuma aku memperingati Sehun agar berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu," jawaban Yixing sontak saja membuat Luhan menoleh kaget._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu, Eonni?"_

 _Yixing tersenyum, "Sewaktu kau tidur di apartemenku hari itu, Sehun datang menjemputmu setelah aku menyuruh Kyungsoo meneleponnya. Aku meminta Sehun agar mau berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu, jika dia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, Lu."_

 _"_ _Be-benarkah?"_

 _Yixing mengangguk tanpa keraguan. Diraihnya tangan Luhan, lalu digenggamnya dengan erat. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar penuh harapan._

 _"_ _Kris adalah masa lalumu, dan Sehun adalah masa depanmu. Berjanjilah padaku, Lu. Kau harus hidup bahagia bersama Sehun."_

 _Luhan terharu mendengar permintaan Yixing. Ia menghambur dalam pelukan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap layaknya kakak kandung sendiri._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Eonni," Luhan berkata dengan lembut dan penuh kesungguhan. "Aku berjanji akan hidup bahagia bersama Sehun. Aku janji."_

 ** _Flashback off_**

"PAMAN!"

Lamunan Luhan seketika buyar ketika mendengar teriakan Dennis. Pandangan Luhan kontan tertuju pada mobil BMW seri 7 warna hitam yang sudah berhenti di depannya. Luhan nyaris menyemburkan tawanya kala melihat penampilan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Laki-laki itu sudah menanggalkan jas formalnya, begitu juga dengan dasi yang melingkar di bawah kerah kemeja. Kancing bagian atas dibuka, dan lengan kemejanya yang digulung sepanjang siku hingga memperlihatkan urat otot lengannya.

Luhan memeriksa aplikasi _timer_ di ponselnya yang sudah ia hentikan sejak melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Lu ..."

"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Sehunnie."

"APA?!"

Dalam hati Luhan ingin tertawa melihat wajah frustasi kekasihnya ini, "Sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa memberimu jatah, karena kau datang terlambat," katanya dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Terlihat sangat imut.

"Luuuuuu ..."

Selesai sudah pertahanan Luhan. Gadis itu tertawa puas karena ekspresi memelas Sehun yang kini berubah dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Tangan Luhan terulur ke depan, membelai wajah lelaki itu dengan penuh kelembutan, "Aku hanya bercanda, Sehunnie ..."

 _CUP!_ Satu kecupan singkat berhasil Luhan berikan di pipi kiri Sehun. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun masih terbengong dengan bola matanya yang membulat lucu.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan menggamit lengan Sehun, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran kekasihnya itu. Sementara tangan yang satunya menggandeng tangan Dennis.

Mata Sehun mengerjap polos. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum jenaka padanya. "Kenapa hanya di pipi, Lu?"

"Tadi pagi kau bilang tidak masalah jika hanya di pipi dan," Luhan mati-matian menahan tawanya, "satu kali."

"Aku belum puas, Luuuu ..." rengek Sehun manja, "Setidaknya aku mendapat hadiah karena sudah memenuhi permintaanmu tadi."

"Tapi kau terlambat 5 menit, Sehunnie."

"Luuuuu ..."

"Iya,iya," Luhan terkekeh. Senang rasanya bisa menggoda Sehun seperti ini. "Mendekatlah."

Mendapat sinyal dari Luhan, Sehun bersorak gembira. Laki-laki itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya. Perlahan wajah keduanya semakin dekat, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan dan ...

"Paman?"

Oh, mereka melupakan si kecil Dennis.

"Kapan kita berangkat ke Lotte World? Dennis ingin segera ke sana, Pamaaaan ..."

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Keponakan kesayangannya itu memang mewarisi sifat jahil ayahnya, selalu merusak suasana karena tingkah polosnya itu.

Luhan benar-benar tidak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya. Hal itu membuat wajah Sehun semakin kusut.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, Sehunnie," bisik Luhan seduktif.

"Rusa nakal," balas Sehun dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum sambil mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi gadisnya itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Lotte World, salah satu lokasi wisata yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Terletak di jantung kota Seoul, tepatnya sebelah selatan Sungai Han. Di sini menyajikan berbagai wahana, baik di dalam ruangan ( _indoor_ ) maupun di luar ruangan ( _outdoor_ ). Kawasan ini juga tidak hanya menyediakan wahana permainan saja, namun juga kedai makanan, toko _souvenir_ , terkadang juga digelar parade dan aksi sinar laser.

Sehun, Luhan, dan Dennis sudah sampai di sana. Ketiganya baru saja memasuki gerbang masuk Lotte World. Decak kagum tidak hanya keluar dari Dennis, tapi juga Luhan yang untuk pertama kalinya mendatangi tempat tersebut.

"Paman, ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Dennis mulai tidak sabar untuk menikmati wahana permainan yang ada. "Ayo, Bibi!"

"Sebentar, Dennis ..." Luhan memeriksa brosur yang berisi daftar wahana permainan yang ada di Lotte World. Ia tengah mencari wahana untuk anak-anak.

"Sudah menemukannya, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Wahana untuk anak-anak ada Kiddie Land, Petit Pang Pang, dan Fantasy Dream. Aku belum menemukan yang lainnya lagi, Sehunnie," jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, sementara kita ke sana saja dulu. Nanti sambil melihat-lihat, kita bisa mencari wahana mana lagi yang khusus untuk anak-anak," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk paham. Walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin menikmati beberapa wahana yang ada, tapi untuk hari ini, prioritas utama adalah Dennis. Jadi, wahana yang mereka datangi nanti harus yang aman atau khusus untuk anak-anak.

Wahana pertama yang mereka pilih adalah Petit Pang Pang atau kereta anak-anak. Di sini nanti mereka menaiki mobil klasik Eropa dengan kapasitas untuk 4 orang, yang nantinya akan mengelilingi danau sesuai jalur yang sudah tersedia.

Dennis terlihat senang saat duduk di bagian depan—tepat di belakang kemudi. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan duduk di belakang. _Well_ , aturan memang mengharuskan wali untuk tetap mendampingi anak-anak mereka yang menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Dennis, lihat ke sini!" seru Luhan senang sambil mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke depan. Tepat saat Dennis menengok ke belakang ...

 **KLIK!**

Luhan berhasil memotret Dennis yang sedang tersenyum lebar, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kemudi mobil itu.

" _Aigo_ , keponakanmu itu benar-benar menggemaskan," bisik Luhan sambil tertawa geli.

Sehun mengangguk setuju, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, "Kau jauh lebih menggemaskan, Lu," balasnya disertai seringaian jahil.

 _CUP!_ Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Sontak saja wajah Luhan merah padam. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya dan setelahnya membelalak saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya barusan dilihat oleh orang lain—yang kebetulan sedang berjalan melewati wahana tersebut.

Luhan buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena merasa malu atas tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Sehun bingung karena Luhan tiba-tiba menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku malu," lirih Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!" tunjuk Luhan pada beberapa orang yang masih betah memandangi mereka.

Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi samar-samar ia bisa mendengar obrolan dari mereka.

" _Lihat pasangan muda itu! Anak mereka benar-benar tampan dan menggemaskan!_ "

" _Kau benar, ayahnya tampan dan ibunya cantik. Benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna._ "

" _Aigo, ayahnya pandai sekali memanfaatkan situasi. Selagi anak mereka asyik sendiri, diam-diam ayahnya mencium ibunya._ "

Sungguh, Sehun ingin tertawa mendengar yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti mendapat kesempatan untuk berbalas menggoda Luhan. "Kau mau lagi, Sayang? Bagaimana jika kali ini kubuat lebih lama dari sebelumnya?"

"Sehunnieee ..." Selanjutnya hanya terdengar tawa menggelegar dari Sehun yang puas karena berhasil menggoda gadisnya yang imut itu.

Dari wahana Petit Pang Pang, mereka beralih ke wahana Kidde Land. Di sini terdapat bianglala dengan 8 sangkar berwarna pink dan biru muda. Dennis langsung memilih warna biru muda, diikuti Luhan dan Sehun. Selama menaiki bianglala, Dennis minta duduk di pangkuan Luhan.

"Sehunnie, tolong foto kami!" pinta Luhan sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa seperti juru foto, sementara Luhan dan Dennis seperti berkencan saja. Astaga Sehun, apa kau baru saja cemburu dengan keponakanmu sendiri, _eoh_?

Wahana terakhir yang mereka datangi di area Magic Island—Petit Pang Pang dan Kiddie Land juga termasuk di area ini—adalah Fantasy Dream. Mereka menaiki kereta api fantasi yang menelusuri bawah tanah untuk lahan fantasi, di mana ada permen manis dan boneka hewan yang lucu menyambut sepanjang jalan yang dilalui kereta tersebut.

"Dennis suka?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka selesai mendatangi wahana Fantasy Dream.

"Eum," Dennis mengangguk senang, "Dennis masih ingin main lagi, Paman."

"Baiklah, kita masuk dan memilih wahana yang ada di lantai 1," usul Luhan setelah memeriksa brosur yang dipegangnya. Mereka mulai memasuki area indoor dan sekarang sudah berada di Adventure 1st Floor. Wahana yang mereka pilih ada Swing Pang Pang, Boong Boong Car, dan The Bumping Jesters.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dennis benar-benar gembira berada di sini, sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan. Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah kelelahan, bahkan merasa haus.

"Sehunnie, aku haus ..." rengek Luhan di sela waktu istirahat mereka. Sekarang ketiganya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang untuk pengunjung.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli minuman. Tunggu di sini," balas Sehun, lalu menatap Dennis, "Dennis di sini dulu ya sama Bibi Luhan. Paman mau membeli minuman dulu. Dennis juga haus 'kan?"

Dennis mengangguk imut, lalu tertawa kecil saat Sehun mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu," Sehun dengan jahilnya sempat mengecup pipi Luhan, meninggalkan semburat rona merah di pipi gadisnya itu.

"Dasar tukang curi kesempatan," desis Luhan sambil tersenyum geli. Ia melirik Dennis yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di atas bangku yang mereka duduki. Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Dennis hingga bocah itu cemberut. Namun setelahnya kedua orang itu saling menggelitiki satu sama lain dengan tawa canda mereka.

"Ngg ... permisi ..."

Luhan terkesiap ketika mendengar orang lain memanggilnya. Ia melihat ada pasangan suami-istri muda dengan anak mereka yang masih kecil. Mungkin seumuran dengan Dennis.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu wahana untuk anak-anak yang ada di lantai 1 ini?" tanya si laki-laki dengan wajah kikuknya. "Ini pertama kalinya kami datang ke sini dan kulihat kau tadi sedang bersama anakmu. Kupikir kau bisa merekomendasikannya untuk anak kami."

Luhan sempat merona sewaktu mereka mengira jika Dennis adalah anaknya. Jangan-jangan saat ia bersama Sehun dan Dennis, semua orang yang melihatnya mengira mereka adalah satu keluarga? Karena pemikiran polos ini wajah Luhan justru semakin merah padam.

"Tentu," Luhan menyodorkan brosur yang sedari tadi ia genggam, "Kalian bawa saja brosur ini."

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Jangan khawatir," Luhan terlihat tenang sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, "Lihat, kebetulan aku tadi mengambil dua lembar brosur."

Pasangan suami-istri tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Ah, seharusnya tadi kau mengambilnya di pintu masuk, Sayang," ucap si perempuan pada suaminya.

"Maaf, aku kelupaan," balas sang suami. "Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Ayo Hara, ucapkan terima kasih pada bibi ini."

"Terima kasih, Bi."

"Sama-sama Hara. Selamat bersenang-senang," balas Luhan ramah. Ia pun membungkuk sopan pada orang tua Hara, lalu melambaikan tangan pada gadis mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Nah, Dennis. Sekarang kita lihat—" Seketika wajah Luhan berubah kala tak mendapati Dennis di sebelahnya. "Dennis?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, bahkan sampai beranjak dari bangku panjang yang ia duduki. "Dennis!" ia berteriak panik karena sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan bocah itu di sekitarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup di depan dada. Kentara sekali raut kekhawatiran mendominasi wajahnya yang kini terlihat pucat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena berbagai pemikiran buruk terhadap Dennis memenuhi kepalanya.

"Lu?"

Luhan berbalik dan ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya kala melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi, Lu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun bingung melihat Luhan menangis, lalu ia menyadari ada yang janggal karena kekasihnya itu sendirian. "Di mana Dennis?"

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..."

"Ada apa, Lu? Dennis di mana?"

"Di-dia menghilang ..."

"Apa?!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ tampak berdiri di dekat _toilet_. Wajahnya sedikit tertekuk karena bosan menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung keluar dari tempat itu. Sesekali matanya mengedar, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat wisata yang sedang ia kunjungi bersama kekasihnya itu—Lotte World.

Pandangan matanya berhenti di satu titik, tepatnya pada sosok bocah laki-laki yang tampak kebingungan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kris?"

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, Zi!"

Gadis bermata panda itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi kekasih alias calon suaminya ini. Lalu sesuatu yang janggal menarik perhatiannya. Ia mencari tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh lelaki itu. "Kau melihat apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Lihat anak itu, Zi. Dia sendirian," jawab Kris sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah bocah laki-laki yang mengenakan kaos dengan gambar tokoh kartun _Arpo_.

"Kurasa dia terpisah dari orang tuanya, Kris," ujar Zitao setelah melihat bocah laki-laki yang ditunjuk Kris. "Lihat, dia mulai menangis. Astaga, kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang mau menolongnya?"

Kris terkesiap melihat Zitao langsung berlari menghampiri bocah itu. Dilihatnya Zitao dengan penuh kelembutan mencoba berinteraksi dengan bocah yang tersesat itu.

"Adik kecil kenapa kau menangis?"

Bocah laki-laki itu mendongak, "Hiks ... Dennis mencari Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan. Mereka menghilang, Bi ..."

Zitao ingin sekali tertawa mendengar kalimat polos Dennis. Padahal Dennis sendiri yang tersesat, tapi malah mengira paman dan bibinya yang menghilang.

"Tunggu," Zitao merasa ada yang tidak asing dengan nama yang terlontar dari bibir Dennis. "Tadi Dennis mencari siapa?"

Dennis masih sesenggukan, "Dennis mencari Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan ..."

"Kau dengar itu, Kris?" Zitao bertanya pada Kris yang juga bereaksi sama. "Apa menurutmu Luhan yang dia maksud—"

"Entahlah, Zi. Aku juga ragu, tapi," Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, "namanya sama seperti Luhan. Apa mungkin itu memang dia? Dan lagi, tadi anak ini bilang pamannya bernama Sehun?"

Zitao mengangguk, "Kenapa? Apa kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Sebentar," Kris sedikit berjongkok agar setara dengan posisi Dennis, "Adik kecil, apa nama pamanmu itu Oh Sehun?"

"Eum, dari mana paman tahu?"

"Ngg ... itu karena aku mengenal pamanmu," jawab Kris seadanya. "Lalu, apa nama bibimu itu Xi Luhan?"

Dennis mengangguk kecil. Beruntunglah dia yang mewarisi kepintaran sang ayah, sehingga mempunyai daya ingat yang tinggi untuk anak seusianya. "Paman juga mengenal Bibi Luhan?"

"Kris ..."

"Hhhh ... ternyata memang Luhan," lirih Kris. Mengabaikan fakta soal Dennis yang mengenal mantan kekasihnya itu, Kris lebih penasaran tentang hal lainnya. _Apa orang yang dibicarakan Luhan waktu itu adalah Oh Sehun?_

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke pusat informasi, Kris," bujuk Zitao. "Kurasa itu akan lebih mudah memanggil mereka. Aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang panik dan kebingungan mencari anak ini."

"Baiklah, ayo kita bawa ke sana."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..." isak tangis Luhan terus terdengar. Hampir 30 menit mereka mencari, namun keberadaan Dennis tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu buruk padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik dan—"

"Sshhh ... tenanglah, Lu," Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang gemetar ketakutan. "Dennis pasti baik-baik saja. Kita akan segera menemukannya."

"Hiks, maafkan aku," entah sudah berapa kali kata maaf itu terlontar dari bibir Luhan. "Aku lalai menjaganya. Maafkan aku ..."

Sehun harus ekstra sabar menenangkan Luhan yang dalam kondisi kalut seperti ini. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, namun Sehun berusaha tetap tenang, agar pikirannya tidak kacau dan bisa lebih fokus mencari keberadaan Dennis. Dalam hati ia sendiri juga merasa bersalah. Seandainya terjadi hal buruk pada keponakannya itu, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Semoga saja tidak.

"Berpikir Sehun ... ayo berpikir!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang serasa nyaris pecah. Dan benar saja, sebuah tempat yang ia yakini sebagai solusi dari masalah ini terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Lu, bagaimana jika kita melapor ke pusat informasi?"

"Kau benar," Luhan buru-buru menghapus air matanya, lalu menarik lengan Sehun. "Ayo kita segera ke sana, Sehunnie."

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun terlihat menghampiri salah satu petugas keamanan yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. "Maaf, di mana pusat informasi?"

Petugas keamanan itu sempat menanyai alasan Sehun mencari bagian pusat informasi. Sehun dan Luhan kemudian bercerita jika mereka kehilangan keponakan mereka. Laki-laki setengah baya itu dengan senang hati mengantar Sehun dan Luhan ke sana.

Namun belum sempat mereka sampai di pusat informasi, sebuah pemberitahuan terdengar melalui pengeras suara. Sehun dan Luhan kompak terdiam dan berhenti sejenak, ketika informasi yang disampaikan itu menyebutkan nama dan ciri-ciri anak hilang yang baru saja mereka temukan.

"Dennis?!" pekik Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Keduanya lalu meminta petugas keamanan tadi untuk bergegas mengantar mereka ke sana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kami sudah menyampaikan kepada seluruh pengunjung. Kami yakin, wali dari Park Dennis tak lama lagi akan segera ke sini. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Kris dan Zitao mengangguk, lalu mengulum senyum pada salah satu petugas di bagian pusat informasi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda," ucap Kris seraya membungkuk sopan. Ia pun menyusul Zitao yang sudah mengajak Dennis duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan.

Kris kagum melihat Zitao begitu mudah akrab dengan Dennis. Atau mungkin memang sifat Dennis yang memang disukai banyak orang? Lihat saja di depannya sekarang, dua orang itu tengah asyik tertawa sambil menikmati permen kapas yang dibeli Zitao.

"Calon ibu yang baik," bisik Kris membuat Zitao tersipu malu. Ia meninju pelan lengan Kris yang disambut rintihan bohongan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Paman, kenapa Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan belum ke sini?" tanya Dennis dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sebentar lagi Dennis," jawab Kris sambil duduk di sebelah bocah itu.

"Ish, mereka sudah besar kenapa harus hilang? Seperti anak-anak saja," celetuk Dennis dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

Bolehkah Kris dan Zitao tertawa sekarang? Dennis benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan.

" _Permisi ..._ "

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?_ "

" _Ngg ... kami wali dari Park Dennis._ "

Samar-samar Kris mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Ia sontak berdiri, dan seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan gadis pemilik suara barusan. "Luhan?"

Gadis itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya, "Kris?"

Dennis dan Zitao ikut menoleh.

"BIBI LUHAN!"

Pandangan Luhan beralih pada si kecil yang baru saja berteriak, "DENNIS!" ia langsung berlari menghampiri Dennis yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Bocah itu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Maafkan bibi, Sayang," Luhan menghujani kecupan di wajah Dennis. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?"

Dennis menggeleng lalu mengecup lembut pipi Luhan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ujar Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas keselamatan Dennis.

"Pamaaaan ..." kali ini Dennis merengek dan minta digendong oleh Sehun.

Sehun langsung memeluk Dennis dan melakukan hal serupa dengan Luhan. "Dennis tadi pergi ke mana?" tanyanya lembut, namun juga kesal. Sebab ia tahu dari mana kebiasaan Dennis yang suka mengeluyur begitu saja saat berada di tempat umum. Sudah jelas dari ibunya—Baekhyun.

"Tadi Dennis ingin beli topi balon," jawab Dennis dengan bibir mengerucut, "Tapi Paman dan Bibi malah menghilang."

Tawa Zitao terdengar setelah jawaban polos yang diberikan Dennis. Sadar dengan situasi yang ada, gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maafkan aku," ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang anak yang lucu," Luhan ikut tersenyum. "Apa kalian yang membawa Dennis ke sini?"

"Eum. Tadi kami menemukan Dennis menangis di depan toilet. Dia bilang, dia sedang mencari paman dan bibinya yang hilang."

Meski canggung, Luhan akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Zitao. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

"Senang bisa membantu," balas Zitao ramah.

Kris mengabaikan interaksi antara Luhan dan Zitao. Pandangannya lebih tertuju pada Sehun yang diketahuinya datang bersama Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," ucap Kris sekedar basa-basi.

"Aku juga," jawab Sehun datar. Lalu menatap senang ke arah Luhan yang justru tampak gugup dengan interaksi dua laki-laki itu. "Sayang, kemarilah."

Luhan menunduk dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Gadis itu memekik kaget saat tangan kiri Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan mereka padaku, hm? Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal."

"Bukannya kau sendiri juga sudah mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia rekan bisnisku," Sehun menjawabnya dengan gaya angkuh, "Tapi aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Kris."

Luhan melotot, lalu menghela napas kasar sambil memejamkan matanya. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Kris. Dia hanya bepura-pura tidak tahu."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang melotot.

"APA?" Luhan kembali pada sikap galaknya. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan!"

"Ck, menyebalkan!" Sehun beralih menatap keponakannya, "Dennis masih ingin membeli topi balon tidak?"

"Iya, Paman. Dennis mau!"

"Bagus, ayo kita cari bersama-sama," ajak Sehun bersiap pergi meninggalkan 3 orang itu. Ia sempat berbisik di telinga Luhan, "Kuberi kau waktu untuk menuntaskan masalahmu dengan mereka."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih karena Sehun memang sosok kekasih yang pengertian.

 _CUP!_

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos, Zitao menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Kris terbengong di tempat. Jangan lupakan teriakan histeris dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang baru saja melihat adegan _kissing_ layaknya drama di TV berlangsung secara _live_ di depan mereka.

Ya, dengan seenaknya Sehun baru saja mencium bibir Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah kejadian memalukan tadi, Luhan mengajak Kris dan Zitao untuk mengobrol bersama di sebuah kafe yang berada di dalam Lotte World. Sedangkan Sehun mengajak Dennis pergi jalan-jalan, sekaligus memberi waktu kepada Luhan untuk menuntaskan semua permasalahannya dengan dua orang itu.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan," Luhan melempar senyumnya untuk Zitao. "Aku Xi Luhan."

Zitao membalas uluran tangan Luhan, "Huang Zitao. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, senang bisa bertemu denganmu," balas Luhan tersenyum ramah. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kris yang sejak tadi masih terdiam. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kris?"

"Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat," Kris menjawab seadanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku—"

"Ah, tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu," kali ini Kris mengeluarkan senyum _smirk_ -nya. Luhan yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Kris mengeluarkan senyum _smirk_ -nya itu? Tentu saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan.

"Kau terlihat baik, sangat baik dan bahagia," lanjut Kris, "bersama Oh Sehun."

 _Uhuk!_

"Ya ampun, Kris. Kau membuatnya tersedak," Zitao buru-buru mengambil _tissue_ untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Luhan berterima kasih pada Zitao, dan juga Kris karena setidaknya suasana tidak lagi canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian terlihat cocok," kata Luhan memuji pasangan kekasih di depannya.

"Sebentar, Lu. Sebelum kau ingin menanyakan kami, aku masih penasaran soal hubunganmu dengan Sehun."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ish, kebiasaanmu yang satu ini memang tidak pernah hilang, ya?" sindirnya mengingat salah satu kebiasaan Kris yang kerap mencari tahu kehidupan orang lain yang dikenalnya.

Lagi, Kris tertawa menanggapi sindiran Luhan. Sedangkan Zitao hanya mengulum senyum, tidak terkejut jika Luhan tahu kebiasaan Kris. Bagaimanapun keduanya pernah menjalin hubungan cukup lama.

"Jadi," Kris menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "Sehun adalah laki-laki yang kau sukai itu?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. Wajahnya mulai merona.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Kris semakin mirip seperti wartawan yang sedang memburu berita skandal artis ternama.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kris," jawab Luhan diiringi helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Dan Luhan mulai menceritakan semuanya.

Baik Kris dan Zitao terkejut dengan alasan kedatangan Luhan di Korea Selatan, lalu bagaimana pertemuan awal Luhan dan Sehun, dan keterlibatan laki-laki itu yang dimintai bantuan Luhan untuk mencari keberadaan Kris.

Kris sendiri tidak menyangka jika keputusannya waktu itu yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, benar-benar mempengaruhi kondisi Luhan, sampai gadis itu nekat datang seorang diri hanya untuk menemuinya. Kris menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena memutus kontak dengan gadis itu. Kalau saja ia menjelaskan alasannya lebih awal dengan baik-baik, Luhan tidak akan jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Kris, aku sudah tahu bagaimana masa lalumu ..."

Pengakuan Luhan yang satu ini membuat Kris dan Zitao terkejut, tapi tetap Kris yang paling terkejut. Zitao menatap cemas ke arah Kris yang terlihat tegang di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Luhan menunduk, "Sehun ... diam-diam menyelidiki latar belakangmu sewaktu aku memintanya mencari keberadaanmu. Aku tidak sengaja melihat laporan yang berisi informasi seputar latar belakangmu."

Kris tersenyum masam, "Kau pasti menganggapku _monster_ , setelah tahu tanganku ini sudah ternodai oleh darah mendiang ayahku," ujarnya sedikit sarkastik.

"Tidak, Kris. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu," Luhan menggeleng keras, "Aku tahu, kau pasti punya alasan melakukannya, dan kau juga tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kau hanya ingin menolong ibumu."

Zitao menggenggam erat tangan Kris saat dilihatnya tubuh lelaki itu gemetar.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Kau pasti berat menanggung semuanya sendirian, tapi," wajah Luhan terlihat sedih dan kecewa, "kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku lebih awal? Kenapa kau tidak membagi bebanmu padaku, Kris?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani dengan masalahku," Kris berkata lirih.

Luhan terdiam, lalu matanya beralih menatap Zitao. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kris dengan begitu erat.

"Lalu, apa Zitao sudah tahu semuanya soal masa lalumu itu?"

Kali ini giliran Zitao yang menoleh kaget dengan wajah tegangnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ya, dia sudah tahu. Sejak awal kami berteman, aku langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Zitao."

Zitao sudah ketakutan jika Luhan akan marah padanya, tapi ia terkejut mendapati Luhan justru tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Itu artinya, Zitao memang orang yang kau pilih, Kris."

"Apa maksudmu?" Zitao tidak mengerti.

"Kris lebih memilih menceritakan masa lalunya padamu dibandingkan padaku," Luhan tersenyum, "Itu artinya, dia lebih mempercayaimu karena kau akan sepenuhnya menerima Kris, terlepas dari masa lalunya yang kelam itu."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Lu. Kris juga mempercayaimu," sanggah Zitao.

"Tidak, dia meragukanku, Zi. Karena saat ayahku mengungkit masa lalunya, aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya." Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Dia tidak menceritakannya padaku bukan karena tidak ingin membebaniku, tapi karena dia meragukanku. Benar begitu 'kan, Kris?"

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kris merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Kris. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Waktu itu aku benar-benar kekasih yang bodoh, terlalu polos, dan tidak peka. Maafkan aku."

Kris dan Zitao saling memandang. Keduanya hanya menghela napas melihat gadis di depannya itu menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja masalah ini," wajah Luhan sudah kembali cerah seperti semula. "Kita mulai lagi dari awal dengan hubungan pertemanan. Kalian setuju?"

Tanpa ragu pasangan itu pun mengangguk kompak. Memang tidak baik terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena masalah di masa lalu. Akan lebih baik jika kita menatap ke depan, menyambut masa depan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Zitao akan segera menikah," ujar Kris.

Mata Luhan berbinar terang. "Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ke arah Zitao yang tampak menunduk malu.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Kudoakan semoga kalian bahagia," kata Luhan dengan penuh perasaan bahagia.

"Kau merestui kami?" tanya Zitao tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan, "Jika kalian hidup bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia."

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Maksudku, aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kris di saat kalian masih—"

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Zi," Luhan memotong ucapan Zitao. "Sebaliknya, aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah berada di sisi Kris. Selama aku tidak menjalankan peranku sebagai kekasih yang baik untuknya, karena jarak yang memisahkan kami."

"Luhan ..."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Zitao dengan erat. "Kupercayakan Kris padamu. Berjanjilah, kau harus hidup bahagia bersamanya."

Zitao tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata harunya. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan menghambur dalam pelukan Luhan, "Terima kasih. Kudoakan semoga kau juga hidup bahagia bersama Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Zitao. Ia melirik ke arah Kris yang juga terlihat bahagia melihat dirinya bersama Zitao saling berpelukan seperti ini.

"Lu?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dari Zitao. Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru saja memasuki kafe.

"Sehunnie ..."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun. Ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Zitao dan Kris.

"Eum, kami sudah selesai," jawab Luhan lalu mengambil tasnya. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ayo."

"Tunggu!" Kris menahan Luhan dan Sehun yang bersiap pergi meninggalkan kafe. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Sehun."

Sehun menatap Luhan untuk meminta izin. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil alih Dennis dari gendongan Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun berjalan mengikuti Kris yang memilih berbicara di luar kafe. Luhan jadi penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan tersenyum memandangi Dennis yang tertidur di jok belakang. Namun senyumnya perlahan memudar saat melihat wajah serius Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir. Luhan penasaran, kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan Sehun dan Kris sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan Lotte World. Sampai-sampai wajah Sehun terlihat murung seperti ini.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Luhan terkesiap mendengar dering ponselnya. Ia merogoh ponselnya di dalam tasnya. Wajah Luhan berubah cerah mengetahui Baekhyun yang meneleponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Lu, Chanyeol bilang kau dan Sehun mengajak Dennis ke Lotte World. Benarkah itu?_ "

"Iya, _Eonni_. Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah," jawab Luhan, lalu melirik ke belakang. "Dennis sedang tidur, _Eonni_. Dia kelelahan."

Luhan ikut tertawa mendengar tawa keras Baekhyun di seberang sana. Namun setelahnya ia terdiam karena mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun jika perempuan itu sempat mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak pada Dennis. _Well_ , firasat seorang ibu memang tidak bisa terbantahkan jika sudah berhubungan dengan darah daging mereka.

"Ngg ... sebenarnya tadi memang ada masalah, _Eonni_. Dennis sempat terpisah dari kami," Luhan sedikit berjengkit karena teriakan kaget Baekhyun. " _Eonni_ tidak perlu khawatir, dia baik-baik saja. Untungnya tadi ada kenalanku yang menolong Dennis."

" _Hhhh ... syukurlah. Aku lega mendengarnya. Dia memang sepertiku, suka keluyuran sendirian sekali pun di tempat umum_ ," ada nada geli dari pengakuan Baekhyun yang membuat urat ketegangan di wajah Luhan menghilang secara perlahan.

"Iya. Sehun sudah menceritakannya padaku, _Eonni_ ," diam-diam Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Tak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari kekasihnya itu, membuat Luhan sedikit takut. Ia menebak jika suasana hati Sehun sedang buruk. _Apa ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan yang dia lakukan bersama Kris tadi?_

"Ah, iya. Aku masih mendengarmu, _Eonni_ ," Luhan merasa bersalah karena sempat mengabaikan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, nanti jika dia sudah bangun, aku akan meneleponmu."

 **PIP!**

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas, lalu memandang Sehun dengan cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Sehunnie?"

"Oh, maafkan aku," Sehun memijit pelipisnya sejenak, "Tadi kau bilang apa, Lu?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu, Sehun sedang dalam tidak kondisi baik untuk diajak bicara. Bahkan sepertinya laki-laki itu juga tidak mendengar obrolannya dengan Baekhyun barusan.

"Tidak jadi. Kau fokus saja menyetir," Luhan memilih menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk Sehun. Nanti jika situasi sudah tepat, barulah ia mengajak Sehun untuk mengobrol berdua saja, tepatnya menanyakan apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya itu dengan Kris.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setibanya di rumah, Sehun bergegas keluar dari mobil. Ia berjalan menuju kursi belakang, lalu menggendong Dennis dengan hati-hati. Luhan yang melihat Sehun buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan sendu ke arah punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh .

"Hhhhh ... ada apa lagi dengannya?" gumam Luhan mulai frustasi.

"Nona?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Bibi Jung yang datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu masih berdiri di dekat mobil, sama sekali belum beranjak dari sana. Seolah enggan untuk mengikuti Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu.

"Sebaiknya Nona segera masuk dan beristirahat," Bibi Jung memberi saran. "Nona terlihat lelah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," balas Luhan menenangkan. "Ngg ... apa sebelum ke sini, Bibi berpapasan dengan Sehun?"

"Iya, Nona. Begitu masuk ke dalam, Tuan Sehun langsung membawa Tuan Muda Dennis ke kamarnya."

"Apa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tuan Sehun bilang, beliau tidak akan kembali ke kantor karena kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat di rumah saja," jawab Bibi Jung. "Beliau juga berpesan pada Nona untuk segera beristirahat di kamar."

Mendengar hal itu Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Bi," ia pun melangkah dengan perasaan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat mereka baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia letakkan tas dan juga _cardigan_ yang membalut tubuhnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Cuaca hari ini cukup panas dan Luhan tidak sabar ingin segera memanjakan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal dan berkeringat dengan berendam di dalam _bathtub_.

"Ah, segarnyaaa ..."

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan yang masih terbuai dengan aroma buah-buahan yang ia gunakan, tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Lu?"

Gadis itu mengernyit saat mendengar suara Sehun. Ia sempat berpikir jika dirinya baru saja mengalami halusinasi, karena menurutnya Sehun tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kondisi pintu yang ia kunci.

Kecuali jika Luhan memang lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Sayang?"

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan menatap horor pada sosok yang berdiri di samping _bathtub_. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun hanya menjawab, "Tadi aku ke kamarmu, tapi kau tidak ada dan ternyata sedang di sini."

Luhan kesulitan meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun.

"Salahmu yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi," lanjutnya santai, dan seringaian itu semakin kentara. Membuat Luhan mengumpulkan busa-busa sabun yang untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Wajah Luhan semakin mirip kepiting rebus, "Me-memangnya ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi," Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, "melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi berubah pikiran."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu."

"APA?!"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Sayang," Sehun mulai menanggalkan kemejanya, meninggalkan singlet polos yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sehunnie ..." Luhan semakin panik ketika laki-laki itu sudah melepas semua atribut yang melekat di tubuh atasnya. Dan ketika Sehun beralih pada atribut di tubuh bawahnya-

"KYAAAAA!"

-terdengar jeritan histeris dari rusa betina. Oke, sepertinya Sehun sudah kembali dalam mode nakalnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tawa Sehun tak kunjung berhenti. Sekarang ia masih berada di kamar Luhan, dengan mengenakan kaos warna abu-abu dan bawahan celana panjang berbahan katun warna hitam. Handuk masih melingkar di lehernya, dan sesekali ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya yang masih setengah basah.

Sedangkan Luhan, jangan ditanya bagaimana kondisi gadis itu. _Mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk setelah Sehun berhasil mengerjainya.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mempercayai ucapan Sehun—soal ajakan mandi bersama.

Karena kenyataannya laki-laki itu sedang mengerjainya. Sehun mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya sendiri. Tidak mandi bersama Luhan.

Tepat setelah jeritan histeris Luhan terdengar, tawa Sehun meledak seketika. Laki-laki itu mengambil kemeja dan singlet miliknya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi yang digunakan gadisnya itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Karena kita belum menikah, aku masih bisa menahannya. Tapi, setelah kita menikah nanti, jangan harap aku bisa menahannya. Kita pasti akan sering mandi bersama, Sayang ..."_**

 _Ugh_ , Luhan ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut. Ia benar-benar malu, sangat malu.

"Lu?"

"..."

"Kau masih marah?"

"..."

Sehun terkikik lalu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, mendekati Luhan yang masih setia memunggunginya dengan duduk di sisi kiri ranjang. Sedangkan Sehun sebelumnya berada di sisi kanan.

Luhan kembali berteriak saat tangan kekar Sehun melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Sehun bahkan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Luhan, lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengecup leher jenjang Luhan yang mulus.

"Kau masih marah, ya?"

"..."

"Lu?"

"..."

"Sayang?"

"Bercandamu kelewatan, dan—" bibir Luhan mengerucut imut, "—kau benar-benar mesum."

Tawa Sehun kembali pecah, "Sudah kubilang aku hanya mesum padamu, Nyonya Oh."

"Sehunnieeee ..."

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Sehun masih cekikikan sambil membelai lembut pipi Luhan yang kini menggembung lucu.

"Alasan! Besok pasti kau akan melakukannya lagi," kali ini Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun.

"Hhhh ... mau bagaimana lagi?" mata Sehun berkedip-kedip, lalu ia tersenyum nakal. "Kau selalu menggemaskan jika sedang kugoda."

 **BLUSH!**

"Lihat, bahkan wajahmu kembali memerah seperti ini. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Lu." Sehun tertawa kecil sambil menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Luhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Benteng pertahanan Luhan akhirnya runtuh. Luhan mengulum senyum dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Kemudian ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, dan menghadiahi kecupan lembut di bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga sangat, saaaangaaaat mencintaimu," balas Luhan dengan wajah imutnya.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan, hingga akhirnya kening mereka menempel sempurna.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau memenuhi permintaanku?"

"Permintaan?"

"Ceritakan soal keluargamu."

"A-apa?" Tubuh Luhan seketika menegang. Sehun bisa merasakannya, dan ia pun mengusap lembut punggung gadisnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Ceritakanlah padaku soal keluargamu," Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kau sudah mengenal keluarga, juga teman-temanku. Sekarang, giliranku yang mendengar cerita tentang keluargamu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengar cerita tentang keluargaku?"

"Tentu saja."

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Sehun, Luhan pun tak punya pilihan untuk menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Bagus, ceritakan saja pelan-pelan."

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku putri tunggal di keluargaku. Ayahku seorang pengusaha di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan. Sedangkan ibuku lebih aktif di bidang sosial, dengan mengurusi beberapa yayasan sosial miliknya."

"Kau tidak menyebutkan nama mereka."

"Haruskah?"

"Setidaknya aku harus tahu nama orang tua calon istriku, karena mereka juga calon mertuaku."

Luhan meninju pelan lengan Sehun, "Kau mulai lagi."

Sehun terkekeh puas.

"Nama ayahku Xi Guangzuo dan ibuku Yu Jinglei. Sudah?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya aku harus menceritakan apa lagi," jawab Luhan acuh.

"Keluarga besarmu? Temanmu?"

"Keluarga besarku ada di Beijing," Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Teman ... aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Sejak kecil, ayahku sangat ketat dalam menjaga dan mengawasiku. Selalu ikut campur ketika aku memilih seseorang untuk kujadikan teman."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku khawatir jika mereka mendekatiku karena ada maunya—maksudku, tidak tulus dan punya niat terselubung. Mengingat ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya di Beijing. Banyak orang yang mendekatiku, tapi tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah ayahku. Bisa dibilang, memilih berteman denganku hanya untuk mendapat keuntungan dari keluarga kami," jelas Luhan sedih. "Satu-satunya orang yang tulus berteman denganku hanya Yixing- _eonni_."

"Kalian sangat dekat, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Itu karena kami sudah mengenal sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Begitu pun orang tuaku yang juga menganggapnya seperti anak mereka sendiri."

Hening sejenak. Luhan tampak menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun yang lembut wajahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah mereka pulang dari Lotte World.

"Sehunnie?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris tadi?" Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya yang kelewat besar. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranmu? Sejak pulang dari Lotte World, kau selalu melamun."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya berpesan padaku untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu sudah memposisikan diri dengan kepala bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun. Sedangkan tubuhnya berada di pangkuan lelaki itu. Namun detik selanjutnya, wajah Sehun perlahan berubah, kembali murung seperti ketika ia baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Kris beberapa saat yang lalu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Jadi, kau menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"_

 _Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku justru senang jika kau yang menggantikan tugasku sebelumnya."_

 _Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda belum mengerti maksud ucapan Kris._

 _"_ _Tugas untuk membahagiakan Luhan," lanjut Kris menjelaskan. "Saat aku masih menjadi kekasihnya, itu adalah tugasku, dan sekarang itu menjadi tugasmu."_

 _Sehun kembali diam, tapi ia mulai mengerti apa yang dikatakan lelaki berambut blonde itu._

 _"_ _Sehun, bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"_

 _Sehun mendongak. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata penuh harapan dari Kris._

 _"_ _Bersikaplah terbuka pada Luhan. Maksudku, jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan selama kalian menjalin hubungan. Kau tahu, dibohongi adalah satu hal yang sangat dibencinya," lanjut Kris. "Aku tidak heran jika Luhan sangat kecewa padaku setelah dia mengetahui masa laluku, dan juga alasanku mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku sudah terlalu banyak berbohong padanya, termasuk hubunganku dengan Zitao."_

 _Kris menatap heran pada Sehun yang diketahuinya terlihat tegang. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir soal orang tuanya. Aku yakin, ayahnya akan merestui hubungan kalian. Karena kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk berada di sisi putrinya."_

 _Sehun masih terdiam, enggan merespon rentetan kalimat yang disampaikan Kris soal restu orang tua Luhan._

 _"_ _Dan kau juga mendapat restu dariku," Kris tersenyum lalu meremas lembut bahu Sehun. "Semoga kalian hidup bahagia."_

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Sehunnie ..."

Sehun terkesiap menyadari Luhan belum sepenuhnya tertidur, "Apa?"

"Bisakah kita saling terbuka satu sama lain? Aku tidak mau kejadian di masa lalu dengan Kris, terulang lagi dalam hubungan kita. Aku ingin kita saling jujur dan tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi."

Tubuh Sehun seketika menegang. Ucapan Luhan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan ucapan Kris sebelumnya.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan bersikap terbuka padaku jika kau sedang ada masalah atau ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranmu. Bisakah kau melakukannya itu, Sehunnie?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, seiring helaan napas yang keluar darinya. "Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Bersikap terbuka dan tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Aku berjanji."

Sehun bisa melihat lengkungan senyum yang sempurna di bibir Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie ..." kesadaran Luhan semakin berkurang. Tampaknya rasa kantuk itu sudah menguasai tubuhnya. "Aku ... sangat ... mencintaimu ..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Luhan, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah memastikan Luhan tertidur, Sehun segera keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Dennis. Keponakannya itu juga masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Sehun turun ke lantai 1 dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Bawakan aku teh herbal di ruang kerjaku. Seperti biasa," titah Sehun pada pelayan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Sehun memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan wajah tak bersemangat. Ia meraih ponselnya dari saku celana. Jemari tangannya bergerak cepat mencari salah satu nomor kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

Sambil menunggu nada sambung yang terdengar, Sehun beberapa kali membuang napasnya dengan kasar.

" _Halo_?" terdengar suara laki-laki di seberang sana.

"Paman, ini aku," Sehun mulai menundukkan kepala. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sehun bisa mendengar ada nada kekhawatiran dari laki-laki yang sedang diteleponnya itu.

"Ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Luhan," Sehun tersenyum tipis, "tapi percayalah, dia baik-baik saja. Justru aku yang tidak baik-baik saja, Paman."

" _Apa maksudmu?_ "

"Aku tidak bisa membohonginya lagi, Paman. Maksudku," Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin terlihat gelisah, "aku tidak bisa berpura-pura lebih lama lagi. Tidakkah sebaiknya aku berkata jujur jika sejak awal aku sudah tahu jati dirinya?"

" _Tidak, Sehun. Ini belum waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku pada Luhan_."

"Tapi, Paman—" kegelisahan Sehun semakin menjadi, "—aku takut dia akan marah jika tahu lebih dulu sebelum aku mengaku padanya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya itu yang tengah berupaya menenangkannya.

"Aku mengerti," Sehun memijat pelipisnya. "Baiklah, kita bicarakan lagi di lain waktu. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Paman."

 **PIP!**

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya, lalu mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Perhatiannya teralih sejenak ke arah pintu, tepatnya pada pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan teh herbal untuknya. "Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi," ucapnya pada gadis yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanannya itu.

"Hhhh ..." Desahan napas frustasi kembali keluar dari sela-sela bibir Sehun. Lelaki itu tampak meraih cangkir teh di depannya, lalu mulai menyesap teh herbal kesukaannya. Untuk sesaat, suasana hati Sehun sedikit lebih rileks.

 ** _"_** ** _Bisakah kita saling terbuka satu sama lain? Aku tidak mau kejadian di masa lalu dengan Kris, terulang lagi dalam hubungan kita. Aku ingin kita saling jujur dan tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi."_**

Rentetan kalimat itu membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut.

 ** _"_** ** _Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan bersikap terbuka padaku jika kau sedang ada masalah atau ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranmu. Bisakah kau melakukannya itu, Sehunnie?_** **"**

Sehun tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Permintaan Luhan itu, jelas mengarah pada masalah kepercayaan satu sama lain dalam sebuah hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Inilah yang membuat Sehun didera rasa bersalah.

Karena pada kenyataannya, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Lu ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **31 Januari 2016**

 **A/N :** Ngomong-ngomong, chapter ini panjang lho. Saya nggak sadar waktu nulis tahu-tahu udah nyampe 10ribu lebih jumlah words-nya kekeke

Maaf ya baru bisa _update_ sekarang. Ada yang bisa nebak, kira-kira siapa yang ditelepon Sehun di bagian akhir itu? Ini juga sebagai _clue_ dari konflik utama nanti. Tenang konfliknya nggak berat kok, tapi nggak mudah juga #nyengir

Eniwei, saya ada FF baru. Bagi yang mau baca, kalian bisa langsung aja ke menu **My Stories** di bagian profilku. Setelah baca, jangan lupa kasih review ya :)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Nurul999, minrin-oh, Light-B, Seravin509, Vinka668, Angel Deer, Navizka94, ElisYe Het, deerhanhuniie, kenlee1412, Juna Oh, Selenia Oh, Aura626, MeriskaLu, Arifahohse, LieZoppii, BiEl025, deva94bubletea, Misslah, OneKim, artiosh, 1220beehoney, OhXiSeLu, Yohannaemerald, Baekkiechuu, JonginDO, Guest, Sherli898, Ririn Ayu, munakyumin137, lala, chadijah1, Lisasa Luhan, RealCY, yousee, Guest, Kim YeHyun, HunHanCherry1220, cassiewol, niasw3ty, Skymoebius, JungHunHan, chocovanila, EviL L, nik4nik, Khairunnisa, Soohee, hatakehanahungry, Annisawinds, Joan363, HunHan, anaknyaChanbaek, xiaodult, HUNHANyue

Terima kasih sudah review (^_^)


	11. Chapter 10

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 10**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruang kerja Sehun. Ia pikir kekasihnya itu masih berkutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaan seperti biasa. Nyatanya ia justru mendapati Sehun sedang tertidur di atas sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Ketika sudah berdiri tepat di samping sofa, Luhan cekikikan. Tubuh jangkung Sehun yang kini terlipat memperlihatkan bahwa ukuran sofa itu tidak cocok dijadikan tempat berbaring untuknya.

Luhan memilih duduk pada ruang sofa yang masih tersisa. Kali ini bibir gadis itu melengkung sempurna. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa ia ucapkan tiap kali memuji pahatan sempurna di wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu, dalam kondisi apapun kau selalu terlihat tampan. Menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

Luhan menoleh. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan baginya selain mendapati sepasang mata elang menatap teduh padanya. "Ka-kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat lucu.

Sehun tertawa geli, lalu mengangguk sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di atas sofa.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tidur. Hanya berbaring sambil memejamkan mata," katanya santai dan sukses membuat wajah Luhan merona hebat.

"Jadi kau mendengar ucapanku tadi?" pekik Luhan heboh. Antara kesal sekaligus malu.

Sehun mengangguk lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia membelitkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan, lalu menempelkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Luhan sekarang. Sudah mirip kepiting rebus.

"Kau selalu mengagumi wajah tampanku saat aku tidur, ya?" goda Sehun.

Luhan menggumam manja, lalu melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Tawa Sehun berderai. Ia dibuat gemas dengan tingkah gadisnya ini.

"Ada apa mencariku, hm?"

"Oh iya, sampai lupa." Luhan mendongak dengan mata berkedip polos. "Makan malam sudah siap."

"Dennis sudah bangun?"

"Sudah," angguk Luhan. "Dia juga sudah mandi dan sekarang menunggu di ruang makan. Ayo kita ke sana. Aku sudah lapaar ..."

"Jatahku mana?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Ya ampun," Luhan menatap tak percaya pada ekspresi Sehun yang seperti bocah sedang meminta permen. "Kau ini selalu saja minta jatah. Tidak takut habis?"

Sehun terkikik geli, "Jatahku yang ini tidak akan pernah habis, Sayang."

Mau tak mau Luhan ikut terkikik. "Baiklah. Aku memang selalu kalah melawanmu, Tuan Oh."

Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir lelaki itu. Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu pun Luhan yang mulai memejamkan mata.

 **CKLEK!**

"Bibiiiiii ..."

Dan untuk kesekian kali teriakan Dennis menggagalkan kegiatan romantis mereka.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja. Wajah frustasi Sehun benar-benar terlihat lucu.

Pandangan Luhan kemudian beralih pada si kecil Dennis yang sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Bibi kenapa lama sekali? Dennis sudah lapaaaar ..." rengeknya manja, lalu melirik Sehun yang masih cemberut. "Wajah Paman kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun hanya menatap datar pada keponakannya yang sedang memandanginya dengan mata mengerjap polos.

"Kau ini, bisa tidak jangan memandangi keponakanmu seperti itu?" sindir Luhan.

"Ish, dia selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat," sungut Sehun kesal. "Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokong Chanyeol- _hyung_ besok. Dia yang sudah mewariskan kebiasaannya ini pada Dennis."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Hatchi!_ "

"Kenapa, Yeol?" Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan cemas. "Apa kau flu? Hidungmu sedikit memerah."

Chanyeol menggeleng singkat, lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit gatal."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, lantas mengecup singkat pipi kanan suaminya itu. "Dennis tidak ada rumah jadi sepi. Aku merindukannya, Yeol. Kapan kita akan menjemputnya?"

"Kau sudah merindukannya? Ini baru dua hari," Chanyeol terkikik melihat bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut imut. "Iya, iya. Lusa kita akan menjemputnya. Aku juga tidak enak membiarkan Dennis berlama-lama di sana. Kau tahu, dia dan segala tingkah polosnya membuat Sehun kesal. Apalagi sewaktu dia menikmati _quality time_ nya bersama Luhan."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tawa Chanyeol sedikit tertahan, tapi lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan cerita yang didengarnya sendiri dari Sehun siang tadi. Dalam hitungan detik, tawa Chanyeol pun meledak, disusul Baekhyun yang tak bisa lagi menahan geli karena cerita yang disampaikan sang suami.

"Oh, Dennis benar-benar mewarisi sifat jahilmu, Yeol." Baekhyun masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Anak itu memang suka sekali merusak momen orang dewasa. Sekali pun itu tidak disengaja."

"Ya, termasuk momen kebersamaan orang tuanya sendiri," kekeh Chanyeol, lalu dengan sengaja melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dan membuat perempuan itu berjengkit geli.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Baek ..."

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Baekhyun, namun sebelum proses ritual suami-istri itu mereka lakukan, ia sedikit berbisik, "Ayo kita buat adik untuk Dennis."

"Dengan senang hati, istriku ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam semakin larut.

Seharusnya Luhan sudah tidur, terlebih saat jam sudah menunjukkan tepat 11 malam. Namun gadis itu masih terjaga dan terlihat keluar dari kamar Dennis. Ia baru saja selesai membacakan cerita sekaligus menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk bocah 3 tahun itu.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Dennis dengan hati-hati, agar tak menimbulkan suara yang dikhawatirkan bisa membangunkan keponakan Sehun itu. Semula Luhan berniat langsung masuk ke kamarnya, akan tetapi, suara dari ruang tengah lebih dulu mengundang perhatiannya.

Sebelum turun, Luhan sempat melirik ke bawah. Ia melihat Sehun sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sehun hanya menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Terang saja Luhan heran dengan sikap Sehun ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Masih seperti tadi, Sehun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Ia bahkan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika tangan Luhan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sehunnie ..."

Kecuali untuk yang satu ini. Kalau Luhan sudah memanggil begitu, Sehun menyerah. Tidak bisa bersikap cuek pada Luhan. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan kanannya mulai melingkar di pinggang Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" Luhan membelai lembut kepala Sehun yang kini bersandar di bahunya.

"Hanya memikirkan pekerjaanku saja," jawab Sehun berbohong. Jelas-jelas ada masalah lain yang mengusik pikirannya sejak kepulangan mereka dari Lotte World.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Sehunnie," kata Luhan mengingatkan. "Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Meski bukan masalah pekerjaan yang mengusiknya, tapi perhatian Luhan barusan membuat hatinya merasa lega. Gadisnya ini memang sosok yang penuh perhatian.

"Terima kasih," Sehun membalas sekenanya.

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi. Gilirannya yang fokus melihat tayangan di televisi. Gadis ini tak menyadari wajah muram kekasihnya.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sendu, "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Kening Luhan berkerut. Menurutnya sikap Sehun benar-benar aneh sejak mereka pulang dari Lotte World.

"Berjanji soal apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tetap di sisiku. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku," lirih Sehun.

Bohong jika Luhan tidak mengerti maksud di balik ucapan Sehun ini. Ia jelas paham, hanya saja terlalu bingung. Terlebih permintaan itu disampaikan dengan nada putus asa.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" raut kekhawatiran begitu kentara di wajah Luhan. "Sejak pulang dari Lotte World sikapmu aneh, Sehun."

Lagi, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Luhan.

"Aku hanya takut kau pergi dari sisiku, Lu."

Bukan ini yang Luhan harapkan sebagai jawaban. Ia tahu, ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar rasa ketakutan yang disampaikan Sehun ini.

"Lu, kau belum membalas ucapanku."

Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang. Tangannya bergerak membelai kepala Sehun lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu, Sehunnie."

"Janji?"

Luhan terkekeh. Heran sekaligus geli dengan tingkah manja Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku janji," Luhan terdiam sejenak dan sedikit bergumam. "Tapi jika kau melakukan kesalahan besar padaku, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

 **DEG!**

Secepat kilat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya luar biasa kaget karena ucapan Luhan.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara sampai akhirnya ...

"Pffft ..."

Kening Sehun berkerut. Ia mendengar suara cekikikan dari Luhan.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali? Aku hanya bercanda."

Detik itu juga tubuh Sehun melemas. Entah pengakuan Luhan barusan memang benar-benar hanya sebuah candaan atau sebuah peringatan untuk Sehun di kemudian hari nanti, ia tidak tahu. Satu hal yang pasti, Sehun terlanjur termakan omongan Luhan tersebut.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan kemarahan sekaligus ketakutannya.

Ketakutan terbesar jika kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan tadi akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu."

Mungkin bagi Sehun, reaksinya wajar mengingat ia merasa dipermainkan. Tapi bagi Luhan, gadis itu jelas terkejut. Tidak mengira kalau candaannya akan memancing emosi Sehun.

"Sehun?" Luhan sempat mengulurkan tangannya sebelum menyentuh punggung Sehun, namun dengan gerakan cepat laki-laki itu menepisnya.

Luhan terperanjat ketika Sehun berdiri dari sofa. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, lelaki berperawakan jangkung itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Berjalan menaiki tangga sampai akhirnya masuk ke kamar.

 **BLAM!**

Jangan lupakan jika Sehun baru saja membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. Ia masih duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Perpaduan antara bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah. Sadar telah membuat Sehun marah, tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya begitu sensitif hari ini.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju tangga, kemudian berhenti di depan kamar Sehun. Luhan bermaksud meminta maaf pada laki-laki itu. Sesaat dia terlihat memukul-mukul kepala, merutuki kebodohannya yang mengeluarkan candaan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Tangan Luhan meraih knop pintu, lalu dengan hati-hati ia mendorongnya secara perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara berderit. Matanya menangkap gundukan di atas ranjang yang Luhan yakini adalah Sehun.

Dengan perasaan gugup sekaligus bersalah, Luhan melangkah masuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Jemari tangannya membelai rambut Sehun yang menutupi kening.

"Kau marah, ya?" monolog Luhan. Ia tahu Sehun tidak mungkin menanggapi karena lelaki itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Luhan. Ia sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, kemudian mengecup kening Sehun dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Selamat tidur." Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku mencintaimu."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan sebelum keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Berselang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Luhan, mata Sehun terbuka. Ya, laki-laki ini sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tidur ketika Luhan mendatangi kamarnya. Otomatis semua ucapan Luhan terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Dalam hati, ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu sensitif dalam menanggapi candaan Luhan tadi. Tapi, tidakkah Luhan tahu kalau kalimat candaan itu membangkitkan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa dalam diri Sehun?

 _Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku hanya terlalu takut jika kau benar-benar pergi dari sisiku._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan pikir setelah percakapan malam itu, semua akan berjalan seperti biasa.

Ternyata tidak.

Sehun menghindarinya. Sudah dua hari laki-laki itu menjaga jarak dengan Luhan.

Sehun mendadak berubah menjadi orang yang pasif. Ketika Luhan mengajaknya mengobrol, Sehun hanya menjawab sekenanya. Ia pun tak berniat membalas setiap _skinship_ yang dilakukan Luhan. Entah itu pelukan atau ciuman. Padahal biasanya, Sehun yang memulai lebih dulu, bahkan yang memonopolinya.

Luhan benar-benar dibuat kebingungan sekaligus khawatir. _Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?_

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari Chanyeol untuk Sehun. Pagi ini, dia dan Baekhyun datang ke rumah Sehun untuk menjemput si kecil Dennis.

"Ya."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat dan sukses membuat pasangan suami-istri itu mengerutkan dahi. Keduanya menoleh kompak ke arah Luhan yang kedapatan menunduk dengan wajah muramnya. Mereka mencium ada yang tidak beres dengan dua insan itu.

"Aku sedikit terlambat ke kantor karena harus mengantar Baekhyun dulu ke apartemen Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol sebelum Sehun benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka. "Oh iya, nanti siang Jongin mengundang makan siang bersama. Kau harus datang."

Sehun hanya mengangguk lantas kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia sama sekali tak berpamitan pada Luhan. Tidak heran kalau wajah Luhan sekarang benar-benar mirip seperti awan mendung.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu, _Eonni_. Dia sudah bersikap seperti itu sejak kemarin."

Chanyeol jadi teringat wajah kusut Sehun dua hari lalu. Ia pikir pasangan ini sudah berbaikan setelah pergi ke Lotte World bersama Dennis.

"Dua hari lalu wajah Sehun sangat kusut. Dia bilang kalian sempat bertengkar kecil dan ada kaitannya dengan Dennis," Chanyeol tertawa setiap kali mengingat cerita Sehun. "Kupikir setelah kau meneleponnya waktu itu, kalian akan berbaikan. Jadi sampai sekarang masih bertengkar?"

"Ah, kalau masalah yang itu sebenarnya sudah selesai, _Oppa_ ," Luhan tersenyum tipis dan kembali menunduk. "Tapi untuk situasi kali ini penyebabnya beda."

"Memang apa penyebabnya?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, merasa ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, perihal di balik sikap Sehun yang seolah sedang menjaga jarak dengannya.

Setelah berpikir, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Soal permintaan aneh Sehun malam itu, hingga berujung candaannya yang menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

"Jadi dia marah karena candaanmu itu?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah, "Aku tahu candaanku memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi sikapnya yang lebih dulu mengusik pikiranku, _Eonni_. Sejak pulang dari Lotte World dia bersikap aneh."

Baekhyun memandang bingung pada Chanyeol. Suaminya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai respon.

"Selain kejadian yang menimpa Dennis waktu itu, apa ada kejadian lain yang kalian alami?" tanya Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Tidak ada," Luhan menggeleng singkat, "Tapi, aku yakin sikap Sehun berubah aneh setelah dia berbicara dengan Kris— _ups_!"

"Kris? Siapa itu Kris?!" Chanyeol yang bertanya paling heboh. Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena merasa nama itu tidak asing di telinganya.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, lalu mendesah pelan karena telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyebutkan nama Kris, yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Lu." Chanyeol mendesak tak sabar.

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk dalam. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan yang diberikan pasangan suami-istri di depannya.

"Dia mantan kekasihku," jawabnya lirih.

Terang saja pengakuan Luhan membuat mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Luhan sebelumnya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Sama-sama mengira kalau Sehun adalah lelaki pertama yang menjadi kekasih Luhan.

Kalau cerita Luhan benar adanya, maka tak perlu memikirkan lagi apa penyebab sikap Sehun seperti tadi. Karena menurut pemikiran mereka, Sehun pasti sedang dilanda rasa cemburu.

"Sudah, Lu. Tidak perlu memikirkan sikap Sehun," Baekhyun berujar dengan riang. Membuat Luhan terheran karena perubahan ekspresi pasangan suami-istri di depannya yang begitu drastis. Keduanya tersenyum menyeringai dan setelahnya terkikik bersamaan.

"Dia hanya sedang cemburu, Lu. Percayalah," sambung Chanyeol sebagai jawaban atas pemikiran yang berkutat di kepala Luhan.

 _Cemburu?_

Luhan belum sepenuhnya mengiyakan pendapat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lagi pula, kalau alasan Sehun bersikap demikian karena cemburu, itu sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya bukan? Jelas ada hal lain yang mengusik pikiran Sehun sampai laki-laki itu menjadi bersikap aneh pada Luhan sejak pembicaraan rahasianya dengan Kris. Luhan yakin, ini ada kaitannya dengan pesan yang disampikan Kris untuk Sehun.

Mata Luhan bergulir memandang ke depan. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum geli, Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan masalah yang sebenarnya. Karena pengakuannya nanti akan merembet pada masalah lainnya. Termasuk soal sandiwara yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun sebelumnya yang menjadi akar dari pertemuan mereka dengan Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Lu. Biar nanti _oppa_ yang menasehati Sehun," Chanyeol mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Luhan, "Baiklah, terserah _Oppa_ saja."

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," Baekhyun sudah membawa Dennis ke dalam gendongannya. "Kau ikut denganku ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Dia sudah memintaku agar membawamu ke sana, Lu."

"Tentu," angguk Luhan. Setelahnya ia melirik Bibi Jung yang kebetulan melintas di ruang tengah. "Bi, kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nona," Bibi Jung memandangi keluarga kecil yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Chanyeol, Nyonya Baekhyun, dan Tuan Muda Dennis."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Nenek Jung!" teriak Dennis menggemaskan dan sukses mengundang tawa semua orang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mendekati jam 8 pagi, mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Dennis berpamitan dengan Chanyeol, yang berniat langsung pergi ke kantornya karena tidak ingin terlambat. Begitu pun Luhan yang hanya membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan lambaian tangan.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang."

Suara lembut Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangan ketiganya di apartemen gadis itu. Dengan tidak sabarnya, dia langsung memeluk tubuh Dennis seerat mungkin, lantas menghujani kecupan di beberapa titik wajah bocah itu.

"Hei, kau bisa membuat anakku kehabisan napas, Kyungie," Baekhyun menatap horor pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa suruh anakmu ini menggemaskan, _Eonni_ ," balas Kyungsoo cuek, lalu melirik Luhan yang terkekeh di depannya. "Kau juga setuju dengan pendapatku 'kan, Lu?"

"Ya, aku setuju." Luhan cekikikan lagi, "Aku sendiri juga sering melakukan itu, Kyung."

"Ish, kalian ini ..." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kyungie, tak lama lagi kau akan segera mendapatkan bayi yang menggemaskan setelah resmi menikah dengan Jongin. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, dan kau Lulu—"

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata memicing.

"Minta Sehun untuk segera menikahimu dan kau akan mendapatkan bayi yang tak kalah menggemaskan," lanjut Baekhyun frontal.

" _Eonni_!" Luhan memekik malu sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tergelak sambil menggendong Dennis. Dia kira hanya dirinya saja yang menjadi ejekan Baekhyun, ternyata Luhan juga tidak luput dari sasaran.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di depan pintu?"

Suara lain menyahut dari belakang Kyungsoo. Menyadari siapa pemilik suara barusan, Luhan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan ibu muda berlesung pipi itu.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Yixing yang terheran dengan wajah kusut Luhan.

"Baekhyun- _eonni_ baru saja menggodaku," jawab Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Yixing menatap Baekhyun yang masih terkikik geli. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku hanya berkata pada Luhan untuk meminta Sehun segera menikahinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku, _Eonni_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Oh, jika itu yang kau katakan, kau tidak salah. Aku sepenuhnya setuju dengan ucapanmu."

Dan selanjutnya terdengar rengekan manja dari Luhan. Mau tak mau membuat ketiga wanita lainnya tertawa. Gemas dengan wajah Luhan yang terkesan imut meski sedang merajuk.

Kyungsoo yang notabene seusia dengan Luhan juga tidak habis pikir dengan gadis bermata rusa ini. Usia sudah di atas 20 tapi kenapa wajah dan tingkah Luhan terkadang mirip seperti remaja belasan tahun?

Setelah obrolan singkat sebagai pembuka, mereka pun mulai membahas persiapan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"Lu, kau mau 'kan menjadi pengiringku nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Siapa lagi yang menjadi pengiringmu nanti, Kyung?"

"Hanya dua orang. Kau dan temanku. Namanya Kim Minseok," jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat. "Besok kalian bertemu saat mencoba _dress_ yang akan kalian kenakan nanti."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, lantas melirik Yixing yang kedapatan tengah menyusui Jinhee.

"Siapa yang menjadi pengantar cincin, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku dan Jongin sepakat memilih Sehun, _Eonni_."

"Pilihan yang tepat!" seru Baekhyun senang, lalu mengerling nakal ke arah Luhan.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Wajahnya kembali muram, membuat ibu Dennis itu tersenyum maklum.

"Masih memikirkan masalahmu dengan Sehun?" pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak membuat Kyungsoo dan Yixing menoleh kompak. Raut kebingungan sekaligus penasaran tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?" giliran Yixing yang bertanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Tapi wajah murungnya yang semakin kentara membuat ketiga wanita itu langsung mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang dia hanya cemburu, Lu. Nanti juga baikan sendiri," celetuk Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahi.

"Cemburu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Luhan bilang sewaktu mereka pergi ke Lotte World, mereka bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Luhan. Siapa tadi namanya? Kris, ya?"

Yixing memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata meminta kejelasan.

"Sudahlah, _Eonni_. Jangan membahas masalahku dengan Sehun di sini," Luhan mendesis pelan sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Bukankah lebih baik kita menanyakan bagaimana kabar calon pengantin wanita ini? Pasti dia sangat merindukan Jongin karena tidak bisa bertemu sampai jelang pernikahan mereka nanti."

"Ah, benar juga!" Baekhyun memang mudah terpengaruh topik pembicaraan lain. "Bagaimana, Kyung? Kau merindukan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Aku masih bisa menahannya, _Eonni_. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Hampir setiap waktu dia mengirimiku pesan atau meneleponku."

"Kalian tidak melakukan _video call_ 'kan?" akhirnya Yixing ikut membaur dalam topik pembicaraan itu. Walau sesekali ia masih melirik Luhan yang kentara sekali mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja di depan mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Eonni_."

Tawa Baekhyun berderai, "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jongin sekarang. Pasti sangat menderita karena tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Tenang saja. Semua usaha kalian akan terbayar sewaktu hari pernikahan kalian tiba. Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik dan Jongin akan terlihat sangat tampan," sahut Yixing yang disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Respon yang berbeda sekali lagi terlihat dari Luhan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, namun kemudian sedikit memekik saat Kyungsoo merangkul bahunya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sehun itu sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Wajar kalau dia cemburu," kata Kyungsoo menenangkan. "Aku tidak mau masalah kalian sampai mengganggu acara pernikahanku dengan Jongin nanti. Wajahmu jelek kalau kau cemberut, Lu. Kau harus selalu tersenyum. Mengerti?"

Mungkin terdengar sederhana, tapi kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo mampu membuat hati Luhan terasa lebih tenang. Dan Luhan sadar sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sehun. Ia seharusnya ikut membantu dan fokus pada persiapan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kebahagiaan temannya jauh lebih diutamakan ketimbang kebahagiaannya sendiri. Itulah prinsip Luhan selama menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun selama ini.

Seperti permintaan Kyungsoo, Luhan tidak mau masalahnya dengan Sehun akan mengganggu pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin nanti. Mengingat ia dan Sehun sama-sama mendapat mandat dari pasangan pengantin itu.

 _Sebaiknya kubicarakan nanti dengan Sehun. Semua harus kembali seperti biasa._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mau melihat bagaimana wajah frustasi seorang Kim Jongin?

Kesempatan itu datang pada Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyun. Ketiganya sedang menemui Jongin di sebuah restoran yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, tempat pria berkulit _tan_ itu bekerja.

Tak ada yang memulai obrolan, sebelum dengus tawa dari Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku berani bertaruh. Pasienmu pasti langsung kabur setelah melihat wajahmu yang menakutkan ini," ledek Chanyeol yang disambut tawa Joonmyun dan Sehun.

"Berhenti mengejekku, _Hyung_! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku karena tidak bisa bertemu Baby Kyungiee ..." balas Jongin sok memelas.

"Hei, aku juga pernah mengalami apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Tapi aku tidak separah dirimu, tahu!" Chanyeol membusungkan dada dengan bangga.

"Aku juga," celetuk Joonmyun. "Kau saja yang memang tidak kuat menahan semua fantasi liarmu, yang secepatnya ingin kau realisasikan di malam pertama kalian nanti."

Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh, kalimat Joonmyun yang terkesan frontal dan tepat sasaran barusan membuat Jongin bungkam dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

" _Hyung_ , teganya kau mempermalukan adikmu sendiri di depan mereka." Jongin mencibir kesal lalu menatap tajam pada dua bersaudara sepupu yang masih menertawakannya. "Hentikan tawa kalian!"

Tetap saja Chanyeol dan Sehun masih tertawa. Selain celetukan Joonmyun tadi, wajah Jongin sekarang tidak luput dari lelucon mereka. Seharusnya sebagai orang terdekat, mereka prihatin melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu kusut dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata. Tapi, dasarnya mereka suka menjahili pria yang segera melepas masa lajangnya ini, Jongin justru berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan ketiganya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jongin saja. Terkadang, Sehun juga pernah berada di posisi Jongin yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan mereka. Nasib si _duo maknae_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jongin, kau jadi memilih Sehun sebagai pengantar cincin?"

Sadar namanya disebut oleh Joonmyun, Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Kau bisa 'kan?" pinta Jongin dengan mata berkedip-kedip, lalu setelahnya menyeringai nakal. "Kyungsoo juga memilih Luhan untuk menjadi pengiringnya."

"Benarkah?" bukan Sehun, tapi Chanyeol yang malah kelewat antusias. " _Aigo_ , aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Luhan di acara pernikahan kalian nanti."

"Yang menikah aku dan Kyungsoo, kenapa kau malah penasaran dengan Luhan, _Hyung_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau tahu sendiri wajah Luhan sangat cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan. Biasanya bukan hanya pengantin wanita saja 'kan yang terlihat memukau? Pengiring pengantin wanita juga tak kalah cantik. Mereka menarik perhatian semua orang dan selalu menjadi incaran para pria _single_ di luar sana."

"Sayangnya Luhan tidak _single_. Dia kekasihku."

Jawaban Sehun sontak membuat ketiga pria itu cekikikan.

"Wohooo ... kau ini memang tipe kekasih yang posesif," cibir Jongin lalu terkikik geli saat mendapati Sehun melempar tatapan tajam untuknya.

"Kau benar, Jongin. Dia memang sangat posesif," sambung Chanyeol. "Sudah dari kemarin dia mendiami Luhan karena cemburu dengan mantan kekasihnya."

"Mantan kekasih?!" teriak _duo_ Kim bersaudara kompak.

Sehun melotot. "Kau ini bicara apa, _Hyung_?!"

"Masih belum mau mengaku, ya?" sindir Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, Sehun. Hentikan reaksi cemburumu yang berlebihan itu. Kau tidak lihat, tadi pagi Luhan terlihat sangat sedih dan dia bercerita kalau kau mengabaikannya sejak kemarin."

Bukan hanya Jongin dan Joonmyun saja yang kaget dengan penuturan Chanyeol. Sehun pun tak kalah terkejut. Tidak mengira kalau kondisi Luhan tak jauh berbeda dengannya yang sebenarnya juga tersiksa, atas sikapnya sendiri yang memang mendiami Luhan sejak kemarin.

"Jadi sebelum denganmu, Luhan sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" tiba-tiba pikiran jahil muncul di kepala Jongin. "Seperti apa mantan kekasihnya? Aku yakin dia pasti jauh lebih baik darimu, Hun. Lebih tinggi, lebih tampan, benar 'kan?"

Seketika mata elang Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Kau mau pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo batal, ya?"

Jongin meringis, "Bercanda, Hun."

Chanyeol dan Joonmyun cekikikan melihat wajah cemberut Jongin.

"Sudah tahu _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus. Masih berani menggodanya," Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan sang adik yang kerap menjahili Sehun, bahkan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya, _Hyung_ ," elak Jongin membela diri.

"Yang ada kau semakin membuat suasana hatinya memburuk, Jongin," sahut Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Joonmyun. Sedangkan Sehun terkekeh puas melihat dua _hyung_ kesayangannya memihak padanya.

"Ish, kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang di _bully_?!" pekik Jongin histeris, lengkap dengan wajah memelasnya. "Seharusnya kalian menghiburku dan memberi dukungan karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."

Tawa menggelegar pun terdengar dari ketiganya. Jongin yang semula masih setia dengan wajah kesalnya, pada akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Sebentar," Jongin menghentikan tawanya sejenak ketika menyadari ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. "Maaf, ada telepon dari rumah sakit."

Sehun menatap datar pada sahabatnya yang terlihat menjauh dari tempat mereka. Sebelum akhirnya memandangi Chanyeol dan Joonmyun secara bergantian.

"Ada apa?" Joonmyun menyadari gelagat aneh Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , apa kalian pernah berbohong pada pasangan kalian?"

Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk minumannya nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, sedangkan Joonmyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah polos.

"Berbohong?" tanya keduanya kompak. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Emm ..." Chanyeol berdeham pelan, "Tentu saja kami pernah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja, _Hyung_ ," Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Bagaimana reaksi mereka saat tahu kalian berbohong pada mereka?"

"Yang pasti mereka marah dan kecewa," giliran Joonmyun yang menjawab. "Kau tahu, semua orang selalu berusaha mengutamakan kejujuran dalam setiap hubungan yang mereka jalani. Meskipun terkadang kejujuran itu lebih menyakitkan, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau berbohong pada pasanganmu. Tak peduli alasan di balik kebohongan yang kau lakukan, percayalah jika pasanganmu lebih menginginkan kau jujur dan terbuka."

 _Jujur dan terbuka_.

Sehun tertegun. Ia kembali teringat dengan permintaan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu yang membahas masalah keterbukaan dalam hubungan mereka. Sekaligus pesan yang disampaikan Kris ketika mereka bertemu di Lotte World tempo hari.

"Biar kutebak, apa yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah masalahmu dengan Luhan?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh dengan raut penasaran setelah mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyun. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Sehun yang begitu kentara.

"Apa tebakan Joonmyun benar?" Chanyeol semakin tak sabar. "Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan?"

" _Hyung_ ..."

Joonmyun tersenyum paham, "Sudahlah, Yeol. Biarkan Sehun menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya dengan Luhan. Kita tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur. Hanya sekedar memberikan saran."

Pendapat yang diutarakan Joonmyun terkesan logis dan Chanyeol tidak ada alasan untuk menyanggahnya. "Seperti yang dikatakan Joonmyun, kalau kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan, lebih kau katakan saja. Sebelum semua terlambat, Hun."

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku memang ingin mengatakannya pada Luhan, tapi aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Kusarankan agar kau mengatakannya setelah pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kau dan Luhan sama-sama mendapat tugas dari mereka. Jika kau tidak yakin setelah jujur nanti semua akan baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau menunda untuk memberitahunya," kata Joonmyun. "Aku hanya khawatir jika nanti akan berdampak pada acara pernikahan adikku."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_." Sehun tersenyum lega. Tidak menyesal berbagi cerita dengan dua pria itu, meski ia tak sepenuhnya mengatakan masalah yang sedang mengusik pikirannya.

"Setidaknya perbaiki dulu hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Maksudku, jangan mendiaminya. Itu membuatnya sedih dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis. Mengerti?"

"Ey, sebenarnya yang adiknya itu siapa? Kenapa kau lebih berpihak pada Luhan daripada aku, _Hyung_?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuat Luluku menangis. Titik."

Sehun mencibir sikap _overprotective_ Chanyeol, dan Joonmyun kembali tertawa atas reaksi konyol lelaki bertelinga lebar ini.

"Hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Jongin yang baru saja kembali usai menerima telepon memandangi semuanya dengan raut bingung.

"Tidak ada," Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku pergi dulu. Ingin menjemput Luhan. Dia di apartemen Kyungsoo 'kan?"

Chanyeol dan Joonmyun mengangguk kompak.

"Kau ingin ke apartemen Kyungsoo? Aku ikut!"

" _Ya_ , Kim Jongin! Kau belum boleh bertemu dengan Kyungsoo!" larang Joonmyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, _Hyung_. Sebentaaaar saja. Boleh, ya?"

"TIDAK!"

" _Hyuuuung_ ..."

Si bungsu dari Kim bersaudara itu terus saja merengek seperti anak kecil. Tak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari segala penjuru restoran. Chanyeol masih asyik tertawa sedangkan Sehun memilih segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak mau matanya terkontaminasi karena tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan.

Lagi pula, Sehun mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting. Luhan.

Ya, dia harus segera menyudahi sikap pasifnya pada gadis itu. Ketahuilah, Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sangat merindukan semua _skinship_ yang biasa ia lakukan pada Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah menikmati makan siang, Luhan memilih menyendiri di balkon apartemen Kyungsoo. Saat ini ia sedang menerima telepon dari ibunya. Wajah Luhan terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Berbicara dengan sang ibu dan saling melepas rindu, tampaknya berdampak positif pada suasana hatinya.

" _Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Semua berjalan lancar 'kan?_ "

Luhan memang sudah bercerita pada ibunya jika dia akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kris. Setiap kali mendengar cerita tentang Sehun, ibu Luhan selalu menjerit histeris karena dari pengakuan putrinya, perempuan setengah baya itu bisa menilai kalau Sehun memang calon suami yang tepat untuk Luhan.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Bu." Luhan terpaksa berbohong karena tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir.

" _Kau yakin? Suaramu barusan terdengar ragu._ "

Salahkan ibu Luhan yang kelewat peka dengan kondisi putrinya. Meskipun dinilai wajar karena itu adalah naluri seorang ibu.

"Iya, Bu. Kami baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Luhan berusaha meyakinkan.

" _Baiklah, ibu harap juga begitu dan kau tidak berbohong._ "

Luhan tersenyum masam, lalu kembali melemparkan pandangan pada deretan-deretan bangunan yang terlihat indah di matanya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau pulang? Bukankah masa cuti kuliahmu sebentar lagi akan selesai?_ "

Ah, ya ampun. Luhan hampir saja melupakan masalah yang satu ini.

"Ngg ... aku masih belum tahu, Bu." Luhan mengingat lagi sisa masa cuti kuliahnya. Kalau tidak salah, kurang dari 1 bulan.

" _Ibu sangat merindukan putri kecil ibu. Kau harus secepatnya pulang, Lu. Bila perlu, ajak Sehun ke sini untuk menemui kami._ "

Luhan terkekeh, "Dia terlalu sibuk, Bu."

" _Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, biar ibu dan ayah yang datang mengunjungi kalian. Bagaimana?_ "

"Kalau itu terserah kalian saja. Emm ... tapi, apa Ibu sudah menceritakan hubunganku dengan Sehun pada ayah?"

" _Tentu saja sudah._ "

"Lalu ... bagaimana reaksi ayah?" Jujur saja, ini pertanyaan yang paling Luhan takuti untuk mendengar jawabannya. Apakah reaksi ayahnya akan sama seperti saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kris? Atau sebaliknya?

" _Kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya, Lu._ "

"..."

" _Ayahmu setuju jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun._ "

"Ha?" Luhan menganga tak percaya. "Ibu ... serius?"

 _Aku yakin ayah pasti sudah menyelidiki latar belakang Sehun. Tapi, kalau ayah setuju, berarti tidak ada masalah dengan Sehun 'kan? Semoga saja_ —pikir Luhan dalam hati. Sedikit khawatir kalau kejadian dengan Kris dulu terulang kembali.

" _Ibu serius. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada ayahmu. Sampai sekarang kau belum berbicara dengannya, 'kan?_ "

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar, sejak dia berada di Korea, Luhan belum pernah sekalipun menghubungi ayahnya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi mengingat perlakuan ayahnya terakhir kali soal masalahnya dengan Kris masih menyisakan rasa kesal dalam diri Luhan. Meski sekarang Luhan sudah tahu alasannya karena sang ayah hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Tetap saja, sikap yang diambil ayahnya menurut Luhan sedikit berlebihan.

" _Cobalah kau menelepon ayahmu. Memangnya kau tidak rindu dengannya?_ "

"..."

" _Masih marah karena masalah Kris?_ "

"Sedikit, Bu."

" _Hhhh ... kau seharusnya memaklumi sifat keras kepala ayahmu. Dan kurasa dia juga mewariskan sifat itu padamu, Lu._ "

"Ish, aku tidak seperti itu, Bu."

" _Karena itu hubungi ayahmu dan berbaikan dengannya. Lalu pulanglah ke sini dan ajaklah calon suamimu itu._ "

"Ibuuuuu ..."

Terdengar tawa pelan di seberang sana. Sedangkan wajah Luhan merona hebat. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan ibunya barusan.

"Sudah ya, Bu. Nanti kutelepon lagi," Luhan menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama mengobrol dengan sang ibu, sampai melupakan tempat di mana dia berada. "Soal ayah, aku akan meneleponnya jika sudah siap."

" _Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk calon menantuku ya, Lu._ "

Luhan terkikik geli. "Baik, Bu. Akan kusampaikan pada Sehun."

 **PIP!**

"Kurasa suasana hatimu sudah lebih baik."

Suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh dan seketika senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Yixing- _eonni_ ..."

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Baik," Luhan tersenyum senang. "Seperti biasa, sibuk dengan kegiatan sosial dan ayahku juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Kau tidak merindukan mereka?" tanya Yixing memastikan. "Putri semata wayang mereka ada di sini, mereka pasti kesepian, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Bohong jika aku tidak merindukan mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka, _Eonni_."

Yixing mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan, lalu merangkulnya yang segera dibalas pelukan erat Luhan di sekitar perutnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke sana?"

"Mungkin ... beberapa minggu lagi," jawab Luhan seadanya. "Kau tahu, masa cuti kuliah sebentar lagi selesai. Aku harus kembali ke sana dan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku."

Yixing mengangguk setuju. Walau bagaimanapun masalah Luhan dengan Kris sudah selesai. Sudah seharusnya Luhan kembali ke China untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"Apa Sehun tahu soal ini?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku belum sempat membicarakannya. Kami malah terlibat pertengkaran kecil."

Mendengar kalimat itu, rasa penasaran Yixing kembali muncul.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun bilang kalian bertemu dengan Kris di Lotte World. Benarkah?" cecar Yixing tak sabar.

Ibu muda beranak satu ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu permasalahan Luhan, Sehun, dan Kris secara keseluruhan. Jadi tidak heran kalau akhirnya Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada perempuan berlesung pipi ini.

Dan setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Luhan, Yixing langsung menilai kalau gadis bermata rusa ini tampaknya sedikit trauma jika permasalahannya dengan Kris dulu akan terulang kembali dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun sekarang. Ia juga sependapat kalau sikap Sehun setelah berbicara dengan Kris—meski Yixing sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan hanya mendengar dari Luhan saja—dirasa aneh.

"Sehun mungkin punya alasan kenapa bersikap seperti itu, Lu," kata Yixing tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hanya mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang terlanjur mencemaskan CEO muda itu.

"Dan harus kuakui, candaanmu memang sedikit kelewatan," lanjut Yixing disertai kekehan kecil, namun sukses membuat wajah Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Bicaralah baik-baik dengan Sehun dan selesaikan masalah kalian sebelum acara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin nanti."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing. "Terima kasih, _Eonni_. Setelah berbicara ibu dan juga denganmu, perasaanku jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku jadi sangat merindukan Sehun."

"Lebih tepatnya merindukan belaian darinya, _eoh_?"

Luhan mendelik tajam, sementara Yixing tertawa puas melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang menurutnya malah tampak menggemaskan.

"LUHAAAAAN!"

Teriakan keras Baekhyun membuat dua orang itu menoleh kaget. Luhan jadi tahu dari mana kebiasaan Dennis yang suka memanggil orang dengan teriakan keras.

"Ada apa, _Eonni_?" tanya Luhan bingung. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia peroleh. Baekhyun malah mengajaknya ke ruang tengah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Baik Luhan dan Yixing hanya saling memandang dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang?!"

Luhan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di dekat sofa. Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengedikkan dagu ke arah yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Tepat saat Luhan menoleh, sepasang mata rusanya membulat sempurna.

Dari arah pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, Sehun melangkah masuk dengan buket bunga mawar merah dan putih. Masih dengan setelan jas formalnya, Sehun melangkah dengan tegap mendekati Luhan yang kini berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Sehun?" Luhan masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun, sekaligus hadiah yang dibawa lelaki itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna. Membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah. "Ini untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maafku," ujarnya sambil memberikan buket bunga itu pada Luhan.

Pekikan tertahan keluar dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya merasa seperti melihat adegan drama di layar televisi yang sekarang mereka tonton secara _live_. Sedangkan Yixing hanya mengulum senyum, sedikit geli dengan ekspresi Luhan.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Luhan polos.

Sehun terkekeh. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya kemarin yang menjaga jarak dengan Luhan. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah polos Luhan sekarang yang sangat ia rindukan. Membuatnya menyesal karena melewatkan satu hari tidak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis ini.

"Karena dari kemarin aku sudah mengabaikanmu," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan belum menjawab, namun perlahan tangan kanannya terulur ke depan dan mulai menyentuh pipi kiri Sehun.

"Arggh!" Sehun merintih kesakitan karena tiba-tiba Luhan mencubit pipinya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku tidak suka kau mendiamiku seperti kemarin," pinta Luhan merajuk.

Rasa sakit Sehun seketika lenyap. Laki-laki itu mengangguk kemudian berbisik, " _Poppo_ ," sambil menunjuk pipinya yang baru saja mendapat cubitan dari Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum malu, lalu dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi kiri Sehun. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah ia perkirakan. Sehun menangkup wajahnya, menempelkan kening mereka hingga ciuman itu terjadi namun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karena

"EHM!"

Dehaman Yixing menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan kekasih itu.

"Maaf jika kegiatan kalian terganggu," Yixing melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan merekam interaksi Luhan dan Sehun. "Bisakah kalian melanjutkannya di tempat lain saja? Aku tidak mau Jinhee dan Dennis terbangun karena jeritan histeris mereka."

"Aish, _Eonni_. Kau tidak asyik!" kesal Baekhyun. "Aku masih belum puas melihat mereka berciuman."

"Aku juga," timpal Kyungsoo tak kalah frontal dan membuat Yixing menganga tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, otak polos kalian sudah terpengaruh oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin," sindir Yixing.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Yixing. Sementara pasangan kekasih yang baru saja berbaikan itu hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah mereka, tapi jelas Luhan yang paling kentara merah ketimbang Sehun.

"Kau membuatku malu," desis Luhan kesal.

Sehun terkekeh, "Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

Luhan tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya setelah mobil yang ia kemudikan sampai di depan rumah. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh ke samping, di mana Luhan kedapatan sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Seketika senyum mengembang di bibir tipis Sehun. Ia membelai lembut wajah Luhan, sebelum beralih mengusap kepala gadisnya ini.

Sehun turun dari mobil, kemudian berjalan ke sisi pintu di mana Luhan duduk. Dengan hati-hati ia melepas _seat belt_ yang dikenakan Luhan, lalu secara perlahan membawa tubuh Luhan ke dalam gendongannya. Sehun terkikik geli melihat Luhan semakin ringkuk dalam gendongannya, bahkan dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat buket bunga pemberiannya tadi.

"Tuan, Anda sudah pulang?" sapa Bibi Jung lalu melirik cemas pada Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir, dia hanya tertidur," jawab Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Bibi Jung. "Seperti biasa, Bi. Tolong buatkan teh herbal untukku. Bawa saja ke kamarnya Luhan. Aku akan beristirahat di sana."

Bibi Jung mengangguk lalu bergegas ke dapur menyiapkan pesanan Sehun.

Sehun segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan begitu sampai di kamar gadis itu. Ia sempat mengambil buket bunga yang sedari tadi digenggam Luhan, kemudian meletakkan di atas nakas. Sehun membetulkan selimut yang kini membalut tubuh Luhan.

Tak lama pesanan teh herbal Sehun datang. Sehun menyuruh pelayan itu untuk meletakkannya di atas nakas, lalu menukarnya dengan buket bunga milik Luhan agar ditempatkan ke dalam vas bunga. Sebelum nantinya dikembalikan lagi ke kamar Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun mulai melepas jas formalnya, juga dasi yang melingkar di bawah kerah kemejanya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah kiri. Menikmati sejenak teh herbal kesukaannya untuk menghilangkan rasa penat.

"Sehuuuun ..."

Rengekan manja yang khas itu membuat Sehun menoleh. Luhan sudah membuka matanya dan kini memandangi Sehun dengan ekspresi bak bocah 5 tahun yang menggemaskan.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau akan kembali ke kantor?"

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau. Kau di sini saja, temani aku."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pemintaan Luhan. Ia pun merangkak naik dan memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Gadis itu mendekat dan setelahnya memeluk tubuh Sehun seerat mungkin.

Mata Luhan kembali terpejam. Ia menikmati aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun, meski sedikit bercampur keringat, tapi Luhan tetap menyukainya.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku," lirih Luhan yang membuat dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

Luhan membuka matanya yang kini bertatapan dengan mata Sehun.

"Candaanku terakhir kali sudah kelewatan. Kau marah padaku karena itu 'kan?"

Hati Sehun terenyuh mendengar penuturan Luhan. Kalau diizinkan, Sehun ingin sekali berteriak bahwa dia yang bersalah, bukan Luhan. Karena sampai detik ini belum mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari gadis itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu," Sehun membelai wajah Luhan lalu mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya. _Aku yang salah, karena belum bisa terbuka padamu._

"Waktu itu aku hanya kelelahan dan," Sehun menghela napas panjang, "sedikit sensitif."

"Hiks ..."

Sehun menoleh kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar isakan dari Luhan. "Lu, kau menangis?"

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Luhan justru semakin menjadi. Tak ayal reaksinya itu membuat Sehun didera kepanikan sekaligus rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu kemarin, aku hanya ... hanya ..."

Kalimat Sehun terhenti ketika tangan Luhan menangkup wajahnya.

"Luhan?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," itu kalimat yang sama seperti ucapan Luhan sewaktu dia datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini Luhan mengucapkannya disertai isak tangis.

"Aku sangat tersiksa karena perubahan sikapmu yang tidak seperti biasanya, meskipun itu hanya satu hari," Luhan terisak lagi. "Kembalilah bersikap seperti biasa. Aku ... aku ..."

Ruat wajah Sehun semakin terlihat penasaran.

"Aku merindukan perhatianmu, Sehunnie ..." lanjutnya dengan wajah merona.

Urat ketegangan di wajah Sehun seketika menghilang. Kini yang terlihat hanya senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji," Sehun mengecup mata rusa Luhan yang basah karena air mata. Kemudian berpindah ke hidung, sampai akhirnya menyatu sempurna di bibir gadis itu. "Katakan, Lu?"

"Apa?" Luhan memasang wajah polosnya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti permintaan Sehun.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku," Sehun melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan, kali ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga membuat keduanya sama-sama sesak napas karena nyaris kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Kau belum membalas ucapanku."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

Luhan terkikik, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Ia menikmati belaian tangan Sehun di kepala dan juga tepukan lembut di punggungnya.

Mata Luhan kembali terpejam dan gadis itu tertidur.

Setelah memastikan Luhan benar-benar tertidur, Sehun memutuskan keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Ia mengambil jas dan juga dasi yang sempat ia letakkan di atas sofa kamar Luhan. Tak lupa ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Luhan.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Panggilan masuk di ponselnya membuat Sehun terkesiap. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas yang ia pegang. Wajah Sehun seketika berubah setelah memeriksa nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Halo?"

" _Sehun?_ "

"Iya, Paman. Ada apa meneleponku?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Beijing, China**

"Di mana suamiku?" tanya Ny. Jinglei pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Tuan ada di ruang kerjanya, Nyonya," jawab kepala pelayan tersebut. Lalu ia sedikit mengernyit, melihat majikannya ini tampak senang dengan senyum bahagia yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Anda terlihat bahagia sekali, Nyonya."

"Kelihatan jelas, ya?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum, membuat Ny. Jinglei hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar. Aku memang sedang bahagia, apalagi jika kebahagiaanku ini ada hubungannya dengan putriku."

"Oh, bagaimana kabar Nona Luhan, Nyonya? Apa Nona baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Dia jauh lebih baik. Kau mau tahu kenapa?" gelengan lelaki itu membuat Ny. Jinglei terkikik puas.

"Itu karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih lagi dan kali ini suamiku menyetujui hubungan mereka," Ny. Jinglei berteriak histeris. "Aku senang sekali, Sheng. Akhirnya keinginanku untuk melihat Luhan menikah akan segera terwujud."

"Saya turut senang mendengarnya, Nyonya."

"Kau mau melihat rupa calon menantuku?" dengan buru-buru Ny. Jinglei mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian membuka galeri foto dan memperlihatkan foto Sehun yang dikirim Luhan. "Lihat, dia sangat tampan 'kan? Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia seorang CEO dari Oh Corporation."

"Anda benar, Nyonya. Tuan Sehun sangat tampan. Benar-benar cocok dengan Nona Luhan," sahut kepala pelayan itu namun perlahan wajahnya sedikit berubah, "Tapi Nyonya, rasa-rasanya saya seperti pernah mendengar nama Tuan Sehun sebelumnya."

Ny. Jinglei sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah?"

Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk, "Saya pernah mendengarnya sewaktu melewati ruang kerja Tuan Guangzuo dua hari yang lalu, Nyonya."

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja firasat Ny. Jinglei tidak enak. Ia pun hanya mengangguk singkat dan menyuruh kepala pelayan itu untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, Ny. Jinglei bergegas ke ruang kerja suaminya. Semula ia berniat ingin langsung masuk, tapi suara yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan membuat perempuan setengah baya itu terdiam sejenak. Tangannya yang sudah terlanjur menyentuh knop pintu, perlahan mendorongnya hingga membuat celah itu sedikit terbuka.

Ia bisa melihat sang suami tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui percakapan ponsel.

" _Maafkan aku. Sejak awal itu adalah ideku dan sekarang kau kesulitan untuk mengatakan padanya._ "

Kerutan samar di dahi Ny. Jinglei muncul, namun perempuan itu belum berniat masuk. Ia masih ingin mendengar obrolan suaminya.

" _Seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan fakta kalau putriku sangat membenci sebuah kebohongan dan apapun yang sudah diatur sebelumnya_."

"Putriku? Apa dia sedang membicarakan Luhan dengan si penelepon itu?" gumamnya.

" _Begini saja, sebaiknya kita mengakui semuanya setelah aku dan istriku datang ke sana. Bersabarlah, mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 hari lagi_."

Ny. Jinglei semakin didera rasa penasaran. "Apa yang sebenarya mereka bicarakan?" desisnya kian bingung sekaligus penasaran.

" _Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tolong jaga Luhan baik-baik, Sehun_."

 **DEG!**

Mata Ny. Jinglei membulat sempurna. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Barusan suaminya menyebut nama Sehun? Jadi yang dikatakan kepala pelayannya tadi benar adanya?

Lalu, kenapa suaminya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sehun? Bukankah dia baru memberitahu hubungan Luhan dan Sehun beberapa hari belakangan ini?

Dan lagi, apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan? Kenapa mereka seolah sudah lama saling mengenal?

Lelucon apalagi kali ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan itu muncul dalam kepala Ny. Jinglei, dan semakin lama membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

 **BRAK!**

Tanpa basa-basi, Ny. Jinglei langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Kemunculannya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Tn. Guangzuo terkejut luar biasa. Dan melihat bagaimana wajah sang istri yang didominasi kemarahan, pria itu bisa menebak kalau istrinya mendengar pembicaraannya dengan seseorang melalui percakapan ponsel.

"Sa-sayang?"

"Katakan padaku ..." Ny. Jinglei terlihat kesulitan berucap, "Seseorang yang barusan kau panggil Sehun, apakah dia Oh Sehun si CEO muda dari Oh Corporation?"

"..."

"Apakah dia Oh Sehun dengan wajah tampan, alis tebal, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, wajah berahang tegas, dan kulit seputih salju?"

"Sayang, dengar du—"

"Apakah dia Oh Sehun yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan putri kita?"

"Sayang, aku bisa—"

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARI KAMI, XI GUANGZUO?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **11 Februari 2016**

 **A/N :** Nah lho, ibunya Luhan ngamuk tuh. Hihi.

Udah kejawab ya, siapa yang ditelepon Sehun kemarin. Dan dari kalian yang ikutan nebak di chapter kemarin hampir semuanya bener xD

Harap dimaklumi kalau Sehun belum mau ngaku di sini, ntar kalau dia ngaku sekarang, ceritanya selesai dong #nyengir. _So_ , nikmati aja kelanjutannya dan kemungkinan ini emang bentar lagi tamat kok. Seperti yang saya bilang kemarin, kayaknya sih _fix_ nggak lebih dari 15 chapter, kayaknya lho hehe

Dan chapter depan bakal memperjelas semuanya ( _flashback_ ayahnya Luhan sama Sehun), sekaligus nikahannya KaiSoo :D (readers : HunHan nikahannya kapan thor? *sabar ya, ntar juga bakalan nikah kok*kekeke) Ditunggu aja, oke? ;)

Oh iya, dari chapter 9 kemarin, saya sudah mulai sedikit kesulitan waktu mau menulis kelanjutannya. Mungkin karena udah masuk konflik, jadi harus kerja keras buat nemuin ide yang sesuai untuk nulis kelanjutannya hehe. Semoga aja memuaskan ya. Kalau kurang, saya minta maaf *deep bow*

Eniwei, hepi 500+ buat review dan 200+ buat follow/favorites (walaupun waktu posting reviewnya masih 499 *gemes deh, kurang 1 coba*hihi)

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca, ninggalin review, bahkan sampe follow/favorites FF ini. Maaf kalau saya nggak sempat balas review kalian satu per satu. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja dan terkadang saya kelewat seneng waktu baca review kalian. Sampe saya lupa mau balas dan sendirinya juga bingung mau balas gimana. Soalnya semua review kalian bener-bener mood booster banget buat saya (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Angel Deer, Lisasa Luhan, AGNESA201, Baekkiechuu, ramyoon, Annisawinds, Guest, OhXiSeLu, RealCY, Selenia Oh, kenlee1412, Navizka94, chocovanila, ElisYe Het, LieZoppii, Seravin509, yousee, Husnul28, minrin-oh, yohannaemerald, oh chaca, Vivi408, Skymoebius, Aura626, BiEl025, JonginDO, Arifahohse, chenma, Mrswuhunhan, Kim YeHyun, 7wulanm, HunHanCherry1220, Ririn Ayu, hatakehanahungry, Sherli898, rafa, Juna Oh, luhanzone, dyodomyeon, Light-B, igineer, rara, deva94bubletea, Sanshaini Hikari, ChanHunBaek, JungHunHan, nik4nik, HUNHANyue, kyscb, anhexolsasa, Vinka668, fngrlxo, Nurul999, lulu-shi, BaebyRaerae98, niasw3ty, cassiewol, Khairunnisa, whirlwindgirl, munakyumin137, skeyou

I love you all *muach*


	12. Chapter 11

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 11**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menjodohkan Sehun dengan putri kita, sebelum mereka bertemu di Seoul?"

Tn. Guangzuo tidak menjawab. Hanya anggukan singkat yang ia berikan pada sang istri. Sesaat yang lalu, ia akhirnya membeberkan semua rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dari Ny. Jinglei. Terkait masalah Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak lain adalah perjodohan mereka.

Akan tetapi, perjodohan kali ini dibumbui dengan perjanjian bisnis yang dibuat antara Tn. Guangzuo dengan Sehun. Di mana Tn. Guangzuo berjanji akan memberikan sebagian saham miliknya di perusahaan kepada Sehun, jika pria bermarga Oh itu bersedia menerima perjodohannya dengan Luhan.

Soal rencana perjodohan ini, hanya Tn. Guangzuo dan Sehun saja yang tahu.

"Jika mendengar dari pengakuan Luhan, Sehun benar-benar tulus mencintai putri kita. Tapi kenapa kau harus menjanjikan sebagian saham milikmu untuk Sehun? Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah kesalahan besar? Kau membuat cinta mereka harus ternodai dengan perjanjian bisnis konyolmu ini," cecar Ny. Jinglei sinis.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Tn. Guangzuo berusaha memberikan pengertian dengan sikap tenangnya. "Awalnya Sehun menolak mentah-mentah untuk menikah dengan Luhan."

"APA?!"

"Ya, dia menolaknya." Tn. Guangzuo menghela napas panjang. "Dia beralasan masih ingin fokus dengan karirnya dalam menjalankan bisnis warisan ayahnya. Lalu, Sehun juga menilai kalau putri seorang pengusaha kaya raya—terlebih anak tunggal—biasanya akan bersikap manja dan terlalu banyak menuntut. Sehun tidak suka dengan gadis seperti itu."

"Dia berkata seperti itu?"

Tn. Guangzuo mengangguk. Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun, yang kemudian mengantar mereka pada sebuah perjanjian bisnis.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku menikahi putrimu?"_

 _Tn. Guangzuo mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah mengira kesempatan emas seperti ini akan datang kepadanya. Sosok sempurna sebagai calon menantu idaman itu sedang berada di hadapannya. Dia sudah mendengar bagaimana sepak terjang Oh Sehun sebagai CEO Oh Corporation, perusahaan properti terbesar di Korea Selatan. Bukan hanya dari segi karir yang gemilang, penampilannya yang sempurna dan selalu berhasil memikat para gadis di luar sana, juga menambah nilai plus dalam diri Sehun._

 _"_ _Aku menolak."_

 _Raut kebahagiaan di wajah Tn. Guangzuo seketika sirna. "A-apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku menolak." Sehun mengulang lagi perkataannya. "Aku tidak suka dengan gadis manja yang selalu banyak menuntut."_

 _"_ _Kau bilang apa?!" Mata Tn. Guangzuo melotot. "Manja? Terlalu banyak menuntut?"_

 _"_ _Bukankah gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya biasanya akan bersikap manja dan selalu banyak menuntut. Mereka akan selalu mengandalkan latar belakang keluarga mereka demi tercapainya keinginan mereka. Apa aku salah?"_

 _Tangan Tn. Guangzuo mengepal kuat. Meski tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi CEO muda ini baru saja menghina putri tercintanya. Dan sebagai ayah, Tn. Guangzuo tidak akan melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Terlepas kata-kata tajam yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, Tn. Guangzuo sedikit kagum dengan kriteria pasangan hidup yang diinginkan lelaki itu. Sehun pasti menginginkan sosok perempuan yang lebih dewasa, atau paling tidak yang mampu mengimbangi dirinya._

 _Namun Tn. Guangzuo memiliki pendapatnya sendiri. Ia menilai jika Sehun akan sangat cocok dengan putrinya._

 _"_ _Tak ada yang salah dengan pendapatmu." Tn. Guangzuo tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Putriku berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Dia hanya akan bersikap manja terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Di luar itu, dia adalah gadis polos dengan kesederhanaan dalam setiap tingkah lakunya. Kecuali dalam urusan belanja. Dia tipe orang yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membeli sesuatu yang memikat hatinya. Tidak peduli apakah barang itu murah atau mahal sekali pun, Luhan pasti akan membelinya jika barang itu sudah menarik perhatiannya."_

 _Sehun terdiam sejenak. Sedikit terpengaruh dengan penjelasan Tn. Guangzuo. Walau dalam benaknya masih ada keraguan, terlebih mendengar penjelasan terakhir yang berhubungan dengan urusan belanja. Ah, tapi bukankah setiap perempuan pada umumnya suka berbelanja?_

 _"_ _Bagaimana?" Dalam hati Tn. Guangzuo menyeringai puas melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Kau yakin tidak mau menikahi putriku?"_

 _"_ _Apa keuntungan yang kuperoleh jika aku menikahi putrimu?"_

 _"_ _Wohooo ... sekali pebisnis tetap pebisnis. Bagus sekali." Tn. Guangzuo bertepuk tangan dengan tatapan kagum, meski terselip tatapan meremehkan yang ia tujukan pada Sehun. "Kau akan mendapatkan banyak sekali keuntungan. Selain menyandang status sebagai menantu dari pengusaha kaya raya Xi Guangzuo, aku akan memberikan sebagian saham milikku di perusahaan untukmu."_

 _"_ _Apa?!" Sehun mendongak dengan tatapan kagetnya. "Kau akan memberikan sebagian sahammu untukku?"_

 _"_ _Ya, karena aku tahu putriku tidak akan menerimanya." Tn. Guangzuo berujar dengan santai. "Dia sudah mengatakan padaku jika setelah menikah nanti, dia hanya akan fokus mengurusi suami dan anaknya. Putriku justru lebih menginginkan menjadi ibu rumah tangga."_

 _Ada ketertarikan dari binar mata Sehun. Tn. Guangzuo bersumpah dia baru saja melihatnya. Kali ini ia yakin, Sehun tidak akan menolak tawarannya._

 _"_ _Ini foto putriku. Namanya Xi Luhan."_

 _Sesuai dugaan Tn. Guangzuo, mata Sehun nyaris tak berkedip ketika ia menyodorkan selembar foto yang menampilkan potret sosok putri tercintanya, dalam balutan gaun formal berwarna sapphire._

 _"_ _Bagaimana, Oh Sehun?" Tn. Guangzuo menyeringai. "Apa kau masih mau menolak tawaran yang menggiurkan ini?"_

 _Gotcha! Dalam hati lelaki setengah baya itu bersorak senang melihat perubahan wajah Sehun yang menyiratkan rasa ketertarikan yang begitu mendalam pada putrinya._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku terima tawaran itu."_

 ** _Flashback off_**

Tercipta keheningan setelah Tn. Guangzuo menceritakan kesepakatan yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana wajah Ny. Jinglei. Wanita setengah baya ini terlihat marah sekaligus kecewa. Bukan hanya pada suaminya, tetapi juga pada Sehun. Walaupun pada akhirnya, CEO muda itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada putri mereka, tetap saja kesepakatan awal yang dilakukan bersama sang suami termasuk tindakan yang salah.

"Selain masalah ini, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Jujur saja, Ny. Jinglei sedikit takut jika apa yang akan disampaikan suaminya nanti akan lebih menyakitkan daripada pengakuan sebelumnya. Namun melihat upaya Tn. Guangzuo yang berniat untuk bersikap terbuka, tak ada salahnya untuk menjadi pendengar setia bukan?

"Baiklah. Katakan saja."

Sejenak Tn. Guangzuo menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengontrol diri agar jauh lebih tenang.

"Sejak Luhan tiba di Seoul, sampai akhirnya menginap di rumahnya, Sehun selalu memberiku kabar tentang kemajuan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Ny. Jinglei menggeleng singkat.

"Mereka melakukan sandiwara di depan keluarga Sehun, dengan Luhan yang berperan sebagai kekasihnya."

"Apa? Sandiwara?"

"Ya, dan kau tahu kesepakatan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum Luhan menyanggupi permintaan Sehun?" Tn. Guangzuo berdeham pelan. "Sehun harus membantu Luhan mencari keberadaan Kris."

"APA?!"

"Reaksimu sama persis denganku," kali ini ada nada geli dalam suara Tn. Guangzuo. "Aku juga terkejut luar biasa mendengar Sehun mengeluarkan kekesalannya lantaran harus membantu Luhan mencari keberadaan Kris. Dia bahkan memarahiku karena aku tidak memberitahu kalau Luhan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya."

"Ya Tuhan ..." Ny. Jinglei memijat pelipisnya. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu jika masalah yang sebenarnya lebih rumit dari yang aku bayangkan."

"Kau benar, ini jauh lebih rumit." Tn. Guangzuo membenarkan. "Bahkan Sehun dan Kris terlibat dalam korelasi bisnis, di mana perusahaan mereka melakukan kerjasama."

Tak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir Ny. Jinglei. Wanita ini sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi ada sisi baiknya di balik pertemuan mereka."

Sontak saja pengakuan sang suami membuat Ny. Jinglei didera rasa penasaran. "Sisi baik?"

Tn. Guangzuo mengangguk. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun menghubungiku. Dia bilang, dia tidak sanggup untuk berpura-pura lebih lama lagi soal dirinya yang sudah mengetahui jati diri Luhan yang sebenarnya. Termasuk perjodohan mereka."

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu?"

Tn. Guangzuo tersenyum penuh arti. "Kali ini, aku harus berterima kasih pada Kris. Dialah yang mengingatkan Sehun—termasuk diriku juga—kalau Luhan sangat membenci sesuatu yang berbau kebohongan. Kris berpesan pada Sehun agar dia bersikap terbuka pada putri kita."

"Kris ..." Mengingat sosok mantan kekasih putrinya, mata Ny. Jinglei berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana kisah cinta Luhan dengan Kris yang harus berakhir karena terganjal restu dari suaminya, akibat masa lalu Kris yang terbilang kelam—meski lelaki itu tak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam kasus pembunuhan ayah kandungnya.

"Mendengar bagaimana dia memberi pesan yang baik untuk Sehun, aku merasa bersalah pada Kris." Tatapan Tn. Guangzuo berubah sendu. "Meskipun hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah berakhir, dia masih memikirkan kebahagiaan putri kita. Tidak seharusnya aku terlalu mempermasalahkan masa lalu Kris. Waktu itu dia hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit dan harus menolong ibunya."

"Apa sekarang kau menyesal memisahkan mereka?"

"Ya, rasa penyesalan itu pasti ada. Apalagi keputusan itu membuat Luhan sempat terpuruk dan larut dalam jurang kesedihan yang mendalam." Tn. Guangzuo mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. "Dan untuk sekarang, aku akan menyesal jika sampai membuat Luhan kembali bersedih karena kebohongan yang sudah kulakukan bersama Sehun. Aku harus secepatnya meluruskan semuanya, sebelum terlambat atau nantinya akan berakhir dalam bentuk kesalahpahaman."

Ny. Jinglei tersenyum mendengar keputusan suaminya. Meski dalam hati masih diliputi kemarahan yang bercampur kekecewaaan, sebagai seorang istri dia harus memberikan dukungan kepada suaminya—juga calon menantunya, Sehun.

Semua mereka lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan Luhan semata.

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin berukuran besar, sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Beberapa kali ia merapikan setelan _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan, memastikan penampilannya sudah terlihat sempurna.

"Sebenarnya yang akan menikah itu aku atau dirimu, Oh Sehun?"

Suara yang terdengar penuh keheranan itu sukses membuat Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak langsung menjawab, melainkan hanya meringis lebar ke arah Jongin yang kini bersedekap sambil melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Jongin bereaksi demikian.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Acara pemberkatan dan resepsi pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di sebuah _ballroom_ salah satu hotel termewah di Seoul. Jongin yang kala itu sedang bersiap di ruang khusus pengantin pria, tiba-tiba saja mendapati Sehun datang dengan penampilan _casual_ , bukan setelan _tuxedo_ yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya sebagai pengantar cincin.

Sehun datang 1 jam sebelum acara dimulai dengan _paperbag_ yang berisi setelan _tuxedo_ tersebut di tangan. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia melenggang masuk di ruangan yang ditempati Jongin, lalu mengatakan ingin mengganti penampilannya di sana.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak keberatan dengan sikap sahabat kesayangannya yang satu ini. Ia hanya kesal lantaran asisten penata rias sekaligus busananya justru lebih terpesona pada Sehun ketimbang dirinya yang notabene adalah pengantin pria dalam acara nanti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada yang salah?"

Ingin rasanya Jongin menggetok kepala Sehun dengan palu besar. Wajahnya yang kelewat datar itu justru membuat aura ketampanannya menguar—fakta yang tidak bisa diabaikan oleh Jongin, bahkan sejak mereka masih berada di bangku kuliah.

Joonmyun yang sedari tadi memang sengaja menemani adiknya ini tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Meski dalam hati ia juga heran dengan sikap ajaib Sehun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

Pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibir Joonmyun membuat _duo maknae_ itu menoleh kompak.

Jongin mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Aku bertanya pada Sehun," Joonmyun meralat, "Barusan Yixing memberitahuku lewat pesan kalau Luhan juga datang hanya mengenakan setelan _casual_ nya. Tidak langsung mengenakan gaun yang sudah disiapkan untuknya sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita."

"Wow, benarkah?" Jongin melempar pandangan menyelidik untuk Sehun, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum khasnya.

Sehun akhirnya menjawab dengan santai. "Kami hanya sepakat untuk memperlihatkan penampilan kami nanti sewaktu acara mereka sudah dimulai. Aku akan melihat penampilan Luhan ketika dia mengiringi Kyungsoo di belakang bersama Minseok- _noona_. Kalian tahu? Ini semacam kejutan untuk kami sendiri."

Joonmyun dan Jongin saling memandang dengan kerutan di dahi masing-masing. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh arti, namun ingatannya kembali pada obrolannya bersama Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Kau sudah tahu kalau kita berdua sama-sama mendapat tugas dalam acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo nanti?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk singkat dalam pangkuan Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan tangan kekar Sehun sudah melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang rampingnya._

 _"_ _Kau menjadi pengantar cincin."_

 _"_ _Dan kau menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita."_

 _Luhan mendongak saat merasakan tatapan Sehun yang berbinar kepadanya. "Ada apa?"_

 _Sehun menggeleng pelan, setelahnya ia justru menyatukan kening mereka yang sukses membuat wajah Luhan merona merah._

 _"_ _Kau tahu 'kan kalau mereka yang menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita biasanya tak kalah cantik dengan sang mempelai wanita?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk kecil dengan mata mengerjap polos._

 _"_ _Mau tidak membuat kesepakatan denganku?"_

 _"_ _Kesepakatan?"_

 _Ingin rasanya Sehun mendaratkan kecupan di sepasang mata rusa Luhan yang terlihat begitu imut._

 _"_ _Nanti kita datang ke hotel dengan setelan casual, tidak langsung mengenakan busana yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk kita," Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. "Kita bertemu saat acara dimulai. Bagaimana penampilan kita nanti, akan menjadi kejutan untuk kita sendiri."_

 _Tawa Luhan berderai. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Sehunnie. Yang akan menikah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kenapa kita ikut-ikutan bertingkah seperti mereka?"_

 _"_ _Anggap saja itu latihan sebelum kita menikah nanti."_

 _"_ _A-apa?" Luhan tergagap mendengar penjelasan Sehun barusan. "Me-menikah?"_

 _"_ _Wae?" Sehun sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"_

 _"_ _Memangnya kau mau menikah denganku?" Luhan justru balik bertanya dengan wajah super duper polos._

 _"_ _Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Bila kau mau, kita bisa menikah secepatnya. Besok bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Besok?!"_

 _Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah kaget Luhan. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melakukan malam pertama kita, Sayang."_

 _"_ _YA! DASAR MESUM!"_

 ** _Flashback off_**

Ekspresi wajah Sehun yang menurut Jongin—ehem, mesum—tak ayal membuat lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu bergidik ngeri. Ia melirik sang kakak yang hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan mata mengerjap polos.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa Sehun mulai tidak waras," bisiknya dengan mimik wajah serius, namun setelahnya tertawa kecil bersama Joonmyun.

 **CKLEK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka, diikuti kemunculan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, serta Dennis. Perhatian mereka tidak langsung tertuju pada Jongin, melainkan pada Sehun yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau di sini, Hun?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Kukira sudah berada di _ballroom_."

Sehun menggeleng. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk meraih tubuh Dennis yang meminta gendong padanya.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku ke sini dulu untuk mengganti penampilanku," jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan.

"Ey, kenapa harus di ruang khusus pengantin pria? Kau 'kan bisa ganti di ruangan lain, Hun." Baekhyun ikut terheran. "Lagi pula, Jongin sepertinya sudah meminta disiapkan ruangan lain untuk kerabat pengantin pria."

"Katanya ingin merasakan suasana di ruang khusus pengantin pria, _Noona_ ," timpal Jongin sambil bersedekap. "Dia dan Luhan sengaja datang hanya menggunakan setelan _casual_. Baru sama-sama ganti di sini dan akan bertemu lagi nanti sewaktu acara dimulai."

"Luhan?!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berseru senang. "Kami baru saja melihat Kyungsoo, juga Minseok dan Luhan. Kalian tahu? Mereka sangat—"

"STOP!" Sehun dan Jongin berteriak kompak. Sementara Chanyeol menoleh dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"Jangan beritahu dulu!"

"Biarkan itu jadi kejutan!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Joonmyun hanya saling memandang melihat kekompakkan _duo maknae_ yang kini justru saling menatap dengan sengit.

"Kenapa lagi dengan mereka, _Oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Joonmyun.

"Entahlah," Joonmyun menggeleng singkat.

"Ayah," si kecil Dennis memanggil Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "Bibi Kyungsoo terlihat cantik sekali, ya."

Tubuh Chanyeol seketika menegang.

"Bibi Luhan juga." Dennis tertawa lagi. "Cantik sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil alih Dennis dari gendongan Sehun yang kini menguarkan aura menyeramkan di sekitarnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin.

"Emm ... Dennis kita keluar saja, ya?" Chanyeol berbisik pada putranya lantas mengerahkan langkah seribu keluar dari ruangan, sebelum mendengar-

"ARRRRGHH! PARK DENNIIIS!"

-teriakan frustasi Sehun dan Jongin.

" _YA!_ JANGAN MENERIAKI PUTRAKU, BODOH!"

Selanjutnya dibalas teriakan Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga. Dan Joonmyun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih waras dalam ruangan itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hhhhh ..."

Entah sudah berapa kali, hembusan napas itu keluar dari sela-sela bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis yang sebentar lagi menyandang marga Kim di depan namanya ini menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Sungguh, ia dibuat takjub dengan polesan _make up_ yang membuatnya terlihat lain dari biasanya—semakin terlihat cantik meski tetap terkesan natural.

Wajah cerah Yixing muncul dari balik pintu ruangan. Ibu muda beranak satu ini datang bersama Jinhee yang kini tertidur dalam kereta bayi. Yixing sengaja mengajak ibunya untuk ikut menemani, lantaran sang ibu mertua lebih disibukkan dengan persiapan acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sesaat yang lalu, orang tua Joonmyun dan Jongin sudah mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Sebelum akhirnya memilih menemani putra mereka di depan pintu _ballroom_ guna menyambut kedatangan para tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Kyung." Yixing memuji penampilan calon adik iparnya yang kini sudah mengenakan setelan busana pengantinnya.

"Terima kasih, _Eonni_ ..." Kyungsoo membalas singkat dengan bibir berkedut. Kentara sekali jika gadis ini tengah gugup luar biasa.

"Jangan gugup, Kyungie. Semua pasti berjalan lancar," kali ini giliran ibu Yixing yang memeluk Kyungsoo. Menyalurkan ketenangan melalui hangatnya sebuah pelukan kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli mendengar cara berbicara ibu Yixing.

"Maklumi saja, Kyung." Yixing seolah mengerti arti senyuman Kyungsoo. "Ibuku memang belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Korea."

Ketiga perempuan itu tertawa bersama. Namun setelahnya perhatian mereka teralih dengan kedatangan orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah siap, Sayang? Sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, tampak menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Iya, Ibu. Aku sudah siap," ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Baiklah. Kita ke sana sekarang," ayah Kyungsoo memposisikan tangan sang putri di sekitar lengan kanannya.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, Yixing melirik Minseok dan Luhan yang nantinya akan bertugas sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita.

"Kalian sangat cantik," puji Yixing sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Minseok terkekeh, "Kurasa Luhan jauh lebih cantik dariku."

"Kalian terlalu memuji," Luhan tersipu malu. "Minseok- _eonni_ juga tak kalah cantik."

Yixing dan Minseok tertawa kompak, sekaligus gemas dengan wajah merona Luhan yang semakin kentara.

"Kurasa Sehun akan jatuh pingsan melihat penampilanmu, Lu," sahut Minseok.

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan dia, _Eonni_. Tapi aku yang akan pingsan lebih dulu melihat penampilannya yang kelewat tampan."

"Ey, ada yang sedang membicarakan ketampanan kekasihnya rupanya," ledek Yixing sambil cekikikan. Disusul Minseok yang ikut tertawa di sebelah Yixing. Meski baru mengenal beberapa hari, Minseok dan Luhan sudah cukup akrab. Bahkan keduanya tak sedikit berbagi cerita seputar kekasih masing-masing. Luhan sendiri juga sudah bertemu dengan kekasih Minseok yang bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Ayo, kita ke sana. Nanti kalian terlambat mengikuti Kyungsoo," ujar Yixing mengingatkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tamu undangan sudah memenuhi _ballroom_ —tempat berlangsungnya acara pemberkatan sekaligus resepsi pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Saat ini semua orang tengah menunggu kedatangan pengantin pria yang nantinya akan disusul oleh pengantin wanita.

Chanyeol dan Joonmyun memandangi Sehun yang terlihat gelisah. Beberapa kali lelaki bermarga Oh itu melirik ke arah pintu utama.

"Jongin yang akan menikah. Kenapa kau yang terlihat gugup, Sehun?" tanya Joonmyun heran. Namun setelah mendapat isyarat kedipan mata dari sang istri, pria ini tersenyum paham.

"Ah, sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Luhan?"

Sesuai dugaan, bibir tipis Sehun melengkung sempurna. Yixing tertawa renyah, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng singkat. Gemas dengan tingkah adik kesayangan mereka yang satu ini.

"Kuatkan hatimu, Sehun." Yixing mengerling nakal. "Luhan benar-benar terlihat cantik. Seperti dewi."

"Benarkah secantik itu?" Kesabaran Sehun semakin menipis. Kalau saja dia tidak teringat kesepakatannya dengan Luhan, pasti sekarang Sehun sudah berlari keluar dari _ballroom_ , menemui Luhan yang sedang bersiap menjadi pengiring Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini benar-benar konyol, Hun," cibir Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sehun.

Sambil mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun menambahkan, "Sangaaaaat cantik."

"Aish, pengakuan kalian justru membuatku semakin penasaran dengan penampilan Luhan," gerutu Sehun mulai frustasi.

"Hei, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan melihatnya," ujar Chanyeol menenangkan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. "Lagi pula, salahmu sendiri yang menginginkan bertemu Luhan sewaktu acara dimulai. Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan sebelum kau dan Luhan menikah nanti."

"Memang maksudku begitu, _Hyung_ ," Sehun menghela napas. "Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah latihan ini nantinya akan berguna. Dalam kondisi seperti ini saja aku harus mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menemui Luhan. Bagaimana saat kami menikah nanti? Membayangkan tidak bertemu dengannya selama 1 minggu, _ugh_ ... dunia serasa berakhir."

"Ya ampun. Tidak kusangka pemikiranmu jauh berlebihan dari Jongin," Joonmyun berdecak-decak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sehun berniat membalas, namun urung dilakukan begitu menyadari suasana berubah sunyi. Perhatian seluruh tamu undangan tertuju pada seorang pria berjubah putih yang kini berdiri di depan mimbar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kemunculan sosok gagah dengan setelan _tuxedo_ warna putih dari arah pintu utama langsung menyedot perhatian seisi ruangan. Jongin melangkah tegap menuju altar, sambil sesekali melempar senyum ke arah tamu undangan yang turut memberikan senyuman kebahagiaan mereka untuknya. Ketegangan yang sempat menghinggapi wajah Jongin perlahan sirna ketika lelaki itu melirik ke arah orang-orang terdekatnya.

Setelah Jongin tiba di altar, denting piano yang mengalun lembut membuat semua orang menoleh ke belakang—kembali pada pintu utama yang sebelumnya juga dilewati oleh Jongin. Kali ini muncul sosok anggun nan cantik yang berbalut gaun putih panjang menjuntai ke belakang dengan tiara yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Senyum bahagia tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo yang kini melangkah anggun di samping ayahnya.

"Bibi Luhan!" teriakan si kecil Dennis yang teredam riuh suara tamu undangan, tampaknya berhasil didengar oleh Sehun. Dalam hitungan detik, lelaki ini memusatkan perhatiannya pada salah satu dari dua orang yang menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita.

Keempat orang yang juga mendengar suara putra Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini justru melirik ke arah Sehun. Bisa dibilang ekspresi wajah Sehun ini seperti orang yang sedang terhipnotis, hanya tertuju pada sosok cantik yang kini turut menjadi perhatian seluruh tamu undangan.

Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama terlihat cantik. Namun Luhan mempunyai pesona tersendiri, yaitu dengan sepasang mata rusa beningnya yang kini berbinar terang. Wajahnya dipoles _make up_ natural, rambut cokelatnya digelung rapi ke atas, lalu gaun berwarna _peach_ yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Semua tampak sempurna.

Menyadari ada sepasang mata elang yang tengah menatapnya, Luhan mendadak gugup. Sedangkan sosok yang tengah menatapnya ini tengah mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Seharusnya ia bangga melihat penampilan Luhan yang kelewat cantik layaknya bidadari. Akan tetapi, Sehun justru sedikit menyesal dan ada perasaan tidak rela melihat Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Oi, Sehun. Sebentar lagi giliranmu!" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyikut lengan Sehun. Sesaat ia terkekeh pelan mendapati wajah adik sepupunya yang tertekuk. Kentara sekali aura cemburu yang mendominasi wajahnya.

"Tidak rela pujaan hati menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Makanya cepat-cepat nikahi Luhan agar bisa menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Oh Sehun."

Seringaian khas muncul di bibir Sehun. "Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Aku memang sudah berencana untuk menikahi Luhan secepatnya."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap kagum pada perubahan ekspresi Sehun. "Itu bagus. Kami tunggu kabar baik dari kalian."

Sehun mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu kembali fokus pada jalannya acara. Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka. Kini tiba giliran Sehun menjalankan tugasnya. Dia melangkah mantap menghampiri kedua mempelai yang melempar senyum padanya.

"Sudah melihat gadismu?" bisik Jongin sebelum Sehun membuka kotak beluduru berwarna merah itu.

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia terlihat sangat cantik."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh. Tampaknya keputusan meminta bantuan Sehun dan Luhan dalam acara pernikahan mereka berbuah manis. Bisa dipastikan hubungan pasangan kekasih ini akan mengalami peningkatan. Siapa tahu segera menyusul ke jenjang pernikahan seperti mereka. Semoga saja.

Usai pertukaran cincin, Sehun memilih menghampiri Luhan yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah menyadari kehadiran Sehun, namun gadis itu sengaja memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Bukan karena malu, melainkan terpesona pada penampilan Sehun yang luar biasa tampan. Kekasihnya ini mengenakan setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada ditata ke atas dengan sentuhan gel. Jangan lupakan aroma maskulin khas milik Sehun yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Oh, sudah bisa dipastikan berapa banyak perempuan yang jatuh dalam pesona Sehun karena penampilannya ini.

"Angkat wajahmu," bisik Sehun dengan nada seduktif.

Hening. Luhan sama sekali tidak memberikan respon pada Sehun.

"Hm, tidak mau mendengar?"

Luhan semakin gugup ketika merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di tengkuknya. Sampai kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat sempurna di pipi kirinya.

"Kau baru mau melihat ke arahku setelah kucium, ya?"

Sontak saja mata rusa Luhan membulat lucu. Bagi Sehun ekspresi kemarahan Luhan justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Sehun?!" Luhan menahan teriakannya ketika tangan kanan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya. Lagi, pria ini mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali menikmati sensasi manis dari bibir _cherry_ milik Luhan. Namun Sehun masih sadar tempat dan situasi. Lagi pula, jika sampai ketahuan Jongin, bisa-bisa ia kena damprat sahabatnya itu lantaran ikut-ikutan melakukan adegan ciuman secara _live_ di depan umum.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Lu." Sehun mendaratkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan, sedangkan tangannya semakin menarik Luhan dalam dekapan eratnya. "Aku jadi menyesal sudah berbagi sesuatu yang berharga kepada semua orang."

Luhan tersipu menyadari makna tersirat dalam kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" Luhan sedikit mendongak yang segera dibalas tatapan heran dari Sehun. "Kau juga terlihat sangat tampan. _Ugh_ , aku ingin sekali mencongkel mata semua perempuan yang melihatmu dengan tatapan memuja."

"Ey, rusa betinaku sedang cemburu rupanya," goda Sehun. Ia terkikik geli melihat pipi Luhan yang kini menggembung lucu.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

Sehun kembali berbisik di telinga Luhan, "Setelah acara selesai, ikutlah denganku."

"Ke mana?" Mata Luhan mengerjap polos.

"Kita akan berkencan."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tn. Guangzuo menghampiri sang istri yang sedang duduk di _gazebo_ halaman belakang rumah mereka. Sejak pengakuannya beberapa hari lalu, Tn. Guangzuo merasa istrinya seperti menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Sayang?"

Ny. Jinglei hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Tn. Guangzuo. Setelahnya, ia kembali menjadikan pemandangan apik di taman belakang rumah mereka sebagai pusat perhatian—bukan suaminya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Tn. Guangzuo mulai putus asa. Buntut dari pembicaraan mereka waktu itu turut mempengaruhi interaksi intim yang biasa mereka lakukan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, biasanya Tn. Guangzuo akan mendapat kecupan lembut di pipinya. Begitu pun sewaktu pulang ke rumah, dia akan disambut dengan perhatian sang istri yang selalu berhasil menghilangkan rasa lelahnya usai bekerja seharian di kantor. Atau saat di malam hari, ritual saling berpelukan satu sama lain akan mengantar mereka ke alam mimpi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah," Ny. Jinglei menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya kecewa dan tidak setuju dengan caramu menjodohkan Luhan dan Sehun."

Tn. Guangzuo memilih diam. Ia tahu, kali ini saatnya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Kenapa harus berjanji untuk memberikan sebagian saham milikmu kepada Sehun?" mata Ny. Jinglei menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. "Tanpa kau melakukan itu, jika mereka sudah menikah nanti, Sehun secara otomatis akan membantu memimpin perusahaan sebagai menantumu, dan tentunya mendapat saham dari perusahaanmu."

"Ya, aku sadar langkah yang kuambil itu salah." Tn. Guangzuo menunduk dalam. "Waktu itu aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Sehun bersedia dijodohkan dengan Luhan. Terlintas begitu saja dalam otakku untuk memberikan sebagian saham milikku di perusahaan kepada Sehun, jika dia bersedia aku jodohkan dengan Luhan. Penolakan yang sempat diperlihatkan Sehun waktu itu telah menyinggung perasaanku, yang kemudian membangkitkan arogansi kami sebagai pebisinis."

Ny. Jinglei tertegun. Dipandanginya wajah sang suami yang terlihat frustasi.

"Lalu ... apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan ceritaku 'kan? Soal Sehun yang ingin sekali secepatnya mengaku pada Luhan kalau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu siapa jati diri Luhan. Putri tunggal dari pengusaha kaya raya Xi Guangzuo." Tn. Guangzuo menikmati sentuhan lembut sang istri yang menyalurkan ketenangan untuknya.

"Dan jawabanmu?"

"Sebelumnya aku sempat meminta Sehun untuk mengundur waktunya, tapi," Tn. Guangzuo menatap Ny. Jinglei dengan penuh arti, "kurasa kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Secepatnya kita harus mengakui pada Luhan soal perjodohan mereka."

"Mengakui?"

Tn. Guangzuo mengangguk yakin. "Persiapkan dirimu, Sayang. Sudah waktunya mengunjungi putri tercinta kita."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan baru saja keluar dari toilet. Gadis itu sudah berganti penampilan dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna _lilac_ , dibalut dengan _cardigan_ warna putih. Rambutnya yang semula digelung ke atas, kini terurai dengan hiasan bando yang berwarna senada dengan _dress_ yang ia kenakan. Ah, jangan lupakan _flat shoes_ warna putih yang membalut kakinya.

Mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip saat mendapati Sehun sedang bersandar di dekat pintu masuk toilet. Sehun sudah berganti penampilan, dengan mengenakan kemeja motif kotak lengan panjang yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, sehingga memperlihatkan dalaman kaos berwarna putih. Ia mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan sepatu kets warna hitam. Berbeda dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi sewaktu acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kini rambut Sehun sengaja dibuat sedikit berantakan—memperlihatkan kesan _bad boy_. Sekilas, tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau pria berusia 24 tahun ini adalah seorang CEO perusahaan properti terbesar di Korea Selatan. Penampilan Sehun jauh lebih terlihat layaknya anak kuliahan atau _idol_ terkenal.

"Sudah sele—" kalimat Sehun menggantung begitu ia melirik Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari jika Sehun tengah menilai penampilannya, sontak saja menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Apa penampilanku terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng singkat. "Kau sempurna."

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi polos kekasihnya ini. Ia menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke arahnya. Seperti biasa, tangan kekar Sehun kembali melingkar di pinggang Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu." Sehun mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir Luhan. Meninggalkan semburat rona merah di kedua pipi gadisnya ini. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Lokasi pertama kita," Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak. "Namsan Tower."

"Namsan Tower?!" Luhan memekik histeris. "Aku mau!"

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya sewaktu Luhan menarik tangannya, memaksa mereka agar berjalan cepat menuju mobil Sehun. Tampaknya gadis ini sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mendatangi salah satu tempat wisata yang terkenal di negeri ginseng tersebut.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun melaju menuju stasiun kereta gantung. Lokasinya sekitar 200 meter dari tempat wisata Myeongdong. Dengan menaiki kereta gantung akan lebih cepat sampai di Namsan Tower.

Decak kagum terus keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan, entah sejak mereka tiba di sana atau ketika mulai menaiki kereta gantung tersebut.

Perlahan kereta gantung itu mulai bergerak. Sehun dan Luhan berangkulan mesra, tidak peduli dengan pandangan penumpang lainnya yang bisa dikatakan gemas dengan pasangan yang tengah ber _lovey-dovey_ ini. Keduanya tampak menikmati sensasi menaiki kereta gantung di atas kota Seoul. Mata mereka dimanjakan dengan keindahan kota Seoul yang terlihat dari dalam kereta gantung.

"Sehunnie, lihat!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk pemandangan kota Seoul yang mempesona itu. "Indah sekali, ya?"

"Menurutku kau jauh lebih indah, Lu."

Luhan menoleh dengan bola mata yang memutar jengah. "Ish, kau mulai lagi."

Tawa Sehun berderai. Dicubitnya dengan gemas pipi kiri Luhan, membuat gadis itu merengek kesakitan. Namun setelahnya, Sehun mengobatinya dengan menghadiahi satu kecupan lembut di pipi Luhan yang baru saja ia cubit.

"Bilang saja kau ingin mencium pipiku, Sehunnie."

"Memang." Sehun menyeringai lalu berbisik di telinga Luhan. "Kau juga menikmatinya 'kan?"

"Sehuuuuun!"

Pria ini kembali tertawa, akan tetapi segera terhenti ketika ia menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya. Tunggu, sepertinya bukan ke arah Sehun, melainkan ke arah—Luhan!

"Hentikan, Lu!"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini," Sehun menghela napas. "Tolong."

Menyadari suara parau dari Sehun membuat Luhan menatap polos. "Memangnya kenapa, Sehunnie?"

 _Karena tingkahmu sudah mengundang serigala yang kelaparan, Lu_.

Pemikiran itu Sehun tujukan pada sekelompok anak muda—prediksi Sehun mungkin masih berstatus pelajar atau mahasiswa—yang sedari tadi memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan memuja. _Ugh_ , pesona rusa cantiknya ini harus membuat Sehun bekerja keras untuk melindunginya dari serigala yang kelaparan.

Ey, tidakkah kau sadar jika dirimu sendiri juga serigala yang kelaparan, Oh Sehun? Dasar.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit, kini keduanya sudah sampai di Namsan Tower. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik ke _observatorium_ menggunakan _elevator_. Saat berada di _observatorium_ , pengunjung akan dimanjakan dengan pemandangan kota Seoul yang dapat dilihat dari ketinggian 237 m. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Astaga, Sehunnie. Ini benar-benar sangat indah," Luhan berdecak kagum atas pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini," Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan seindah ini, Sehunnie."

"Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sini. Memang sangat indah, Lu. Tapi—" kalimat Sehun yang menggantung membuat Luhan menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Kali ini jauh lebih terlihat indah. Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku datang bersamamu."

 **BLUSH!**

Luhan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang kini terlihat merah padam. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang semakin mirip kepiting rebus.

"Mau membeli gembok cinta tidak?"

"Mauuu!"

Lihat. Mudah bukan bagi seorang Oh Sehun membuat _mood_ Luhan membaik?

Keduanya pun bergegas menuju _counter souvenir_. Tidak hanya gembok cinta saja yang disediakan, namun juga gantungan berbentuk hati. Salah satu yang terkenal dan menjadi daya tarik dari Namsan Tower adalah _space_ yang disediakan bagi para pengunjung, untuk menggantungkan gembok atau gantungan hati yang nantinya tertulis kata-kata sesuai dengan keinginan ataupun harapan mereka. Bisa dijadikan sebagai bentuk kenang-kenangan karena pernah mendatangi tempat ini atau sebagai ungkapan tanda cinta kepada pasangan masing-masing.

Luhan memilih gembok dengan lambang hati berwarna merah muda, kemudian mulai menuliskan namanya dan juga nama Sehun di sana.

"Kau bisa menulis Hangul?" tanya Sehun heran sekaligus kagum.

"Hanya sedikit." Luhan tertawa kecil. "Dan aku paling suka saat menggunakannya untuk menulis namamu, Sehunnie."

" _Aigo_ , kau sungguh menggemaskan, Lu!"

"Sehunnie, sakit!"

 _Cup!_ Sehun kembali mencium pipi Luhan yang baru saja dicubitnya. "Sudah tidak sakit 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya bisa tersipu malu, lantas mengangguk singkat. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia menarik Sehun menuju _space_ tempat digantungnya gembok maupun gantungan hati milik para pengunjung.

Jika sebelumnya Luhan yang menuliskan nama mereka, kali ini Sehun yang memasang gembok cinta itu. Setelah memastikan benda itu terpasang sempurna di antara ribuan benda yang ama lainnya, Sehun menarik kunci gembok tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan kunci yang berbentuk seperti kotak pos di sana.

"Kau tidak menyimpannya?"

"Tempat ini memang disediakan khusus untuk kunci gembok cinta." Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. "Lagi pula, apa kau pikir kita akan membuka kembali gembok cinta itu? Jika kita melakukannya, itu artinya kita berpisah. Aku sengaja memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam sana karena aku percaya, kita tidak akan pernah terpisah."

Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kita akan selalu hidup bersama untuk selamanya." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. "Hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kita, Lu."

Jantung Luhan berdegup lebih kencang, ditambah dengan hawa panas yang mengitari wajahnya. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, dan Luhan juga bisa mendengar jantung Sehun yang berdebar-debar. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Eum." Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini. Aku suka sekali."

Keduanya kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu dalam hitungan detik berciuman. Hanya ciuman singkat yang lembut dan meninggalkan sensasi manis.

"Setelah ini kita ke mana?" tanya Luhan setelah berhasil menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Tapi, sebelum kita ke sana, aku ingin mengajakmu menikmati jajanan khas di pinggir jalan. Kau mau?"

"Mauuuuu!"

Kalau dipikir lagi, Sehun merasa seperti membawa remaja belasan tahun saja. Sungguh, tingkah kekasihnya ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang melepas gaun pengantinnya. Senyum bahagia terus terpatri di bibirnya. Tak bisa lebih lama menahan hasratnya, Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo—perempuan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Jongin?!" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik ketika tangan kekar Jongin melingkar di perutnya. Ia berusaha menahan napas saat dagu Jongin mendarat di bahunya. Ia juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat di pipi kanannya.

Kyungsoo hentikan sejenak aktivitasnya yang hendak berganti pakaian. Ia larut dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku sangat bahagia," jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum khasnya. Keduanya kini sama-sama melihat pantulan diri mereka dari balik cermin. Jongin memeluk dari belakang dan beberapa kali mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo, bahkan mulai merambat di leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Sedangkan wajah Kyungsoo tampak merona hebat, terbuai dengan sentuhan suaminya.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia," balas Jongin semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. "Tapi, maafkan aku karena belum bisa mewujudkan bulan madu kita."

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya, memposisikan mereka agar saling berhadapan. Ia mengusap lembut wajah Jongin lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin, lalu mengecup singkat bibir pria itu. "Pekerjaanmu lebih penting. Mereka—pasienmu—lebih membutuhkanmu. Kita bisa melakukan bulan madu di lain kesempatan."

Ya, profesi Jongin sebagai dokter memang harus memaksa pria ini untuk kembali bekerja di rumah sakit. Jongin tidak bisa mengambil cuti lantaran ada beberapa pasien yang sudah terlanjut membuat janji dengannya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Kyung." Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Katakan kau ingin ke mana? Setidaknya setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku harus bersiap mengambil cuti dan memikirkan rencana bulan madu kita."

"Emmm ..." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir keras. "Aku ingin pergi ke daerah tropis."

"Daerah tropis?" Jongin tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu tempat yang terbaik."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar. "Benarkah? Di mana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Kali ini Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dalam lumatan lembut. "Tunggu kejutan dariku."

Kyungsoo terkikik dan hanya mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai menikmati jajanan khas pinggir jalan, Sehun mengajak Luhan mendatangi Yeouido Park, sebuah taman besar yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Taman ini dikenal dengan pemandangan indahnya saat musim semi, di mana langit dan tanah berubah menjadi _pink_ ketika kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di mana-mana yang tampak sangat indah. Beruntung saat ini memang sedang memasuki musim semi, sehingga sewaktu mereka berkunjung ke sana, mata mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah dari Yeouido Park yang didominasi warna _pink_.

Dari Yeouido Park, mereka berpindah ke lokasi terakhir, yaitu Cheonggyecheon Stream yang berada di jantung kota Seoul. Sehun sengaja mengajak Luhan ke sana setelah jam makan malam. Panorama yang ditampilkan sungguh cantik, mulai dari pemandangan malam kota Seoul dan juga sungai yang mengalir di sekitarnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun ketika mendapati wajah Luhan tampak terpesona dengan tempat yang mereka datangi ini.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ini cantik sekali, Sehunnie. Sungguh."

Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana sepasang mata rusa milik Luhan berbinar terang. Perlahan tangan Sehun kembali membawa tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Kali ini Luhan tidak terkejut atau melakukan protes karena kebiasaan Sehun yang kerap membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Meskipun tidak ada setengah hari berkencan, Luhan sangat senang menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Dia sangat senang mendatangi lokasi wisata yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Apalagi pilihan Sehun adalah tempat yang terkenal romantis untuk berkencan.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu berapa lama kita sudah menjalin hubungan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Sehun. Kini ia tengah menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Hampir 1 bulan, Sehunnie. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Menurutmu, meskipun baru 1 bulan, jika kita melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih lanjut dalam hubungan kita bagaimana?"

Bohong jika Luhan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Namun ia lebih memilih diam, sampai akhirnya Luhan melihat Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Perlahan kotak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin di dalamnya.

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Luhan secara intens. Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sempurna.

"Xi Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Terkejut, bingung, namun sekaligus bahagia secara bersamaan. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan melamarnya di tempat yang sangat romantis seperti ini. Ah, Luhan ingat jika ia pernah membaca kalau Cheonggyecheon Stream terkenal dengan julukan "Wall of Proposal". Banyak orang menyatakan cinta atau melamar sang kekasih di tempat ini. Seperti yang dilakukan Sehun sekarang.

"Ta-tapi, tidakkah ini terkesan terburu-buru?" Luhan terlihat ragu. "Seperti yang tadi kita bicarakan, hubungan kita belum genap 1 bulan."

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak peduli seberapa lama kita saling mengenal atau menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau adalah perempuan yang aku pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar kalimat Sehun yang—ah, sungguh kelewat romantis. Mata gadis itu mengerjap lucu, antara percaya tidak percaya dengan penuturan Sehun yang sangat romantis.

"Lagi pula, setelah kita menikah nanti, kita masih bisa menikmati masa seperti pasangan pada umumnya, bahkan akan semakin lebih romantis dan—" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah mata, "—intim."

 **BLUSH!**

"Mesum!"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya mesum padamu, Nyonya Oh!"

"Sehuuuuun!"

Tawa Sehun berderai. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun yang jauh dari kata tegang maupun gugup—karena dalam situasi ini justru Luhan yang luar biasa gugup—perlahan suasana di antara keduanya terasa lebih santai. Sehun sudah kembali pada posisi semula dan kini tengah menatap Luhan dengan _intens_.

Luhan tahu jika Sehun tengah menanti jawaban atas lamaran itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan sangat bahagia mendengar Sehun melamarnya. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya sedikit keraguan, mengingat hubungan mereka yang terbilang singkat. Namun setiap kali mengenang apa saja yang sudah mereka lalui selama 1 bulan, itu tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata.

Perasaan cinta mereka sudah sama-sama dalam. Luhan bisa merasakannya.

"Lu, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Suara Sehun yang mengalun lembut membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Gadis itu mendongak, membiarkan lelaki itu membelai wajahnya.

"Kau yakin ingin menikah denganku?"

"Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam benakku," Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Kau wanita pilihanku, Lu."

"Tapi kuliahku belum selesai."

"Tak ada larangan mahasiswa untuk menikah. Mereka sudah dewasa."

Luhan terdiam. Kali ini dia setuju dengan pendapat Sehun.

"Dan soal anak," Sehun tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil, "kita bisa membuatnya setelah kau lulus kuliah nanti. Hihi."

" _YA!_ "

Seharusnya Luhan tidak lupa kalau kekasihnya ini sangat—ehem, mesum.

"Orang tuaku?"

"Setelah kau menerima lamaranku, aku tidak keberatan jika malam ini juga kita terbang ke China untuk menemui mereka."

Oh, tidakkah setiap jawaban yang diberikan Sehun sudah cukup membuktikan betapa besar cinta Sehun kepada Luhan?

Tak ada lagi keraguan dalam diri Luhan untuk menerima lamaran Sehun.

"Baiklah, Sehun."

Sehun mendongak dan kali ini ekspresi wajahnya berubah konyol. Sangat kontras dengan sebelumnya yang jauh lebih terlihat tenang dan santai.

"Lu, kau—"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Sehunnie," jawab Luhan final. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa karena gerakan kaku Sehun yang seperti robot ketika lelaki itu mengambil cincin dalam kotak, lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis tangan kiri Luhan.

Sehun terlalu bahagia, sampai-sampai kehabisan kata untuk membalas ucapan Luhan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin, kemudian menghujani kecupan di beberapa titik wajah Luhan, dan berakhir dengan ciuman panjang di bibir mereka.

"Terima kasih, Lu." Sebagai pemanis, Sehun kembali mengecup lembut kening Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

Tidak ada yang berubah setelah Sehun resmi melamar Luhan. Hanya saja, tingkat sikap posesif Sehun terhadap Luhan semakin bertambah. Itu terbukti dari keinginan Sehun yang menyuruh Luhan pindah ke kamarnya, agar mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang. Sebenarnya Luhan keberatan, meski Sehun sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim—bercinta—sampai mereka resmi menikah.

Alasannya sederhana, berada di dekat Sehun jantung Luhan bekerja tidak normal seperti biasa. Apalagi ketika di pagi hari, saat Luhan membuka mata, ia disuguhkan dengan wajah damai Sehun di sampingnya. Untuk yang satu ini, Luhan memang masih suka mengamati wajah Sehun yang sedang tidur secara diam-diam. Meski pada akhirnya selalu ketahuan dan membuat Luhan mendapat ciuman panas dari kekasihnya ini.

Kabar bahagia itu sudah sampai di telinga Chanyeol, Baekhyun, juga paman dan bibi Sehun. Bahkan pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo serta Joonmyun-Yixing juga sudah mendengar kabar tersebut.

Sekarang waktunya bagi Luhan memberitahu orang tuanya. Semula Sehun sempat berniat untuk menghubungi orang tua Luhan langsung, namun ditolak oleh Luhan. Gadis ini mengaku kalau ia masih sedikit khawatir jika respon dari orang tuanya tidak sesuai harapan. Rupanya kegagalan hubungannya dengan Kris sebelumnya masih membekas dan sedikit meninggalkan trauma dalam diri Luhan.

" _Halo?_ " Luhan tersenyum mendengar suara ibunya dari seberang sana.

"Ibuuuu ..."

" _Ada apa, Lu? Kedengarannya kau sedang senang._ "

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Aku ada kabar bahagia untukmu, Bu."

" _Kabar bahagia?_ "

"Putrimu ini baru saja dilamar oleh Oh Sehun."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar oleh Luhan adalah teriakan histeris milik ibunya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Untuk kesekian kali, Chanyeol melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun dengan senyum idiotnya. Persis seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi kalau mengingat umur, menurut Chanyeol adik sepupunya ini lebih mirip pria-pria mesum di luar sana.

Tanpa bertanya pun Chanyeol sudah tahu dan dalam hati ia turut merasa bahagia. Lamaran untuk Luhan sudah diterima. Tidak diragukan lagi dalam waktu dekat keduanya akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

Semalam Chanyeol dan keluarga kecilnya memang menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Ketika Sehun memberitahu kabar bahagia tersebut, pagi tadi semua orang membahasnya dan orang tua Chanyeol berpendapat agar Sehun dan Luhan segera menikah. Secepatnya.

Ny. Hana—ibu Chanyeol—tanpa ragu langsung menghubungi Sehun, meminta keponakan kesayangannya itu untuk menemui orang tua Luhan, agar pertemuan keluarga mereka bisa secepatnya dilakukan guna membahas langkah ke depannya nanti untuk persiapan pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat tertawa mendengar bagaimana Sehun dan Ny. Hana berdebat melalui percakapan ponsel. Perempuan setengah baya itu sengaja mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ ketika menghubungi Sehun, dan alhasil semua orang turut mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar ketika mendengar suara Jihoo—sekertaris Sehun. Bahkan wajahnya tampak terkejut setelah melihat Taejoon yang notabene sekertaris pribadinya juga ada di dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi rapat dengan jajaran direksi akan segera dimulai," kali ini Taejoon yang menjawab, lalu melirik Jihoo yang ikut tersenyum. Jelas saja interaksi keduanya mengundang tanya bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Jihoo menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Tuan. Hanya saja, saya tadi sudah memanggil Tuan Sehun, namun beliau sama sekali tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, Tuan Sehun justru tersenyum lebar seorang diri seperti sekarang."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan dua orang kepercayaan mereka itu. Detik selanjutnya ia disuguhi dengan Sehun yang mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya.

 _Plak!_ Chanyeol menepuk keningnya. Heran sekaligus takjub melihat adik sepupunya yang kelewat bahagia setelah lamarannya diterima Luhan.

"Biarkan saja. Tunggu beberapa menit lagi juga nanti dia normal kembali."

Jawaban Chanyeol jelas saja mengundang tawa bagi Jihoo dan Taejoon. Namun keduanya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras, walau pada akhirnya perut mereka kesakitan karena harus bersusah paya mengontrol tawa mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Xi sedikit tegang. Pengakuan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh sang istri membuat perasaan Tn. Guangzuo campur aduk. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena putrinya sudah dilamar, namun di sisi lain ia menilai jika langkah yang diambil Sehun sedikit terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ny. Jinglei dengan nada gelisah, meski terselip rasa senang di dalamnya. Mendengar putri semata wayang mereka baru saja dilamar, tentu ini menjadi kebahagiaan yang paling dinanti bagi setiap orang tua.

Namun tetap saja, masalah yang menyangkut kesepakatan antara sang suami dengan calon menantunya harus diselesaikan, bila perlu diluruskan atau dibicarakan ulang agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Khususnya untuk Luhan. Sebab Ny. Jinglei tahu persis jika putrinya ini sangat membenci kebohongan.

"Tak ada pilihan lain," Tn. Guangzuo menghela napas panjang. Lalu menatap serius wajah sang istri. "Besok kita berangkat ke Korea Selatan."

Ny. Jinglei mengangguk setuju.

"Sebelum kita ke sana, ada baiknya kau menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu. Selesaikan masalah kalian. Kalau perlu batalkan saja niatmu untuk memberikan sebagian sahammu kepada Sehun. Lagi pula setelah resmi menjadi menantumu, Sehun secara otomatis akan membantu mengurus bisnismu, dan secara otomatis juga akan memperoleh saham itu," ujar Ny. Jinglei kembali mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti," Tn. Guangzuo memeluk sang istri dengan erat. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Maaf jika sebelumnya aku sudah berbohong, bahkan mengambil keputusan yang dinilai gegabah tanpa memikirkan perasaan putri kita."

Ny. Jinglei mengusap lembut wajah suaminya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Aku tahu kau hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putrimu. Ya meskipun selalu saja memakai cara yang kelewat ekstrim."

Tn. Guangzuo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sindiran Ny. Jinglei. Kali ini dia memang mengakui telah melakukan kesalahan besar—terlepas apa yang ia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Hyung_ , pinjam ponselmu."

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah berbisik padanya. Sejak rapat dimulai 30 menit yang lalu, CEO muda ini terlihat tidak fokus dengan jalannya rapat. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mendapati Sehun sedang melamun atau mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan sinar mata gelisah.

Sekarang tiba-tiba adik sepupunya ini meminjam ponsel darinya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan ponselmu?"

"Tertinggal di ruanganku," Sehun berdecak kesal. "Aku harus mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk menunggu di ruanganku."

"Kau menyuruhnya ke sini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Cepat berikan ponselmu."

"Ish, dasar pemaksa!" cibir Chanyeol.

Jihoo dan Taejoon saling melirik. Ini bukan kali pertama bagi mereka melihat dua bersaudara sepupu yang menjabat posisi penting di perusahaan mereka, saling berbisik satu sama lain sewaktu mengikuti rapat dengan jajaran direksi lainnya. Keduanya hanya bisa bersikap maklum, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Sehun tersenyum puas setelah ia mengirim pesan pada Luhan melalui ponsel Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia sudah tidak sabar ingin secepatnya keluar dari ruang rapat dan segera menikmati makan siangnya bersama Luhan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Luhan baru saja sampai di lobi gedung kantor perusahaan Oh Corporation. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh Seulgi yang segera bergegas menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Senang bertemu lagi dengan Anda," ucap Seulgi ramah.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Seulgi- _ssi_ ," balas Luhan.

"Anda ingin menemui Tuan Sehun? Kebetulan beliau sedang menghadiri rapat dengan jajaran direksi lainnya, Nona."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia memang sudah diberitahu Sehun kalau sebelum makan siang bersama, lelaki itu harus menghadiri rapat di kantornya terlebih dahulu. Luhan memeriksa ponselnya yang baru saja mendapat pesan. Semula ia kaget saat melihat nama kontak Chanyeol, namun setelah membaca isi pesan, Luhan tersenyum.

"Sehun menyuruhku untuk menunggu di ruangannya."

"Baik, saya antar Anda ke sana, Nona."

"Tidak perlu, Seulgi- _ssi_. Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Luhan secara halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Jangan merasa sungkan. Ini memang sudah tugas saya." Seulgi tersenyum dengan ramah. "Silakan."

"Baiklah, jika itu memang tidak merepotkanmu."

Selanjutnya terdengar gelak tawa dari keduanya.

Selama perjalanan ke ruangan Sehun, banyak beberapa staff membungkuk sopan kepada Luhan. mereka melakukannya karena memang sudah mengenal siapa sosok Luhan yang tidak lain adalah kekasih dari atasan mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa malu dan menilai perlakuan mereka sedikit berlebihan. Tapi jika mengingat kebiasaan Sehun tempo hari yang dengan gamblang mengatakan pada semua staff bawahannya untuk menghormati Luhan, gadis ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Seulgi- _ssi_."

Seulgi mengangguk lantas undur diri dari hadapan Luhan. Sedangkan gadis itu langsung menjelajah ruangan Sehun.

Luhan kembali tersenyum saat mendapati pesan dari Sehun—walaupun melalui ponsel Chanyeol—kalau rapat sebentar lagi akan selesai. Dengan langkah ringan, gadis itu berjalan mendekati meja Sehun. Ia terkejut mendapati ponsel Sehun tergeletak bebas di atas meja.

"Astaga, Sehun. Ceroboh sekali meninggalkan ponsel di ruangan, di atas meja seperti ini pula," Luhan berdecak-decak sambil mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Ia kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya dengan mulus di atas kursi kerja milik Sehun yang nyaman.

"Sebaiknya kusimpan di laci mejanya saja," gumam Luhan. Tangannya menarik laci meja yang berada di sisi kanan, kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di dalamnya. Saat Luhan hendak menutup laci meja itu, matanya justru menangkap selembar foto yang tidak asing baginya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang terlanjur muncul dalam benaknya, Luhan kembali membuka laci tersebut. Perlahan tangannya mengambil selembar foto yang sedikit menyembul di balik beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah Luhan memandangi foto itu secara utuh, mata gadis itu membulat sempurna.

"I-Ini ..." beberapa kali Luhan mengedipkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ada dalam potret foto tersebut.

"Kenapa fotoku bisa ada di sini?"

Ya, sosok gadis yang terlihat cantik dalam foto tersebut memang Luhan. Fakta yang membuat Luhan terkejut luar biasa adalah foto itu diambil sewaktu Luhan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putra kolega ayahnya di China. Kurang lebih sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai fotoku?" Perasaan gelisah seketika menyergap dalam diri Luhan.

Ketika Luhan sedang bergelut dengan pikiran yang didominasi kegelisahan itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering. Ragu-ragu, Luhan melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar.

"Ayah mertua?" Luhan bergumam dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seketika menegang kala melihat nama kontak tersebut.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin ..." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis pemikiran buruk yang datang menghinggapi kepalanya.

Ponsel Sehun kembali berdering. Jantung Luhan berdetak sangat cepat. Tangannya kini bergetar, ada keraguan apakah dirinya harus menekan tombol hijau atau kembali mengabaikan panggilan masuk.

Namun didorong rasa penasaran yang terlanjur menyeruak, dengan gerakan pelan gadis itu menekan tombol hijau. Ia dekatkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" _Halo?_ "

 **DEG!**

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Gadis ini sangat mengenali suara di seberang sana. _Ayah?!_

" _Halo, Sehun? Syukurlah kau menjawab teleponku. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu._ "

"..."

" _Kudengar dari istriku, Luhan menelepon dan mengatakan kalau kau baru saja melamarnya."_

"..."

" _Sebenarnya aku menyayangkan langkahmu yang terkesan terburu-buru, tapi jika boleh berkata jujur, di sisi lain aku bahagia mendengarnya_."

Kali ini terdengar derai tawa dari seberang sana.

" _Setiap kali mendengar Luhan bercerita tentangmu lewat istriku, aku tidak ragu jika kau memang sangat mencintai putriku._ "

"..."

" _Karena kau sudah melamarnya dan kudengar lamaranmu diterima Luhan, aku memberi restu pada kalian. Lagi pula, sejak awal aku memang sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi menantuku bukan?_ "

"..."

" _Ah, soal sebagian saham milikku yang akan kuberikan padamu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kita lupakan saja perjanjian itu. Setelah kau resmi menjadi menantuku, kau akan secara otomatis membantu mengurus bisnisku, karena aku yakin Luhan akan menolak dan lebih memilih mengurus rumah tangga kalian. Tapi, itu pun jika kau bersedia. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Dan satu lagi, aku dan istriku berencana akan segera menemui kalian. Mungkin besok, bagaimana menurutmu?_ "

Batin Luhan menjerit. Sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya jika Sehun dan ayahnya rupanya sudah lama saling mengenal. Lebih dari itu, bahkan mereka sudah melakukan kesepakatan di belakangnya yang mengaitkan urusan cinta dengan bisnis.

Bagus sekali.

" _Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja?_ "

Di waktu yang sama, pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok berperawakan jangkung yang muncul di balik pintu dengan wajah cerahnya. Namun perlahan binar bahagia dari sorot mata Sehun sirna. Saat lelaki itu melihat Luhan tengah menggenggam sebuah foto di tangan kiri—yang tidak lain adalah potret Luhan—juga ponselnya yang berada di tangan kanan Luhan. Sangat terlihat jelas jika posisi Luhan dengan ponselnya sedang menerima panggilan masuk.

"Lu-Luhan?"

Luhan belum menjawab. Ia masih fokus mendengar suara sang ayah di seberang sana.

" _Sehun, apa kau masih mendengarku? Sehun?_ "

"Ayah ..."

 **DEG!**

Mata Sehun membelalak lebar. Pria itu mematung di tempatnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dan Luhan juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ayahnya di sana. Pasti tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun.

" _Lu-Luhan, kaukah itu?_ "

Napas Luhan memburu, seiring mata gadis itu yang terpejam selama beberapa detik. Ia bisa merasakan pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya seolah menipis. Belum lagi perasaan sesak di dada yang begitu menyiksa.

"Sehun sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, Ayah. Tapi Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, aku pastikan semua perkataan Ayah akan kusampaikan padanya." Luhan melempar tatapan tajam nan menusuk kepada Sehun. "Semuanya. Tidak akan ada yang terlewat satupun."

" _Lu-Luhan, dengar. Ayah bisa jelaskan. Ini tidak seperti—_ "

"Maaf, Ayah. Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Ayah bisa menelepon Sehun nanti."

" _Tolong dengarkan ayah, Lu—_ "

 **PIP!**

Luhan memutus obrolan itu secara pihak, bahkan tanpa ragu ia menonaktifkan ponsel Sehun, lalu melemparnya di atas meja dengan sembarang. Tidak peduli jika ponsel itu nantinya akan rusak.

Sehun yang sudah membaca situasi di antara mereka, perlahan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan yang berdiri di balik meja kerjanya.

"BERHENTI!"

Sehun berjingkat kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berjalan ke sini?!"

"Lu, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Sehun mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin, berkata dengan hati-hati agar tidak memancing emosi Luhan. Walau rasanya percuma saja karena di hadapannya kini, Luhan benar-benar dikuasai api kemarahan.

Karena pada akhirnya apa yang selama ini ia tutupi berhasil diketahui oleh Luhan.

Dan lagi gadis itu mengetahui semuanya bukan lewat Sehun, melainkan orang lain yang parahnya adalah ayah Luhan sendiri.

"Kau ..." Luhan bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. "Sejak awal kau sudah tahu siapa aku?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan.

"Sejak aku datang ke sini untuk pertama kalinya, kau sudah tahu jika aku adalah putri dari pengusaha kaya raya di Beijing yang bernama Xi Guangzuo?"

"Lu, aku bisa—"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, OH SEHUN!" Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, Sehun ingin sekali berlari ke arah Luhan dan memeluk gadis itu seerat mungkin. Namun setiap ia memperlihatkan gerakan kakinya yang melangkah ke depan, tubuh Luhan bergerak refleks ke belakang. Kentara sekali gadis itu tengah menghindarinya.

"Tolong kendalikan emosimu, Lu." Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan mulai menggeram frustasi. "Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Aku mohon."

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Oke," Sehun menaikkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Luhan agar tetap bersikap tenang. "Aku akan menjawabnya."

Bahu Luhan naik turun. Sehun yang melihatnya merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku, itu benar. Aku memang sudah tahu siapa jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, bahkan sebelum kau datang ke sini."

Luhan bisa merasakan lehernya seperti tercekat.

"Aku bertemu ayahmu sewaktu melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke sana." Sehun mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan ayah Luhan. "Kami bertemu di hotel milik ayahmu, karena kebetulan aku menginap di sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran ayahmu waktu itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung mengatakan bahwa aku adalah calon menantu idamannya. Ayahmu langsung memintaku agar bersedia dijodohkan denganmu."

Sehun bisa merasakan otot persendiannya terasa kaku melihat Luhan terus saja menatap tajam padanya.

"Waktu itu, aku menolak mentah-mentah permintaan ayahmu. Karena saat itu aku belum ada keinginan sama sekali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, bahkan menikah sekali pun. Aku masih ingin fokus dengan karirku. Kami yang masih dikuasai arogansi seorang pebisnis, akhirnya melakukan kesepakatan. Ayahmu menjanjikan sebagian saham miliknya yang akan diberikan padaku, jika aku bersedia dijodohkan denganmu."

"Dan kau menyetujui ucapan ayahku?"

Sehun terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Jawab!"

Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil. Detik itu juga bahu Luhan merosot, seiring buliran kristal bening yang mulai mengaliri wajahnya.

"Dengar, Lu." Sehun terlihat panik melihat air mata Luhan tak kunjung berhenti. "Awalnya aku memang salah karena menerima perjodohan ini setelah diiming-imingi saham perusahaan milik ayahmu. Namun sewaktu ayahmu memperlihatkan fotomu padaku, semuanya berubah dalam sekejap, Lu. Aku menerimanya karena aku memang mencintaimu. Melalui foto yang kau pegang itulah, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"KAU BOHONG!"

Sehun terkesiap. Tampaknya kali ini akan sulit bagi Sehun untuk meredakan amarah Luhan.

"Kau sama saja seperti mereka. Mendekatiku karena mengincar latar belakang ayahku hanya untuk keuntunganmu sendiri." Luhan menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun. Kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka selama ini ternyata aku sudah dibodohi." Luhan tersenyum getir, menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan sukses membuat Sehun kian didera rasa bersalah.

"Aku terlalu banyak menonton drama. Kupikir kisah cinta klasik yang ada di dalamnya benar-benar nyata terjadi di kehidupan kita." bibir Luhan bergetar. "Ternyata aku salah. Semua itu hanya khayalan dalam drama."

"Luhan ..."

"Bodohnya aku percaya ucapanmu yang mengatakan kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku dalam waktu 3 detik." Luhan kembali menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Padahal sudah jelas pertemuan kita di kedai _ramyeon_ waktu itu juga sudah kau atur sebelumnya bukan? Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Tidak, Lu! Pertemuan pertama kita bukan di sana, melainkan di China. Jika kau lupa, aku bisa menceritakannya." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memberikan kejelasan pada Luhan. "Dan ucapanku yang mengutip drama itu benar adanya, aku tidak bohong. Satu-satunya kebohonganku adalah aku yang bersekongkol dengan ayahmu dalam perjodohan kita. Tapi perasaanku padamu adalah nyata. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Percayalah."

"Omong kosong!"

"Demi Tuhan, Lu. Percayalah padaku!" Sehun menggeram frustasi. "Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

 _Skak mat!_ Sehun tidak bisa berkata lagi mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, Sehun? Kenapa?"

"I-itu ... itu ..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya terlalu takut kalau kau akan pergi setelah aku mengakui semuanya."

Luhan tersenyum sinis, "Itu artinya kau tidak mempercayaiku."

Sehun mendongak. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, Lu ..."

"Kau tidak mau berkata jujur sejak awal, itu artinya sejak awal pun kau tidak mau mempercayaiku."

"Demi Tuhan, Lu. Aku hanya terlalu takut melukai perasaanmu!"

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap melukai perasaanku, bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan. Kau tahu kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan nanar. "Karena aku mendengarnya dari orang lain, bukan dari bibirmu sendiri. Ini semakin menyakitkan karena aku mendengarnya dari ayahku sendiri, Sehun."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata penyesalan sekaligus rasa bersalah yang kini mulai turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Maafkan aku." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, berusaha menghapus jejak air mata Luhan namun tangannya langsung ditepis gadis itu.

"Aku ingin sekali memaafkanmu, tapi ..." Luhan semakin terisak. "Hatiku terlalu sakit, Sehun. Bagaimana ini? Kau benar-benar sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padaku."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," racau Sehun penuh rasa bersalah. "Tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua, Lu. Aku mohon."

Sehun tidak peduli berapa banyak kata-kata permintaan maaf itu keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan mulai mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau masih ingat ucapanku tempo hari?"

 **DEG!**

Sehun terdiam. Perlahan lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

 _Tidak! Kau berjanji itu hanya sebuah candaan_.

"Sehun, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padaku."

 _Tidak! Tolong jangan katakan itu, Lu!_

"Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya."

 _Tidak, Luhan! Tidak!_

"Maafkan aku ..."

 _Kumohon, Lu! Jangan lanjutkan lagi!_

"Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **27 Februari 2016**

 **A/N :** Aloha, maaf ya baru sempat posting kelanjutannya sekarang *deep bow*

Kalau bukan karena kendala waktu, ya karena mood yang bermasalah. Waktu ide udah muncul di kepala, mood buat nulis malah nggak mendukung sama sekali. Giliran moodnya udah dapet, eh malah nggak ada waktu buat nulis *gubrak*. Dan aku minta maaf kalau semisal chapter ini kurang memuaskan *jujur aja udah terlanjur pusing sendiri nulisnya hehe*

Dan sedikit curhat, waktu baca ulang chapter ini, aku baru nyadar kalau chapter ini di bagian depan udah geregetan karena obrolan ortu-nya Luhan, trus di tengah-tengah super duper sweet, dari nikahannya KaiSoo sampe sesi lamaran HunHan. Lha, pas udah masuk ending jadi berasa yang tadinya terbang ke langit, langsung jatuh—dihempasin begitu aja ke dasar bumi kekeke

Maaf ya kalau bikin baper *sengaja*plak*digampar readers*

Oke, daripada kebanyakan cuap-cuap udahan aja ya. Chapter selanjutnya aku nggak bisa janji bakal cepet posting #nyengir di pojokan

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

sehundick, kimrai, ElisYe Het, Aura626, Angel Deer, Arifaohse, nik4nik, VyAeri, Seravin509, 7wulanm, Selenia oh, AmeliaOh 21, Light-B, oh chaca, BiEl025, igineeer, Ririn Ayu, Guest, HUNHANyue, kenlee1412, Navizka94, Yohannaemerald, lulu-shi, Wind Noona, RealCY, ChanHunBaek, JonginDO, JungHunHan, Nurul999, Juna Oh, Sarrah HunHan, rafa, OhXiSeLu, Sanshaini Hikari, Kim YeHyun, Husnul28, parasyub, dyodomyeon, Skymoebius, hunnaxxx, Annisawinds, Baekkiechuu, Vinka668, widiantini9, Vivi408, BabyByunie, Yousee, HunHanCherry1220, Nkhaairunnisa, chenma, Augstn AD, munakyumin137, luhannieka, deva94bubletea, hatakehanahungry, Khairunnisa, fakkpark, Kim zangin, lenialulu11, whitechrysan, Seluhanse1220, ChagiLu, Ocichan21, khalidasalsa

Buat yang kemarin nanyain lewat PM kapan kelanjutannya diposting : selamat karena akhirnya diposting juga hihihi

Buat yang lain, khususnya yang baru gabung ngikutin cerita ini, ditunggu lho ya review dari kalian *kedip-kedip*

I love you all *muach*


	13. Chapter 12

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 12**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong lantai tertinggi gedung kantor Oh Corporation. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan keluar dari ruangan pimpinan perusahaan itu dengan wajah yang beruraian air mata. Selama berjalan mata gadis itu hanya fokus menatap lantai.

Luhan tidak peduli kakinya yang kesakitan karena berjalan cepat dengan _high heels_ yang ia kenakan. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang hanyalah menghindari Sehun. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari laki-laki yang baru saja diketahui telah berbohong padanya. Bukan hanya berbohong, Sehun bahkan melakukan kesepakatan bisnis dengan ayahnya di atas perjodohan mereka yang diatur tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun dari belakang. Beberapa kali gadis itu nyaris terjatuh dan dia bisa mendengar pekikan Sehun dengan nada penuh kepanikan. Beruntung Luhan masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"LUHAN BERHENTI!"

Bukannya berhenti, Luhan justru berlari menuju lift yang berada di depan mata. Tangannya dengan sigap menekan tombol lift, berharap agar pintu di depannya ini segera terbuka. Ia mengawasi Sehun yang semakin dekat. Dengan brutal Luhan kembali menekan tombol lift berulang kali sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

 **TING!**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi yang terdengar, pintu lift terbuka secara perlahan. Luhan baru saja menghela napas, namun detik itu juga napasnya serasa tertahan ketika melihat sosok tinggi yang muncul dari dalam lift. Lelaki itu memandangi Luhan dengan keheranan, sebab dia mendapati penampilan Luhan yang kacau dengan mata sembap.

"Chanyeol- _oppa_ ..."

"Ada apa denganmu, Lu?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Luhan. Ingin memastikan kondisi gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini baik-baik saja.

Hanya gelengan singkat yang diberikan Luhan. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam lift—meninggalkan Chanyeol di tempat dengan wajah kebingungan. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Chanyeol sempat membaca pergerakan bibir Luhan yang seolah berkata 'Maaf, _Oppa_ '.

"LUHAN, TUNGGU!"

Teriakan keras Sehun menjadi jawaban dari kebingungan Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga lebar itu menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati kondisi adik sepupunya jauh lebih kacau dari Luhan.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol semakin bingung sekaligus khawatir. Lelaki bermarga Oh itu kini setengah membungkuk dan sesekali terbatuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun mendongak dan memperlihatkan tatapan sayunya. Mata Chanyeol nyaris tak berkedip, mendengar cara bicara Sehun yang terputus-putus, namun setelahnya terkesan cepat di bagian akhir. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, pria berkulit pucat itu sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Sehun memilih turun menaiki tangga darurat.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Chanyeol terlihat bodoh dengan posisi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu lift. Namun wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran luar biasa terhadap pasangan kekasih itu. Belum pernah Chanyeol melihat mereka tampak kacau seperti barusan dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau mereka sedang terlibat pertengkaran. Mengingat bagaimana kondisi mereka, Chanyeol yakin pertengkaran kali ini bukan pertengkaran kecil seperti biasanya.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar dering ponsel. Buru-buru Chanyeol merogoh saku di balik jas yang ia kenakan. Dahinya mengerut ketika melihat nama kontak ayahnya muncul di layar ponsel.

"Halo?"

" _Chanyeol, apa kau sedang sibuk?_ "

"Tidak, Ayah. Ada apa meneleponku?"

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Kebetulan ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu_."

"Hal penting?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Soal apa, Ayah?"

" _Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, tapi ini ada kaitannya dengan Sehun dan Luhan_."

Mata Chanyeol seketika membulat sempurna.

"Baik, Ayah. Katakan saja di mana tempatnya. Aku akan segera datang ke sana," ujar Chanyeol sebelum percakapan mereka berakhir. Satu pemikiran pun muncul dalam benaknya. Apakah ayahnya ini mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"LUHAAN!"

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin saat matanya menangkap Luhan yang sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam taksi, yang kebetulan melintas di depan kantornya. Gadis itu sempat menoleh ke arahnya—masih sama dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan yang dilayangkan untuknya. Sehun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyusul Luhan dan kesempatan itu berhasil ia peroleh ketika tangannya sukses mencengkeram lengan gadis itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK!" Cengkeraman tangan Sehun semakin kuat. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Oh Sehun!" Luhan membentak Sehun dengan menyalangkan matanya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Luhan dan secara tidak sadar justru semakin menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya. Dia tidak menyadari tindakannya ini membuat Luhan kesakitan.

"Sehun, lepas!" Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sakit karena cengkeraman tangan Sehun yang begitu kuat. "Hiks ... sakit ..."

Mendengar satu isakan tangis yang lolos dari Luhan, Sehun tersadar atas kebodohan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Spontan saja cengkeraman tangan Sehun terlepas dari lengan Luhan.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Sehun buru-buru menangkup wajah Luhan, jemarinya bergerak lembut menghapus cairan bening yang terus mengalir dari sepasang mata rusa yang cantik itu. "Katakan mana yang sakit? Aku akan mengobatinya."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang membuat pria itu terkesiap.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGOBATINYA KARENA HATIKU YANG SAKIT ATAS KEBOHONGAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, OH SEHUN!"

Wajah Sehun seketika kembali murung, "Luhan, kumohon ... dengarkan penjelasanku ..." ucapnya dengan suara parau. Sehun tidak peduli berapa kali dia harus menjelaskan semuanya, asalkan Luhan mau mendengar, dan bersedia memberinya kesempatan. Sekalipun terdengar mustahil—mengingat bagaimana raut terluka yang begitu kentara di wajah Luhan—Sehun tidak peduli.

Dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau kehilangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi darimu!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun. "PERGI!"

"Lu ..."

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mendorong lagi tubuh Sehun sampai pria itu terhuyung ke belakang. Melihat ada kesempatan, Luhan segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Gelagat Luhan itu kembali memancing Sehun untuk bergerak cepat menghentikannya, namun kali ini pria itu kecolongan.

"Luhan, buka pintunya!" Sehun mengetuk kaca jendela taksi yang dinaiki Luhan.

Supir taksi yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil melihat drama pasangan kekasih ini, memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Pria paruh baya dengan setelan seragam kerjanya itu menatap iba ke arah Luhan yang sedang menangis.

"Nona?"

"Jalan!"

"Ta-tapi, orang itu—"

"AKU BILANG JALAN!" teriak Luhan frustasi dan sukses membuat supir taksi itu melonjak kaget.

"Ba-baik, Nona."

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang masih berusaha keras mengetuk kaca jendela di sebelahnya, berulang kali memohon agar Luhan mau membuka pintu untuknya. Hati Luhan semakin tersiksa ketika ia melihat cairan bening kembali menetes dari mata elang Sehun.

Namun untuk kali ini, Luhan memilih bersikap egois. Gadis itu terlanjur sakit hati karena kebohongan yang dilakukan Sehun bersama ayahnya. Dia merasa sudah dibodohi dan dipermainkan.

Perlahan taksi mulai berjalan. Luhan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan meminta supir taksi itu untuk melajukan kendaraan dengan kecepatan penuh. Di sela isak tangisnya, bayangan wajah Sehun yang sedang memohon padanya kembali melintas. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan itu sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Luhan butuh ketenangan, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Luhan memilih pergi, ke tempat di mana dia bisa menenangkan diri atas apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sehun, untuk sementara.

Atau untuk selamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Untuk kesekian kali, Ny. Jinglei menghembuskan napas kasar setelah mendengar suara operator di ponselnya. Raut putus asa tampak mendominasi wajahnya karena ia tak kunjung berhasil menghubungi Luhan. Sejak pengakuan Tn. Guangzuo beberapa saat yang lalu, tentang Luhan yang sudah mengetahui rahasia antara suami dan calon menantunya, Ny. Jinglei diselimuti kekhawatiran luar biasa.

"Bagaimana?" Tn. Guangzuo bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Ekspresi wajahnya tak jauh berbeda—bahkan jauh lebih parah—dari Ny. Jinglei.

Perempuan setengah baya itu hanya menggeleng pelan dengan mata sayu miliknya. "Ponselnya tidak aktif," jawabnya lemas.

Tn. Guangzuo menangkup wajahnya lalu beralih meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia menggeram frustasi, merutuki keteledorannya sendiri yang membuat semuanya hancur berantakan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ny. Jinglei diliputi perasaan cemas. "Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada putri kita."

Lama terdiam membuat satu keputusan muncul dalam kepala Tn. Guangzuo. Ya, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat dan tidak ada waktu untuk menundanya lagi.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

Perkataan Tn. Guangzuo membuat sang istri menoleh dengan keheranan.

"Maksudmu?"

Tn. Guangzuo menghela napas, "Bersiaplah. Kita pergi ke Seoul sekarang juga."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"SIALAN!"

Tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali umpatan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kemudi setir dan perlahan Sehun menundukkan kepala—menyandarkannya di atas kemudi setir sambil menghela napas berat.

Ponsel Luhan tidak aktif dan otomatis tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sehun sudah menghubungi Baekhyun, Yixing maupun Kyungsoo, berharap mendengar kabar bila Luhan sedang bersama salah satu dari mereka. Namun semua hanya tinggal harapan. Nyatanya tak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang sedang bersama Luhan. Ini jelas membuktikan bahwa gadis itu tidak hanya menghindar darinya, tetapi juga orang-orang terdekat Sehun yang akan mudah dijangkau olehnya.

"Luhan ..."

Sungguh, ini benar-benar di luar prediksi Sehun. Tak pernah ia bayangkan jika Luhan akan mengetahui rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dalam waktu secepat ini. Hal yang lebih menyakitkan, bukan hanya karena Luhan mengetahui fakta itu dari ayah Luhan sendiri. Akan tetapi, Luhan tahu setelah gadis itu menerima lamarannya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang? Rasanya kemarin ia baru saja diterbangkan ke awan karena bahagia lamarannya untuk Luhan diterima, namun dalam waktu sekejap tubuhnya serasa dihempaskan ke bumi setelah terbongkarnya rahasia yang selama ini tutupi dari Luhan. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Namun Sehun sadar akan satu hal. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan Luhan. Gadis itu jauh lebih terluka setelah dibohongi, apalagi Sehun bersekongkol dengan ayah Luhan sendiri.

Sehun akui dia memang melakukan kesalahan besar dengan kebohongan itu. Tapi, tidak bisakah Luhan memberinya kesempatan dan melihat betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu?

Ah, ini benar-benar sulit. Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk meyakinkan Luhan jika dia bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak pernah berbohong soal perasaannya yang begitu mencintai Luhan.

"Bukan di kedai _ramyeon_ , tapi di hotel ayahmu ..." Sehun tersenyum samar ketika mengingat sebuah memori yang melintas dalam kepalanya.

"Di sanalah kita pertama kali bertemu, Lu ..."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sehun baru saja tiba di Hotel Royal yang terletak di pusat kota Beijing. Ia melangkah tegap memasuki lobi hotel, kemudian sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Pria itu bersikap cuek saat beberapa pengunjung hotel—khususnya perempuan—memekik histeris sambil melihat ke arahnya._

 _"_ _Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

 _Jihoo yang bertugas sebagai sekertaris pribadinya langsung menyebutkan reservasi kamar atas nama Sehun. Petugas resepsionis itu pun memberikan pernyataan untuk menunggu, selagi mereka memeriksa reservasi kamar yang dimaksud Jihoo. Sehun yang memang terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan dari Seoul ke Beijing, memberitahu Jihoo kalau dia akan menunggu di sofa yang disediakan di lobi._

 _Ketika Sehun hampir sampai di sofa yang terletak di sisi kanan lobi, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis._

 _"_ _HEI!"_

 _Sehun terkesiap mendengar teriakan gadis yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya itu. Namun rasa kagetnya langsung tergantikan dengan rasa kagum setelah ia melihat sepasang mata rusa yang dimiliki gadis itu._

 _"_ _Cantik ..." gumam Sehun tanpa sadar dengan bahasa ibunya._

 _Gadis itu mendongak ke arah Sehun. "Maaf, apa kau baru saja mengatakan cantik?" tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap polos._

 _Mata Sehun membeliak. Dia tidak mengira gadis itu mengerti, bahkan bisa berbicara bahasa Korea. Sial, Sehun benar-benar malu. Untung saja ia dengan cepat kembali bersikap dingin dan angkuh hanya untuk menutupi warna merah tipis di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Tidak." Sehun berkata dengan tenang, meski sangat kontras dengan jantungnya yang kini bertalu-talu. "Kau salah dengar."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak salah dengar. Kau baru saja mengatakan cantik," kali ini mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip. "Dan aku yakin ucapanmu barusan untukku. Terima kasih."_

 _What?! Sehun menatap tak percaya dengan perubahan drastis ekspresi gadis itu, yang kini terlihat senang dengan senyum lebarnya. Ah, jangan lupakan ucapan terima kasih yang baru saja terlontar darinya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengatakan itu, anak kecil."_

 _"_ _Anak kecil?!" Raut wajahnya kembali berubah dan gadis itu berteriak marah. "Aku bukan anak kecil! Umurku sebentar lagi 21 tahun!"_

 _Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terkejut. Apa benar gadis ini berumur 21 tahun sesuai pengakuannya? Jelas dari penampilannya malah terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun. Lihat saja rambutnya yang ditata ala ponytail, jaket warna pink dengan motif tokoh kartun Bambi dan celana training selutut dengan warna senada. Satu lagi, jangan lupakan sepatu kets yang ia kenakan dan sekali lagi ada motif tokoh kartun serupa dengan jaketnya._

 _Sedetik kemudian perhatian Sehun teralih pada bibir gadis itu yang kini mengerucut imut. Astaga, rasanya Sehun benar-benar ingin mencicipi bibir cherry yang menggoda itu. Tahan dirimu, Oh Sehun!_

 _"_ _Aku tidak percaya."_

 _"_ _Terserah kau saja!" Gadis itu melewatinya dengan wajah marah. Ia menoleh sebentar dan menatap sinis ke arah Sehun. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara, seolah berkata 'Awas kau!'_

 _Sungguh, Sehun nyaris menyemburkan tawanya melihat kelakuan gadis itu yang kelewat imut dan menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang bergoyang-goyang ketika gadis itu melangkah dengan menghentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil._

 _"_ _Tuan Sehun ..."_

 _Sehun menoleh ketika Jihoo memanggilnya. Dia berdecak singkat lantaran kegiatannya mengamati gadis bermata rusa tadi jadi terganggu. Saat Sehun menoleh ke arah semula, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jihoo—menyalahkan sekertaris pribadinya ini karena membuatnya kehilangan jejak gadis itu_

 _Jihoo sempat bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Sehun untuknya. "A-ada masalah apa, Tuan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Lupakan."_

 _Sehun langsung melangkah meninggalkan Jihoo dengan perasaan kesal. Masa bodoh bagaimana wajah bersalah orang kepercayaannya itu. Karena di kepalanya sekarang hanya terfokus pada gadis bermata rusa tadi yang telah menarik perhatiannya._

 _"_ _Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Nona Rusa ..." gumam Sehun sembari tersenyum simpul._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Sehun mengulum senyum tiap kali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Itu terjadi sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Hanya berselang dua hari sebelum pertemuannya dengan ayah Luhan di tempat yang sama—Hotel Royal milik Xi Corporation.

Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan mendasar kenapa Sehun menerima tawaran dari Tn. Guangzuo. Bukan karena saham yang dijanjikan ayah Luhan, melainkan karena sejak awal Sehun sudah bertemu lebih dulu dengan Luhan, dan dia memang sudah terpikat dengan pesona gadis itu. Ketika melihat foto Luhan yang disodorkan Tn. Guangzuo waktu itu, rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak dalam diri Sehun

Sejak saat itu, selama sisa harinya di China, Sehun kerap mengikuti Luhan ke manapun gadis itu pergi. Tentu saja hal ini Sehun lakukan jika dia tidak mempunyai kesibukan, atau dengan kata lain urusan pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Bisa dibilang, Sehun tak ubahnya seperti seorang _stalker_. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertindak bodoh, mengikuti gadis yang sudah memikat hatinya itu secara diam-diam. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan selama ini bahwa Sehun adalah sosok lelaki idaman yang diincar para gadis di luar sana, yang biasanya dikejar-kejar gadis yang mengincarnya.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Sehun hanya bisa mengamati Luhan dari kejauhan. Itu semua atas permintaan Tn. Guangzuo, yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu selama kurang lebih 3 bulan. Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti, bahkan ia sempat mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada calon ayah mertuanya itu karena terkesan dihalangi untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

Dan semua jawaban atas pertanyaan masalah itu pun terjawab ketika kedatangan Luhan di Seoul, dengan tujuan untuk mencari mantan kekasih gadis itu. Dari sinilah Sehun tahu, sewaktu ia dan Luhan pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu masih menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Ya, meskipun Sehun sempat kembali meluapkan kekesalannya karena dibohongi dengan status Luhan sebelumnya, pada akhirnya semua usaha Sehun berbuah manis.

Diawali dengan sandiwara konyol, berpura-pura menjadi pasangan kekasih, sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih sungguhan. Kemudian tinggal selangkah lagi mereka akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri setelah lamaran Sehun diterima oleh Luhan.

Sayangnya, rahasia yang selama ini ia tutupi bersama Tn. Guangzuo justru terkuak setelah kabar bahagia rencana pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Rahasia itu terbongkar sebelum Sehun mengakuinya sendiri pada Luhan.

Dalam sekejap, semuanya hancur berantakan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol tiba di rumahnya mendekati jam makan malam. Ia turun dari mobil sambil menenteng tas dan juga jas formalnya yang sudah ditanggalkan. Langkahnya sedikit melambat ketika mendekati pintu rumah. Raut keseriusan begitu kentara di wajahnya—tanda pria itu tengah berpikir keras. Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang memikirkan Sehun yang tidak kembali ke kantor setelah pergi menyusul Luhan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara Baekhyun yang mengalun lembut menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat, lalu menyerahkan tas dan juga jas formal milknya kepada Baekhyun.

Mendapati sang suami melamun di dekat pintu, tak pelak mengundang tanda tanya dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Baekhyun mengusap lengan Chanyeol hingga pria itu menoleh. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor? Wajahmu terlihat murung."

Hanya helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Tak ayal sikapnya ini membuat Baekhyun semakin dirundung rasa penasaran.

"Chanyeol ..."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena telepon rumah mereka yang berbunyi. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya sebentar untuk bertanya lagi pada Chanyeol. Perempuan itu melangkah tergesa-gesa ke ruang tengah, lalu dengan gerakan kilat ia menyambar telepon rumah yang terpasang di sana.

"Halo?" Baekhyun menyapa dengan lembut.

" _Nyo-Nyonya ..._ "

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut. Ia mengenali suara yang bergetar ini. "Bibi Jung?"

Mendengar satu nama yang keluar dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergegas mendekati istrinya itu.

"Ada apa, Bibi Jung? Kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar panik?"

"..."

"Bibi Jung?"

" _Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu Anda. Tapi, bisakah Tuan dan Nyonya datang ke sini?_ "

"Memangnya ada apa, Bibi Jung?"

" _Satu jam yang lalu Tuan Sehun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Kami mendengar suara teriakan Tuan Sehun yang disusul suara benda dibanting dari ruang kerjanya. Ketika kami ingin memeriksanya, Tuan Sehun tiba-tiba keluar dan setelah itu masuk ke kamarnya. Sekarang Tuan Sehun mengurung diri di kamar dan kami mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari sana, Nyonya._ "

"Be-benarkah?" napas Baekhyun sedikit tertahan mendengar kabar mengejutkan barusan. "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa bisa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?"

" _Kami juga tidak tahu, Nyonya. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berani mendekat. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Tuan Sehun. Jadi, bisakah Tuan dan Nyonya datang ke sini secepatnya?_ "

"Tentu. Aku dan Chanyeol akan segera ke sana," Baekhyun mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu, di mana Luhan?"

"..."

"Bibi Jung, aku tanya di mana Luhan?"

" _Maaf, Nyonya. Saya tidak tahu. Kata Jiyoung, tadi siang Nona Luhan keluar dari kantor Tuan Sehun sambil menangis. Jiyoung terkejut karena Nona Luhan memilih pulang dengan taksi. Namun belum sempat Nona Luhan masuk ke dalam taksi yang kebetulan melintas, Tuan Sehun menghentikannya dan mereka terlibat pertengkaran. Sampai akhirnya Nona Luhan tetap pergi dengan menaiki taksi, dan sampai sekarang belum pulang ke rumah. Kami tidak bisa menghubunginya karena ponsel Nona Luhan tidak aktif._ "

"Ya Tuhan ..." penjelasan Bibi Jung secara tidak langsung menjadi jawaban dari penyebab kacaunya kondisi Sehun. "Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana."

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak kalah cemas. Terlebih melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah sang istri yang begitu drastis setelah menerima telepon dari Bibi Jung.

"Terjadi sesuatu di rumah Sehun," Baekhyun mengambil jeda sejenak. "Bibi Jung bilang, Sehun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, lalu mengacak-acak ruang kerjanya dan sekarang dia mengurung diri di kamar. Mereka sempat mendengar beberapa kali teriakan Sehun dan terakhir mereka mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari kamarnya."

"Benarkah?!" Chanyeol memekik kaget. "Kita harus secepatnya ke sana, Baek! Ini gawat!"

Terang saja reaksi Chanyeol ini membuat Baekhyun memandang curiga. "Yeol, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kondisi Sehun ini ada kaitannya dengan Luhan?"

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol akhirnya mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Tadi siang mereka bertengkar, dan kali ini ... masalahnya tidak sesederhana seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun semakin penasaran. "Katakan padaku, Yeol. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Sekarang kita harus secepatnya pergi ke rumah Sehun sebelum kondisinya semakin parah."

Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji, Baek. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewat satu pun," bujuk Chanyeol. Ia bernapas lega melihat Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kau dan Dennis bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggu di mobil," ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Dennis dititipkan di rumah ayah dan ibu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Urusan Sehun jauh lebih mendesak."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tunggu kami di mobil," Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar, sedangkan Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar, menunggu istri dan anaknya di dalam mobil.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobil, pikirannya seketika kacau. Obrolan dengan ayahnya saat jam makan siang beberapa jam yang lalu pun muncul kembali dalam kepalanya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Sandiwara?"_

 _Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya ketika mendengar fakta yang dibeberkan ayahnya, tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan di awal pertemuan mereka. Tepatnya saat makan malam di rumah orang tua Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Maksud Ayah, waktu itu mereka hanya berakting layaknya pasangan kekasih di depan kita semua?"_

 _"_ _Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu," Tn. Jungwoo membenarkan. "Mereka baru resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih sungguhan sekitar 1 minggu setelah makan malam bersama waktu itu."_

 _"_ _Jadi, pengakuan Sehun sebelumnya soal hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan 1 bulan itu bohong?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada sang ayah yang kembali mengangguk._

 _"_ _Kalau dihitung dari pernyataan palsu mereka, hubungan itu sudah terjalin 2 bulan bukan?" Tn. Jungwoo tersenyum samar. "Yang sebenarnya hubungan mereka sekarang baru berjalan selama hampir 1 bulan."_

 _"_ _Kalau baru 1 bulan, kenapa Sehun buru-buru ingin menikahi Luhan?" Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan dahi yang tertekuk._

 _"_ _Itu karena sebenarnya mereka sudah dijodohkan."_

 _"_ _APA?!"_

 _"_ _Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu—tepatnya di hotel milik ayah Luhan tempat Sehun menginap, ketika dia melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke sana. Berselang dua hari setelah pertemuan mereka, Sehun bertemu dengan ayah Luhan, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung memintanya untuk menikahi Luhan. Awalnya Sehun menolak, kemudian secara spontan ayah Luhan menjanjikan saham miliknya akan diberikan kepada Sehun, jika dia bersedia menikah dengan Luhan."_

 _"_ _Dan Sehun menerima perjodohan itu karena saham yang dijanjikan ayah Luhan?"_

 _"_ _Kau berpikir seperti itu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk singkat dan membuat Tn. Jungwoo tersenyum geli._

 _"_ _Semula aku juga berpikir demikian, Yeol. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun secara keseluruhan, semua tidak benar. Sehun menerima perjodohan itu setelah ayah Luhan memperlihatkan foto putrinya. Seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan lebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan ayahnya. Saat melihat foto Luhan, tanpa ragu Sehun menerima perjodohan itu karena Luhan adalah gadis yang sudah memikat hati Sehun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka."_

 _Chanyeol tercengang. Sungguh ia dibuat kaget dengan fakta yang dibeberkan sang ayah._

 _"_ _Dari mana Ayah tahu tentang ini semua?" Chanyeol memandang dengan penuh selidik. "Tidak mungkin Sehun yang menceritakan atas kemauannya sendiri. Pasti Ayah yang memaksanya."_

 _"_ _Kau masih ingat, aku pernah menyuruh Sehun ke ruanganku ketika makan malam pertama kita bersama Luhan?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk lagi._

 _"_ _Sejak mendengar kalau Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih yang berdarah China, aku tidak langsung percaya begitu saja, Yeol. Karena ... kau tahu sendiri anak itu tidak pernah menceritakan kedekatannya dengan gadis manapun. Sangat aneh mendengarnya tiba-tiba sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan kecurigaanku itu terjawab," Tn. Jungwoo mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku pernah melihat Luhan di bandara internasional Beijing, ketika aku melakukan perjalanan ke sana untuk menemui temanku. Kalau tidak salah sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu, aku melihatnya berlari memeluk laki-laki berperawakan tinggi yang ternyata adalah penumpang satu pesawat denganku. Melihat interaksi mereka, aku menebak jika orang itu adalah kekasih Luhan."_

 _"_ _Jadi benar Luhan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain sebelum bersama Sehun?"_

 _Tn. Jungwoo terlihat kaget. "Kau sudah tahu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak sepenuhnya, Ayah. Luhan hanya pernah mengungkit nama mantan kekasihnya saja," jawab Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong Ayah, daya ingatanmu kuat sekali. Ayah bertemu dengan Luhan sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, tapi Ayah masih bisa mengenalinya setelah bertemu di rumah kita waktu itu."_

 _Tn. Jungwoo tersenyum penuh arti, "Itu karena mata rusa Luhan yang sangat cantik, Yeol. Ayah mengenalinya dari sana."_

 _"_ _Ah, benar juga. Siapapun yang pernah melihat binar terang yang terpancar dari mata Luhan itu, pasti akan selalu mengingatnya," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Namun setelah itu, wajahnya kembali berubah gelisah ketika memori Chanyeol kembali mengingat sesuatu._

 _"_ _A-ayah, selain aku apakah ada yang tahu lagi tenang rahasia ini?"_

 _Tn. Jungwoo menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Ayah mengetahui rahasia ini langsung dari Sehun, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang Ayah beritahu."_

 _"_ _Kenapa Ayah baru menceritakannya padaku sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Kau pasti tidak akan percaya," Tn. Jungwoo menghela napas sejenak. "Setelah mendengar lamaran Sehun yang diterima Luhan kemarin, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu memikirkan Sehun yang sampai sekarang belum mengaku soal perjodohan mereka. Hhhh ... atau mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja."_

 _Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk, "Kurasa ... firasat Ayah benar."_

 _Tn. Jungwoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Sebelum aku datang ke sini, tadi aku bertemu dengan Luhan di dekat lift. Wajahnya beruraian air mata. Saat aku ingin menanyakan kondisinya, dia langsung pergi begitu saja dan kemudian aku melihat Sehun datang berlari dengan keadaan kacau sambil meneriaki nama Luhan."_

 _Mata Tn. Jungwoo membelalak lebar. "Jangan katakan kalau Luhan ..."_

 _"_ _Ya, Ayah. Sepertinya Luhan sudah tahu semuanya."_

 ** _Flashback off_**

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Jujur saja, sejak dulu ia lebih memilih dipusingkan masalah pekerjaan ketimbang masalah seperti ini—urusan cinta. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah tahu penyebab pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan tadi siang.

Mengingat laporan Bibi Jung soal kondisi Sehun yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lalu mengacau di rumah, kemudian Luhan yang belum pulang dan tidak bisa dihubungi, Chanyeol menilai untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti semula tidaklah mudah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Wajah Bibi Jung terlihat sedikit lega saat menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama. Baekhyun segera menyerahkan si kecil Dennis kepada salah satu pelayan untuk diasuh sementara waktu, selagi mereka fokus mengurusi Sehun.

Keduanya sempat memeriksa ruang kerja Sehun yang terlihat berantakan. Chanyeol lantas menyuruh pelayan lain untuk membereskan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia masih mengurung diri di kamar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gelisah.

"Iya, Tuan Chanyeol," angguk Bibi Jung.

"Bukankah kalian punya kunci cadangannya? Kenapa tidak membuka kamarnya dengan itu?" selidik Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Kami memang punya, Nyonya. Tapi kami tidak berani," Bibi Jung menggeleng pelan dengan raut ketakutannya. "Saya belum pernah melihat Tuan Sehun sekacau ini. Beliau benar-benar terlihat menakutkan, apalagi teriakan kemarahannya. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berani mendekatinya, Nyonya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang. Raut kekhawatiran mendominasi wajah keduanya.

 **PRANG!**

Semua orang melonjak kaget mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah kamar Sehun.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun memandang kalut suaminya.

"Ambilkan kunci cadangannya. Cepat!" titah Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan." Bibi Jung memberi isyarat pada pelayan lain untuk menjalankan perintah Chanyeol. Sebelum ia pergi menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang segera naik ke kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai 2.

"SEHUN!" Chanyeol berseru keras dan terus menggedor pintu kamar Sehun. Namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari adik sepupunya itu. "SEHUN, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Baekhyun semakin panik dan berbagai pemikiran buruk langsung berputar di kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di dalam?"

"BUKA PINTUNYA, OH SEHUN!"

"Ini kuncinya, Tuan." Salah satu pelayan akhirnya datang sambil membawakan kunci cadangan kamar Sehun. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar di depannya dengan kunci itu.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Sehun dihempaskan begitu saja setelah berhasil terbuka.

"Astaga ..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya melihat keadaan kamar Sehun yang terlihat mengenaskan. Ranjang yang berantakan, lalu beberapa barang yang berbahan kaca maupun keramik pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Mengikuti firasatnya, Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, bola mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan panik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Bibi Jung bergegas menyusul. Keduanya pun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kaget mereka kala mendapati Sehun terduduk dengan tatapan kosong di dalam bilik _shower_ , membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena guyuran air dari _shower_ di atasnya. Namun yang lebih memprihatinkan adalah cairan warna merah dari tangan kanan Sehun yang mengalir ke bawah, yang kini bercampur dengan air dan memenuhi lantai kamar mandi. Mereka melirik ke samping dan mendapati cermin di atas wastafel dalam kondisi retak.

"Luhaaan ..."

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Suara Sehun terdengar memilukan dan menyayat hati. Ia memang belum tahu masalah yang menimpa Sehun dan Luhan, tapi melihat kondisi Sehun seperti ini, Baekhyun bisa menebak kalau masalah mereka adalah masalah besar. Sesuai kata Chanyeol, tidak sesederhana seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Sehun. Ia bisa melihat mata Sehun sedikit membengkak dan ada jejak air mata di sana. "Sehun ... apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengar suara lembut di sekitarnya, Sehun perlahan menolehkan kepalanya sampai manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _noona_ ..."

"Eum, ini aku." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Selagi Baekhyun melakukan pendekatan dengan Sehun, Chanyeol menyuruh Bibi Jung untuk mengambil peralatan obat untuk luka, menyuruh beberapa pelayan segera membereskan dan merapikan kamar Sehun. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan memilih mengawasi Baekhyun dan Sehun di dekat kusen pintu.

"Dia marah padaku, _Noona_ ..."

"Siapa? Siapa yang marah padamu?"

Leher Sehun serasa tercekat dan suaranya mulai serak. "Luhan ... dia marah padaku ..."

"Kenapa Luhan marah padamu?" Baekhyun membelai wajah Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ceritakan, kenapa dia marah padamu?"

"Aku sudah berbohong padanya, _Noona_ ..." lirih Sehun. "Aku sudah berbohong padanya ... dan sekarang ... dia pergi ..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"Luhan pergi dari sisiku ..." Sehun mulai terisak. "Dia pergi ... dia pergi dari sisiku ..."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menatap dengan wajah iba kepada Sehun, khususnya Baekhyun yang mulai menangis.

"To-tolong cari Luhan untukku, _Noona_ ... su-suruh dia pulang ... hiks ..." Sehun semakin terisak. "A-aku ... tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya ... tidak bisa ..."

"Kau tenang saja, Sehun. Kami pasti akan mencari Luhan dan menyuruhnya pulang," Chanyeol ikut menenangkan Sehun. Ia sudah berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun dan kini mengusap lembut bahu lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ ..." Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Terima ... kasih ..."

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakannya, pria ini ambruk.

"SEHUN!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris dan berusaha keras membangunkannya namun tetap tak ada respon. Sehun tidak sadarkan diri, entah itu karena pengaruh alkohol atau kondisinya yang _drop_ karena tertekan.

Chanyeol mencoba bersikap tenang, meski dalam hati ia pun panik luar biasa.

"Hubungi Jongin. Biar aku yang memapahnya ke ranjang," ucap Chanyeol yang segera dibalas anggukan Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jongin tiba di rumah Sehun bersama Kyungsoo, setelah mendapat telepon dari Baekhyun jika Sehun jatuh pingsan. Mereka langsung ke kamar Sehun dan terkejut mendapati sahabat terbaik mereka terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan tangan kanan yang dibalut perban.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun yang meneleponnya dengan suara panik disertai isak tangis, sehingga membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dan langsung datang ke rumah Sehun bersama Kyungsoo hanya berselang 10 menit setelah menerima telepon dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja kami ceritakan. Sebaiknya kau segera memeriksanya," pintanya dengan wajah kalut.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu mengangguk singkat, setuju dengan pendapat Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jongin mengeluarkan peralatan dokternya dan mulai memeriksa kondisi Sehun.

Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencemaskan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya melalui kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala perempuan itu.

"Apa dia baru saja minum?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sorot mata penuh selidik. "Aku mencium bau alkohol."

"Dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk," jawab Chanyeol apa adanya.

Jongin mendesah pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali memeriksa kondisi Sehun.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika melihat Jongin sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Selain pengaruh alkohol, dia terserang demam karena sistem imunnya yang menurun. Kondisinya juga diperparah dengan luka di tangan kanannya," Jongin melepas stetoskop lalu kembali melempar pandangan menyelidik pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sehun? Dia tampak tertekan."

"Luhaaaan ..."

Suara parau Sehun kembali terdengar dan sukses membuat keempat orang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ja-jangan pergi Lu ..." racau Sehun. Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan di keningnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling memandang, sebelum beralih pada pasangan suami istri di sebelahnya.

"Sehun bertengkar dengan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung bisa menebak, setelah mendengar racauan Sehun yang terdengar memilukan.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "Dan masalah mereka tidaklah sepele. Ini sangat rumit."

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu, _Hyung_?" selidik Jongin.

"Ya, kurasa dia mengetahuinya," sahut Baekhyun lalu memandang suaminya dengan sorot mata memohon. "Ceritakan pada kami, Yeol. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sehun dan Luhan? Kenapa Sehun bisa berakhir seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Sebenarnya—"

"Tuan Chanyeol!"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh teriakan Bibi Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu segera membungkuk sambil mengucapkan maaf karena datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ada apa, Bibi Jung?"

"Ada yang datang untuk menemui Tuan Sehun dan Nona Luhan. Mereka menunggu di ruang tengah," jawab Bibi Jung.

"Siapa?"

Bibi Jung terdiam sejenak, ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Me-mereka ... orang tua Nona Luhan."

"APA?!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Qingdao, China**

Zitao menghampiri Kris yang terlihat merenung di dekat balkon kamarnya. Mereka baru saja selesai mengikuti makan malam bersama keluarga Zitao. Beberapa hari terakhir, Kris memang menginap di rumah keluarga Zitao. Alasan ia datang ke kampung halaman Zitao karena Kris ingin menemui orang tua gadis itu, menyampaikan niat baiknya yang ingin segera menikahi putri mereka.

Syukurlah niat Kris itu disambut positif oleh orang Zitao. Mereka pun membahas rencana pertemuan keluarga Zitao dengan keluarga Kris, sebelum nantinya membicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka.

"Kris?"

Suara lembut Zitao membuyarkan lamunan Kris, membuat pria itu menoleh ke samping. "Kau di sini?"

Zitao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat pria itu di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kali ini Zitao mengusap lembut wajah Kris. "Kau tampak murung."

Kris menggeleng singkat, "Tidak ada. Hanya ... teringat seseorang."

Zitao mengernyit, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk paham. "Luhan?"

"Ya," Kris langsung menunduk. "Maaf kalau kau tersinggung, aku hanya ... entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak. Seperti mengatakan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan."

Zitao tersenyum simpul. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Kris masih peduli dengan Luhan. Lagi pula pria ini sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya, apalagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Sekarang hubungan Kris dan Luhan hanyalah teman, bahkan Kris menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri. Itu yang pernah disampaikan Kris pada Zitao beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya setelah mereka bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun di Lotte World.

"Kau ingin kita secepatnya pulang ke Seoul dan menemuinya?"

"Aku ingin, tapi," Kris menangkup wajah Zitao, menempelkan kening mereka lalu mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu, "semua terserah padamu, Zi. Aku tidak mau merusak momen bahagia kita di sini hanya karena mengurusi pikiranku saja. Aku tahu, kau masih ingin berkumpul bersama keluargamu."

Zitao tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris. "Kita pulang 3 hari lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Zitao mengangguk, "Setelah mendengar ucapanmu, tiba-tiba aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya ingin secepatnya memastikan apakah kondisi Luhan baik-baik saja."

Kris tersenyum, bersyukur karena Zitao adalah sosok perempuan yang sangat pengertian.

"Kuharap dia memang baik-baik saja, Zi ... "

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ruang tengah rumah Sehun mendadak penuh. Setelah kedatangan orang tua Luhan, Chanyeol segera menghubungi orang tuanya untuk segera datang ke rumah Sehun.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, orang tua Luhan memperkenalkan diri mereka, kemudian menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya dialami Sehun dan Luhan kepada semua orang. Mereka sempat terkejut mengetahui orang tua Luhan ternyata juga bisa berbicara bahasa Korea—meskipun tidak terlalu fasih seperti Luhan. Pada kesempatan itu, Tn. Guangzuo menjelaskan semuanya dengan terperinci dan sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah itu tercengang.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Tn. Guangzuo menundukkan kepalanya. "Semua murni kesalahanku. Karena keteledoranku, aku membuat mereka bertengkar dan berakhir seperti ini."

Semua orang menatap iba pada Tn. Guangzuo yang kini terlihat ditenangkan oleh Ny. Jinglei. Meskipun sesekali Ny. Jinglei juga terisak dalam pelukan sang suami, karena mengetahui putri mereka menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Apa tidak satu pun di antara kalian yang berhasil menghubungi Luhan?" tanya Tn. Jungwoo pada dua pasangan muda di sana. Mereka berempat menggeleng kompak dengan wajah lesu.

"Kami sudah berulang kali menghubunginya tapi sia-sia," Baekhyun menjawab dengan lirih. "Ponselnya tidak aktif, Ayah."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut bahu Baekhyun. Istrinya ini benar-benar sangat mencemaskan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia begitu sedih melihat keadaan mereka seperti ini.

"Tunggu," Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, "Bibi Jung, tolong panggilkan Jiyoung. Suruh dia ke sini."

Semua orang memandang bingung ke arah Chanyeol. Sementara Bibi Jung segera memanggil Jiyoung sesuai perintahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jiyoung muncul dan bergegas menemui Chanyeol. Sesaat ia merasa gugup karena semua orang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Bibi Jung bilang, kau sempat melihat Luhan menaiki taksi yang melintas di depan kantor. Benarkah itu?"

"I-iya, Tuan. Saya melihat Nona Luhan menaiki taksi, dan sempat terlibat pertengkaran dengan Tuan Sehun sebelum akhirnya Nona Luhan pergi dengan taksi itu," jawab Jiyoung sesuai fakta.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti dan sukses mengundang pertanyaan bagi semua orang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yeol?" tanya Ny. Hana penasaran.

"Ibu, kita masih mempunyai harapan," jawab Chanyeol. "Bukankah kita bisa melacak rute perjalanan taksi yang dinaiki Luhan tadi?"

"Benar juga!" timpal Jongin antusias. "Jiyoung, apa kau masih ingat perusahaan taksi itu?"

"Ngg ... saya rasa saya ingat, Tuan. Saya sempat melihat nama perusahaan taksi di bagian belakangnya tadi," jawab Jiyoung sedikit gugup.

"Bagus! Beritahu nama perusahaan taksi itu pada Jihoo atau Taejoon. Mereka yang akan pergi ke sana untuk mencari tahu," titah Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan ponselnya, memberikan nomor ponsel Jihoo maupun Taejoon. Jiyoung langsung melaksanakan tugas yang ia peroleh dan undur dari hadapan semua orang.

Setelah berbicara dengan Jiyoung, Chanyeol menghampiri orang tua Luhan. Ia menggenggam tangan Ny. Jinglei dengan lembut.

"Bibi, Paman, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Luhan pasti akan segera ditemukan. Percayalah pada kami," ujar Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan orang tua Luhan.

Ny. Jinglei mengangguk, lantas menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih ..."

Suasana tegang perlahan mulai mencair. Semua orang bisa sedikit bernapas lega dengan langkah yang diambil Chanyeol.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Selagi menunggu kabar dari Jihoo dan Taejoon, sebaiknya kita fokus dengan kondisi Sehun. Dia—"

"LUHAAAAN!"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan Sehun. Kontan saja semua orang panik dan bergegas naik ke kamar Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Semua terlihat putih._

 _Aku tidak tahu di mana aku sekarang. Tak ada siapapun di sini, hanya aku. Sendirian._

 _"_ _Hiks ... hiks ..."_

 _Tubuhku terasa menegang saat suara tangis menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku mengenali suara ini. Secepat kilat aku menoleh ke segala arah. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari posisiku sambil menangis._

 _"_ _Kau jahat ... Sehun ..." Luhan melihat ke arahku dengan wajah beruraian air mata._

 _Hatiku mencelos melihatnya. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar._

 _"_ _Aku membencimu!"_

 _Aku melihat Luhan berbalik setelah gadis itu mengeluarkan kalimat kebenciannya padaku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyusulnya karena aku tidak mau kehilangan Luhan. Saat aku mengerjapkan mataku, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di tempat lain._

 _Aku berada di tepi jalan dan melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang di depanku. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku. Tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang, ada kerumunan orang dengan wajah mereka yang terlihat ketakutan. Rasa penasaranku mendorong kakiku untuk melangkah mendekati mereka. Aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu sampai akhirnya aku melihat sendiri sosok gadis yang tergeletak di jalan dengan kepala bersimbah darah._

 _Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasa pasokan oksigen di sekitarku menipis hingga sulit bagiku untuk bernapas._

 _Gadis itu ..._

 _Dia adalah Luhan._

 **...**

"LUHAAAAN!"

Sehun terbangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang dan rasa pening seketika menyerang kepalanya.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok bibinya, diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang terlihat familiar, tampak muncul di belakang mereka.

"Sehun?" Ny. Hana langsung memeluk Sehun yang terlihat linglung. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih berdiri di samping ranjang. Berbeda dengan Ny. Jinglei yang tanpa ragu langsung mendekati Sehun.

"Aku ibu Luhan ..." Ny. Jinglei memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Sehun. Pria itu terus menatapnya hingga perlahan isak tangis kembali terdengar.

"Lu-Luhan ..." bayangan mimpi buruk tentang Luhan kembali melintas dalam kepala Sehun. "Luhaaaan ..."

Mendengar tangisan pilu keponakan kesayangannya, Ny. Hana semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Ny. Jinglei yang terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk calon menantunya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin yang memilih berdiri di dekat kusen pintu kamar Sehun.

Chanyeol memandangi Sehun yang kini terlihat berusaha ditenangkan oleh ibunya dan ibu Luhan. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, "Sebelum bertemu Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan manapun. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Luhan adalah gadis pertama yang dicintai Sehun. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dalamnya cinta Sehun untuk Luhan, karena dia tanpa ragu langsung memilih Luhan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Aku tidak heran buntut dari kejadian tadi, kondisinya berakhir seperti sekarang," jelas Chanyeol. "Luka yang dialami Sehun terlalu dalam, sama halnya perasaan cintanya yang begitu dalam pada Luhan."

Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Tn. Guangzuo semakin didera rasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun kekacauan ini terjadi akibat kesalahannya. Jongin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah ayah Luhan langsung mendekati pria paruh baya itu.

"Paman, jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Jongin mencoba menenangkan Tn. Guangzuo. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Tetap saja, aku yang sudah membuat semuanya hancur berantakan. Putriku menghilang dan calon menantuku terpuruk seperti ini," lirih Tn. Guangzuo.

"Paling tidak ambil sisi positifnya. Perjodohan yang kau rencanakan berhasil. Pada akhirnya mereka saling mencintai. Ya, meskipun sekarang mereka harus menghadapi masalah seperti ini karena di awal hubungan mereka sudah dibumbui kebohongan," ujar Tn. Jungwoo berpendapat. "Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin kita pasti akan segera menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Atau, bila waktunya tiba nanti, Luhan sendiri yang akan pulang. Kurasa dia hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri."

Ketiga pria itu terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tn. Jungwoo.

"Kau benar," Tn. Guangzuo mengangguk setuju. Ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat putrinya bila dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. "Luhan tidak akan pergi selamanya, hanya sementara. Putriku pasti akan segera kembali."

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

Terhitung 5 hari sejak kepergian Luhan, belum ada perkembangan yang berarti terkait kondisi Sehun. Nafsu makannya semakin menurun. Sehun berulang kali menolak untuk makan, dan ketika beberapa suap makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Sehun justru berakhir di kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua makanan itu.

Kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Sehun terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ia pun terpaksa absen dari pekerjaan di kantornya yang kini diambil alih Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu. Paling tidak sampai kondisi Sehun pulih sepenuhnya.

Ny. Hana tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat sang keponakan terpuruk karena masalah cinta. Belum pernah ia melihat Sehun larut dalam kesedihan sampai seperti ini, menyiksa dirinya sendiri hingga berakhir dengan kondisi fisik lemah tak berdaya.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Ny. Jinglei. Ia menemani Ny. Hana mengawasi dan menjaga Sehun. Sejak kedatangannya bersama sang suami ke Seoul, mereka berdua memang menginap di rumah calon menantunya ini.

Ah, tiap kali mengingat status Sehun sebagai calon menantunya, hati Ny. Jinglei terasa miris. Dulu ia membayangkan jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun akan memberikan kesan yang bahagia, mengingat ia sendiri sudah terpesona pada ketampanan pria bermarga Oh itu.

Sayangnya, mereka justru bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini. Pertengkarannya dengan Luhan membawa dampak besar terhadap kondisi Sehun. Pria itu jauh dari kata baik, sangat menyedihkan.

"Eungh ..."

Perhatian dua wanita paruh baya itu teralih ketika mendengar suara lenguhan Sehun. Sejak kemarin, Sehun memang kembali terserang demam dan sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Jongin terpaksa memasangkan selang infus pada tangan Sehun, lantaran kondisi pria itu yang mengalami dehidrasi dan kurang nutrisi karena nyaris hampir setiap hari Sehun hanya makan sedikit, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak mau makan dan minum.

"Sehun?" Ny. Hana mengusap lembut wajah Sehun, kemudian beralih memeriksa keningnya. Ia bernapas lega karena demamnya sedikit menurun.

Perlahan Sehun mulai membuka matanya.

"Ngg ... Bi ... bi ..." suara Sehun terdengar serak.

Ny. Jinglei buru-buru mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Sehun. "Ini. Minum pelan-pelan," ucapnya sambil membantu Sehun duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Sehun menghabiskan air minuman itu hanya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ny. Jinglei.

Sehun mengangguk singkat, "Tapi ... kepalaku masih ... sedikit pusing."

Ny. Hana mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah disiapkan di atas _trolley_ makanan di samping ranjang Sehun. "Makan, ya? Setelah ini kau minum obat dan vitamin yang sudah diberikan Jongin supaya kondisimu lekas membaik."

Sehun belum merespon, namun sentuhan lembut dari Ny. Jinglei berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sehun, percayalah pada kami. Luhan pasti akan kembali ke sisimu," Ny. Jinglei membelai lembut wajah Sehun. "Aku tahu persis kebiasaannya yang kerap menyendiri jika sedang marah padaku atau pada ayahnya. Setelah suasana hatinya membaik, dia pasti akan kembali."

"Luhan ... akan kembali padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat mencintaimu, seperti kau yang sangat mencintainya," kata Ny. Jinglei dengan senyum hangatnya. "Dan saat Luhan kembali lagi nanti, aku tidak mau dia bertemu dengan Sehun yang seperti ini. Kau tahu, penampilanmu sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dari foto yang diberikan Luhan padaku. Ke mana seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan dan selalu penuh percaya diri, hm?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, memandangi dirinya sendiri yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Aku terlihat menyedihkan, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum getir. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun kembali tersenyum setelah 5 hari ia terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Reaksi itu pun disambut bahagia oleh dua wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Ya, kau sangat menyedihkan. Aku yakin jika Luhan melihatmu seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau lagi denganmu. Lebih baik dia memilih pria lain yang lebih tampan darimu."

Sehun merengek dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Ny. Jinglei yang melihatnya tertawa kecil di samping Sehun.

"Lihatlah, _jie_." Ny. Hana melirik ibu Luhan yang masih tertawa. "Sepertinya Sehunku sudah kembali. Lihat saja tingkah manjanya itu."

Sehun memberengut kesal.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, aaaaa ..." titah Ny. Hana sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur untuk Sehun.

"Aku ingin Bibi Jinglei yang menyuapiku!"

"Ya ampun, kau ini benar-benar kekanakkan, Oh Sehun," cibir Ny. Hana sambil menyerahkan mangkuk bubur ke tangan Ny. Jinglei. Meski ia dan Sehun kembali saling meledek, dalam hati Ny. Hana sangat senang melihat perkembangan kondisi Sehun yang mengalami kemajuan.

"Jangan memanggilku bibi, Sehun." Ny. Jinglei tersenyum lembut. "Kau adalah calon menantuku. Mulai sekarang panggil aku ibu, ya?"

Sehun tertegun, ia merasa terharu mendengar kalimat Ny. Jinglei.

"Bibi ... em, maksudku ibu tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalau kau tanya aku marah karena kau sudah bersekongkol dengan suamiku untuk membohongi kami, ya aku jelas sangat marah." Ny. Jinglei memicingkan matanya setajam mungkin. "Tapi sekarang aku jauh lebih marah pada Luhan. Dia sudah membuat calon menantuku yang tampan menjadi seperti ini."

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ini salahku, Bu. Luhan jauh lebih terluka karena aku sudah berbohong padanya."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu," Ny. Jinglei menghela napas panjang. "Kalian ini, sama-sama saling mencintai tapi hanya karena kesalahpahaman akhirnya saling menyiksa diri sendiri. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Luhan sekarang. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak jauh berbeda denganmu."

Mendengar kalimat itu suasana hati Sehun kembali sedih—lebih tepatnya ia mencemaskan Luhan. Di mana gadis itu berada sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia makan dan tidur dengan baik?

"Sehun," Ny. Jinglei kembali mengusap wajah Sehun. "Kau harus bangkit. Luhan pasti akan kembali dan yakinlah dia baik-baik saja."

Sehun melirik Ny. Hana. Bibinya itu mengangguk singkat, sependapat dengan Ny. Jinglei.

"Iya, Sehun. Kau harus bangkit dan tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Kami semua di sini mendukungmu dan akan membantu mencari keberadaan Luhan," sahut Ny. Hana. "Kalau Luhan sudah kembali nanti, akan kuikat tangan kalian biar tidak terpisah lagi. Kalau perlu, sekalian saja aku pasangkan borgol."

"Aku setuju," timpal Ny. Jinglei yang sukses membuat tawa Sehun berderai.

Dua wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum haru melihat kondisi mental Sehun sudah membaik dan kembali seperti semula. Mereka bisa melihat binar mata Sehun yang kini terang, tidak lagi kelam seperti beberapa hari terakhir.

"Terima kasih ..." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Ny. Hana dan Ny. Jinglei, sebelum beralih melirik Bibi Jung yang ikut terharu di belakang mereka. "Terima kasih, Bibi Jung. Maaf aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

Bibi Jung mengusap matanya yang sedikit basah, "Tidak, ini memang sudah tugas saya. Kami senang melihat Tuan bisa tersenyum lagi."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Sesaat ia merutuki kebodohannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Membuat orang-orang terdekatnya kalang kabut karena ia terus menyiksa dirinya. _Oh Sehun bodoh!_

Namun dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki mereka yang selalu berada di sisinya, membuatnya tetap bertahan dan perlahan mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Ya, Sehun harus bangkit dan bersabar menunggu Luhan untuk kembali.

Gadis itu pasti akan kembali lagi ke sisinya.

Pasti.

Sehun harus mempercayainya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya dan Tn. Guangzuo secara bergantian, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Mereka masih belum berhasil menemukannya," ujarnya lirih.

Tn. Guangzuo mendesah pelan, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Tn. Jungwoo berusaha menenangkannya dengan tepukan halus di bahunya.

"Luhan pasti baik-baik saja," kata Tn. Jungwoo.

Tn. Guangzuo mengangguk, "Kuharap begitu."

Chanyeol merasa sedih melihat kondisi ayah Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari perusahaan taksi yang dinaiki Luhan. Menurut pengakuan supir taksi itu, Luhan memintanya pergi sejauh mungkin dan entah kenapa Luhan meminta diantar ke distrik Yongsan. Setelah mendapatkan informasi itu, mereka pun mengutus beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan di sana.

Akan tetapi, sampai detik ini belum ada satu pun dari orang suruhan mereka yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Padahal mereka sudah tersebar di beberapa titik distrik Yongsan. Muncul dugaan jika Luhan memilih berdiam diri—entah di mana—tanpa pernah mau keluar sekali pun. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu sudah tahu kalau dirinya tengah dicari dan akhirnya memilih bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Chanyeol terkesiap menyadari ponselnya berdering cukup keras. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya di atas meja begitu melihat nama kontak ibunya yang muncul di layar.

"Halo?" Chanyeol menyapa dengan lembut dan perlahan mulai mendengarkan kabar yang disampaikan ibunya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau Sehun sudah sadar dan mau makan," Chanyeol tersenyum senang ke arah dua pria paruh baya yang ikut senang mendengarnya. "Ah, kami masih belum menemukan keberadaan Luhan, Bu. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan secepatnya kami temukan. Kami tidak akan menyerah, Bu."

Tn. Guangzuo bernapas lega mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan ibunya. Ia melirik Tn. Jungwoo yang juga bereaksi sama. Mendengar kabar kondisi Sehun sudah membaik, bahkan tersenyum lagi, tentunya ini seperti amunisi tambahan yang membuat mereka semakin bersemangat untuk secepatnya menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

"Jadi kondisi Sehun sudah membaik?" tanya Tn. Guangzuo tidak sabar pada Chanyeol yang baru saja meletakkan ponselnya.

"Iya. Dia sudah mau makan. Bahkan makan dengan sangat lahap," jawab Chanyeol. "Bibi Jinglei yang menyuapinya. Kata ibu, Sehun sangat manja padanya, Paman."

"Ya, kurasa Sehun sudah kembali," timpal Tn. Jungwoo sambil melirik Tn. Guangzuo. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dan bernapas lega.

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal mencari keberadaan Luhan, membawa gadis itu pulang kembali ke sisi Sehun." Chanyeol berucap dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku bersumpah, akan kuikat rusa nakal itu agar tidak bisa kabur lagi."

Bukannya tersinggung, Tn. Guangzuo justru tertawa mendengar celetukan Chanyeol yang menyebut Luhan rusa nakal.

"Dia memang sedikit liar," Tn. Guangzuo tertawa kecil. "Kami sebagai orang tuanya saja sulit untuk menjinakkannya."

"Dan sepertinya hanya Sehun yang bisa menjinakkannya," sahut Tn. Jungwoo polos yang disambut derai tawa Chanyeol dan Tn. Guangzuo.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kris menatap layar _netbook_ di depannya. Sekali lagi, ia kehilangan konsentrasi bekerja saat kejadian dua hari lalu kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. Hari di mana ia mendatangi rumah Sehun—setelah kembali ke Seoul bersama Zitao. Kris datang ke sana untuk menemui Luhan, namun yang ia peroleh justru kabar mengejutkan, tentang Luhan yang menghilang setelah terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan Sehun.

Dan untuk pertama kali setelah perpisahannya dengan Luhan, Kris bertemu lagi dengan Ny. Jinglei.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Bagaimana kabarmu, Kris?"_

 _Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan Ny. Jinglei. "Kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan Bibi sendiri?"_

 _Ny. Jinglei menghela napas, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak terlalu baik."_

 _Kris terdiam, lalu melirik ke arah Zitao yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka baru saja kembali ke Seoul dan langsung meluncur ke rumah Sehun. Dan firasat mereka selama berada di Qingdao terbukti. Luhan dan Sehun memang sedang terlibat pertengkaran yang berakhir dengan menghilangnya Luhan._

 _Semua cerita yang disampaikan Ny. Jinglei membuat Kris hanya mengulum senyum. Jika menilik dari masa lalu hubungannya dengan Luhan, Kris tidak terlalu kaget mendengar bagaimana cara Tn. Guangzuo menjodohkan Luhan dengan Sehun._

 _"_ _Gadis cantik yang bersamamu ini," Ny. Jinglei tersenyum, "apa dia kekasihmu?"_

 _Kris terkesiap, kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Iya, Bibi. Dia kekasihku dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Namanya Huang Zitao."_

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Wajah Ny. Jinglei tampak antusias. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Bi," balas Zitao seraya tersipu malu._

 _Ny. Jinglei tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut wajah Zitao. "Semoga kalian hidup bahagia. Jadilah pendamping hidup yang baik untuk Kris. Dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari gadis secantik dirimu."_

 _Zitao terharu mendengar kalimat yang disampaikan Ny. Jinglei, begitu pun Kris. Tanpa ragu kekasihnya itu langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya di depan mereka._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Bi. Kudoakan semoga kalian juga selalu bahagia, dan ..." Kris memandang lekat wajah Ny. Jinglei, "aku percaya Luhan akan segera kembali."_

 _Ny. Jinglei mengangguk, "Ya, semoga saja."_

 ** _Flasback off_**

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk!" ucapnya memberi izin, kemudian muncul sosok pria berpakaian formal yang langsung berjalan menghampiri mejanya.

"Apa laporanmu hari ini?"

"Mereka masih mencari keberadaan Nona Luhan di distrik Yongsan. Namun hingga saat ini, belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menemukannya."

Kris berdeham pelan, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali belum ada yang berhasil menemukannya?"

"Iya," jawab pria itu singkat. Dia adalah orang suruhan Kris yang ditugaskan untuk memantau proses pencarian Luhan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Sejujurnya, Kris ingin membantu mencari keberadaan Luhan. Akan tetapi, dia sadar jika ini bukan lagi wewenangnya—mengingat ia hanyalah mantan kekasih gadis itu.

Kris memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur masalah Sehun dan Luhan. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memantau mereka dari kejauhan.

"Pantau terus dan laporkan perkembangannya padaku," titah Kris dengan tegas. "Kau boleh pergi."

Pria itu membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kris. Setelah orang suruhannya pergi, Kris beranjak dari kursi kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela yang langsung menghadap jalanan di luar gedung kantornya.

Wajah Kris terlihat sendu. Bayangan wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum muncul di kepalanya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Lu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangan Jongin yang berencana makan siang bersama di apartemen mereka, mengingat siang ini mereka juga kedatangan tamu, yakni Baekhyun, Joonmyun, dan Yixing. Ah, jangan lupakan Dennis dan Jinhee yang juga ikut bersama mereka.

Kyungsoo menerima jas putih milik Jongin, kemudian meletakkannya sebentar di kamar mereka, sebelum menyusul suaminya yang lebih dulu pergi ke ruang makan.

"Kau sudah datang," sambut Yixing yang dibalas anggukan Jongin. Ia menyapa sebentar keponakannya juga Dennis yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari rumah Sehun."

Jawaban Jongin sontak membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cemasnya. "Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

Jongin tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, _Noona_ ," Jongin menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun. "Dia sudah sadar dan sudah mau makan. Bahkan tadi sudah bisa bergurau lagi denganku."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo memekik senang.

Jongin mengangguk, "Sehun sudah kembali seperti semula. Walaupun terkadang, aku masih bisa menangkap sorot kesedihan di matanya, tapi sekarang dia jauh lebih baik dari beberapa hari terakhir kemarin. Yang tinggal kita lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan kondisinya tidak lagi _drop_ , dan secepatnya menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk semangat mendengarkan ucapan Jongin. Ia langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, meluapkan rasa senang sekaligus kelegaan mengetahui kondisi Sehun sudah membaik.

Joonmyun dan Yixing yang sudah tahu kejadian sebenarnya turut merasa bahagia mendengar kabar yang dibawa Jongin.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja," bisik Joonmyun.

Yixing mendongak, lalu mengangguk kecil. Saat pertama kali mendengar kabar Luhan yang menghilang dan Sehun yang terpuruk, Yixing tidak berhenti menangis karena terus mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka—khususnya Luhan. Jadi, Joonmyun-lah yang menenangkan Yixing dan meyakinkannya jika Luhan pasti baik-baik saja.

Kondisi ini juga berlaku pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang, kedua wanita ini sama-sama membuat suami mereka harus ekstra sabar menghadapi _mood_ mereka yang berubah sewaktu-waktu, karena rasa rindu sekaligus khawatir mereka terhadap Luhan.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdering keras di sela kegiatan makan siang mereka. Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat nama kontak yang muncul di layar ponsel. Ketika Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, ia sempat melirik Jongin dan setelahnya ia terkejut mendapati Jongin tengah menatap _intens_ ke arahnya.

"Aku permisi sebentar," Kyungsoo buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan cepat memasuki kamar.

Jongin meletakkan sejenak peralatan makannya. Dalam hati, Jongin benar-benar penasaran. Belakangan ia melihat gelagat aneh dari Kyungsoo yang kerap mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui percakapan ponsel. Istrinya ini sepertinya sengaja menjaga jarak agar Jongin tidak mendengar obrolannya dengan si penelepon itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jongin beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo berhenti di balkon kamarnya sambil menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Panggilan itu sudah terputus, memuat Kyungsoo terpaksa berbalik menghubungi nomor kontak itu.

" _Halo?_ "

" _Eonni_ , ini aku." Kyungsoo bisa mendengar umpatan kesal dari seberang sana. "Maaf, tadi aku sedang makan siang dengan yang lainnya. Sekarang aku sudah di balkon kamar."

" _Bagaimana kondisi Sehun?_ "

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, _Eonni_. Dia sudah mau makan," Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Kata Jongin, Sehun juga sudah mau bergurau dengannya. Sehun sudah kembali seperti biasanya, meskipun dia masih terlihat sedih. Tapi kondisinya sekarang jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, _Eonni_."

" _Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya_."

"Ngg ... _Eonni_ ..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

" _Aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa dibilang baik-baik saja atau tidak. Meskipun Luhan sudah mau makan, dia masih sering menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Sehun dalam tidurnya. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk pulang, namun Luhan selalu menolak dan mengaku belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sehun._ "

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo kembali sedih mendengar cerita yang disampaikan lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak memberitahu soal kondisi Sehun selama dia pergi 'kan?"

" _Tidak. Aku merahasiakannya seperti yang kau minta, Kyung_."

"Terima kasih, _Eonni_."

" _Sama-sama, Kyung_."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Kyunsgoo tampak berpikir sambil menikmati hembusan angin di balkon apartemennya.

" _Em, bisakah kau ke sini untuk menemui Luhan, Kyung? Mungkin jika kau yang berbicara, dia akan mendengarkanmu dan bersedia untuk pulang_."

"Haruskah itu, _Eonni_?"

" _Memangnya mau sampai kapan kita membiarkan kondisi mereka seperti ini? Saling mencintai tapi karena kesalahpahaman justru berakhir dengan saling menyiksa diri sendiri. Aku tidak tega melihatnya, Kyung. Luhan sangat rapuh, kau tahu._ "

"Aku mengerti," Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Baiklah, secepatnya aku akan ke sana menemui Luhan, dan membujuknya untuk segera pulang. Tolong jaga dia untuk sementara waktu, _Eonni_."

" _Kau jangan khawatir. Serahkan saja padaku_."

"Eum, terima kasih, _Eonni_."

 **PIP!**

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, bermaksud menenangkan diri sebelum kembali ke ruang makan. Setelah suasana hatinya membaik, Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Namun saat ia berbalik, Kyungsoo justru dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sang suami yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jo-Jongin?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyelidik. Perlahan ia melangkah cepat mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Jongin meilihat bibir Kyungsoo mengatup rapat, tangannya yang gemetar dan semakin erat menggenggam ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kim Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **6 Maret 2016**

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah, seneng banget bisa posting lebih cepat dari yang chapter kemarin. Semoga kalian puas, ya. Kalaupun nggak, aku minta maaf atas kekurangan aku *bow*

Nah, sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang ketahuan sama Jongin. Ada yang bisa nebak Luhan di mana? Kalau ada, aku acungin jempol *gampang lho, serius*

Dan sedikit curhat, aku sebenarnya nggak tega bikin HunHan menderita. Makanya Sehun langsung aku buat bangkit, walaupun belum sepenuhnya sih. Soalnya Luhan masih menghilang, dan _scene_ terakhir emang sengaja aku kasih lihat kalau dia sama-sama menderitanya kayak Sehun. Trus, ada sedikit spoiler buat chapter depan yang nyempil di chapter ini. Kalau kalian jeli dan berhasil nemuin, semoga bisa kuat mental untuk chapter selanjutnya ya *ini authornya minta ditabok beneran*plak /bercanda kok hehe/

Yang pengen HunHan _lovey-dovey_ sabar dulu ya. Mereka lagi konflik, jadi momen mereka untuk sementara belum muncul lagi. Tenang aja, semua pasti bakal indah pada waktunya kok :D

Satu lagi, di chapter ini emang kebanyakan _flashback_. Salah satunya obrolan Chanyeol sama ayahnya. Jadi udah kejawab ya apa yang diobrolin Sehun sama ayah Chanyeol di chapter 5 sebelumnya. Itu tuh, waktu HunHan makan malam di rumah orang tua Chanyeol terus Sehun dipanggil sama ayah Chanyeol ke ruang kerjanya *kalau masih pada inget hehe*

Dan _fyi_ , untuk sementara kemungkinan aku bakal fokus nyelesain FF ini dulu. Maaf buat yang nungguin When Playboy Meets Innocent Girl sama Not Just Babysitter, apalagi yg WPMIG karena udah lewat 1 bulan belum update. Jeongmal mianhae *deep bow*

Oh iya, spesial buat **Vinka668** yang hari ini ulang tahun :) Happy Birthday! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu ya! Akhirnya harapan kamu terkabul juga, dapet kado kelanjutan chapter ini nih muehehehe xD

 _Last, thanks for reading and see you next time_ (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

keziaf, JonginDO, Lisasa Luhan, minrin . oh, misslah, RealCY, Navizka94, chenma, Juna Oh, lulu-shi, NoonaAeri, Wind Noona, Guest, dyodyomyeon, igineeer, BabyByunie, ramyoon, Aura626, Seravin509, OneKim, Angel Deer, evilkyu, seulyoung27, Kim YeHyun, Lidya Kaido, OhXiSeLu, Freez MingTaem, Guest, JYHYunho, kenlee1412, Arifaohse, oh chaca, kimhaneul19, deerhanhuniie, Annisawinds, Nurul999, Baekkiechuu, yohannaemerald, windeertale520, AlienBaby88, yuliani . cupel, hunexohan, BiEl025, HunHanCherry1220, 7wulanm, Ririn Ayu, Sarrah HunHan, Khairunnisa, Kim zangin, Princess Xiao, whitechrysan, BabyCoffee99, JungHunHan, fakkpark, HunHanEffects, redmascarpone, Vinka668, artiosh, Kameleea, yousee, nik4nik, Light-B, Skymoebius, ChagiLu, Guest, lenialulu11, munakyumin137, hunnaxxx, Guest, chocovanila, DinkyAA, Sellin, DeaOhorat, hatakehanahungry, CheonsaKim13, Oh Stella, luhannieka, sisis71279, ChanHunBaek, yeni, kimra88

I love you all *muach*


	14. Chapter 13

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 13**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berdiri di sebuah balkon apartemen yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia tempati. Dia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

" _ **Lu ...**_ **"**

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar. Dia menghela napas panjang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Namun yang terjadi sesudah itu, Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepala sambil menggumam frustasi. Jika sebelumnya ia mendengar suara pria itu, sekarang bayang-bayang wajahnya yang melintas dalam ingatan Luhan.

Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sehun setelah mengetahui kebohongan yang dilakukan pria itu, nyatanya tak membuat kesedihan Luhan berkurang. Sebaliknya, kesedihan itu semakin bertambah, seiring bertambahnya rasa rindu Luhan pada pria bermarga Oh itu.

Luhan memandangi cincin yang diberikan Sehun ketika melamarnya 1 minggu yang lalu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum miris. Kenapa rahasia itu justru terbongkar setelah momen lamaran yang bahagia itu? Kenapa tidak sejak awal Sehun berkata jujur padanya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa' terus muncul dalam kepala Luhan, tapi gadis itu tak pernah bisa menemukan jawaban yang ia cari, lantaran semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tidak bisa diulang kembali.

"Sehun ..." tanpa diperintah, cairan bening itu meluncur dengan mudah mengaliri pipi Luhan. Gadis itu kembali terisak untuk kesekian kali. Seberapa besar rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya pada Sehun, tak akan bisa mengalahkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada pria itu. Ya, terlepas dari fakta bahwa pria itu sudah menyakitinya dengan kebohongan yang juga melibatkan ayahnya, Luhan tetap mencintai Sehun.

"Luhan?"

Suara yang mengalun lembut dari belakang membuat gadis itu menoleh. Sosok perempuan dengan mata kucingnya yang cantik telah berdiri di dekat kusen jendela kaca dengan ukuran tinggi sama seperti pintu. Dia memandang iba ke arah Luhan yang kedapatan menangis di balkon apartemennya.

"Minseok- _eonni_ ..."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Minseok. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan, lalu memeluk gadis itu sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa ..." Minseok beralih menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan ketika dia merasakan tubuh gadis itu sedikit gemetar. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lu."

Sekali lagi, kalimat yang diucapkan perempuan yang sudah menolongnya dengan mengizinkannya tinggal di apartemen ini, membuat tangis Luhan pecah.

"Hiks ... aku merindukannya, _Eonni_ ..." Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku sangat merindukannya ..."

Minseok terus mengeluarkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Luhan. Tanpa sadar air matanya ikut menetes. Dia tidak tahan setiap kali mendengar tangisan pilu yang keluar dari Luhan.

Memori Minseok kembali pada hari di mana Luhan secara mengejutkan datang di gedung apartemennya. Luhan datang dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan dan rapuh. Mata bengkak, wajah sembap, serta bibir pucat dan kering.

Pertama kali mengenal Luhan ketika mereka sama-sama didapuk menjadi pengiring pengantin Kyungsoo, Minseok memang pernah menyebutkan alamat apartemennya yang berada di Itaewon kepada gadis itu. Tujuannya agar sesekali gadis itu mampir ke sana jika dia sedang berada di distrik Yongsan.

Namun Minseok tak pernah menduga, pertama kalinya Luhan mengunjungi apartemennya justru dalam kondisi kalut karena pertengkarannya dengan Sehun. Mau tidak mau, Minseok dan kekasihnya—Jongdae—harus terseret dalam masalah mereka. Selain Jongdae, orang ke-2 yang tahu jika Luhan berada di apartemennya adalah Kyungsoo.

Minseok memberitahu Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan sekitar 4 hari yang lalu. Selama ini dia terus melaporkan kondisi Luhan pada Kyungsoo, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo juga melaporkan kondisi Sehun padanya. Kabar tentang Sehun yang didapat dari Kyungsoo sukses membuat Minseok tak habis pikir dengan pasangan yang satu ini.

Saling mencintai, namun hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman mereka saling menyiksa diri sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah, mungkin itu gambaran yang tepat untuk situasi yang tengah dihadapi Kyungsoo saat ini. Masih di balkon apartemennya dan Jongin, perempuan itu menundukkan kepala di hadapan sang suami yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik—layaknya seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi si pencuri.

Sudah lewat 10 menit sejak Jongin menanyakan apa yang sedang disembunyikan Kyungsoo darinya, namun istri mungilnya itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Masih tidak mau menjawab?"

"..."

"Kyung?"

"..."

"Kyungieee?"

"..."

"Kim Kyungsoo?"

Ini dia yang membedakan Jongin dengan kebanyakan pria di luar sana. Jongin tidak akan menggunakan nada mengintimidasi ketika dihadapkan situasi seperti ini, hanya sekedar tatapan matanya yang tajam. Namun selebihnya, Jongin justru menggunakan rayuan kebanggaannya pada Kyungsoo untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan istrinya ini. Dan Jongin tahu kata-kata sakti yang mampu membuat pertahanan Kyungsoo goyah, bahkan kemudian roboh seketika—kebiasaan sejak mereka masih berstatus kekasih—yaitu memanggilnya dengan nama Kim Kyungsoo.

"Kim Kyungsoooo ..." kali ini Jongin sengaja memanggilnya dengan nada seduktif. Ditambah lagi tangannya yang kini sudah melingkar manis di sekitar pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, lepas ..." rengek Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Kalau tidak salah ... tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut nama Luhan," lanjut Jongin sambil mengerling nakal, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya.

" _Ugh_ , kau menang, Jongin ..." bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut imut. "Aku menyerah."

Jongin terkekeh lalu menyentil hidung istrinya dengan gemas. "Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Katakan."

"Baik, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Sampai aku sendiri yang memberimu izin."

Jongin mengangguk patuh.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, "Aku tahu di mana Luhan berada."

"APA?! KAU TAHU DI MANA—" Kyungsoo buru-buru membekap mulut Jongin sebelum menyebutkan nama Luhan dengan suara kerasnya. Dia langsung menghadiahi mata _owl-_ nya yang membuat Jongin meringis lebar.

"Masih mau berteriak?" ancam Kyungsoo yang segera dibalas gelengan Jongin. Kalau sudah memperlihatkan mata _owl-_ nya, giliran Jongin yang kalah.

"Oke, aku ulangi perkataanmu tadi." Jongin bergumam sebentar, "Kau ... tahu di mana Luhan berada?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Di mana?"

"Di tempat Minseok- _eonni_."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"..."

Jongin menghela napas, "Kyung, aku tanya sejak kapan kau tahu dia ada di tempat Minseok- _noona_?"

"Ng ... itu ..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "2 hari setelah kepergian Luhan, Minseok- _eonni_ meneleponku. Tadinya dia tidak berniat menghubungiku karena Luhan sendiri yang melarang untuk memberitahu siapapun. Tapi pada akhirnya dia meneleponku karena kondisi Luhan yang jauh dari kata baik. Dia sering menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Sehun dalam tidurnya. Kau tahu, Luhan sama seperti Sehun. Dia sempat tidak mau makan, tapi Minseok- _eonni_ terus membujuknya sampai membuahkan hasil. Meskipun dia hanya makan sedikit."

Hening cukup lama, Jongin tampak menyelami cerita yang dipaparkan Kyungsoo. Di satu sisi dia merasa lega karena akhirnya mengetahui keberadaan Luhan, meskipun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya karena kondisi gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun.

"Kau sudah tahu selama itu, kenapa tidak segera memberitahu kami, Kyung?"

Jongin tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kecewanya terhadap Kyungsoo, karena sudah menyembunyikan keberadaan Luhan dari semua orang, terutama Sehun yang jelas-jelas sangat membutuhkan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan salah, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Minseok- _eonni_ mengatakan kalau kondisi Luhan sangat rapuh. Dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Apa Luhan tahu soal kondisi Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dia tidak tahu. Aku meminta Minseok- _eonni_ untuk menyembunyikannya dari Luhan."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus secepatnya ke sana untuk menemui Luhan. Dia harus tahu bagaimana kondisi Sehun setelah kepergiannya," Jongin menghela napas kasar. "Bila perlu, sekalian kita bawa dia pulang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihat mereka seperti ini."

"Tapi dia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sehun." Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. "Itu yang kudengar dari Minseok- _eonni_."

"Kita yang akan membujuknya pelan-pelan," Jongin mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku percaya, semarah apapun Luhan, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa cintanya pada Sehun. Dengan mendengar gadis itu sangat merindukan Sehun, bukankah itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Luhan sangat mencintainya? Terlepas dari kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan Sehun bersama Paman Guangzuo."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Jongin. Kurasa sudah waktunya kita membawa rusa China itu pulang ke tempatnya," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda. "Maaf, ya. Aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal."

Melihat bagaimana raut penyesalan di wajah sang istri, Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Pria itu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya dalam dekapannya yang begitu hangat, sebelum akhirnya menghadiahi kecupan lembut di keningnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Minseok tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaan sang kekasih, ketika dia mendengar suara kombinasi _passcode_ dari arah pintu apartemennya. Tanpa memeriksanya pun dia sudah tahu kalau si pelaku itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang bernama Kim Jongdae.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, bibir Minseok melengkung sempurna karena teriakan Jongdae yang memanggil namanya.

"Aku di sini," Minseok sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian Jongdae muncul, masih dengan setelan kemeja formal dan dasi yang melingkar di bawah kerah kemejanya.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali," Minseok merasa cemas mendapati wajah Jongdae sedikit pucat. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jongdae, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Sejak pagi tadi jadwal mengajarku sangat padat. Untung saja hanya sampai jam makan siang," Jongdae memeluk erat tubuh Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum. Dia paham betul bagaimana kesibukan Jongdae. Pria ini bekerja sebagai dosen jurusan Psikolog di Seoul National University. Jadwal mengajar yang terbilang padat selama 5 hari dalam seminggu, sudah pasti menguras energi otak dan juga tubuhnya.

"Itukah sebabnya kau ingin makan siang di sini?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati masakanmu saja," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi gembil Minseok.

"Dasar," Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tetap tidak berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah. "Tunggu di sana. Sebentar lagi _bibimbap_ kesukaanmu siap."

Kali ini Jongdae menghadiahi kecupan singkat di bibir Minseok. Sebelum wanita itu mengeluarkan protesnya, Jongdae sudah lebih dulu berlari ke ruang makan sambil tergelak.

" _Ugh_ , dia suka sekali merusak konsentrasiku," desis Minseok dengan bibir mengerucut, yang selanjutnya berganti dengan senyuman lebar.

Tak mau membuat Jongdae menunggu lama, Minseok segera menyelesaikan masakannya. Senyum puas tercetak di bibir Minseok saat _bibimbap_ untuk Jongdae sudah siap untuk disantap. Dengan hati-hati, Minseok membawa nampan dengan semangkuk _bibimbap_ itu ke ruang makan.

"Silakan," Minseok menyodorkan mangkuk tersebut di hadapan Jongdae.

"Terima kasih," tangan Jongdae terulur ke depan, lalu mengusap lembut pipi Minseok. Pria itu pun mulai menyantap _bibimbap_ buatan Minseok.

"Seperti biasa, masakanmu selalu enak," puji Jongdae dengan senyum khasnya. Ia begitu lahap menikmati _bibimbap_ buatan kekasihnya.

"Makan pelan-pelan," tegur Minseok melihat Jongdae menikmati masakannya seperti orang kelaparan. Jongdae mengangguk paham, lantas mengikuti anjuran Minseok untuk menikmati makanan secara pelan, tidak terburu-buru seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Jongdae. Tiba-tiba saja dia penasaran dengan kondisi gadis yang ikut tinggal sementara waktu di apartemen kekasihnya ini. Memang mereka baru pertama kali bertemu ketika pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Namun sejak Luhan tinggal di apartemen Minseok, keduanya sudah akrab.

Minseok sendiri tidak heran jika Jongdae dan Luhan langsung akrab. Dengan mengandalkan kemampuannya di bidang psikologi, Jongdae bisa dibilang sudah banyak memberikan masukan untuk Luhan, ketika gadis itu datang dalam kondisi rapuh, khususnya rapuh secara mental.

Jongdae menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika Luhan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada pria itu. Dengan lembut pun, Jongdae memberikan pengertian kepada Luhan bahwa semua masalah bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik, tanpa harus menyiksa diri sendiri yang nantinya justru berakhir saling melukai satu sama lain.

"Setidaknya dia sudah mau makan," Minseok menarik napas panjang. "Tapi, aku masih sering melihatnya melamun dan menangis seorang diri."

Jongdae mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan laporan Minseok. Kesibukannya mengajar di kampus membuat Jongdae tidak bisa sering memantau kondisi Luhan secara langsung. Jongdae hanya bisa memantau lewat laporan yang selalu diberikan Minseok sewaktu-waktu.

"Jongdae?"

"Hm?" Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Minseok yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku ... sedikit ragu. Apakah keputusanku memberitahu Kyungsoo jika Luhan sedang tinggal bersamaku adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak? Padahal Luhan sudah memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun."

Melihat keraguan di wajah sang kekasih, Jongdae hanya mengulum senyum. Ia letakkan sejenak peralatan makannya sebelum beralih menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat," kata Jongdae membenarkan. "Kita tidak mungkin selamanya menyembunyikan keberadaan Luhan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Luhan harus secepatnya kembali ke sana untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, terutama masalahnya dengan Sehun."

Minseok mendongak.

"Bahkan seharusnya kita secepatnya mempertemukan Luhan dengan Sehun. Masalah ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut," Jongdae menghela napas. "Mereka saling menjauhi dan menyiksa diri sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas mereka saling mencintai. Jika dibiarkan saja, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang menderita, tapi orang-orang terdekat mereka pun merasakan hal yang sama."

"Kau benar," Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Kita yang belum lama mengenal Luhan pun ikut bersedih karena masalah mereka."

Jongdae tersenyum. Ia senang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Minseok. Kemungkinan kekasihnya ini sudah paham dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Tadi aku sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang ke sini. Aku ingin Kyungsoo membujuk Luhan agar dia mau pulang dan bertemu lagi dengan Sehun," kata Minseok kembali menceritakan obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo sesaat yang lalu.

"Eum, itu keputusan yang bijak," Jongdae menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Minseok. "Aku bangga padamu, Sayang."

"Ish, jangan menggodaku!" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak ingin Jongdae melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sayangnya, Jongdae sudah melihat warna merah yang mendominasi wajah Minseok, bahkan sampai ke cuping telinganya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Seokkie ..." bisik Jongdae dengan nada seduktif.

"JONGDAE!"

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar gelak tawa yang menggelegar milik Jongdae.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun tengah menikmati udara sore hari di taman belakang rumahnya. Dia duduk di atas bangku panjang taman, perlahan mulai menikmati angin semilir yang begitu menyejukkan. Mata pria itu terpejam sejenak, sampai akhirnya terbuka kembali ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari belakang yang semakin mendekat. Segera saja, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria paruh baya sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Sehun, sampai kemudian sosok itu duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka masih terdiam dalam keheningan. Sehun merasa bingung sekaligus canggung, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan calon ayah mertuanya ini. Sejak kondisinya yang _drop_ beberapa hari lalu, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara empat mata.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Tuan Guangzuo.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Paman."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari samping, membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Tuan Guangzuo dengan keheranan.

"Panggil aku ayah." Tuan Guangzuo tersenyum tulus. "Kau adalah calon menantuku. Mulai sekarang biasakan memanggilku ayah."

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Sehun," kata Tuan Guangzuo dengan wajah seriusnya. "Ini soal keberadaan Luhan."

"Apa kalian sudah tahu di mana Luhan berada sekarang?" tanya Sehun bersemangat. Untuk selama beberapa detik, matanya memancarkan binar penuh harapan.

"Kami belum menemukan lokasi persisnya, Sehun." Tuan Guangzuo merasa bersalah karena ucapannya kembali membuat wajah Sehun tampak murung. "Taksi yang dinaiki Luhan waktu itu mengantarnya sampai ke distrik Yongsan, tepatnya di Itaewon."

"Itaewon?"

Tuan Guangzuo mengangguk, "Apa kalian mengenal seseorang yang tinggal di sana? Menurutku, mungkin saja Luhan tinggal bersama seseorang yang kalian kenal. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Luhan kemungkinan sudah tahu kalau dirinya sedang dicari, lalu gadis itu memilih bersembunyi agar tidak mudah bagi orang-orang suruhan kita untuk menemukan keberadaannya.

"Itaewon?" Sehun tampak berpikir keras, namun setelahnya menggeleng pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun, Ayah."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menanyakannya pada teman-temanmu?"

Sehun kembali terdiam. Kali ini dia sependapat dengan usulan Tuan Guangzuo. "Baiklah. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada teman-temanku."

Tuan Guangzuo tersenyum. Lalu selama beberapa menit, keheningan kembali melanda keduanya.

"Maaf ..."

Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara penuh rasa penyesalan dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jungwoo dan Chanyeol," Tuan Guangzuo berdeham pelan. "Soal pertemuan pertamamu dengan Luhan di hotel beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum kau bertemu denganku."

Ada perasaan gugup sekaligus rasa bersalah yang menyergap diri Sehun. Pasalnya, Sehun menyembunyikan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan dari Tuan Guangzuo.

"Setelah aku memperlihatkan foto Luhan kepadamu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Luhan?" tanya Tuan Guangzuo. "Kau sudah tertarik pada putriku sejak pertemuan pertama kalian. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, Sehun?"

Sehun belum menjawab. Pria yang lebih muda itu membiarkan calon ayah mertuanya menyampaikan keluh kesahnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, alasanku menawarkan pemberian saham milikku kalau kau bersedia menikahi putriku waktu itu, sebenarnya karena aku tersinggung dengan pendapatmu."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sehun. Dia menoleh ke arah Tuan Guangzuo dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau sempat menolak untuk menikahi putriku karena kau tidak suka gadis manja yang selalu menuntut. Kau berpendapat bahwa gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya kebanyakan bersikap manja dan selalu menuntut."

"Semula aku berpikir seperti itu, Ayah. Tapi setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana kepribadian Luhan," perlahan senyum Sehun mengembang, "aku justru menyukai sikapnya yang terkadang manja. Di mataku, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan sikap manjanya itu, Ayah. Di satu sisi, Luhan juga memperlihatkan sikap keibuannya dalam mengasuh keponakanku. Dari sanalah aku melihat bahwa Luhan memang calon ibu yang baik."

"Itu karena sejak awal Luhan sudah memutuskan akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga setelah dia menikah nanti, Sehun." Tuan Guangzuo ikut tersenyum, lalu memandangi calon menantunya. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan, kalau putriku berbeda dari putri keluarga kaya raya lainnya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sekaligus merasa bersalah padamu, Sehun. Seandainya saja kau mengatakan sejak awal kalau kau sudah tertarik pada putriku, aku tidak perlu menjanjikan apapun padamu, termasuk saham. Karena aku percaya, kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih ketika kau dengan tulus mencintai putriku," sesal Tuan Guangzuo untuk kesekian kali.

"Ini bukan salah Ayah sepenuhnya. Aku juga bersalah, karena dengan begitu mudah menanyakan apa keuntungan yang akan kuperoleh jika aku menikahi Luhan. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengontrol jiwa pebisnisku, mungkin aku tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Ayah. Ketika Ayah memperlihatkan foto Luhan padaku waktu itu, sebenarnya aku ingin berkata jujur kalau aku memang sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Tapi, mengingat itu adalah pengalaman cintaku yang pertama, aku tidak mau terburu-buru memberitahu Ayah," jelas Sehun panjang lebar, setelahnya ia mengulum senyum. "Kita sama-sama melakukan kesalahan, Ayah. Perjanjian itu, nyatanya sudah melukai orang yang kita sayangi."

"Kau benar. Kita sama-sama bodoh dan dibutakan oleh bisnis," sahut Tuan Guangzuo sependapat, kemudian tersenyum bangga pada Sehun. "Aku memang tidak salah memilih calon suami untuk Luhan. Kau yang terbaik, Sehun."

Mendengar pujian itu, Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Meski demikian, tidak berarti mengurangi kesedihan yang sedang dirasakannya. Sampai detik ini, Sehun terus memikirkan Luhan. Dia sangat merindukan gadis itu.

"Ayah ... Luhan pasti akan kembali. Benar 'kan?"

Mendengar nada putus asa Sehun, Tuan Guangzuo merangkul pundak pria itu lalu memberikan usapan lembut yang menenangkan.

"Dia hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Luhan pasti akan kembali," kata Tuan Guangzuo. "Aku berjanji akan secepatnya menemukan Luhan, lalu membawanya pulang ke sisimu. Bagaimanapun akulah yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam masalah kalian."

Sehun tersenyum. Ada pancaran kelegaan dari wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Ayah ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol memutuskan pulang ke rumah lebih awal dari biasanya. Beban pekerjaan di kantor semenjak Sehun absen membuatnya kelelahan. Belum lagi persoalan Sehun dan Luhan yang turut mengusik pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Aku pulaaaang ..."

Chanyeol melepas sepatu, kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika keheningan menyambut kepulangannya. Tidak ada suara Baekhyun maupun Dennis. Jelas-jelas dia melihat mobil yang biasa dipakai Baekhyun sudah terparkir rapi di garasi. Itu artinya istri dan anaknya sudah pulang ke rumah—setelah makan siang bersama di apartemen Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa rumah dalam kondisi sepi? Ke mana mereka?

"Hiks ... Ibuuuuu ..."

 **DEG!**

Samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara isakan putranya dari arah kamar. Dia berlari ke kamarnya lalu membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, sampai akhirnya sebuah pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari dalam kamar membuat Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan bersandar pada tepi ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dan dibanjiri keringat. Di sebelahnya, Dennis tak berhenti menangis sambil memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

"Hiks ... Ayah ... ibu sakit ..." mengetahui keberadaan sang ayah, Dennis mulai mengadukan perihal kejadian yang menimpa ibunya.

"Sakit?"

Dennis mengangguk, "Tadi Dennis melihat ibu memuntahkan sesuatu di kamar mandi, terus ibu juga kesakitan sambil memegangi perut, Ayah."

Kontan saja Chanyeol semakin panik begitu mendengar pengakuan putranya. Dengan lembut pria itu mengusap wajah Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian istrinya yang masih mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun, bermaksud membuat sang istri menoleh ke arahnya.

Perlahan mata Baekhyun yang sempat terpejam mulai terbuka. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kelegaan di wajahnya begitu melihat keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Chan—" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika rasa mual itu kembali menyerang. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, dia bangkit dan sontak berlari ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan sesuatu ke dalam wastafel.

Chanyeol memijat tengkuk Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Apa kau salah makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, Yeol. Tapi ... rasanya mual sekali ... _ugh_ ..."

Chanyeol semakin prihatin melihat Baekhyun kembali muntah. "Kita ke rumah sakit, ya? Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," bujuknya.

Melihat wajah serius Chanyeol yang bercampur kekhawatiran, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Ia mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Chanyeol memapahnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dennis, ayah akan membawa ibu ke rumah sakit."

"DENNIS IKUT!"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia memang berniat mengajak Dennis karena tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Kalaupun menitipkan Dennis di rumah orang tuanya, itu juga membuang waktu.

"Baiklah, Dennis boleh ikut. Tapi jangan rewel, ya?"

Dennis mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Bocah berusia 3 tahun itu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan suami dan putranya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit Seoul. Setibanya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian memapah Baekhyun, begitu pun Dennis yang terus menggenggam tangannya. _Duo_ ayah dan anak itu benar-benar membuat semua orang iri—khususnya para istri dan ibu.

"Dokter kandungan?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan kebingungan. "Kenapa membawaku ke sini, Yeol?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti firasatku saja. Sudah, jangan bertanya lagi," potong Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya. Wanita itu merengut kesal dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kedatangan mereka disambut seorang wanita berparas cantik yang juga merupakan dokter kandungan Baekhyun sebelumnya—sewaktu dia mengandung Dennis.

" _OMO!_ " pekikan kaget keluar dari bibir wanita berjas putih dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan Im Yoona itu. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kyaaa ... Dennis sudah besar sekarang."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Yoona menangkup pipi Dennis.

"Dokter, tolong sembuhkan ibu Dennis. Ibu Dennis sedang sakit," kata Dennis dengan wajah melasnya, mengabaikan Yoona yang masih sibuk mengagumi ketampanan bocah berusia 3 tahun ini yang menuruni ketampanan ayahnya.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi dengan istrimu, Yeol?" tanya Yoona setelah menyadari maksud kedatangan satu keluarga itu.

"Baekhyun tadi muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, _Noona_. Dia juga mengeluhkan mual di perutnya. Aku ingin _Noona_ memeriksanya, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau dia—"

"Sedang hamil?" potong Yoona yang disambut cengiran khas milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Dennis mengerjap polos. Belum mengerti pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. Tolong bantu istrimu berbaring di atas sana."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang periksa, sambil menunggu Yoona menyiapkan peralatannya. Dennis duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Pandangan bocah itu tidak lepas sedetik pun dari Yoona yang kini mulai memeriksa kondisi ibunya.

"Bagaimana, _Noona_?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran ketika Yoona mulai melepaskan alat USG dari perut Baekhyun.

Yoona terdiam sejenak, lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Dennis. Wanita ini sedikit membungkuk sambil memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Dennis ..." Yoona semakin gemas melihat wajah Dennis yang terlihat bingung. "Selamat, ya. Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak."

"EH?" Itu bukan suara Dennis, melainkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dennis akan menjadi seorang kakak?"

Yoona mengangguk, lalu kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh perutnya dengan lembut. "Di dalam sini ada calon adikmu, Dennis."

"Adik?" Dennis sedikit berteriak begitu Yoona mengucapkan kata-kata sakti yang langsung dipahami olehnya. "Dennis akan mempunyai seorang adik?"

"Eum." Yoona mengangguk lagi sambil menangkup gemas pipi Dennis.

"Be-benarkah itu, _Noona_?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. "Istriku sedang—"

"Ya. Firasatmu benar, Tuan Park. Istrimu sedang hamil. Kuperkirakan usia janinnya masih sangat muda, sekitar 2 minggu." Yoona menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Selamat ya, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Chan ..." dia tak kuasa memanggil sang suami karena begitu terharu mendengar kabar bahagia tersebut. Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, selain memeluk Baekhyun dan menghadiahi kecupan sayang di kening istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Lagi, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam waktu cukup lama. Kemudian dia beralih mengusap perut Baekhyun yang masih rata, sebelum akhirnya mengecupnya dengan lembut sambil berkata, "Selamat datang, Anakku."

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir melihat Chanyeol begitu bahagia mendengar kehamilan keduanya. Dalam hati ia pun mengucap syukur karena Tuhan memberikan kepercayaan padanya untuk kembali memiliki seorang anak.

"YEAY! DENNIS AKAN PUNYA ADIK!"

Teriakan kegembiraan Dennis itu pun sukses membuat tawa ketiga orang dewasa pecah memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Dennis tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mereka sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran calon anak kedua mereka yang kini telah tumbuh dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 11 malam. Rumah sudah sepi karena hampir semua penghuninya sudah tidur, kecuali Sehun. Pria itu terlihat keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan menyisiri lantai 2 sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar yang beberapa hari lalu ditinggal oleh penghuninya.

Ya, kamar itu adalah kamar Luhan. Sejak kepergiannya, ini kali pertama bagi Sehun mendatangi kamar tersebut.

Tangan Sehun menyentuh kenop, kemudian secara perlahan mendorong pintu itu hingga memperlihatkan kamar dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Sehun melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding guna mencari saklar lampu. Begitu Sehun menemukan apa yang ia cari, segera saja cahaya terang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sehun berdiri cukup lama di dekat pintu. Matanya memandangi sekeliling. Sejenak seperti film yang berputar, Sehun melihat _siluet_ Luhan yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas di kamar itu. Mulai dari berjalan mondar-mandir, pergi ke balkon untuk menikmati angin sore, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu terakhir naik ke atas ranjang dan bersiap untuk pergi tidur.

Namun dari itu semua, hal yang paling lama dilihat Sehun adalah ketika Luhan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum merekah penuh kebahagiaan.

" _ **Sehunnie ...**_ **"**

Samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang memenuhi kamar itu. Ada rasa sesak yang membuncah dalam diri Sehun, membuatnya melangkah lunglai ke arah ranjang. Dia terduduk di atas sana, dengan lembut mengusap selimut yang biasa digunakan Luhan. Sehun menarik selimut itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan perlahan mulai menghirup aroma khas milik Luhan.

 _Tes_.

Air mata Sehun meluncur bebas ketika bayang-bayang wajah Luhan terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Isakan kecil itu perlahan mulai berganti menjadi tangisan pilu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku, Lu?" monolog Sehun dalam isak tangisnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika mata Sehun membulat sempurna setelah melihat bayangan sosok Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sedih. Tatapan matanya sendu dan tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantik Luhan.

"Lu ..." Sehun tidak peduli jika sosok yang di hadapannya sekarang hanya sebuah ilusi. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan isi hatinya. "Pulanglah ..."

Rasanya seperti nyata, bayangan sosok Luhan itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu ..." Sehun tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya yang terus mengaliri wajahnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu ..."

" _ **Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehunnie**_ **..."**

Mata Sehun terpejam ketika suara itu berdengung di telinganya. Ia semakin larut dalam buaian mimpi, bahkan terlalu larutnya hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibir tipisnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Sehun terbaring di atas ranjang Luhan. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir pria itu. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, Sehun ingin mengalami mimpi indah bersama gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

Pagi ini, terjadi kehebohan di gedung kantor Oh Corporation. Semua orang menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria yang baru saja memasuki area lobi dengan langkah tegapnya.

"Tuan Sehun ..." Jihoo yang sedang berada di bagian resepsionis terkejut sekaligus senang dengan kedatangan sang pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan mereka. Bersama Seulgi dan beberapa staff yang bekerja di bagian resepsionis, mereka membungkuk hormat ke arah Sehun.

Raut kelegaan terpancar di wajah semua staff yang melihat Sehun kembali, setelah hampir selama 1 minggu lelaki itu absen tidak datang ke kantor.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sehun sedang terlibat pertengkaran dengan Luhan. Sebab, hari di mana Luhan keluar dari kantornya 1 minggu yang lalu, tak sedikit dari beberapa staff yang melihat pertengkaran mereka, khususnya di bagian resepsionis.

Ditambah lagi dengan kemunculan calon ayah mertua Sehun—Xi Guangzuo—yang beberapa hari terakhir mendatangi kantor tersebut untuk menemui Chanyeol dan ayahnya. Semua staff pun sudah tahu jika mereka bertiga sedang mencari keberadaan Luhan yang dikabarkan menghilang.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda, Tuan?" tanya Jihoo antusias.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua repot atas ketidakhadiranku di kantor selama beberapa hari terakhir."

Jihoo, Seulgi, dan beberapa staff lainnya yang bertemu Sehun di lobi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir mereka pada sang atasan yang kini terlihat kurus. Siapapun bisa melihat pipi Sehun sedikit tirus dan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata, meski tidak terlalu parah.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan Sehun. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Kalaupun ada masalah, Tuan Chanyeol berhasil mengatasinya," jelas Jihoo panjang lebar.

Dalam hati, Sehun berterima kasih banyak pada kakak sepupunya itu. Chanyeol sudah banyak membantu dalam menggantikan tugasnya memimpin perusahaan selama kondisinya _drop_ beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sehun kembali memandangi seluruh staff yang masih antusias menyambutnya.

"Aku ingin melihat jadwalku hari ini," ucap Sehun pada Jihoo, lalu dia melirik semua staff yang berada di sekelilingnya. "Kalian bisa kembali bekerja."

"Baik!"

Seruan yang membalas ucapannya itu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang. Rasanya beban di pundaknya sedikit berkurang mengetahui banyak orang begitu peduli terhadapnya. Mungkin ini juga termasuk salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan atas masalah dengan Luhan yang sedang dialaminya.

Seulgi memandangi punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya. Ia sempat melamun selama beberapa menit, sebelum disadarkan kembali oleh rekannya yang tiba-tiba menyikut lengan kirinya.

"Ayo kembali bekerja," ajak rekan Seulgi. "Syukurlah Tuan Sehun sudah datang lagi ke kantor."

Seulgi mengangguk, "Kuharap masalahnya dengan Nona Luhan bisa secepatnya terselesaikan, dan Nona Luhan bisa segera ditemukan keberadaannya. Hhhh ... entah kenapa aku khawatir dan merindukan Nona Luhan."

"Bukan hanya kau saja, Seulgi. Kurasa hampir semua staff yang mengenal Nona Luhan, dan seperti kita yang melihat pertengkaran mereka waktu itu, pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Semoga saja masalah ini cepat selesai dan mereka bersatu kembali seperti semula."

"Ya, semoga saja." Seulgi kembali memandang arah yang baru saja dilalui Sehun. Setelahnya, ia kembali bekerja seperti rekan-rekannya di bagian resepsionis.

Di sisi lain, Sehun baru saja keluar dari lift yang mengantarnya sampai lantai teratas gedung—tempat ruangannya berada. Dengan didampingi Jihoo di belakangnya, Sehun melangkah tegap menuju ruangannya, sambil sesekali membalas sapaan beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Sehun!"

Suara teriakan yang tidak asing membuat Sehun menoleh. Pria itu tersenyum lebar mendapati Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah.

" _Hyung_ ..." Sehun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini kau akan datang ke kantor," kata Chanyeol antusias. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa sudah membaik?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah, _Hyung_. Kau pasti kerepotan karena harus mengambil alih beberapa pekerjaanku. Maaf aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, dan terima kasih sudah mau membantuku."

"Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak repot. Lagi pula, ayah dan Paman Guangzuo juga ikut membantuku," balas Chanyeol seadanya. "Oh iya, aku ada kabar baik untukmu. Kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm ... tapi ini bukan soal Luhan," Chanyeol meringis ketika sebelumnya sempat menangkap binar terang di mata Sehun. "Ini soal Baekhyun, tapi aku janji setelah ini semoga kita akan segera mendapat kabar baik tentang Luhan."

Sehun memang sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, namun setelahnya ia justru tertawa lepas. "Baiklah, katakan padaku, _Hyung_. Ada kabar baik apa soal Baekhyun- _noona_?"

"Ehem, sebentar ..." Chanyeol berdeham pelan dengan wajah penuh semangatnya. "Dengar ... Baekhyun ... dia sedang hamil anak kedua kami!"

Mata Sehun membulat lebar, "Be-benarkah?!" kali ini suara Sehun sedikit meninggi, terselip nada antusias sekaligus kegembiraan di sana.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Usia janinnya baru 2 minggu, Hun. Sebentar lagi Dennis akan menjadi seorang kakak."

"Woah, selamat untuk kalian, _Hyung_. Aku turut senang mendengarnya," Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dengan penuh kebahagiaan. "Apa paman dan bibi sudah tahu soal kabar bahagia ini?"

"Begitu kami pulang dari rumah sakit semalam, aku langsung memberi kabar ibuku jika Baekhyun sedang hamil. Setelah itu, telingaku sakit karena mendengar teriakannya yang melengking itu," Chanyeol memasang kembali wajah tersiksanya semalam usai memberitahu sang ibu perihal kehamilan kedua Baekhyun.

Sehun, Jihoo, dan Taejoon yang melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ah, aku baru ingat jika Bibi Hana kemarin sore sempat pulang ke rumah. Kalau dia masih menginap di rumahku, pasti Bibi Hana akan langsung memberitahuku," ucap Sehun sembari terkekeh.

"Selamat untuk Anda, Tuan. Semoga bayi yang dikandung Nyonya Baekhyun selalu sehat, begitu pun kondisi ibunya. Dan semoga diberi kelancaran ketika proses persalinan nanti ..."

"Terima kasih, Jihoo," balas Chanyeol pada Jihoo. "Wohooo ... aku benar-benar bersemangat untuk bekerja. Ah iya, bisakah kau naikkan gajiku, Hun. Sekarang kebutuhan keluargaku bertambah. Setidaknya, kau bisa menaikkannya sedikit."

" _Ya!_ Apa-apaan kau ini? Membicarakan masalah gaji di depan bawahanmu," Sehun bersiap pergi namun ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Chanyeol. "Lagi pula, gajimu sebagai wakil direktur itu sudah lebih dari cukup, tahu!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Sehun sebelum adik sepupunya itu pergi bersama Jihoo.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

Taejoon memandangi Sehun yang terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan Jihoo dari kejauhan. "Saya senang melihat Tuan Sehun datang, bahkan kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya."

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakannya," kata Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas sedetik pun dari Sehun. "Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal yang sulit. Kuharap dengan membagi kebahagiaanku ini, kesedihan Sehun bisa sedikit terobati."

Taejoon mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, pria itu hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Kami masih belum berhasil menemukan keberadaan Nona Luhan," Taejoon sedikit menunduk karena merasa bersalah belum memberikan yang terbaik. "Kondisi ini semakin memperkuat dugaan kami jika Nona Luhan memang sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, Tuan. Apakah Tuan Chanyeol maupun Tuan Sehun mempunyai kenalan yang tinggal di Itaewon?"

"Kenalan?" Chanyeol bergumam, namun kemudian mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin nanti akan kutanyakan pada teman-temanku."

Taejoon tidak bertanya lagi. Ia ikuti Chanyeol yang sudah melenggang pergi dari belakang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Beberapa lembar kertas memenuhi meja Kris. Sejak tiba di kantornya, pria itu sudah disibukkan dengan beberapa berkas laporan dari masing-masing divisi yang harus diperiksanya. Sesekali dahinya berkerut, tanda bahwa Kris tengah berpikir keras menyelami laporan-laporan yang ada di depannya itu.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Masuk!" Tegas dan penuh wibawa, seperti itulah cara Kris menyuruh seseorang yang mengetuk pelan pintu ruangannya. Dari balik pintu, muncul sosok sekertaris pribadinya—Lei.

"Maaf, Tuan Kris."

"Ada apa?" Kris yang sudah hapal dengan suara Lei tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah pria itu, melainkan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," jawab Lei seadanya.

"Siapa?"

Hening sejenak. Tak ada jawaban dari Lei, hingga selanjutnya terdengar suara dehaman pelan yang tidak asing bagi telinga Kris.

"Sia—" kalimat Kris menggantung begitu dia melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang sudah berdiri di sebelah mejanya. "Pa-paman Guangzuo?"

Lei mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos melihat ekpsresi kikuk atasannya.

"Silakan duduk, Paman," Kris beranjak dari posisinya, lalu menujuk sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia melirik Lei yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Hubungi bagian _pantry_. Suruh seseorang mengantarkan 2 cangkir teh ke ruanganku."

"Baik," Lei langsung undur dari ruangan Kris dan bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tuan Guangzuo tersenyum melihat Kris terlihat sibuk merapikan mejanya. Sekilas wajahnya tampak bersalah karena merasa dirinya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggu waktumu, Kris? Kau terlihat sangat sibuk," tanya Tuan Guangzuo memastikan.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak, Paman." Kris tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri ayah Luhan. "Aku hanya terkejut Paman tiba-tiba datang ke sini. Kalau saja memberitahuku sejak awal, setidaknya aku bisa merapikan ruanganku."

Tuan Guangzuo tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu staff yang bertugas sebagai _office boy_ datang mengantarkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tuan Guangzuo yang disambut senyuman staff itu.

Kris mempersilakan pria paruh baya itu untuk menikmati teh yang sudah dihidangkan, termasuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabar, Paman? Waktu itu aku datang ke rumah Sehun, tapi kata Bibi Jinglei, Paman sedang pergi."

"Kabarku baik. Ya, istriku sudah memberitahu kalau kau datang ke sana untuk menemui kami," Tuan Guangzuo meletakkan cangkir teh kembali ke atas meja. "Kudengar dari istriku, kau akan segera menikah. Selamat ya, aku turut bahagia mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih, Paman," balas Kris sedikit tersipu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Kris kembali memulai obrolan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa Paman datang menemuiku?" tanya Kris penasaran. Sejak menyampaikan ucapan bahagia menyambut rencana pernikahannya, pria paruh baya itu kedapatan melamun.

Tuan Guangzuo menarik napas panjang-panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan sambil menjawab, "Aku datang untuk minta maaf padamu, Kris."

Dahi Kris berkerut, "Minta maaf? Untuk apa, Paman?"

"Untuk kesalahanku yang pernah kulakukan padamu," Tuan Guangzuo tertunduk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Aku sudah menghakimimu dengan masa lalumu yang seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau melakukan hal itu untuk menolong ibumu. Tidak seharusnya aku menilaimu dari sudut pandangku saja, mengambil keputusan semauku sendiri agar kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Luhan, tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan kalian, Khususnya perasaan Luhan sendiri yang paling terluka dengan perpisahan kalian secara sepihak olehmu."

Kris terkejut mendengar ungkapan penuh penyesalan pria paruh baya di depannya ini.

"Aku benar-benar sosok ayah yang egois. Karena keegoisanku ini, untuk kedua kalinya aku melukai hati Luhan, dan lebih parahnya membuat calon menantuku begitu terpuruk karena kepergian putriku. Kurasa ini karma yang pantas kuterima karena aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu. Maafkan aku, Kris ..."

Belum pernah Kris melihat sosok ayah Luhan begitu putus asa seperti ini. Seingat Kris, dulu sewaktu dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, Kris melihat sosok Tuan Guangzuo sebagai seorang pebisnis yang penuh rasa percaya diri, selalu mengangkat tegak wajahnya, dan melangkah ke manapun dengan tegap.

Tapi untuk hari ini, Kris melihat sisi lain dari seorang Xi Guangzuo.

Xi Guangzuo yang ada di hadapan Kris sekarang hanyalah seorang ayah yang terlihat rapuh dan putus asa. Seorang ayah yang sedang menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah melukai hati putri dan juga calon menantunya.

"Paman, semua yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Sehun, itu bukan karma karena kesalahan yang Paman lakukan padaku. Ini memang sudah suratan takdir. Tuhan sedang menguji cinta mereka, sejauh mana mereka bisa bertahan menghadapi masalah yang sedang mereka alami," tutur Kris berpendapat lain. "Lagi pula, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap Paman melakukan kesalahan padaku. Justru waktu itu keputusan Paman yang memintaku mengakhiri hubungan kami adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Tuan Guangzuo memandang Kris dengan penuh keheranan.

"Awalnya aku memang sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Luhan. Namun, sekarang aku bisa melihat sisi positif dari perpisahan kami. Aku berhasil menemukan jodoh untuk pendamping hidupku. Begitu pun Luhan. Dia bertemu dengan Sehun, bahkan sebelum perpisahan kami dan campur tangan Paman dalam pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Bukankah ini adalah takdir yang memang sudah direncanakan Tuhan untuk kami?"

Tuan Guangzuo terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan penjesalan Kris.

"Paman bisa melihat perbedaan antara hubunganku dengan Zitao dan hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun." Wajah Kris terlihat serius. "Aku selalu terbuka pada Zitao. Dia tahu semua tentang masa laluku, termasuk hubungan jarak jauh yang kujalani bersama Luhan, sampai akhirnya kami berpisah. Zitao tahu semuanya dan dia menerimaku apa adanya. Tak ada keraguan di antara kami sehingga kami memutuskan untuk segera menikah."

Perlahan Tuan Guangzuo mulai memahami arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Coba bandingkan hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun. Aku tahu, meskipun hubungan mereka masih terhitung singkat, namun cinta mereka sudah begitu dalam. Hanya saja, aku sedikit menyayangkan ada bumbu kebohongan di awal hubungan mereka, termasuk keterlibatan Paman." Kris menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah berpesan pada Sehun untuk bersikap terbuka pada Luhan, karena aku tahu persis. Putrimu sangat membenci hal yang berbau kebohongan. Dan, di sini Sehun melakukan kesalahan karena sedikit terlambat berkata jujur kepada Luhan."

"Dan itu terjadi karena kesalahanku," lanjut Tuan Guangzuo dengan wajah murungnya. "Kalau saja aku mendukung Sehun sewaktu dia ingin segera berkata jujur pada Luhan tentang semuanya, mungkin masalah kemarin tidak akan terjadi."

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Paman. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka akan bersatu kembali. Percayalah."

"Tapi Kris, tetap saja aku—"

"Paman tetap seorang ayah yang selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan putrinya. Hanya saja, harus kuakui langkah yang diambil Paman untuk kebahagiaan Luhan selalu berlebihan dan terbilang ekstrim," kata Kris disertai tawa. Mau tak mau Tuan Guangzuo ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Aku sudah salah menilaimu," Tuan Guangzuo tersenyum haru. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Sudah, Paman. Tidak apa-apa," Kris tersenyum dengan tulus. "Kita lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Sekarang, aku sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adikku sendiri. Begitu pun Paman dan Bibi yang sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri."

Tuan Guangzuo kehabisan kata-kata. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum penuh keharuan menanggapi ucapan Kris yang begitu tulus. Dalam hati Tuan Guangzuo bernapas lega. Keputusannya untuk menemui Kris memang tepat, karena berhasil mengurangi beban yang dirasakan olehnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Minseok baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya ketika melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo lewat _intercom_. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat hendak menyambut gadis itu. Namun detik selanjutnya berubah kaget begitu melihat sosok pria yang ikut datang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" Minseok melirik Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ba-bagaimana dia bisa—"

"Kemarin Jongin tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan kita, _Eonni_. Maaf," jawab Kyungsoo sembari tertunduk lesu. Jongin yang melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah istrinya hanya mengulum senyum ke arah Minseok.

"Sudahlah, _Noona_. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku membantu Kyungsoo membujuk Luhan untuk pulang?"

Minseok terdiam, berpikir sejenak haruskah ia menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," akhirnya Minseok menyetujui usulan Jongin. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lebar. "Masuklah. Luhan ada di kamar itu."

Pasangan suami-istri itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang ditunjuk Minseok. Jongin membuka pintu itu secara perlahan, sampai akhirnya mereka bisa melihat sosok gadis yang tengah duduk berselonjor di atas ranjang dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Hati Kyungsoo dan Jongin mencelos melihat betapa rapuhnya keadaan Luhan.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak setelah mendengar suara lain di kamarnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Setelahnya Luhan terlihat kaget dengan bola matanya yang melebar.

"Kyungsoo? Jongin?"

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan, dia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan mereka. Tangis Luhan kembali pecah ketika ia merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa ..." Jongin terus menyuarakan kata-kata menenangkan itu agar tangis Luhan mereda. Namun karena Kyungsoo juga ikut menangis, yang ada tangisan keduanya malah semakin kencang. Jongin dan Minseok saling memandang. Mereka tersenyum maklum karena sikap dua perempuan sebaya ini memang sama—mudah sensitif jika sudah berhubungan dengan masalah percintaan.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan air mata mereka, sekarang Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan di atas ranjang. Jongin dan Minseok memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"Kenapa ... kalian bisa datang ke sini?" Luhan kemudian menoleh ke arah Minseok. " _Eonni_ yang memberitahu mereka?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku hanya memberitahu Kyungsoo, Lu. Tapi sepertinya kebiasaan Jongin yang senang menguping membuat pria ini juga tahu kalau kau tinggal di sini," sindirnya pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak sengaja menguping. Salahkan gelagat Kyungsoo yang aneh ketika kau meneleponnya, _Noona_ ," protes Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk di tempatnya.

Tanpa sadar melihat pasangan suami-istri ini, bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna. Dan pemandangan itu berhasil dilihat oleh Minseok.

"Kau tahu, Lu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum sejak kau tinggal di sini," perkataan Minseok sukses membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh kompak ke arah Luhan. Sedangkan yang ditatap kini hanya menunduk dengan rona merah di pipi.

Perlahan Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan, lalu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya di depan gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan mereka, khususnya Sehun."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tertegun saat melihat binar mata milik Minseok.

"Luhan ..." kali ini Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kumohon, pulanglah bersama kami. Semua orang sangat mencemaskanmu, Lu. Bahkan orang tuamu langsung datang ke sini sejak pertengkaranmu dengan Sehun."

"Ayah dan ibuku ada di sini?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, mereka sekarang tinggal di rumah Sehun. Ayahmu, bersama Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan Paman Jungwoo sibuk mencari keberadaanmu. Sedangkan ibumu dan Bibi Hana menjaga dan merawat Sehun selama dia sakit."

"Sehun sakit?!"

Ketiga orang itu tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan yang begitu panik mendengar Sehun jatuh sakit.

"Untungnya sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik. Hari ini dia sudah kembali bekerja," jawab Jongin. "Tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisinya setelah kau pergi, Lu. Dia pulang ke rumah dalam kondisi mabuk, melukai tangannya dengan memukul cermin sampai cermin itu retak. Lalu dia membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur _shower_ hingga dia terserang demam."

Luhan bisa merasakan air matanya kembali menetes.

"Sehun terus meracau, memanggil-manggil namamu dan memintamu tidak pergi. Selama beberapa hari dia tidak mau makan. Kalaupun mencoba untuk makan, yang terjadi dia justru memuntahkan makanan itu kembali. Dua hari yang lalu, Sehun sempat kembali _drop_ dan jatuh pingsan. Aku terpaksa memasangkan selang infus padanya karena dia kekurangan nutrisi," jelas Jongin panjang lebar. "Luhan, sejak kau pergi, Sehun berubah seperti mayat hidup. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Bisakah kau berhenti menghukumnya?"

Luhan belum merespon, namun air mata gadis itu terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Sehun memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia sudah menyesali kesalahannya, Lu. Kau harus tahu bahwa perasaan Sehun sangat tulus. Alasan kenapa dia menerima perjodohan kalian bukan karena saham yang dijanjikan ayahmu, melainkan karena dia sudah bertemu denganmu lebih dulu sebelum bertemu ayahmu. Dari pertemuan pertama kalianlah, Sehun sudah jatuh cinta padamu," lanjut Jongin.

"Pertemuan pertama kami? Bukankah itu terjadi di kedai _ramyeon_ sewaktu aku tiba di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, Lu. Saat kau datang ke sini, itu adalah pertemuan kedua. Pertemuan pertama kalian terjadi di hotel milik ayahmu. Sehun waktu itu akan menginap di sana, namun ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganmu yang baru saja tiba di hotel."

"Hotel ayah?" Luhan tampak berpikir keras, namun ucapan Jongin setelah ini sukses membuat bola mata gadis itu melebar.

" _ **Aku tidak mengatakan itu, anak kecil.**_ **"**

Seperti mantra, kalimat itu berhasil memunculkan memori lama di kepala Luhan. Ya, gadis itu ingat sekarang. Dia mengingat semuanya soal kejadian di lobi waktu itu yang melibatkannya bersama Sehun. Yang diingat Luhan waktu adalah kata-kata ejekan dari Sehun yang terus terpatri di kepalanya, karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang mengatainya anak kecil.

Mata Luhan kembali terpejam. Ia smencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana kejadian di lobi hotel milik ayahnya waktu itu. Seperti sebuah film, semua berputar di kepala Luhan. Mulai dari kejadian di lobi hotel milik ayahnya waktu itu, pertemuan mereka di kedai _ramyeon_ ketika Luhan tiba di Seoul, lalu kejadian-kejadian setelahnya hingga mereka terlibat pertengkaran yang diakibatkan terkuaknya rahasia yang selama ini Sehun tutupi.

Dan kali ini memori Luhan kembali pada hari di mana mereka bertengkar. Masih membekas dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah terluka Sehun sewaktu Luhan membentak dan berteriak kasar padanya.

Jika dipikir kembali, satu-satunya kesalahan Sehun adalah kebohongan yang dilakukannya bersama sang ayah. Lainnya, Sehun selalu mencurahkan perhatian penuh kepada Luhan. Ditambah lagi cerita yang disampaikan Jongin soal kondisi Sehun yang terpuruk setelah kepergian Luhan. Itu semua sudah bisa membuktikan betapa besar cinta Sehun untuknya.

"Hiks ..." satu isakan tangis kembali lolos dari bibir Luhan. "A-apa ... yang sudah kulakukan pada Sehun? Hiks ... aku membuatnya menderita ... hiks ..."

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin. Membiarkan gadis itu kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

"A-aku ... sudah berteriak dan berkata kasar padanya ... hiks ... a-aku ... aku ..."

"Sssst, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, Lu. Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung Luhan.

Detik selanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja Luhan menghentikan tangisannya. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo lalu buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Jongin ... aku ..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun."

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan barusan membuat ketiga orang itu tersenyum lega.

"Ta-tapi, aku belum siap untuk pulang sekarang. Maksudku—"

"Kau ingin kami yang menyuruh Sehun ke sini?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk sambil tersipu. Melihat bagaimana wajah merona Luhan yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok menjerit kompak. Akhirnya Luhan mereka sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol- _hyung_ untuk membawanya ke sini menemuimu," ucap Jongin sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya, Lu. Kau menyadari apa yang harus kau lakukan," Minseok tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk Luhan. "Kembalilah ke sisi Sehun dan hiduplah bahagia bersama orang yang sangat kau cintai itu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, _Eonni_. Maaf aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan juga Jongdae- _oppa_."

Minseok menggeleng lalu mengusap mata Luhan yang kembali berair.

"Sudah cukup air matamu keluar. Sekarang, kau harus sering tersenyum seperti ini," jemari Minseok menekan bibir Luhan hingga membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sempurna. Luhan tertawa, begitu pun Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Minseok yang melihat reaksi ketiganya bernapas lega. Keputusannya menyuruh Kyungsoo—bahkan didampingi Jongin—untuk datang menemui Luhan adalah keputusan yang tepat. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal bersiap mempertemukan Luhan kembali dengan Sehun. Masalah mereka harus secepatnya diselesaikan, tidak boleh ditunda lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun memandangi Chanyeol dengan penuh kebingungan. Sejak 1 jam yang lalu, pria itu masih beradai di ruangannya. Sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui percakapan ponsel. Awalnya Sehun bersikap cuek, namun setelah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Sehun jadi penasaran.

"Sehun, ikut aku!"

Dan kalimat ajakan Chanyeol yang terkesan memaksa ini membuat kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin kentara.

"Ke mana, _Hyung_?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Ikut aku!" Chanyeol mendelik tajam saat mendapati Sehun masih betah duduk di kursinya. "Sekarang!"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, _Hyung_."

"Lupakan sebentar pekerjaanmu itu, Hun. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal ikut denganku. Ayo, cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" teriak Chanyeol di akhir kalimat yang membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan!" dengus Sehun kesal, namun pada akhirnya dia menurut dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan kantor menaiki mobil milik Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan, wajah Sehun masih tertekuk. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Chanyeol yang berseri-seri.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Sehun mulai bosan karena terus diam sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan kantor. Di sisi lain, ia juga penasaran dengan sikap kakak sepupunya ini. Terus saja tersenyum idiot yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat wajah kusut Sehun. "Kita akan pergi menemui gadismu, Tuan Oh."

Hening.

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat perubahan wajah Sehun yang begitu spektakuler, dengan mulut menganga lebar dan bola mata nyaris keluar.

"Ka-kau ... sudah menemukan keberadaan Luhan, _Hyung_?"

"Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai sambil fokus mengemudi. "Jongin baru saja memberitahuku. Ternyata selama ini Luhan tinggal di apartemen Minseok, Sehun- _ah_."

"Minseok- _noona_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mereka sekarang bersama Luhan di sebuah kafe yang terletak di Itaewon. Luhan ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sehun berbinar terang. Tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sempurna. Chanyeol yang melihatnya ikut merasa bahagia melihat Sehun seperti kembali mendapatkan cahaya hidupnya.

"Ish, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi, _Hyung_?" Sehun memberengut kesal, lalu tanpa diduga dia terlihat berbenah diri. "Astaga, aku bahkan belum sempat memeriksa penampilanku. Bagaimana penampilanku, _Hyung_? Apa aku sudah terlihat rapi? Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?"

Tawa Chanyeol berderai. Kali ini ia bisa melihat kegugupan menguasai Sehun, seperti layaknya remaja yang akan menjalani kencan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap tenang sedikit?"

"Aku gugup, _Hyung_ ," balas Sehun polos. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Cinta sepertinya sudah banyak mengubah kepribadian adik sepupunya ini. Memunculkan sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan tawa Chanyeol. Dia terlalu bahagia dan sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana kafe semakin ramai mengingat sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Gadis itu terus menautkan kedua tangannya dan beberapa kali menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mengetahui ada pengunjung yang datang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat gelagat Luhan sama-sama tersenyum geli.

"Lu, ada apa?"

Merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo, Luhan berjengkit kaget. "Ma-maaf, Kyung. Aku hanya ... hanya ..."

"Hei, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lu. Percayalah pada kami," ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar gugup, Kyung."

Pasangan suami-istri itu tercengang melihat Luhan sibuk merapikan rambut dan juga _dress_ yang ia kenakan.

"Ba-bagaimana penampilanku, Kyung? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Ah, pasti kantung mataku terlihat begitu jelas, ya?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Luhan, dan setelahnya ia mendapat _deathglare_ dari sang istri. Pria berkulit tan itu berdeham pelan, namun tetap mengulum senyum untuk Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirimu, Lu. Kau cantik," kata Jongin jujur. Kemudian ia tersenyum nakal ketika mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cemberut. "Tapi bagiku, Kyungsoo tetap yang tercantik."

Wajah Kyungsoo sukses merona karena ucapan Jongin.

"Mana hadiahku?"

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Hadiah apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu, ya?" Jongin menyeringai. "Ya sudah, aku tahu kau tidak mau memberikannya sekarang. Akan kutagih nanti di rumah."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Tawa Jongin kembali berderai. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo yang dibalas pukulan ringan di lengannya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah konyol pasangan suami-istri itu ikut tersenyum geli. Setelahnya, Luhan kembali merasakan gugup yang semakin menyiksanya.

"Kyung, aku jalan-jalan sebentar, ya?"

"Eh, untuk apa, Lu? Mereka sebentar lagi sampai."

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Sebentar saja, Kyung. Aku benar-benar gugup dan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur. Ponselku akan kuaktifkan kembali. Jika mereka sudah sampai, kau tinggal meneleponku. Aku akan secepatnya ke sini."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, bermaksud meminta pendapat suaminya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Jongin mengizinkan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Ya sudah. Jangan pergi terlalu lama."

Luhan mengangguk semangat, setelahnya dia bergegas keluar dari kafe.

Selang 20 menit setelah kepergian Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba di kafe. Chanyeol yang berada di depan Sehun tampak mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

" _Hyung!_ " Jongin yang berhasil melihat sosok Chanyeol segera memanggil pria itu. Mereka langsung berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Dia masih sibuk memperhatikan seisi kafe.

"Mana Luhan?" tanyanya bingung karena tak menemukan keberadaan gadisnya.

"Dia sedang keluar untuk jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Jongin. "Luhan terlalu gugup untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, Hun."

"Benarkah? Ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Sepanjang perjalanan ke sini, dia terus menanyakan apakah penampilannya sudah terlihat rapi dan tampan."

" _Hyung!_ "

Ketiga orang itu tertawa keras mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Aku akan menelepon Luhan," ujar Kyungsoo sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu, Kyung. Biar aku yang mencarinya keluar."

"Tapi—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu keluar meninggalkan kafe.

"Astaga, Sehun benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Luhan," celetuk Jongin.

"Kau benar," timpal Chanyeol lalu kedua pria itu tertawa kompak. Reaksi yang berbeda justru diperlihatkan Kyungsoo. Mendadak dia terlihat murung dengan pandangan terus mengarah pintu kafe.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" tanya Jongin setelah tak sengaja menangkap gurat kekhawatiran di wajah sang istri.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja firasatku tidak enak," kata Kyungsoo seadanya.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengusap tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyung. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Jongin.

"Ya, semoga saja," jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jalanan di sekitar kafe tampak ramai dan sedikit menyulitkan Sehun untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sehun. Sekarang langkahnya justru terasa sangat ringan ketika dia menyisiri jalanan yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Luhan ... " Sehun terus menggumamkan nama itu dengan senyum khasnya. Ia abaikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, mengingat dirinya terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan mencari Luhan.

Langkah Sehun melambat ketika dia hampir sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa seperti déjà vu di mata Sehun.

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin ..." bibir Sehun mulai bergetar saat sekelebat memori alam bawah sadarnya kembali melintas dalam ingatannya. Dada Sehun terasa sesak, seolah dia kehabisan pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia berjalan lagi, tapi entah mengapa kali ini langkahnya terasa berat.

" _Tolong, ada kecelakaan!_ "

 **DEG!**

Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat ketika mendengar seruan dari kejauhan. Dia berhenti, berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai berlarian mendekati sumber suara.

" _Ada seorang gadis yang tertabrak mobil ..._ "

" _Ya Tuhan ..._ "

Sehun kehilangan fokus. Seruan-seruan itu seolah menyedot seluruh atensi Sehun hingga membuatnya melangkah tanpa sadar mendekati kerumunan orang, yang lokasinya tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

 _Tuhan ... kumohon ... jangan dia ..._

Saat Sehun semakin mendekat, dia bisa mendengar suara tangisan seorang wanita.

" _Tolong ... gadis ini baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa anakku. Siapapun tolong telepon 119 sekarang!_ "

Sehun menerjang kerumunan orang-orang itu, sampai dia bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana.

Detik itu juga, lutut Sehun melemas hingga ia jatuh bersimpuh di atas jalan. Sehun melihatnya, dia melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis yang tergeletak di jalan di tengah kerumunan orang, dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Air matanya lolos begitu saja ketika bibir Sehun mengucapkan nama, "Luhan?"

 _Tuhan ... kenapa Engkau tidak mengabulkan doaku?_

Semua orang saling berbisik dan memandangi Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan dengan lututnya menghampiri tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tangan Sehun bergetar, keringat dingin mulai menguasi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia memeluk tubuh Luhan, membiarkan kepala gadis itu bersandar di pangkuannya.

Sehun mengusap lembut wajah Luhan yang didominasi cairan kental berwarna merah itu.

"Lu, bangun ..." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan. Perlahan ia lakukan secara lembut, namun semakin lama kesabarannya mulai menipis ketika mata Luhan tak kunjung terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini, hm? Kau bisa tidur di kamar kita. Di sana lebih nyaman, Lu. Ayo bangun ..."

Semua orang menatap iba ke arah Sehun. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani berbicara kepada Sehun.

"Aku di sini, Lu. Ayo bangun ..."

Pria itu bahkan kini mulai mencium setiap jengkal wajah Luhan. Tak peduli bau anyir dari darah yang sekarang bercampur dengan tetesan air matanya yang semakin lama mengalir deras.

"Luhan ..."

Sehun mempererat pelukannya. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis keras dengan Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bangun, Lu? Aku sudah di sini. Aku datang untukmu ..."

Suasana di sekitar semakin ramai dengan kedatangan beberapa orang yang ingin melihat. Mereka ikut bersedih melihat Sehun terpuruk. Pria itu terus menangis sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Luhan ... Luhan ..."

 _Nihil_. Berapa kali usaha yang dilakukan Sehun untuk membangunkan Luhan tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu tetap tak merespon apapun.

"LUHAAAAAN!"

Teriakan putus asa Sehun terdengar memilukan. Di antara semua pemikiran buruk yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, hanya satu yang membuat Sehun diserang ketakutan luar biasa.

Sehun takut, Luhan akan pergi untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **14 Maret 2016**

 **A/N :** Yakin deh habis ini aku bakal ditimpukin sendal sama readers gegara _scene_ terakhir itu. Tapi kalo yang dilempar sendal swallow-nya Sehun, bolehlah #plak xD

Tenang, ini konflik mereka yang terakhir kok. Setelah ini, ayo kita doakan semoga HunHan bersatu, oke? :D

Oh iya, banyak yang salah nebak juga ternyata di chapter kemarin. Luhan di tempat Minseok ya, bukan Yixing. Kan Yixing ikutan makan siang di apartemen KaiSoo, dan lagi Minseok itu emang temennya Kyungsoo kok. Cek lagi pas pernikahan KaiSoo ya :)

Buat readers **rose** , kemarin nanyain umur aku berapa. Ini sekalian jawaban untuk kalian semua yang mungkin penasaran umurku berapa /emang ada ya? kayaknya nggak deh #gubrak/. Kalau kalian lihat profilku, kalian bisa lihat aku kelahiran tahun berapa. Yup, aku lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Beagle-line EXO, dan kebetulan aku 1 bulan lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Kalian bisa hitung sendiri ya kira-kira umurku berapa muehehe. Jadi, yang lebih muda dari aku bisa panggil aku _eonni_ atau _noona_ , kakak juga boleh deh. Yang lebih tua panggil _saeng_ atau dik juga nggak masalah. Yang seumuran panggil _chingu_ (sementara, soalnya aku belum nentuin nama penaku #lol) xD

Terakhir, kemungkinan besar chapter 15 nanti FF ini bakalan TAMAT. Berarti tinggal 2 chapter lagi. Woah, nggak nyangka juga udah mau selesai aja nih FF hehe

Oke, udahan sesi curhatnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Kim Zangin, misslah, fakkpark, ElisYe Het, Luharnshi, Arifahohse, Lisasa Luhan, Angel Deer, pudding rendah lemak, Selenia Oh, luluhunhun, JungHunHan, Baekkiechuu, Navizka94, BabyByunie, Light-B, minrin . oh, HunhanEffects, BaebyRaerae94, Juna Oh, BiEl025, JonginDO, Furi Ms, Khairunnisa, nik4nik, hunnaxxx, rose, vietrona chan, igineeer, Rina271, keziaf, Kim YeHyun, Seravin509, lulu-shi, Guest, Aura626, yuliani . cupel, NoonaAeri, Ririn Ayu, hime31ryuka, chocovanila, otpsforlife, whoami, Desi987, LuXiaoLu, OneKim, windeertale520, anaknyaChanbaek, OhXiSeLu, HunHanCherry1220, Sellin, kenlee1412, Sarrah HunHan, Nurul999, ChagiLu, Lidya Kaido, dyodomeon, ChanHunBaek, HunHanYue, nebula293, Yohannaemerald, Skymoebius, hatakehanahungry, guest28, Name zuzu, yousee, AlienBaby88, Wind Noona, nurul706, Mita622, kimra88, RealCY, munakyumin137, khalidasalsa, chenma, luhannieka, whitechrysan, Soohee04, valensia1630, nina zifan, nunna park ziwu, JinnieKim, sisis71279, Sehunnissa, Gebetanku1220, Nevan296, Augstn AD

I love you all *muach*


	15. Chapter 14

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 14**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Luhan keluar dari kafe dengan langkah terburu-buru. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Terlihat dari semburat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi dan lengkungan senyum sempurna yang terlukis di bibirnya. Beberapa kali gadis itu kedapatan tengah menghela napas, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat._

 _Dalam setiap langkahnya, Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun yang diikuti tawa kecil._

" _Astaga ... bagaimana ini? Rasanya benar-benar gugup sekali. Seperti akan menjalani kencan pertama saja," gumamnya sedikit frustasi. Jalan-jalan yang ia lakukan nyatanya tak banyak membantu menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menderanya. Sebaliknya, Luhan justru semakin didera rasa gugup yang lebih dibandingkan saat dia masih menunggu Sehun di kafe sesaat yang lalu._

 _Luhan berhenti sejenak. Ia pandangi sekeliling di mana jalanan terlihat ramai, termasuk beberapa tempat makan seperti kafe maupun restoran, yang sudah mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin menikmati jam makan siang mereka._

 _Tangan Luhan berpindah memegangi perut. Ia sendiri baru sadar jika dirinya juga merasakan lapar. Tak mau membuat cacing di perutnya semakin meronta, Luhan berbalik arah, ingin secepatnya kembali ke kafe. Firasatnya mengatakan jika Sehun kemungkinan besar sudah berada di sana bersama yang lainnya._

 _Namun sesuatu yang janggal berhasil tertangkap oleh mata Luhan. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping. Mata rusa itu semakin membulat sempurna kala dia melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar tengah menyeberangi jalan seorang diri. Semula Luhan sibuk mencari keberadaan orang tua anak itu, namun matanya lebih cepat menangkap marabahaya yang hendak datang menghampiri anak itu._

 _Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan. Luhan terperanjat ketika ia sempat melihat pengemudi mobil tersebut menyetir sambil memainkan ponselnya. Otomatis pengemudi mobil itu tak memperhatikan jalanan dan sekitarnya dengan baik._

" _Ya Tuhan ..." tanpa pikir panjang lagi Luhan berlari menuju anak laki-laki itu. Luhan sempat meneriaki anak itu hingga berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki. Mereka pun tak kalah kaget menyadari situasi bahaya yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi di depan mata mereka._

" _AWAAS!" Teriakan Luhan yang terakhir begitu keras, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak cepat mendorong tubuh anak itu sampai jatuh tersungkur di tepi jalan. Dan sebelum Luhan berhasil menyelamatkan diri, mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ditambah kondisi sang pengemudi yang tak memperhatikan jalan itu lebih dulu menabraknya._

" _NONA!"_

 _Jeritan histeris dari beberapa pejalan kaki terdengar. Kecelakaan hebat itu tak terhindarkan. Mereka melihat tubuh Luhan langsung menghantam bagian depan mobil hingga terangkat melewati bagian atas mobil, sebelum akhirnya berguling di aspal jalan._

 _Luhan merasa tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhnya seolah remuk. Samar-samar ia masih mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang dilanda kepanikan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan mengerjap ketika merasakan cairan kental yang mengenai kelopak matanya._

" _Se-Sehun ..." satu kata itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar hebat, di tengah upayanya bertahan melawan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh. Namun apa daya, tenaga yang dimiliki Luhan seolah tersedot habis hingga titik terakhir saat ia merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa di kepalanya._

" _Sa ... saranghae ... Oh Sehun ..." pandangan mata Luhan semakin mengabur sampai akhirnya terpejam bersamaan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibirnya itu._

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak peduli berapa kali menabrak orang yang berpapasan dengannya, Chanyeol terus berlari memasuki rumah sakit Seoul. Kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, usai mendapat kabar dari Sehun tentang Luhan yang mengalami kecelakaan. Semula Chanyeol menganggap adik sepupunya itu tengah melempar lelucon, namun setelah mendengar beberapa orang yang memasuki kafe sewaktu mereka menunggu Sehun dan Luhan, keraguan itu sirna, dan dalam hitungan detik berganti menjadi kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

" _ **Ya Tuhan, kejadian tadi benar-benar mengerikan. Kondisi gadis itu sangat mengenaskan. Wajahnya bersimbah darah setelah tertabrak mobil."**_

" _ **Benar, tetapi aku lebih tidak tega dengan laki-laki yang memeluk gadis itu. Sepertinya laki-laki itu kekasihnya. Berulang kali dia memanggil namanya dengan teriakan pilu."**_

" _ **Kalau tidak salah laki-laki tadi memanggil gadis itu Luhan. Apa dia orang China?"**_

" _ **Kurasa begitu. Dia gadis yang sangat baik. Rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolong anak laki-laki yang menyeberang jalan sembarangan. Hah, kuharap dia selamat."**_

" _ **Ya, semoga saja."**_

Obrolan dari beberapa pengunjung kafe itu terus berputar di kepala Chanyeol, seperti layaknya kaset yang rusak. Membuat pria bertelinga lebar ini selalu gagal menenangkan dirinya.

Di belakang Chanyeol, ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ikut menyusul. Kyungsoo terus menangis sampai Jongin harus berjuang keras menenangkannya. Di satu sisi juga menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang turut merasakan kekalutan setelah mendengar kabar buruk itu.

Sebagai sahabat, Jongin jelas memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Sehun. Masih membekas dalam ingatannya bagaimana pria itu begitu terpuruk dengan kepergian Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan Sehun diketahui gadis itu. Jongin mengingat lagi bagaimana wajah bahagia Sehun ketika mengetahui dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan, setelah ia dan Kyungsoo berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk menyudahi perang dingin mereka.

Seharusnya pria berkulit pucat itu sudah bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya di kafe sesuai yang mereka rencanakan. Tapi mengapa kejadian naas justru menimpa mereka berdua?

Jongin ingin sekali berteriak, menumpahkan kekesalannya pada takdir yang mempermainkan sahabatnya. Namun sebagai manusia biasa, Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain terus merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan Luhan. Ia juga mencoba berpikir positif, saat ini Tuhan mungkin sedang menguji kekuatan cinta Sehun dan Luhan.

Jika mereka berhasil melewati rintangan itu, semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya.

"SEHUN!"

Jongin tersentak kaget ketika mendengar Chanyeol meneriaki nama Sehun. Mereka sudah hampir dekat dengan ruang IGD dan matanya lebih cepat menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin juga melihat sosok wanita yang tengah memeluk seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah. Tampak jelas anak itu baru saja menangis, jika dilihat dari matanya yang sembap dan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Ba-bagaimana kondisi Luhan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa mengalami kecelakaan? Jawab pertanyaanku, Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Chanyeol melempari pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi, bahkan sampai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adik sepupunya itu.

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_ ..." Jongin mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, menyadarkan pria itu bahwa kondisi Sehun masih belum memungkinkan untuk menjawab. Sahabatnya itu terlihat masih _shock_. Penampilannya tampak mengenaskan, dengan kemeja yang terkena noda merah—tidak diragukan lagi darah itu pasti milik Luhan, kemudian rambutnya yang berantakan dan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat serta terlihat semakin pucat, melebihi warna kulit aslinya.

"Maaf ..."

Keempat orang itu menoleh pada wanita yang baru saja memanggil mereka. Sekilas mereka bisa melihat raut penyesalan sekaligus bersalah pada wajah wanita itu. Kyungsoo mengamati wanita itu. Ia bisa menilai jika usianya tak terlalu jauh dari mereka—kentara dari penampilannya dan juga anak laki-laki itu yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar.

"Namaku Lee Sooyoung dan ini putraku, Lee Minhyuk," wanita itu kemudian menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain permintaan maafku pada kalian."

"Sooyoung- _ssi_ , ceritakan pada kami. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pinta Chanyeol tidak sabar. Ia menyerah untuk bertanya pada Sehun, karena pria itu tak ubahnya seperti patung yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon apapun atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Ngg ... ini salahku karena tidak mengawasi Minhyuk. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyeberang jalan sembarangan dan ketika aku menyadari ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya, aku sudah melihat gadis itu berlari ke arah Minhyuk. Dia langsung mendorong putraku ke tepi jalan, namun belum sempat dia menghindar, dia ... tertabrak mobil itu," jelas Sooyoung dengan suara parau. Ia sendiri tidak kuasa menahan tangis setiap kali mengingat kejadian tragis sesaat yang lalu. Belum lagi bagaimana kedatangan Sehun yang menghampiri gadis penolong putranya tadi yang sempat mengundang rasa prihatin semua orang di sekitar lokasi kejadian kecelakaan.

Jongin menghela napas. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar ke dalam dekapannya. Ia membisiki kalimat menenangkan pada sang istri bahwa Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, lalu beralih memandangi Sehun yang masih bergeming di depan pintu ruang IGD. Ia bisa melihat jejak air mata di sekitar wajah adik sepupunya ini. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jiwa Sehun begitu terguncang atas kecelakaan yang dialami Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini, Sooyoung- _ssi_. Semua sudah suratan takdir dari Tuhan," balas Chanyeol berbesar hati. Tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun atas apa yang menimpa Luhan. Ia merangkul Sehun, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran pria itu untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kau harus kuat, Sehun- _ah_. Kita berdoa dan percaya bahwa Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun belum merespon, hanya gelengan lemah yang ia berikan. Kata-kata itu sudah ia tanamkan sejak membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit, tetapi ketakutan akan kehilangan gadisnya itu terus saja menghantuinya.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu ruang IGD terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pria yang mengenakan jas putih khas seorang dokter.

"Kyuhyun- _hyung!_ " Jongin berteriak begitu melihat dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang IGD. Salah satu seniornya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ini.

"Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan, _hyung?_ "

"Kau mengenal—astaga! Aku tidak tahu jika kalian juga ada di sini," kali ini giliran Kyuhyun berteriak setelah melihat Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Wajar jika Kyuhyun bereaksi demikian, karena pria itu sudah berada di dalam ruang IGD terlebih dahulu. Sehingga dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka sewaktu menerima Luhan yang dibawa ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan, _Hyung?_ Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Sehun semakin frustasi mendapati Kyuhyun hanya terdiam setelah Jongin memberitahu status Luhan bagi dirinya.

"Kyuhyun- _hyung!_ "

"Ah," Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. Setelah itu raut wajahnya berubah serius."Maaf aku harus mengatakannya. Saat ini dia dalam kondisi kritis."

Tubuh Sehun nyaris ambruk kalau saja Chanyeol tak bergerak cepat untuk menopangnya. Tangisan Kyungsoo pun kembali pecah. Sooyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang putra yang masih sesenggukan.

"Luhan kehilangan banyak darah akibat kecelakaan itu. Luka di kepalanya sangat parah dan dia juga mengalami patah tulang pada kaki kanannya. Sebelum kami melakukan operasi, dia harus menjalani transfusi darah terlebih dahulu," jelas Kyuhyun menyampaikan kondisi Luhan secara detail.

"O-operasi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Operasi yang akan kami lakukan nanti hanya pada bagian organ tulangnya saja, bukan pada organ vitalnya. Jadi ini tidak akan terlalu mempengaruhi kondisi Luhan."

Jongin menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian beralih memijat pelipisnya. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega karena Luhan tak harus menjalani operasi pada bagian organ vital, namun tetap saja masih membelenggunya mengingat Luhan dalam kondisi kritis.

"Setelah ini kami akan memindahkan Luhan ke ruang ICU. Transfusi darah akan segera kami lakukan. Kami juga akan terus memantau kondisinya. Jika kondisinya membaik, maka operasi pada kaki kanannya bisa secepatnya dilaksanakan," Kyuhyun menghampiri Sehun yang masih berusaha dikuatkan oleh Chanyeol. "Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk keselamatannya."

Sehun mendongak, menatap nanar pada Kyuhyun yang memberikan sorot mata penuh keyakinan padanya. Ia ingin percaya tapi hatinya masih diselimuti keraguan, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sentuhan Jongin yang menyalurkan kekuatan padanya.

"Kyuhyun- _hyung_ benar, Sehun. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendoakan keselamatan Luhan. Dia pasti bisa bertahan dan akan baik-baik saja, Hun. Percayalah dan serahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun- _hyung_ ," Jongin melirik Kyuhyun. Ia tahu persis bagaimana kemampuan Kyuhyun. Tentunya tak terlepas dari faktor doa yang mereka panjatkan kepada Tuhan.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Matanya menatap pria itu dengan penuh harap. "Kupercayakan padamu, _Hyung_. Tolong selamatkan Luhan."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Beberapa jam berlalu, sampai akhirnya Luhan selesai menjalani operasi pada kaki kanannya.

Sehun menyentuh kaca jendela ruang ICU di depannya. Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan masih ditangani oleh tim medis usai menjalani operasi. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru saja menjalani operasi pada kaki kanannya yang mengalami patah tulang. Sebelum menjalani operasi, tim medis juga melakukan transfusi darah untuk Luhan karena gadis itu kehilangan banyak darah akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

Selain kaki kanannya yang mengalami patah tulang, Luhan juga mengalami luka yang sangat parah di bagian kepala. Selama menjalani operasi, kondisi Luhan dikabarkan sempat beberapa kali turun akibat luka di kepalanya yang sangat parah itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Bagaimana kondisi Luhan, Hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dan masih mengenakan seragam operasi._

" _Operasi di bagian kaki kanannya berjalan sukses. Akan tetapi kondisi Luhan sekarang masih belum stabil. Selama operasi dilakukan, kondisi Luhan beberapa kali turun. Hal ini diakibatkan luka di kepalanya yang sangat parah. Sekarang kami akan memindahkan Luhan ke ruang ICU lagi untuk menjalani perawatan intensif," jelas Kyuhyun._

" _Bagaimana luka di kepalanya, Hyung? Apakah ada kemungkinan Luhan mengalami amnesia atau semacamnya?" tanya Jongin penasaran._

 _Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat, "Ada 2 kemungkinan yang terjadi akibat luka di kepala Luhan, mengingat dia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya saat terjadi kecelakaan. Kemungkinan pertama, Luhan akan mengalami amnesia dan kemungkinan kedua adalah koma. Jika dalam waktu satu minggu Luhan belum sadar, dengan sangat menyesal aku katakan pada kalian bahwa dia akan mengalami koma dalam waktu yang panjang."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Sehun ..."

Sentuhan lembut di bahu kirinya membuat Sehun menoleh. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Minumlah selagi hangat," ujar Nyonya Jinglei sembari menyodorkan _cup_ yang berisi susu cokelat panas untuk Sehun.

Pria itu mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti ibu Luhan yang menuntunnya duduk di kursi depan ruang ICU. Perlahan Sehun mulai menikmati susu cokelat panas pemberian Nyonya Jinglei.

Setelah mendapat kabar jika putrinya mengalami kecelakaan, orang tua Luhan langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit Seoul, menemani Sehun yang tak pernah pergi sedetik pun dari ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang menemani Tuan Guangzuo menemui pihak berwajib yang menangani kasus kecelakaan yang menimpa Luhan, mengingat pengemudi mobil yang menabrak gadis itu diketahui melarikan diri. Sooyoung dan putranya pun ikut bersama mereka untuk memberikan kesaksian. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih pulang ke Gangnam, tepatnya ke rumah Sehun.

Orang tua Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta Dennis, juga Joonmyun, Yixing dan putri mereka, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sana. Kabar kecelakaan yang dialami Luhan tentu membuat semua orang cemas, tak terkecuali Bibi Jung dan para pekerja di rumah Sehun. Mereka semua sangat khawatir dan hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan.

Sehun sendiri terus menunggui Luhan. Meskipun hanya bisa melihat melalui kaca jendela ruang ICU, ia tak pernah pergi barang sedetik pun dari ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat. Sehun ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendapat kabar jika kondisi Luhan membaik, dan kalau bisa menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Luhan saat gadis itu kembali membuka matanya/

Nyonya Jinglei mengusap matanya yang kembali meneteskan air mata. Di samping rasa cemasnya pada sang putri, wanita paruh baya ini merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Sehun. Ketika ia dan suaminya sampai di rumah sakit Seoul, ia bisa melihat kondisi calon menantunya yang tampak mengenaskan. Masih dengan kemeja yang bernoda merah, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan wajah pucat pasi dibanjiri keringat. Nyonya Jinglei masih ingat tatapan Sehun yang kosong, seolah jiwanya pergi entah ke mana meski raganya tetap berada di sini.

"Ibu ..."

Nyonya Jinglei menoleh ketika mendengar suara parau Sehun. "Iya?"

"Luhan ..." Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sehun merasakan matanya mulai memanas, "Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan, Bu?"

Nyonya Jinglei terdiam.

"Luhan pasti akan bertahan 'kan, Bu?"

Hati Nyonya Jinglei mencelos. Dia tahu jika sejak tadi Sehun berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan semua orang, padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian. Semua orang jelas merasa sedih atas kondisi Luhan, namun di antara mereka, Sehun yang paling menderita.

Tak banyak yang dilakukan Nyonya Jinglei selain memeluk Sehun sambil berkata, "Lepaskan semuanya, Sehun. Jangan memikirkannya terlalu berat. Menangislah."

Dan setelah mendengar ucapan lembut dari ibu Luhan, Sehun menangis. Menumpahkan semua emosi akan ketakutannya jika Luhan tidak selamat dan pergi untuk selamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Luhan sedang berdiri di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Di dekat taman itu, ada sungai dengan air yang sangat tenang. Luhan mengagumi tempat terindah yang belum pernah ia datangi sepanjang hidupnya ini. Dia melangkah menyisiri taman dengan sangat anggun, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya._

 _Luhan memandangi dirinya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari jika dirinya tengah mengenakan gaun putih selutut yang sangat cantik dan tampak berkilauan di tubuhnya._

 _Ketika Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, dia terkejut saat matanya menangkap dua orang dewasa yang juga berpenampilan sama dengannya. Tanpa sadar Luhan berjalan menghampiri mereka._

" _Selamat datang, Xi Luhan. Menantuku ..."_

 _Dahi Luhan berkerut. Ia pandangi wajah dua orang itu dengan seksama. Wajah rupawan si pria dan kulit putih seperti salju si wanita, mengingatkan Luhan pada seseorang. Lalu kata 'menantu' yang keluar dari bibir pria itu sukses membuat mata Luhan membola._

" _Ka-kalian ..."_

 _Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum. "Benar, kami orang tua Sehun."_

 _Mulut Luhan menganga lebar. Seingatnya Oh Seungjae dan Kim Hyunjoo—orang tua Sehun—sudah meninggal. Berarti tempat ini ..._

" _A-apa kalian datang untuk menjemputku?" Muncul sebersit ketakutan dalam diri Luhan. Jika ia bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun yang sudah tiada, apakah dirinya sekarang juga sudah berada di surga?_

" _Tidak, kami datang hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Nyonya Hyunjoo sambil tersenyum. Ia membelai kepala Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian secara perlahan mulai menggenggam tangannya. "Kami ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah memikat hati putra kami dan mengobati rasa kesepiannya setelah kepergian kami dari sisinya. Menantu kami, Xi Luhan."_

 _Luhan sedikit merona mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Nyonya Hyunjoo. "Ta-tapi aku dan Sehun belum menikah, Bi."_

 _Kali ini giliran Tuan Seungjae yang tersenyum, sembari mengusap kepala gadis itu "Panggil kami ayah dan ibu. Tak lama lagi kau akan segera menikah dengan Sehun dan resmi menjadi menantu kami," ujarnya dengan gurat wajah dipenuhi kebahagiaan._

" _Be-benarkah?" Luhan tersipu melihat anggukan orang tua Sehun._

" _Kami datang menemuimu untuk meminta satu hal. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya?"_

 _Luhan terdiam sejenak. Dipandanginya mata berbinar milik orang tua Sehun yang membuatnya tanpa ragu mengangguk penuh keyakinan._

" _Tolong jaga Sehun. Bahagiakan dia dan teruslah berada di sisinya. Sehun sudah sangat menderita sejak kami pergi meninggalkannya. Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan kami, Lu?" pinta Nyonya Hyunjoo dengan sorot mata sendunya._

 _Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar permintaan seperti ini. Bahkan bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun pun serasa mimpi baginya._

 _Luhan tanpa ragu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan orang tua Sehun. "Tentu, aku berjanji pada kalian akan selalu berada di sisi Sehun dan membahagiakannya sesuai permintaan kalian."_

 _Orang tua Sehun tersenyum. Keduanya sama-sama membelai kepala Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Sekarang sudah waktunya kau kembali, Lu ..."_

 _Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika tubuhnya mulai terlepas dari pelukan orang tua Sehun._

" _Kembalilah ke sisi Sehun. Dia menunggumu," Tuan Seungjae tersenyum. "Begitu pun orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Kembalilah. Hiduplah bahagia bersama Sehun dan juga mereka."_

 _Sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab, orang tua Sehun sudah lebih dulu berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga mereka menghilang dari penglihatan Luhan._

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Tidak terasa empat hari sudah Luhan terbaring di ruang ICU. Gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa kondisi Luhan belum stabil, masih naik-turun.

Secara bergantian orang-orang datang untuk menjenguk Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah memberitahu mereka agar datang saat Luhan sudah sadar dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa, mengingat Kyuhyun belum memperbolehkan siapapun untuk menjenguk Luhan secara langsung. Akan tetapi, mereka tetap saja memaksa datang karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan.

Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika melihat kedatangan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, Dennis, dan orang tuanya, kemudian dua Kim bersaudara beserta istri masing-masing. Begitu pun Minseok dan Jongdae, dua orang yang turut andil dalam penyelesaian masalah Sehun dan Luhan.

Orang tua Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya, mengingat Minseok dan Jongdae sudah bersedia menjaga Luhan selama putri mereka kabur dari rumah Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sore ini, Sehun duduk termenung di depan ruang ICU. Ia ditemani oleh Bibi Jung yang sejak beberapa hari terakhir mengantarkan pakaian ganti untuknya. Sehun sudah menyuruh orang tua Luhan untuk pulang ke rumah agar mereka beristirahat. Padahal dibandingkan mereka, Sehunlah yang seharusnya pulang untuk beristirahat di rumah. Dia terlihat kelelahan dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Namun pria itu menolak keras karena ingin terus berada di dekat Luhan, meskipun sampai sekarang dia hanya bisa memandangi gadisnya itu dari balik kaca jendela ruang ICU.

Semakin ke sini ketakutan Sehun semakin bertambah, membuatnya tersiksa dan sulit untuk tidur. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu, di mana Luhan kemungkinan akan mengalami koma yang panjang jika gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri dalam kurun satu minggu.

Sehun merindukan semua yang ada dalam diri Luhan. Canda tawanya, senyumannya, semua pola tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, rengekan manja yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Xi Luhan, Sehun merindukan semuanya. Setiap kali mengingatnya, air mata Sehun kembali menetes. Ingin sekali ia mengakhiri semuanya karena terlalu lelah menunggu, namun rasa putus asa itu cepat tergantikan dengan dukungan yang ia peroleh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Mereka tak pernah berhenti menyemangati Sehun untuk bertahan dan membuatnya yakin bahwa Luhan akan selamat dan kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Bibi Jung khawatir ketika mendapati Sehun memegangi kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Kepalaku sedikit pusing, Bi."

Bibi Jung tersenyum kecut. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat kondisi Sehun seperti ini. Dengan penuh kelembutan, ia menyuruh Sehun untuk berbaring di atas pahanya. Bibi Jung bermaksud memijat kepala Sehun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Salah seorang perawat memasuki ruang ICU ketika Sehun sedang memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan dengan pijatan lembut yang diberikan Bibi Jung.

Bibi Jung sempat membalas sapaan perawat tersebut, sebelum kembali fokus memijat kepala Sehun. Kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat perawat tadi—yang bahkan baru berada di dalam selama lima menit—mendadak keluar dari ruang ICU dengan wajah panik. Melihat hal itu, tubuh Bibi Jung seketika menegang.

Sehun yang menyadari reaksi tegang dari wanita paruh baya ini sontak terbangun dari posisinya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dan beberapa perawat lainnya sedikit berlari sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"A-apa yang terjadi Bibi Jung?" tanya Sehun tak kalah panik, mengingat ia sempat menangkap raut kepanikan dari tim medis.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Tuan. Sebelumnya ada perawat yang masuk ketika saya memijat kepala Anda. Akan tetapi, tak sampai lima menit perawat itu keluar dengan wajah panik, sampai kemudian datang kembali bersama Dokter Cho dan rekan-rekannya," jelas Bibi Jung. Lalu ia menyesal telah memberikan penjelasan barusan karena sekarang Sehun terlihat kalut dan langsung berdiri di dekat kaca jendela ruang ICU.

Dari dalam sana, Sehun bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan perawat lainnya tampak mengelilingi Luhan yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien. Melihat bagaimana raut serius di wajah tim medis, ketakutan serta merta menyerangnya. Sehun benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan, takut jika gadis itu pergi untuk selamanya.

 _Tidak! Luhan tidak akan pergi! Aku percaya dia akan bertahan!_

Sehun terus merapalkan doa dalam hati, berharap Luhan mampu bertahan dan kembali membuka matanya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Bibi Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu terus menguatkan Sehun di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat keluar dari ruang ICU.

"A-apa yang terjadi, _Hyung?_ " bibir Sehun bergetar ketika menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. "Luhan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Kyuhyun belum menjawab, namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum sambil meremas lembut bahu Sehun. "Tenanglah Sehun. Luhan baik-baik saja. Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu."

"Kabar baik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Luhan sudah siuman."

Wajah Sehun seketika berubah cerah. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, kondisinya sekarang sudah stabil dan kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat biasa," Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menghela napas lega, "Kau bisa melihatnya setelah kami memindahnya ke sana."

"Baik, _Hyung_. Terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu selama ini," Sehun tanpa ragu memeluk pria yang sudah berjasa atas keselamatan Luhan. Kemudian ia berbalik memeluk Bibi Jung untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Bibi Jung ... Luhan—"

"Iya, Tuan. Syukurlah Nona Luhan sudah siuman," potong Bibi Jung tak kuasa menahan air mata harunya.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali tanpa memberikan jawaban. Ia terlalu bahagia karena Tuhan mendengarkan doanya selama ini.

Luhannya sudah siuman.

Luhannya sudah kembali.

Ah, tidak ada yang diinginkan Sehun di dunia ini selain keberadaan Luhan di sisinya untuk selamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Bibi Jung segera menghubungi orang tua Luhan soal putri mereka yang sudah siuman. Sementara Sehun langsung menemui Luhan yang kini sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Sehun sengaja meminta pada pihak rumah sakit agar Luhan ditempatkan di ruang rawat kelas VVIP. Pria ini ingin Luhan mendapatkan yang terbaik selama menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit.

Sehun melangkah mantap memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya dan juga binar matanya yang kian terang saat pria itu sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Luhan. Sehun tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagianya melihat Luhan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya—seolah masih berusaha membiasakan dengan cahaya di sekitar ruangan.

"Luhan ..." Sehun memanggil gadis itu dengan lirih.

Ada raut keterkejutan yang sempat muncul di wajah Luhan, sebelum gadis itu melirik ke samping. Matanya sontak berkaca-kaca setelah ia melihat sosok pria yang sudah berada di dekatnya. "Se-Sehun ..."

Sehun tersenyum dan hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon.

"Ma-maafkan aku ..." Luhan berucap lirih dan sedikit terbata-bata karena kondisinya yang masih lemas. "A-aku ... sudah bersikap egois padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku meragukan perhatian yang kau berikan padaku selama ini, juga ... perasaan cintamu yang begitu tulus ... untukku ..."

Mendengar Luhan berbicara panjang setelah membuka matanya, bahkan membicarakan masalah terakhir yang mereka alami, air mata Sehun mengalir deras. Sehun yakin jika Luhan tidak mengalami amnesia, dan dia bersyukur karena gadis itu tetap bertahan dengan ingatannya.

Tanpa menunda lagi, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, kemudian menghadiahi kecupan-kecupan manis penuh kerinduan di wajah gadis itu.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun. Hatinya serasa teriris melihat bagaimana kondisi Sehun saat ini, dengan kantung mata dan pipinya yang sedikit tirus.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau terlihat jelek sekali, Sehunnie? Ke mana perginya wajah tampan kekasihku ini, hm?"

Senyum merekah di bibir Sehun ketika mendengar Luhan memanggilnya 'Sehunnie'. Rasa bahagia itu terus bertambah setelah Luhan juga menyebutnya 'kekasih'.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku untukmu, Lu."

Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba berubah cemberut. "Ah ... aku pasti juga terlihat jelek, ya," katanya dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Ya Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar merindukan bagaimana sikap menggemaskan yang biasa diperlihatkan Luhan padanya. Secara spontan, Sehun kembali mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kanan Luhan, sambil berkata, "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, tak peduli bagaimana penampilanmu, bagiku kau selalu terlihat cantik."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah merona Luhan juga menjadi bagian yang dirindukan Sehun selama gadis itu pergi dari sisinya. Ia pun membelai lembut pipi Luhan, membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman dengan sentuhannya, bahkan mulai menggenggam tangannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan rindu setengah mati yang ada dalam diri mereka.

"Kita lupakan semuanya," Sehun membalas genggaman tangan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas kembali membelai wajah gadis itu. "Maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu untuk selamanya. Maukah kau memberi kesempatan kedua untukku, Lu?"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apapun mendengar permintaan Sehun yang begitu tulus. Ia mengangguk kecil dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Iya, aku mau. Kita mulai lagi dari awal, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali padaku, Lu ..."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau bertahan untukku, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, " _Saranghae_ ..."

Bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna, " _Nado saranghae_ ..."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari Luhan, Sehun mencium bibir gadis itu dengan penuh cinta dan kerinduan. Dalam hati Sehun mengucap syukur, karena Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya, dan memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya untuk kembali bersama Luhan.

Kembali bersama Luhan dalam menyambut kebahagiaan mereka di masa depan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Bibi Jung tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih yang baru saja kembali berbaikan itu. Luhan sedang menikmati makan malam pertamanya setelah ia siuman. Sehun yang sibuk menyuapi Luhan, berulang kali menolak permintaan gadis itu yang memaksa berhenti makan karena mengaku kekenyangan.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Sehunnieeee ..." rengek Luhan, khas dengan nada manjanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Ia terus saja menyuapi Luhan tanpa henti—setidaknya sampai makanan itu habis. "Kau baru makan sedikit, tidak mungkin sudah merasa kenyang."

"Aku memang makan sedikit."

"Tidak, kau harus menghabiskan makananmu. Aaaa ... buka mulutmu ..." titah Sehun sambil mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Luhan.

"Ck, kau tidak cocok menjadi perawat. Suka memaksa," cibir Luhan kesal di sela kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Pasien yang kurawat orangnya keras kepala," sindir Sehun disertai seringaian khasnya.

" _Ugh_ , kau menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Sehunnieeeee ..."

Tawa Bibi Jung berderai. Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Perasaan wanita paruh baya ini diliputi kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya. Sungguh, dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kembali mempersatukan Sehun dan Luhan, setelah apa yang dilewati kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu.

 **CKLEK!**

"Luhan?"

Sehun langsung menarik diri dari sisi ranjang Luhan begitu melihat sosok yang muncul di balik pintu. Ia letakkan sejenak nampan yang berisi makanan Luhan di atas nakas, kemudian menghampiri orang tua Luhan yang baru saja datang bersama Chanyeol dan orang tuanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia memeluk kelima orang itu secara bergantian.

"Ayah ... Ibu ..." suara Luhan bergetar saat memanggil dua orang paruh baya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Oh, syukurlah ..." Nyonya Jinglei langsung berlari mendekati ranjang dan memeluk tubuh putrinya dengan begitu erat. "Ibu senang kau sudah sadar, Lu. Ibu sangat merindukanmu ..."

Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mulai menetes, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Bu."

Pandangan Luhan beralih pada sosok sang ayah yang masih betah berdiri di dekat pintu. Wajah pria paruh baya itu terlihat enggan dan ragu untuk menghampiri Luhan, mengingat semua perbuatannya selama ini yang sudah banyak merugikan putrinya ini. Namun ketika melihat Luhan merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, semua keraguan dalam benak Tuan Guangzuo sirna seketika.

"Ayah tidak mau memelukku?"

Tuan Guangzuo mengusap matanya yang berair, lalu melangkah cepat mendekati ranjang. Setelah istrinya memberi ruang, dia membalas pelukan Luhan dan menumpahkan semua emosinya.

"Maaf ... ayah sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu, Lu. Maafkan ayah ... " Tuan Guangzuo terus menangis dalam pelukan sang putri. "Ayah sangat menyesal atas semua sikap egois yang selama ini ayah lakukan padamu."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian dengan lembut mengusap wajah renta ayahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. "Aku juga minta maaf pada Ayah dan Ibu, karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Kau tidak salah, Lu. Ayah yang salah karena—" jari telunjuk Luhan lebih dulu menyentuh bibri Tuan Guangzuo, membuat pria paruh baya ini menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Lupakan semuanya, Ayah. Jadikan kesalahan di masa lalu yang pernah kita lakukan sebagai pembelajaran untuk masa depan," Luhan mengecup sayang pipi Tuan Guangzuo. "Aku memang kecewa pada sikap Ayah, tapi dalam hati aku merasa senang karena ayah melakukan semuanya hanya untuk kebahagiaanku."

Pandangan Luhan beralih pada Sehun yang kini tengah memeluk ibunya.

"Terima kasih karena Ayah sudah mempertemukanku dengan pangeran tampan bernama Oh Sehun," bisik Luhan namun cukup keras sehingga berhasil membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mendengar yang segera disambut tawa oleh mereka.

Tuan Guangzuo membelai wajah Luhan kemudian menghadiahi kecupan sayang di kening putrinya itu.

"Ayah menyayangimu, Lu ..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ayah ..."

"Ehem, bagaimana dengan ibu?" Nyonya Jinglei sedikit cemburu karena putrinya terus menempel pada suaminya. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu tertawa kompak melihat wajah merajuknya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Bu ..." Luhan memberi isyarat pada sang ibu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Nyonya Jinglei terkekeh pelan sebelum memeluk dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Ia bernapas lega mendapati kenyataan bahwa semua masalah telah terselesaikan dengan baik.

Setelah mendapat pelukan dari orang tuanya, Luhan tersenyum bahagia ketika Tuan Jungwoo dan Nyonya Hana juga ikut memeluknya. Orang tua Chanyeol—juga paman dan bibi Sehun ini, tidak berhenti menceritakan kekhawatiran mereka mendapat kabar Luhan mengalami kecelakaan, sekaligus kegembiraan mereka setelah mendengar Luhan siuman.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin menyapaku?"

Suara berat itu menginterupsi kegiatan berpelukan yang tengah dilakukan Luhan bersama Nyonya Hana. Gadis itu melirik ke belakang bibi Sehun dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"Chanyeol- _oppa!_ " teriaknya senang lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk Chanyeol.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu segera memeluk Luhan. "Ah, aku senang akhirnya kau mengingatku ,Lu," katanya mendramatisir keadaan. Semua orang tertawa geli mendengarnya, kecuali Sehun yang hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai kepala Luhan.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian menghadiahi kecupan di kening Luhan. Namun dasarnya dia suka menggoda Sehun, Chanyeol justru berlanjut mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Luhan secara bergantian.

" _Ya!_ Berhenti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, _Hyung!_ " amuk Sehun. Dia segera berlari menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol dari Luhan. Sementara gadisnya itu masih mengerjap polos. Terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan kakak sepupu Sehun ini yang baru saja mencium pipinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh puas, "Kenapa? Aku sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adikku sendiri. Apa yang kulakukan barusan hanya menunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak! kalau saja aku tidak menghentikanmu, kau pasti sudah mencium bibirnya!" Sehun menatap nyalang ke arah Chanyeol. "Luhan adalah milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh mencicipi bibirnya!"

Luhan menepuk keningnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa keras namun langsung terhenti karena mendapat jeweran dan omelan dari ibunya.

"Akh! Sakit, Bu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinga perinya yang memerah. "Apa yang Ibu lakukan pada salah satu asetku?!"

"Siapa suruh kau menjahili Sehun seperti itu, hah? Tidak ingat sudah mempunyai Baekhyun, hm?" Nyonya Hana menyeringai nakal. "Bagaimana jika ibu laporkan pada istrimu itu?"

"Ide yang bagus, Bi. Aku setuju," Sehun ikut tersenyum ke arah Nyonya Hana. Oh, sepertinya mereka memang _partner in crime_ ketika mengerjai Chanyeol dalam hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Lihat saja bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol sekarang. Dia berteriak sambil memohon pada sang ibu untuk tidak menghubungi Baekhyun.

"TIDAK! JANGAN BERITAHU BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil memasang wajah memelasnya. "Nanti Baekhyun akan menendangku keluar dari kamar, Bu."

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih memohon dengan menggenggam tangan Nyonya Hana, walau sesekali kakak sepupunya itu melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek lalu memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin, dan mengecup bibirnya. "Ah, akhirnya malam nanti aku bisa tidur lagi denganmu, Lu."

 _PLETAK!_

Luhan langsung menghadiahi pukulan ringan di kepala Sehun, karena menurutnya pria itu berhasil membuatnya malu di depan orang tuanya. Tuan Jungwoo menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putra dan keponakannya. Bibi Jung hanya tersenyum geli di tempatnya. Sedangkan orang tua Luhan saling memandang dengan tawa tertahan mereka. tidak menyangka jika calon menantu mereka sangat posesif dan ... _ehem_ , mesum.

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

Sekarang sudah lebih dari dua hari semenjak Luhan sadar. Kondisinya terus membaik, meskipun kepalanya masih dibalut perban. Begitu pun dengan kaki kanannya yang masih dibalut dengan gips. Kondisi kakinya itu membuat Luhan terpaksa harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk sementara waktu.

Siang ini, Luhan tengah menerima kunjungan dari pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun-Yixing. Beberapa saat yang lalu Minseok dan Jongdae juga datang untuk menjenguknya. Bertemu lagi dengan dua orang yang sangat berperan besar selama dia terlibat pertengkaran dengan Sehun, tentu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Luhan.

"Lu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat bertemu dengan Kris."

Pengakuan Yixing sukses membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Kris mendengar dari ayahmu jika kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dia menitip salam untukmu. Katanya minta maaf karena sampai sekarang belum sempat menjengukmu. Dia juga mengatakan akan secepatnya menjengukmu bersama Zitao."

"Kau juga bertemu dengannya, _Eonni?_ " tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Iya. Aku bertemu dengan mereka sewaktu berbelanja di supermarket langgananku yang terletak di pusat Gangnam," jawab Yixing seadanya. "Hmm ... harus kuakui Zitao memang sangat cocok dengan Kris. Tubuh mereka sama-sama tinggi, seperti pasangan model."

Luhan tersenyum, "Mereka memang cocok, _Eonni_."

"Kau dan Sehun juga cocok." Yixing terkikik geli ketika satu pemikiran muncul dalam kepalanya. "Kau itu ibarat satu-satunya rusa di dunia ini yang berhasil menjinakkan serigala kelaparan seperti Sehun."

Luhan mendelik mendengar perumpaman yang keluar dari Yixing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia hanya tertawa sambil mengupaskan apel untuk Luhan. Meskipun tidak terlalu memahami obrolan itu—Kyungsoo hanya tahu jika Luhan memiliki mantan kekasih yang bernama Kris—ucapan Yixing yang terakhir sukses mengundang tawanya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Jongin yang mulai bosan karena hanya mengobrol dengan Joonmyun, perlahan ikut bergabung dengan para wanita. "Aku tadi sempat mendengar Yixing- _noona_ menyebutkan nama Kris. Apa kalian sedang membicarakan mantan kekasihmu, Lu?"

"Eh, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan kaget.

Joonmyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan. "Chanyeol pernah membahasnya sewaktu kami makan siang bersama, tepatnya sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah beberapa waktu lalu."

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Tidak menyangka sudah banyak yang tahu tentang masa lalunya.

"Kau tahu, setiap kali kami membahas soal mantan kekasihmu itu, pasti berakhir dengan amukan Sehun. Hah, aku tidak bisa melewatkan sedetik pun bagaimana wajah Sehun yang sedang cemburu setengah mati. Sangat lucu."

 _PLETAK!_

"Akh!" Jongin meringis kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan ringan dari sang istri. "Kenapa memukulku, Kyung?"

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Kim Jongin. Kau suka sekali menjahili sahabatmu," cibir Kyungsoo gemas.

"Sehun sendiri juga sering menjahiliku, Baby Kyuung ..."rengek Jongin tak terima disalahkan.

"Dengan kata lain mereka ini memang _duo_ usil," celetuk Joonmyun yang dibalas anggukan Yixing. Luhan yang melihat Jongin masih mendapat pukulan-pukulan ringan dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa.

"BIBI LUHAAAAAN!"

Obrolan mereka terhenti begitu terdengar teriakan keras dari arah pintu. Mata gadis itu berbinar terang kala melihat sosok bocah laki-laki yang sangat dirindukannya.

"DENNIS!" Spontan saja, Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan menunggu Dennis menaiki ranjang. Chanyeol sempat memperingatkan putranya untuk berhati-hati karena khawatir akan menyenggol kaki kanan Luhan yang dibalut gips.

"Dennis rindu sekali sama Bibi," ujar putra Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu dengan matanya yang mengerjap polos. Pandangannya teralih sejenak pada perban yang membalut kepala Luhan. "Apa itu sakit?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terlalu, sebentar lagi sembuh kok."

Dennis mengangguk-angguk, lalu melirik kaki kanan Luhan. "Yang ini juga?" tanyanya polos dan sukses mengundang gemas dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Luhan terkekeh dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tangannya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Dennis. Ia sedikit menunduk karena ingin mengecup pipi Dennis.

"Kapan Bibi akan bermain lagi dengan Dennis?"

"Emmm ... nanti jika Bibi Luhan sudah sembuh, Sayang." Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan sang putra. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Dennis. " _Aigo_ , kenapa putra ibu cemberut seperti ini, hm?"

"Dennis ingin main sama Bibi Luhan, Bu ..." rengek Dennis. Sepertinya bocah ini terlalu merindukan Luhan.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Dennis, "Tunggu sampai Bibi Luhan sembuh, Sayang. Lagi pula, bukankah Dennis harus selalu menjaga ibu dan adik?"

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum penuh arti. " _Eonni_ , kau—"

"Iya, Lu. Aku sedang hamil anak kedua. Usianya baru mau memasuki 1 bulan, masih sangat muda," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

"KYAAAA ..." Luhan berteriak heboh karena kelewat senang dengan kabar bahagia tersebut. Namun rupanya teriakan itu ditanggapi lain oleh Sehun yang baru saja kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Pria itu menghempaskan pintu dengan cukup keras sampai membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan keheranan dan mata yang berkedip-kedip. Kerutan di dahinya semakin kentara begitu melihat Sehun langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Lu? Barusan aku mendengarmu berteriak," Sehun memeriksa kondisi Luhan. "Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, setelahnya meringis lebar. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu senang mendengar Baekhyun- _eonni_ sedang hamil."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap ragu ke arah Luhan. Namun setelah melihat Luhan mengangguk kecil, pria itu menghela napas lega. Kemudian ia mengerling nakal ke arah Luhan. "Kau sendiri, apa tidak ingin segera menikah denganku agar kau juga bisa secepatnya hamil seperti Baekhyun- _noona_?"

Mata Luhan melotot.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kita menikah besok, Lu. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menggagahimu ... hihi ..."

 _PLETAK!_

Jongin dan Chanyeol ikut meringis melihat Sehun merintih kesakitan setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari Baekhyun. Keduanya buru-buru menjauh dari wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu ketika menyadari aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri sudah hapal dengan _mood swing_ yang dialami Baekhyun selama masa kehamilan. Terkadang emosi istrinya memang tidak stabil dan sangat sensitif terhadap topik tertentu.

Maka sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengamuk, Chanyeol langsung membawa Dennis dalam gendongannya. "Kami pergi ke kafetaria dulu."

"Aku ikut," sahut Joonmyun, diikuti Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin memilih tinggal. Selain ingin membahas masalah kondisi Luhan bersama Kyuhyun, dengan sifat jahilnya yang super duper tinggi, dia ingin melihat bagaimana Sehun berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali memukul kepala Sehun dengan peralatan makan yang ada di atas nakas. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu di depan anakku? Dasar Tuan Oh mesum!" amuknya penuh emosi. Ia memukul kepala Sehun bertubi-tubi hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh! Hentikan, _Noona!_ " Sehun segera berpindah ke sisi lain untuk menghindari amukan Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat pemandangan itu.

" _Aigo_ , tenanglah Baek. Kau harus mengingat kondisi bayimu yang masih sangat muda," ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Dia memang sudah tahu kabar kehamilan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menceritakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya, aku tahu, _Oppa_." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang berulang kali. Ia memeluk Luhan sebentar sebelum keluar dari ruangan untuk menyusul yang lainnya. "Kau ..."

Sehun yang bersembunyi di belakang Luhan terlihat kesulitan meneguk ludahnya saat Baekhyun mengacungkan jari ke arahnya.

"Kalau sampai menyentuh Luhan sebelum kalian resmi menikah," kali ini Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, "Jangan harap kau selamat dariku, Oh Sehun."

 _Astaga, Baekhyun-noona lebih mirip seperti preman ketimbang ibu yang sedang hamil._

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Luhan gagal menahan tawanya. Lain lagi dengan dua dokter muda itu yang kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut mereka.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun- _noona_ benar-benar menakutkan. Aku tidak menyangka _mood swing_ nya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan sewaktu dia mengandung Dennis dulu," Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, bodoh!" Jongin tak kunjung berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Siapa suruh kau mengucapkan kata yang ambigu seperti tadi? Mungkin Dennis tidak akan mengerti, tapi kita semua tahu maksud ucapanmu tadi, bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Kenyataannya kau memang bodoh, Oh Sehun!"

"Kim Jongin!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTERIAK?! TELINGAKU SAKIT TAHU!"

"Ba-baik ..." jawab Sehun dan Jongin kompak. Lengkap dengan suara bergetar mereka karena kaget dengan teriakan melengking Luhan.

Tawa Kyuhyun kembali pecah. _Duo_ usil itu baru saja mendapat amukan rusa betina yang jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang amukan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun mendorong secara perlahan kursi roda yang dinaiki Luhan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Jelang sore, Luhan minta ditemani jalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit karena merasa bosan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya bosan, jalan-jalan ke taman di sore hari sudah menjadi rutinitas Luhan sejak kondisi gadis itu membaik.

Sebagai pria yang sangat mencintai Luhan, Sehun tentu tak keberatan memenuhi permintaan gadisnya ini. Dia rela pulang lebih awal dari jam kantornya hanya untuk menemui Luhan lebih cepat di rumah sakit. Sehun bahkan memilih menginap di rumah sakit hanya untuk menemani Luhan. Sungguh calon suami yang baik.

"Kau ingin pindah di bangku taman itu atau tetap duduk di sini?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku ingin duduk di bangku taman."

"Baik, Tuan Putri."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar balasan Sehun layaknya pelayan pribadi seorang putri kerajaan. Namun tawa gadis itu langsung terhenti begitu Sehun membopong tubuhnya. Refleks Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. Luhan tersipu malu setelah menyadari wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, nyaris tak ada jarak.

Tidak peduli dengan kondisinya yang tengah menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ , Sehun kembali melakukan kebiasaannya yang selalu berhasil membuat wajah Luhan merah padam. Ia abaikan pandangan beberapa orang yang ada di taman ketika bibirnya dengan mudah melumat lembut bibir _cherry_ Luhan.

"Argh!" Sehun merintih kesakitan saat mendapat cubitan gemas dari Luhan.

"Dasar mesum. Kau seharusnya sadar tempat, Tuan Oh. Kita sedang berada di tempat umum," kata Luhan galak dengan mata nyalangnya.

Bukannya takut, Sehun justru tertawa keras. Menurutnya, wajah Luhan yang sedang marah seperti ini justru terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun menempelkan kembali kening mereka, kemudian dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali bahwa aku hanya mesum padamu Nyonya Oh Luhan," jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai.

" _Ya!_ Jangan mengganti margaku seenaknya!"

Sehun terkikik geli. "Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu? Aku sudah melamarmu dan kau pun menerima lamaranku. Tak lama lagi kau akan segera menyandang status Nyonya Oh setelah kita menikah," ujarnya panjang lebar dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tak ada respon apapun yang terucap dari bibir Luhan. Gadis itu memilih diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sehun. Luhan begitu menikmati belaian lembut tangan Sehun pada rambutnya yang beterbangan karena tertiup angin. Sedangkan tangan Sehun yang satunya tengah menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menyadari sejak menerima kunjungan dari yang lainnya tadi, Luhan mendadak banyak diam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan, Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada calon istrinya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Sehun. "Aku hanya merindukan suasana ini. Aku sangat suka ketika kau memelukku seperti ini sambil membelai rambutku. Rasanya itu seperti candu bagiku, Sehunnie ..."

"Aku pun juga kecanduan bibirmu, Nyonya Oh. Setiap detik aku ingin sekali mencicipi rasa manis dari bibirmu itu," balasan Sehun kembali melenceng dari topik yang dibicarakan Luhan dan sekali lagi—mesum.

Luhan mendelik kesal lalu tangannya bergerak cepat mencubit pipi kanan Sehun. Cubitan itu cukup kuat sampai meninggalkan warna merah di sana. Oh, jangan lupakan juga rintihan kesakitan Sehun yang merana karena cubitan Luhan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau suka sekali menggodaku," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berhasil ditangkap oleh ekor mata Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar me—mmmphhhhh!" kalimat Luhan lagi-lagi terpotong saat bibir Sehun lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Luhan sempat memberikan penolakan dengan memukuli dada bidang Sehun, mengingat sekarang bukan waktunya melakukan _skinship_ karena ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan. Akan tetapi, cara Sehun yang mengendalikan ciuman mereka membuat Luhan menyerah. Pada akhirnya gadis itu mulai mengimbangi dan menikmati sensasi lembut dan menggairahkan dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Menyadari mulai kehabisan napas, Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya Luhan yang tengah bersusah payah mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Wajah gadis itu merah padam, membuat Sehun tersenyum sambil membersihkan lelehan _saliva_ milik Luhan dengan punggung tangannya.

Setelah ciuman panas itu berakhir, Luhan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun, menyembunyikan wajah di balik dada bidang pria itu.

" _Ugh_ , aku menyerah ..." Luhan berucap dengan lirih sambil mencengkeram kemeja Sehun. "Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tak berkutik dengan ciumanmu."

Tawa Sehun berderai. Ia mengusap punggung Luhan, kemudian memposisikan mereka agar kembali menatap satu sama lain. Kali ini Sehun mencium kening Luhan. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil memandang dalam pada bola mata rusa milik Luhan yang seolah menghipnotisnya agar tidak berpaling ke manapun.

"Ya Tuhan ... bagaimana ini?" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan ingin secepatnya menikahimu, Lu."

Wajah Luhan kembali merona saat Sehun menempelkan kening mereka.

"Kau ... ingin secepatnya menikahiku?" Luhan tersenyum tipis ketika Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Tidakkah ini terlalu terburu-buru? Kau tahu 'kan hubungan kita baru berjalan selama—"

"Kenapa kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi, Lu?" Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan dengan tegas. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli berapa lama kita berhubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Aku ingin secepatnya menjadikanmu istriku yang sah secara agama maupun hukum."

Luhan tertegun ketika merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di tengkuknya. "Aku ingin segera memilikimu seutuhnya, Lu ..." lanjut Sehun dengan nada seduktif hingga membuat bulu roma Luhan merinding.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun kembali menghadiahi kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Pertengkaran kita dan kecelakaan yang kau alami kemarin membuatku didera ketakutan yang amat besar," Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Aku takut kalau kau tidak selamat setelah kecelakaan yang menimpamu itu. Aku ... benar-benar takut jika kau pergi selamanya dari sisiku ..."

Luhan diam seribu basa melihat ketakutan dari sorot mata Sehun sewaktu menatapnya. Setelah hening selama beberapa menit, Luhan berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun Sehun lebih dulu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Lu ..." Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di sisiku selamanya. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Lu."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Luhan membuat Sehun kian frustasi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Lu?" Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan gadis ini. Ditatapnya wajah Luhan lamat-lamat. "Kenapa setiap kali aku membahas rencana pernikahan kita, kau selalu diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menundukkan kepala. Kondisi ini jelas mengundang rasa penasaran Sehun yang begitu besar, sekaligus kekhawatiran dalam dirinya.

"Luhan?"

"A-aku ..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "... se-sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu sejak tadi."

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Benarkah? Baiklah, katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Sehun aku—" napas Luhan tertahan, "—aku minta maaf."

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin kentara.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

"A-apa?" Sehun ingin sekali menulikan pendengarannya, namun apa yang terucap dari bibir Luhan barusan terdengar sangat jelas. "Ulangi lagi apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Xi Luhan."

Menyadari aura kemarahan yang menguar dari Sehun, Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang. Kalimat yang menurut Sehun menakutkan itu kembali lolos dari bibir Luhan dengan sangat mudah, tanpa hambatan apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **25 Maret 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hayo, siapa yang nungguin? Sini-sini, aku absen dulu hihi :D

Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Rencananya mau kamis malam kemarin, tapi ternyata baru kelar hari ini /nyengir di pojokan bareng Sehun/

Ada yang mau ngamuk gegara kalimat terakhir Luhan? Tahan dulu ya, tunggu kejutannya di chapter terakhir nanti /gantian ketawa nista bareng Luhan/ xD

Udahan deh, aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Yang pasti aku bener-bener terharu sama respon kalian untuk FF ini, juga buat kalian yang udah kasih aku masukan. Aku ucapin terima kasih banyak. Nggak nyangka ya chapter depan udah END huhuhu

Tenang aja, aku udah nyiapin FF terbaru sebagai pengganti FF ini. Kebetulan prolognya udah aku posting dan genrenya Hurt/Comfort. Bagi yang berminat silakan baca dulu prolognya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, aku tunggu loh :)

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir besok :D

p.s : kapan postingnya aku sendiri belum tahu lho ya, wkwkwk xD

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Amirah, hime31ryuka, AGNESA201, Asmaul, Soohee04, oh chaca, L ena, minrin . oh, Mita622, Angel Deer, Guest, Vinka668, Navizka94, Sehunnissa, BabyByunie, JonginDO, Agassi 20, kenlee1412, Seravin509, Light-B, 7wulanm, OhXiSeLu, yixingieee, dyodomyeon, Aura626, Juna Oh, yuliani . cupel, Annisawinds, fakkpark, HunhanBoo94, hunhan aegy, babybear96, Kim YeHyun, deerhanhuniie, auntyjeje, Nurul999, samiyatuara09, ElisYe Het, aprilianis, vietrona chan, lalamardi, valensia1630, Luharnshi, Kim zangin, Arifahohse, chenma, AlienBaby88, nik4nik, Tri860, annisasekarhan04, Yohannaemerald, RealCY, ChanHunBaek, ramyoon, ShinHaein61, nurul706, anaknyaChanbaek, nina zifan, Rina271, Ririn Ayu, hatakehanahungry, luharawr, yousee, hunexohan, hunnaxxx, pry90004, hotsehon, HunHanYue, Baekkiechuu, igineeer, nuna park ziwu, nebula293, Skymoebius, robiatus18, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, keziaf, meimei, Xunlu . Shipper, whitechrysan, khalidasalsa, Indah Wu, ChagiLu, Nevan296, Kezia98, HunHanCherry1220, luhannieka, DEWI HUNHAN, deva94bubletea, keripik balado, BiEl025, EXOLove, Sellin, almurfa, chocovanila, ketekexo, Febbyaaf, ptriadel, farahafraini, Wind Noona, sisis71279

Maaf semisal ada yang terlewat *bow*

I love you all *muach*


	16. Chapter 15 END

**You're Mine**

 **Chapter 15**

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

AU, Romance || Chaptered

 **2016©Summerlight92**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Oh Sehun."**_

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti tamparan keras untuk Sehun, membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan akal sehat sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kau—" napas Sehun tertahan. Suaranya bergetar, terdengar lebih berat dan agak serak. "—kau tidak bisa menikah denganku?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana hati Sehun sekarang yang hancur berkeping-keping. Kepalanya tertunduk, sehingga Luhan tidak melihat mata Sehun yang berkilat penuh dengan api kemarahan.

Pria itu sudah bersiap untuk bangkit dari kursi yang mereka duduki, namun kalimat Luhan yang terdengar kemudian sukses membuat Sehun tercengang.

"Selama kaki kananku masih dibalut gips dan kuliahku belum selesai, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

Hening.

Semua sumpah serapah yang siap dikeluarkan Sehun menguap entah ke mana. Dia berusaha mencerna ucapan Luhan, dengan raut wajah penuh keseriusan karena takut salah mengartikan. Namun karena terlalu lama berpikir, Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan kini tengah memandanginya dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Tampak kebingungan dengan sikap diam Sehun.

"Jadi—" Sehun mengurut hidungnya sambil menatap Luhan dengan serius. "—maksud ucapanmu, kita menikah setelah kaki kananmu sembuh dan kau lulus kuliah? Begitu?"

"Eum." Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya karena mendapati Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang sembari meremas kasar rambut hitamnya. "Kau kenapa, Sehunnie?"

Sehun menoleh, memandang Luhan dengan penuh rasa jengkel. Gadis itu masih setia memasang wajah polosnya. _Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar ..._

"Kau tahu, Lu. Aku hampir saja memikirkan cara untuk bunuh diri."

Mata rusa Luhan membulat lucu. "Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum pasrah. Mendapati Luhan bereaksi dengan mata mengerjap polos, api kemarahannya hilang seketika.

"Kalimatmu sebelumnya," kali ini wajah Sehun terlihat sedikit frustasi, "kau bilang kau tidak bisa menikah denganku. Seandainya kau tidak segera mengatakan alasannya, pasti aku sudah berlari ke atap gedung dan bersiap melompat dari atas sana."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. Dia masih berusaha keras mencerna ucapan Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa gadis itu berderai. Luhan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan—memperlihatkan cara tertawanya yang begitu anggun namun tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau hampir saja membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung, tahu!"

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Luhan justru semakin keras.

"Yah, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan berdeham pelan, namun tetap saja dia gagal menghentikan tawanya. "Salah sendiri, siapa suruh buru-buru mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat ambigu."

Mendapati wajah cemberut sang kekasih, Luhan kembali tertawa. Namun sebelum amarah Sehun terpancing lagi, gadis itu dengan cepat menangkup wajah Sehun. Mata rusanya menatap lekat mata elang milik Sehun. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham," Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah pasrah Sehun. "Ini kemauan orang tuaku, Sehunnie. Dan kebetulan masa cuti kuliahku sebentar lagi habis. Mereka ingin aku melanjutkan perawatan di China, sekaligus menyelesaikan kuliahku. Ayah dan ibu sudah membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun- _oppa_ , bahkan dia langsung menghubungi temannya di China, agar bersedia menangani kondisiku selama aku menjalani perawatan di sana."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Gurat kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Masalah ini ... kenapa kalian tidak membicarakannya denganku terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit merengek. Rupanya Sehun sangat kesal karena tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan yang menurutnya penting, yaitu menyangkut kepulangan Luhan ke China. Otomatis membuat Sehun harus berpisah sementara waktu dengan gadis itu.

"Karena mereka tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini," jawab Luhan polos.

Sehun berdecak. Sebagian hatinya mengiyakan jawaban Luhan, namun sebagiannya lagi tetap masih merasa berat dengan keputusan yang sudah diambil keluarga Luhan.

"Berapa lama?" Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. "Berapa lama kau ada di sana?"

Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Kurang lebih sekitar 8 bulan."

Mata Sehun melotot. "8 BULAN?!"

Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Itu lama sekali, Lu. Bagaimana bisa aku melewati 8 bulan sendirian tanpa kau di sisiku?" rengek Sehun semakin menjadi. Terlepas Luhan berada di Korea hanya selama 1 bulan, Sehun sudah terlanjur biasa dengan keberadaan Luhan di dekatnya. Sebelumnya dia sudah pernah menunggu selama 4 bulan, sekarang harus menunggu lagi selama 8 bulan? Hah, membayangkannya saja Sehun serasa mau mati.

Jemari tangan Luhan bergerak lembut mengusap wajah Sehun.

"2 bulan aku gunakan untuk pemulihan kaki kananku. Lalu, 6 bulan setelahnya aku gunakan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku," Luhan mencoba memberikan penjelasan dan pengertian kepada Sehun. "Aku percaya kau bisa melewati hari-hari tanpa diriku. Di sini kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada keluarga, teman-teman, lalu Bibi Jung dan lainnya. Kau tidak akan kesepian, Sehunnie."

"Tetap saja, Lu. Semua tidak akan berarti tanpa keberadaanmu. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan, Lu. Bukan yang lain."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Susah jika sudah berurusan dengan sikap posesif dan protektif seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hei, bukankah zaman sekarang teknologi sudah canggih? Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi via ponsel sambil melakukan _video call_. Bertukar pesan lewat aplikasi _chatting_ , _e-mail_ atau semacamnya," Luhan tidak menyerah untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali ke sisimu."

Sehun belum merespon.

"Saat aku pulang nanti, kita akan menikah, dan aku akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun seutuhnya. Namaku akan berganti menjadi Oh Luhan dan aku akan hidup bahagia bersamamu, juga bersama buah hati kita nanti."

Rentetan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang membelai lembut pipinya.

"Kau janji akan kembali setelah urusanmu selesai?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum tulus, "Aku janji."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan begitu erat, lalu menghadiahi kecupan di pucuk kepala gadis itu. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Lu."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung pria itu. "Begitu pun denganku, Sehunnie ..."

Senyum yang selama obrolan itu tidak muncul, sekarang mulai menghiasi bibir tipis Sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Berjanjilah kau harus secepatnya kembali setelah urusanmu selesai."

Luhan mengangguk, lantas kembali menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun. Gadis itu terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan ungkapan cintanya untuk Sehun, yang segera disambut senyuman bahagia milik Sehun. Pria itu tidak berhenti menyalurkan cintanya melalui belaian lembut di kepala Luhan, dan sesekali menghujani kecupan-kecupan manis di setiap jengkal wajah gadisnya itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan sudah tertidur ketika orang tuanya tiba di rumah sakit. Sehun baru saja selesai merapikan selimut yang digunakan Luhan. Dia berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian tersenyum menyambut kedatangan calon mertuanya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Dia baru saja tertidur, Bu," kata Sehun seolah menebak apa yang dipikirkan Nyonya Jinglei. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk sambil meletakkan beberapa bingkisan di atas nakas, lalu melepas mantel yang ia gunakan.

"Hari ini kau tidak ke kantor?"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk menanggapi pertanyaan Tuan Guangzuo. "Hanya sampai sebelum jam makan siang, Ayah. Setelah itu, aku langsung kembali ke sini."

Tuan Guangzuo terkekeh pelan. Memang tidak salah dia memilih Sehun sebagai calon menantunya. Pria itu amat mencintai Luhan dengan sangat tulus, sampai rela mengesampingkan pekerjaannya sejenak karena lebih memilih memberikan perhatiannya secara penuh kepada Luhan.

"Sehun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Tanpa bertanya pun, Sehun sudah tahu kalau Tuan Guangzuo akan membahas rencana kepulangan mereka ke China.

Nyonya Jinglei memandangi Sehun yang masih betah berdiri di sisi ranjang. "Kalian bicaralah. Biar ibu yang menunggu Luhan di sini," ucapnya.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Tuan Guangzuo ke ruang tamu, yang memang termasuk bagian fasilitas kamar yang ditempati Luhan. Dua pria berbeda generasi itu terlihat duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Apa Luhan sudah memberitahumu?"

Hening sejenak. Sehun menatap pria paruh baya di depannya dengan raut wajah tenang, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Apa tanggapanmu?"

Sehun menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Sejujurnya Ayah, aku kecewa karena kalian tidak melibatkanku dalam mengambil keputusan itu. Namun setelah kurenungi, aku sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk marah ataupun kecewa. Aku menyadari satu hal. Sebelum kami resmi menikah, Luhan masih menjadi tanggung jawab orang tuanya. Tentu sebagai orang tuanya, ayah dan ibu memiliki rencana yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Dia memang harus secepatnya menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan karena Kyuhyun- _hyung_ sudah memberi izin kalau Luhan akan melanjutkan perawatan di sana, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mendukungnya, Ayah."

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya selama 8 bulan?"

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun. "Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah menunggu selama 4 bulan untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Meskipun waktunya nanti lebih lama, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Ayah. Karena nanti akan terbayarkan dengan status kami yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Saat hari itu tiba, Luhan akan selalu berada di sisiku untuk selamanya."

Tawa Tuan Guangzuo berderai. Reaksi serupa juga muncul dari Nyonya Jinglei yang sedari tadi menyimak obrolan mereka.

"Aku tidak salah memilih calon suami untuk Luhan." Tuan Guangzuo bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki lantas menghampiri Sehun, menuntun pria itu agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Aku bangga padamu. Kau berjiwa besar dalam menerima keputusan kami."

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ketika merasakan remasan lembut di bahunya.

"Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf karena tidak membicarakan masalah ini denganmu terlebih dahulu. Bukan berarti kami tidak percaya padamu, Sehun. Kami hanya—"

"Sudah, Ayah. Tidak apa-apa," Sehun menepuk pelan lengan Tuan Guangzuo. "Luhan sendiri sudah setuju dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain mendukung keputusan yang sudah diambilnya."

Tuan Guangzuo tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Sesekali kau bisa mengunjungi kami ke sana, jika sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis atau ketika kau memiliki waktu luang."

"Aku pasti akan menyempatkan waktu datang ke sana," kata Sehun. Ia membalas pelukan Tuan Guangzuo sebelum menyambut pelukan Nyonya Jinglei yang tanpa diketahuinya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"1 minggu lagi," jawab Nyonya Jinglei. Lalu ia mengusap lembut wajah Sehun yang didapati kembali murung usai mendengar jawabannya. "Sisa hari itu akan kami serahkan padamu, Sehun. Kau bebas menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Luhan sebelum kami pulang ke China."

Sehun mengangguk, "Tolong jaga Luhan untukku, Ayah, Ibu."

Tuan Guangzuo terkekeh, "Jangan khawatir, Sehun. Kami bahkan sudah menjaganya selama 21 tahun. Sebelum kami menyerahkan Luhan kepadamu, kami pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Jawaban Tuan Guangzuo disambut tawa kompak dari Sehun dan Nyonya Jinglei.

"Eungh ... Sehunnie ..."

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena suara lenguhan Luhan, sekaligus panggilannya untuk Sehun. Pria itu buru-buru mendekati ranjang, menggenggam tangan Luhan, lalu mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Aku di sini, Sayang. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hm?"

Masih dikuasai kantuk, Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Tidurlah bersamaku," pintanya dengan nada lirih namun terkesan manja.

Mata Sehun melebar disertai semburat rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Dia melirik orang tua Luhan yang hanya mengulum senyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga harus beristirahat, Sehun." Nyonya Jinglei melirik sang suami yang masih terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sayang, ada apa?"

"Belum menikah saja Luhan sudah sering meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya tidur. Apa dia sudah tidak membutuhkan kita lagi?"

Nyonya Jinglei tertawa kecil. "Putri kita sudah dewasa, Sayang."

"Sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap menjadi putri kecil kita," Tuan Guangzuo menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya yang semula lembut perlahan berubah tajam. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk tidur bersama Luhan, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh pada putriku sebelum kalian resmi menikah. Kau mengerti?"

"I-iya, Ayah."

Nyonya Jinglei kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan dua pria beda generasi itu. "Kami pulang, Sehun. Tolong jaga Luhan, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia berniat mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu, namun Luhan terlanjur menahan tangannya, seolah tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Maka setelah kepergian orang tua Luhan, pria itu hanya menatap gemas pada Luhan yang masih terlelap.

"Kau benar-benar rusa nakal ..." bisiknya sambil mengecup pipi Luhan. Sesudahnya ia naik ke atas ranjang yang memang muat untuk 2 orang tersebut. Mengingat kondisi kaki kanan Luhan, gadis itu harus tidur dalam posisi telentang. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun meletakkan lengan kanannya di bawah tengkuk Luhan, lalu dengan gerakan spontan gadis itu sedikit memiringkan posisi tidurnya, sampai kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Sehun.

Sambil membelai rambut Luhan, Sehun terus mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu. Dan ritual lain sebelum dia ikut tidur di sisi Luhan adalah mencium bibir gadisnya ini.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang ..." bisik Sehun disertai kekehan pelan. Ia tahu Luhan tidak akan mendengarnya karena tidurnya yang begitu pulas. Namun dia tidak keberatan, karena Sehun senang melakukannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan harinya, pasangan Kris dan Zitao datang menjenguk Luhan. Mereka sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum Kris berangkat ke kantornya.

" _Gege! Jiejie!_ "

Sehun tersenyum mendengar teriakan antusias Luhan. Kemarin, gadis itu sempat bercerita padanya bahwa mulai hari ini dia akan memanggil Kris dan Zitao dengan panggilan seharusnya. Mengingat Kris yang tertua di antara mereka, sedangkan Zitao yang seumuran dengan Baekhyun.

Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kris sebelumnya, Luhan memang tidak memanggilnya _gege_. Sama halnya ketika sekarang dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun di mana dia seharusnya memanggil pria itu ' _oppa_ '. Menurut Luhan, Sehun—sama halnya Jongin—terkadang masih bersikap kekanakkan. Itulah sebabnya dia lebih senang menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya 'Sehunnie'.

Kris dan Zitao hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka dengan polos—sedikit terkejut dengan cara Luhan memanggil mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi pasangan itu. "Silakan masuk, _Hyung_ , _Noona_."

Dan sikap Sehun yang tak jauh berbeda dari Luhan membuat keduanya saling memandang. Namun setelahnya mereka sama-sama tertawa kompak.

"Tampaknya mulai sekarang kita harus terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, Zi," ujar Kris yang disambut anggukan kecil Zitao. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih menikmati sarapan. Tentu dengan Sehun yang membantu menyuapinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum saat merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Kris yang mengusap kepalanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sang ayah sempat membicarakan Kris dengannya. Setelah pembicaraan itu, Luhan tak lagi menganggap Kris sebagai mantan kekasihnya, melainkan sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Sama seperti Zitao yang sekarang berstatus sebagai calon istri Kris, maka Luhan juga menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"Sudah lebih baik, _Ge_. Lusa aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang," Luhan melirik bingkisan yang dibawa Zitao. "Apa yang kau bawa, _Jie?_ "

"Oh, ini manisan China." Zitao menyodorkan bingkisan itu untuk Luhan. "Kris bilang ini makanan kesukaanmu."

Mata Luhan berbinar. Tangannya sudah bergerak ke depan, namun Sehun dengan gerakan cepat lebih dulu menyambar bingkisan dari Zitao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan padaku!"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku yang akan menyimpannya. Kau belum boleh makan makanan yang terlalu manis."

"Aku sudah sembuh, Sehunnie. Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Sehunnieeeee ..." rengekan Luhan kembali terdengar. Ia menatap Kris dan Zitao yang hanya terbengong melihat tingkah keduanya. " _Gege_ , Sehun mengambilnya."

Melihat Luhan memberikan _puppy eyes_ nya kepada Kris, wajah Sehun berubah cemberut. Zitao yang berhasil menangkap gurat kecemburuan di wajah Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Kris tampak menggaruk tengkuknya sambil meringis lebar.

"Ngg ... kurasa Sehun benar, Lu," Kris mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. Gadis itu kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Nanti setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kami akan membelikan lagi manisan China untukmu."

"Kalian janji?"

Zitao terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Luhan. "Iya, kami janji."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah membawanya, aku akan tetap menerimanya. Sehun yang akan menghabiskan semuanya."

Sehun menoleh kaget. "Aku?!"

"Kenapa?" Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. "Kau melarangku untuk memakannya, jadi kau yang harus menghabiskannya, Sehunnie ..."

Kris dan Zitao tertawa, begitu pun Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun kembali berdecak dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa." Zitao teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya. "Kuharap kau bisa datang, Lu."

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan bingung, namun kemudian dia membaca tulisan yang tertera pada benda yang Luhan yakini sebuah undangan pernikahan. "Kyaaaa ... kalian akan segera menikah?"

Kris dan Zitao mengangguk.

"Sekitar 3 minggu lagi, Lu. Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan di Qingdao, kota kelahiran Zitao," jelas Kris. "Kuharap kau dan Sehun bisa datang ke pernikahan kami."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap binar pasangan itu. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti datang. Tapi, sepertinya nanti aku hanya akan datang bersama orang tuaku saja. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Kau tidak mau aku ikut menemanimu?"

"Memangnya kau ada waktu luang?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Kupikir kau akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, Sehunnie."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Kau tenang saja, _Hyung_. Aku pasti akan datang mendampingi Luhan ke acara pernikahan kalian. Selain karena aku tidak rela Luhan didekati pria lain, hitung-hitung aku melepas rindu setelah kepulangan Luhan ke China."

"Pulang?" Kris melirik Zitao yang juga terlihat terkejut. "Kau akan pulang, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, seminggu lagi. Aku akan menjalani perawatan di sana dan juga harus secepatnya menyelesaikan kuliahku. Sebentar lagi masa cuti kuliahku habis, _Ge_."

"Berapa lama kau di sana, Lu?" Zitao penasaran. "Setelah menikah, kemungkinan besar kami akan segera kembali dan menetap di sini. Bagaimanapun Kris bertanggung jawab penuh memimpin perusahaan cabang ayahnya yang ada di Seoul."

"Kurang lebih sekitar 8 bulan, _Jie_ ," wajah Luhan perlahan berubah sendu. "Hah ... aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian semua."

"Begitu pun kami, Lu," ucap Zitao yang segera memeluk Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun. "Di antara semua orang, kau yang paling kurindukan. Puas?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Sementara Kris hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan pasangan itu.

"Lalu, apa rencana kalian sebelum Luhan pulang ke China?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, giliran wajah Sehun berubah cemberut. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan, tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau Luhan kelelahan karena dia baru saja pulih _pasca_ operasi."

"Emm ... bagaimana jika sehari sebelum keberangkatan Luhan ke China, kita mengadakan pesta perpisahan?"

Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang.

"Pesta perpisahan?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan usulan Zitao waktu itu bukan hanya sekedar isapan jempol belaka.

Malam jelang keberangkatan Luhan dan orang tuanya kembali ke China, mereka mengadakan pesta perpisahan di rumah Sehun. Suasana ramai memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah Sehun.

Kris dan Zitao yang sebelumnya hanya mengenal Luhan, Sehun, dan Yixing, mulai berkenalan dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mengingat usianya yang paling tua di antara mereka dan pembawaannya yang hangat, Kris dengan cepat mendapat julukan kakak tertua dari yang lainnya. Dia pun dengan mudah membaur dalam obrolan para pria, bahkan tanpa diduga memiliki selera humor dan ide-ide jahil. Tapi menurut pandangan Joonmyun dan Jongdae—dua pria yang masih memiliki sisi waras yang lebih dibandingkan empat pria lainnya—kekonyolan Kris jauh melebihi Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

Zitao sendiri juga langsung akrab dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok. Mungkin karena seumuran, Zitao lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, apalagi mereka memiliki kesukaan yang sama—penggila _shopping_. Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya saling memandang lantas tersenyum geli, saat mendengar obrolan Zitao-Baekhyun yang asyik membahas pakaian dan tas. Sementara Luhan, dia terlihat asyik bermain bersama Dennis dan Jinhee, dengan ditemani Sehun dan Yixing.

Semula suasana ceria mendominasi jalannya pesta, namun jelang berakhirnya pesta, suasana berubah menjadi penuh keharuan. Mulai dari orang tua Chanyeol, kerabat dan teman-teman, serta Bibi Jung dan para pekerja di rumah Sehun, semuanya merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Luhan.

Entah karena dipengaruhi kondisinya yang tengah hamil atau karena memang sangat tidak rela dengan keputusan Luhan yang akan pulang ke China selama 8 bulan, Baekhyun terus saja menangis saat semua orang mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Luhan dan orang tuanya. Hal itu juga mengundang tangisan dari si kecil Dennis, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan menenangkan istri dan anaknya yang menangis di akhir pesta.

Luhan sendiri tidak kuasa menahan air mata harunya. Ia tidak menyangka, pertemuannya dengan Sehun membuatnya bertemu dengan orang-orang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Sungguh Luhan merasa sangat beruntung, bisa mengenal, menjadi kekasih dan bahkan tak lama lagi akan segera menjadi istri Sehun.

Orang tua Luhan pun ikut terharu. Sebelumnya mereka—terutama ayah Luhan—sangat ketat dalam menjaga dan mengawasi Luhan, khususnya dalam urusan pertemanan putri mereka. Tuan Guangzuo selalu diliputi perasaan cemas jika orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengan Luhan tidak tulus dan memiliki niat terselubung, mengingat latar belakang keluarga mereka yang berasal dari kalangan berada.

Namun pemandangan malam ini menghilangkan semua keraguan dan ketakuan Tuan Guangzuo selama ini. Dia sangat senang melihat putrinya begitu bahagia, dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat mencintainya dan menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Setelah pesta berakhir, Sehun sebagai tuan rumah mempersilakan semua orang untuk beristirahat di kamar yang sudah disediakan. Ya, sesuai permintaan Luhan, mereka ikut menginap di rumah Sehun. Tak ada yang menolak, bahkan mereka sangat senang karena keesokan harinya, mereka bisa langsung ikut mengantar Luhan dan orang tuanya ke bandara.

Di kamarnya, Sehun kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Luhan yang tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya. Pasangan ini tengah menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka di malam terakhir, karena mulai besok mereka akan berpisah selama 8 bulan.

"Besok ..." Sehun menghela napas panjang. "... kau akan berangkat."

"Eum." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Sehunnie?"

"Hm?"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Ada apa, Sayangku?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Hah, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan panggilan itu."

"Hei, kau masih bisa mendengarnya lewat percakapan ponsel, Lu." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berulang kali.

"Aku tidak yakin akan sering mendengarnya. Mungkin nanti aku akan sangat sibuk dengan tugas akhirku, sementara kau akan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu," bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan padamu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita mengobrol _via_ ponsel," lanjut Sehun seolah tak kehabisan ide untuk menenangkan Luhan.

Siapa yang menduga jika keadaan sekarang berbalik. Jika seminggu yang lalu, Sehun yang uring-uringan dengan rencana kepulangan Luhan, sekarang justru Luhan yang bersikap sangat manja. Sejak pesta dimulai hingga selesai, Luhan terus menempel dengan Sehun.

"Kau janji?"

"Iya, aku janji."

Luhan kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia pun teringat sesuatu yang belum diceritakan kepada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, sewaktu aku terbaring di rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang memainkan surai Luhan terhenti.

"Mereka mendatangiku saat aku tak sadarkan diri," Luhan tersenyum tiap kali mengingat pertemuannya dengan mendiang orang tua Sehun.

"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Eum." Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di dada bidang Sehun, lalu menatap lembut wajah kekasihnya ini. "Mereka berpesan agar aku menjagamu. Mereka ingin aku membahagiakanmu dan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selamanya."

Sehun tersenyum. Dibelainya dengan lembut wajah Luhan yang mulai terlihat kelelahan. Malam sudah semakin larut dan semua orang pasti lelah usai pesta selesai. Ditambah lagi kondisi Luhan yang masih harus mengunakan kursi roda—sebelum nantinya beralih menggunakan kruk—pasca keluar dari rumah sakit lima hari yang lalu. Jelas Luhan yang paling lelah dibandingkan semua orang.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada orang tuaku?"

"Aku katakan pada mereka, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selamanya. Sesuai permintaan orang tuamu, Sehunnie ..."

Tawa bahagia Sehun terdengar. Ia membawa Luhan kembali ke dekapannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Lu. Kau akan menepatinya."

"Eum. Aku akan menepatinya, Sehunnie ..." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku janji, setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan secepatnya kembali ke sisimu."

"Ya, kau harus secepatnya kembali setelah urusanmu selesai. Jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggumu." Sehun masih asyik memainkan surai Luhan. "Bisa-bisa aku berubah menjadi _zombie_ atau monster jika kau tidak secepatnya kembali."

Luhan terkikik geli. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terlalu lama menungguku."

"Anak pintar ..." puji Sehun, setelahnya ia tertegun begitu mendapati Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya hingga mereka saling beradu tatapan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Luhan dengan wajah malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian melumat lembut bibir Luhan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun menghela napas. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga," kemudian Luhan melempar tatapan tajam penuh ancaman kepada Sehun. "Aku akan menyuruh Kris- _ge_ , Chanyeol- _oppa_ , dan Jongin untuk mengawasimu. Awas kalau kau sampai ketahuan berselingkuh di belakangku, serigala mesum."

Terlepas dari ancaman Luhan yang terdengar menggemaskan, Sehun justru lebih tertarik dengan julukan baru yang disematkan padanya, "Serigala mesum?"

Luhan terkikik setelah menyadari kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kata Yixing- _eonni_ aku diibaratkan satu-satunya rusa di dunia ini yang berhasil menjinakkan serigala kelaparan sepertimu." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan polos. "Tapi menurutku kau lebih cocok dijuluki serigala mesum."

Tawa Sehun pecah, sedangkan Luhan hanya terkikik geli sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ya, aku memang serigala mesum yang hanya bisa jinak pada rusa nakal sepertimu, Lu," balas Sehun disertai tawa. "Aku janji aku tidak akan berselingkuh. Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Ini juga berlaku untukmu, Lu. Jika aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau dekat atau didekati pria lain, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan tangan mereka."

Luhan tertawa. Dia sangat suka dengan sikap posesif Sehun terhadapnya.

Mereka tak kunjung tidur karena memilih mengobrol dengan canda tawa. Keduanya sama-sama merasa bahagia, terlepas malam ini menjadi malam terakhir kebersamaan mereka—sampai Luhan kembali lagi 8 bulan kemudian. Meskipun tidak mengajak Luhan pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan, Sehun senang karena membuat Luhan bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman terdekat mereka, orang-orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Setidaknya malam ini menjadi malam yang paling berkesan bagi Luhan sebelum gadis itu kembali ke China.

 **..**

 **You're Mine**

 **..**

 **8 bulan kemudian**

Tiga perempuan yang sama-sama sudah menikah, dan dua di antara mereka sedang dalam kondisi hamil, terlihat sibuk di sebuah butik. Tampak pula wanita paruh baya—pemilik butik tersebut—yang juga ikut larut dalam kesibukan mereka, sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai butiknya.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja."

"Tidak perlu, Yixing- _eonni_. Aku ingin memeriksa jas dan gaun pengantin apakah sudah siap untuk dicoba."

"Biar aku saja yang memeriksanya, Baekhyun."

"Tapi—"

"Yang dikatakan kakak iparku itu benar. Biar dia yang melakukannya selagi kau beristirahat. Kau seharusnya ingat usia kandunganmu yang sebentar lagi memasuki bulan ke-9, Baekhyun- _eonni_."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, kemudian mengangguk kecil dan menuruti Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengingatkan usia kehamilannya. Membiarkan Yixing menggantikan tugasnya memeriksa jas dan gaun pengantin milik Sehun dan Luhan. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang tampak asyik membaca sebuah majalah _fashion_.

Sedikit informasi, mengingat Sehun dan Luhan menjadi pasangan terakhir yang akan menikah, mereka pun ikut terlibat dalam persiapan pernikahan pasangan itu yang akan digelar 1 minggu lagi. Mendekati hari H, semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk. Jika para wanita lebih fokus pada urusan busana pengantin dan segala macam atributnya, para pria lebih fokus mengurus undangan dan juga tempat yang akan digunakan untuk acara pemberkatan dan resepsi pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau juga tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Kyungiee ..."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. " _Eonni_ , tidak perlu khawatir. Usia kandunganku baru menginjak bulan ke-5."

"Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Apalagi ini adalah kehamilan pertamamu," kata Baekhyun merasa dia lebih berpengalaman ketimbang Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Kau tentu tidak lupa jika dia memiliki suami seorang dokter," Yixing yang sedang memeriksa jas milik Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Di antara semuanya, kau yang harus menjaga kondisi dua calon bayimu itu, Baekhyun. Lagi pula, kurang dari 2 minggu ke depan, si kembar akan lahir, bukan? Bagaimana jika kau melahirkan mereka sewaktu acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Tangannya pun refleks mengusap lembut perutnya yang semakin membesar. Benar, di dalam perutnya sekarang terdapat dua calon bayi seperti ucapan Yixing. Baekhyun masih ingat ketika Yoona memberitahu dirinya dan Chanyeol bahwa mereka akan memiliki anak kembar. Saat itu, dia tidak berhenti menangis sampai Chanyeol lah yang harus berjuang keras menenangkan tangisan Baekhyun. Beruntung ada si kecil Dennis yang perlahan mulai memperlihatkan sikap dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak untuk calon adik kembarnya itu.

Untuk kehamilannya yang kedua ini, Baekhyun beruntung karena tidak mengalami _morning sicks_ , hanya mengalami _mood swing_ yang membuat sang suami harus ekstra sabar menghadapi perubahan sikapnya.

Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Di kehamilannya yang pertama, dia mengalami _morning sicks_ yang terbilang parah. Bahkan memiliki ngidam yang aneh-aneh dan sukses membuat Jongin kewalahan memenuhi permintaan sang jabang bayi.

"Pasti semua orang akan heboh dan panik jika benar aku melahirkan si kembar sewaktu acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan," kata Baekhyun dengan santai yang hanya disambut decakan kompak dari Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Ibu?" Baekhyun memanggil ibu mertuanya yang sekarang sudah bergabung bersama Yixing. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh lalu menghampirinya. Nyonya Hana kembali mengusap lembut perut menantunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa benar Luhan baru pulang lima hari lagi? Padahal pernikahannya dengan Sehun akan digelar satu minggu lagi. Tidakkah itu terlalu mepet, Bu?"

Nyonya Hana menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah, ibu juga tidak tahu. Hanya itu yang Luhan katakan sewaktu ibu menggantikan Sehun untuk menghadiri acara wisudanya 2 minggu yang lalu. Dia bilang baru bisa pulang 2 hari sebelum hari H pernikahannya dengan Sehun."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang. Sementara Yixing yang sedang memeriksa jas dan gaun yang akan dikenakan pada acara resepsi ikut kembali bergabung dengan mereka.

"Seharusnya hari ini mereka melakukan _fitting_ busana pengantin, 'kan?" tanya Yixing yang segera dibalas anggukan Nyonya Hana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin hanya Sehun yang bisa melakukan _fitting_ ," jawab Nyonya Hana.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya, Bu. Sehun menolaknya," Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebentar. "Aku bisa mendengar nada uring-uringan Sehun sewaktu menjawab teleponku."

"Kau benar, _Eonni_. Sepertinya _uri_ Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Kata Jongin, Sehun sempat bercerita bahwa selama satu minggu terakhir Luhan sangat sulit untuk dihubungi," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Dan selama itu, Chanyeol bercerita bahwa suasana di kantor berubah mencekam," celetuk Baekhyun yang disambut tawa Nyonya Hana dan Yixing.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Dia terlalu merindukan Luhan karena sudah 8 bulan tidak bertemu. Meskipun sesekali Sehun masih mengunjungi Luhan di sana, dan sempat mendampingi Luhan sewaktu menghadiri pernikahan Kris- _ge_ dan Zitao, tetap saja—"

"Maaf, Nona. Hari ini butik sedang tutup. Mungkin Nona bisa datang lagi ke sini besok."

Suara Yixing tertelan oleh suara pegawai yang terlihat sedang menghampiri pengunjung yang datang ke butik. Keempat perempuan itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu.

" _OMO!_ "

Mata mereka membulat sempurna begitu mengenali tiga perempuan yang baru saja datang ke butik. Namun yang membuat mereka sangat terkejut adalah kedatangan perempuan yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan sambil melempar senyum penuh arti kepada mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **BRAK!**

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MENGHILANGKAN PROPOSAL ITU, HAH?!"

Jihoo nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Sehun bersamaan gebrakan meja yang begitu keras dari dalam ruangan. Lagi-lagi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengusap dada—berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang selama seminggu terakhir ini selalu berdetak cepat karena mendengar teriakan keras di telinganya. Siapa lagi pemilik teriakan itu jika bukan Oh Sehun.

Mungkin bukan hanya Jihoo saja, tapi hampir semua staff ikut terkena serangan jantung. Sudah seminggu belakangan ini, sikap Sehun berubah dari seorang bos perusahaan properti menjadi bos mafia.

Lamunan Jihoo seketika buyar setelah ia melihat lima orang pria sudah berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Tak lama setelah kedatangan mereka, beberapa staff yang baru saja mendapat omelan dari Sehun terlihat keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah frustasi.

"Apa separah itu kondisi Sehun?"

Keempat pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae dengan anggukan kompak. Sejak malam perpisahan Luhan dulu, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Joonmyun, Kris dan Jongdae, mereka menjadi sangat dekat—tentu disertai kedekatan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ibarat sebuah penyakit kanker, Sehun sudah memasuki stadium akhir, _Hyung_ ," celetuk Jongin yang sukes mengundang tawa Chanyeol, Joonmyun, dan Kris.

Jongdae yang memang belum tahu perihal kepulangan Luhan yang terlambat dari jadwal seharusnya—karena dia baru kembali dari Jeju untuk urusan pekerjaan—hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan wajah polos dan sedikit bingung. Istrinya bahkan tidak menceritakan apapun soal masalah ini.

Ah, sedikit informasi. Jongdae dan Minseok telah resmi menikah, berselang 2 bulan setelah pernikahan Kris dan Zitao.

"Aku tidak menyangka pengaruh Luhan memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada Sehun," ujar Kris sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian sudah siap?"

"Kau yakin kita akan menggunakan cara itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Joonmyun sedikit ragu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku setuju dengan usulan Kris- _hyung_. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi dibujuk dengan cara halus. Terpaksa kita gunakan cara kekerasan," sambar Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Joonmyun—sekali lagi, keduanya yang paling waras di sini—hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu sambil tertawa geli.

"Bersabarlah, Jihoo. Sebentar lagi, kau dan yang lainnya akan terbebas dari kekejaman Oh Sehun," bisik Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Jihoo tersenyum pasrah. "Saya harap juga begitu. Silakan, Tuan-tuan."

Kelima pria itu menyeringai sambil berjalan berurutan memasuki ruangan Sehun. Mereka tidak langsung bersuara begitu mendapati Sehun masih sibuk memandangi layar _netbook_ nya.

"Oi, Sehun?"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Sehun yang memang dalam _mood_ terburuknya sejak seminggu terakhir ini langsung mendesah frustasi.

"Ada apa la—" Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol tidak sendirian langsung melotot. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUANGANKU?!"

"Ya ampun, kurasa kondisinya benar-benar parah. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Jongin," bisik Jongdae.

"Kubilang juga apa, _Hyung_. Dia sudah memasuki stadium akhir dan sebentar lagi akan sekarat jika kita tidak segera membawanya pergi dari sini."

"Diskusi sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang!"

"Siap!" Kalimat tegas yang diucapkan Kris langsung disambut teriakan kompak oleh keempat pria yang lebih muda darinya.

Sehun yang menyadari gelagat aneh kelima pria itu, perlahan memundurkan kursinya menjauh dari mereka. Namun terlambat, Chanyeol dan Jongin berhasil menahan pergerakannya. Kedua pria itu langsung saja memegangi dan memposisikan tangan Sehun di belakang punggung. Mata Sehun melotot ketika dia melihat Joonmyun dan Jongdae mengeluarkan seutas tali dan selembar kain.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN?!" Sehun mulai mengamuk saat tali itu digunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan dan pergelangan kakinya. " _YA!_ CHANYEOL- _HYUNG!_ JONGIN!"

Sebelum ia kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Jongdae menggunakan kain yang sudah disiapkan untuk menyumpal mulutnya.

Oke, sekarang Sehun terlihat seperti korban penculikan.

"Siapa yang akan membawanya keluar?"

Keempat pria itu saling memandang, setelahnya mereka tersenyum menyeringai ke arah pria yang baru saja bertanya.

"Tentu saja kau, Kris- _hyung_. Di antara kami, kau yang paling tinggi," jawab Jongin.

"Aku?!" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mata sedikit melotot. Keempat pria itu mengangguk kompak, lalu tertawa puas. Kris jadi menyesal sudah mengusulkan ide ini jika pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang paling repot.

"Aish, kau benar-benar menyusahkan _maknae_ ," umpat Kris sewaktu bersiap membopong tubuh Sehun layaknya karung beras. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak kala Sehun meronta dan hampir saja membuat mereka jatuh.

"Diamlah! Setelah ini kau akan berterima kasih pada kami, tahu!"

Sehun masih mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kecil, meskipun tidak terdengar jelas karena terhalangi oleh penyumpal mulut yang dipasang Jongdae.

Jihoo hampir saja berteriak panik saat melihat atasannya dibawa keluar dari ruangan dalam kondisi kaki dan tangan yang terikat, juga mulut yang disumpal kain.

"Tolong batalkan semua jadwal Sehun hari ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Setelah ini, kami pastikan dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke kantor. Ada keperluan lain yang harus diselesaikan Sehun. Kau mengerti?"

Jihoo mengangguk kaku, "I-iya, Tuan Chanyeol. Ta-tapi Tuan Sehun—"

"Kau jangan khawatir, Jihoo. Dia aman bersama kami," sambung Jongin yang disertai tawa oleh keempat pria lainnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah mendapati dirinya diperlakukan tak berperikemanusiaan seperti ini—menurutnya.

"Ayo! Waktu kita sudah terbuang banyak," ucap Kris mengingatkan yang segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Dan aksi kelima pria yang sudah beristri itu membuat Sehun menjadi tontonan beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Termasuk para staff wanita yang bekerja di bagian resepsionis dan beberapa tamu yang baru saja tiba di kantor. Mereka tentu terkejut mendapati pimpinan tertinggi Oh Corporation dibawa pergi oleh lima pria tampan layaknya korban penculikan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana seketika berubah hening setelah kedatangan enam pria di butik milik mendiang ibu Sehun, yang sekarang diambil alih dan dikelola oleh Nyonya Hana. Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Sehun yang kini sudah didudukkan di salah satu sofa. Seolah tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan, kelima pria yang membawa Sehun itu hanya tersenyum lebar saat mendapat tatapan dan komentar beragam dari istri mereka masing-masing.

"Wow, tidak kusangka kalian berhasil membawanya ke sini!"—Baekhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"—Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun, kalian apakan dia?"—Minseok.

"Astaga, Kris! Aku tahu ini pasti idemu."—Zitao.

"Sejak kapan kalian berubah menjadi komplotan penculik?"—Yixing.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir para wanita itu. Ia mulai menjawabnya namun penyumpal mulut itu benar-benar merusak segalanya.

Jongdae pun melepas penyumpal mulut itu agar Sehun bisa berbicara lagi. Akan tetapi yang terdengar selanjutnya sukses membuat semua orang tercengang.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAH?!"

Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri istri mereka, kemudian mengusap perut istri masing-masing yang sedang dalam kondisi berbadan dua. Keduanya melempar tatapan tajam menusuk pada Sehun yang masih setia memasang raut wajah kesalnya.

"Ya ampun ..." Nyonya Hana yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah bilik hanya bisa menutup mulutnya saat melihat sang keponakan datang dengan kondisi yang menurutnya—lucu.

"Kalian apakan keponakanku?" tanya Nyonya Hana. "Siapa yang mempunyai ide ini?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah santai. Sehun yang semula sudah merasa senang karena sang bibi akan membelanya, yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sehun hanya bisa menggigit jari.

"Bagus, Kris!"

Kris terkekeh pelan menanggapi pujian Nyonya Hana.

"Lepas ikatan talinya!" titah Nyonya Hana yang segera disanggupi Jongdae dan Joonmyun. Ia pun memanggil salah satu pegawai yang kemudian kembali datang menemuinya sambil membawa satu setel jas pengantin milik Sehun.

"Kau sudah ada di sini dan tidak bisa kabur lagi. Sekarang, kami semua ingin kau melakukan _fitting_ untuk busana pengantinmu," kata Nyonya Hana sedikit galak pada Sehun. Pria itu hanya mendengus kesal dan melangkah gontai memasuki sebuah bilik.

Kris, Joonmyun, dan Jongdae langsung menghampiri pasangan mereka—seperti yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol dan Jongin sebelumnya. Nyonya Hana melempar senyuman kepada lima pasangan itu yang kini sudah bersiap di depan bilik lainnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Kerja bagus anak-anak! Kalian sudah siap?"

Kelima pasangan itu mengangguk kompak dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun sudah keluar dengan setelan jas pengantin yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Nyonya Hana dan para wanita di sana terpesona dengan aura ketampanan yang menguar dari Sehun—meski rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan karena ulah kelima pria tadi.

"Woah, keponakanku tampan sekali ..." Nyonya Hana memeriksa dan merapikan jas pengantin yang dikenakan Sehun. Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, dan sedikit masam.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun, Nyonya Hana berdecak, kemudian mencubit gemas pipi keponakannya. "Tersenyumlah, Sehun. Kau akan segera mendapatkan kejutan dari kami."

"Kejutan?" Dahi Sehun mengkerut, lalu menatap ke arah lima pasangan yang kini sudah berdiri di depan sebuah bilik yang kini tertutup oleh tirai.

Kris dan Chanyeol yang berada di kedua sisi bilik saling memandang—seolah memberi kode untuk bersiap membuka tirai tersebut.

Fokus Sehun terus tertuju pada tirai yang perlahan mulai terbuka secara dramatis. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia masih memiliki fokus itu, namun setelah melihat sosok yang berada di balik tirai dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya, kesadaran Sehun dalam sekejap hilang entah ke mana.

Nyonya Hana tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka," ucapnya sedikit berbisik pada semua orang.

Sehun masih betah berdiri mematung di tempatnya, ketika semua orang tertawa kecil dan mulai meninggalkan lokasi. Dia masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kosong, sampai suara lembut yang sangat ia rindukan berhasil menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Sehunnie ..."

Kesadaran Sehun kembali. Pria itu melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan wajah yang dipenuhi gurat kekesalan—namun dari sorot matanya tampak memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Kau ..."

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Sehun. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku setelah 8 bulan tidak bertemu, hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau di—" kalimat Sehun terhenti begitu jari telunjuk gadis itu menempel bibirnya.

"Nanti saja. Aku akan ceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat," gadis itu perlahan mendekati Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku pulang, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan kebahagiaannya. Ini nyata, bukan ilusi.

Luhannya telah kembali. Gadis yang sudah membuatnya dilanda kerinduan dan kesepian selama 8 bulan, dan membuatnya uring-uringan selama seminggu terakhir ini, sekarang ada di depan matanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau pulang, rusa nakal."

Luhan terkekeh. "Iya, aku pulang, serigala mesum."

Tawa Sehun pecah. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan memandangnya dengan lekat. Ia mengecup kening gadis itu sambil berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, Lu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehunnie ..." balas Luhan dan setelahnya ia tersenyum ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi mereka semua sudah tahu kalau kau akan pulang hari ini?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Sejak memutuskan berbicara bersama Sehun secara empat mata di taman belakang butik, gadis itu tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku hanya memberitahu Kris- _ge_ dan Zitao- _jie_ saja," jawab Luhan terkekeh. "Aku meminta Zitao- _jie_ untuk menjemputku di bandara dan langsung mengantarku ke butik. Tidak disangka kami justru bertemu dengan Minseok- _eonni_. Lalu, aku meminta yang lainnya ikut membantu menyiapkan kejutan untukmu."

"Ya, ya. Aku akui kejutanmu berhasil. Sangat berhasil!"

Menyadari aura kemarahan Sehun, Luhan memeluk lengan pria itu sambil menatap dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. "Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja. Tega sekali kau mengatakan baru bisa pulang dua hari sebelum hari H pernikahan kita. Kau tahu, saat aku mendengar pesan itu dari Bibi Hana, rasanya aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Belum lagi seminggu terakhir ini kau sulit untuk dihubungi," Sehun melempar tatapan kesalnya pada Luhan. "Kau sudah membuatku menjadi monster yang ditakuti di kantor."

Bukannya merasa takut ataupun sedih, Luhan justru tertawa mendengarnya. Tanpa meminta izin Sehun, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan pria itu.

"Maafkan aku." Kali ini Luhan bersungguh-sungguh menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Kau mau 'kan memaafkanku?"

Semarah apapun Sehun, dia tetap tidak bisa berlama-lama bersikap dingin pada Luhan. Sehun terlalu mencintai gadis ini melebihi apapun.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Lagi pula, kau sudah pulang sekarang," Sehun mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan berulang kali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. "Kumohon, Lu. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika kau tidak ada di sisiku. Bahkan jika aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis, aku lebih memilih mengajakmu ikut daripada meninggalkanmu di rumah. Asalkan kau selalu ada di sisiku."

Luhan mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Iya, aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selamanya."

Sehun tersenyum lega, setelahnya mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan kembali berciuman.

"Ayo kita pulang. Bibi Jung dan lainnya pasti senang mengetahui kau sudah kembali."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang ke sana, Sehunnie. Kau harus mengantarku ke rumah Paman Jungwoo dan Bibi Hana."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Minggu depan kita akan menikah. Kau tentu tidak lupa 'kan ritual pasangan pengantin yang biasanya selama 1 minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka tidak bertemu dulu agar—"

" _ANDWAE!_ "

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Kaget dengan teriakan keras Sehun.

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu lagi setelah 8 bulan. Apa tidak bisa itu dijadikan pengecualian untuk kita?"

Luhan menggeleng, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Tidak. Aku juga ingin seperti yang lainnya menjalankan ritual itu, Sehunnie."

"Ayolah, Lu ..."

"Tidak!"

"Lu?"

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuu ..."

Seperti biasa, Luhan senang menggoda Sehun untuk urusan yang satu ini. Ah, sepertinya sifat jahil Luhan semakin bertambah. Mungkin dia tertular oleh kejahilan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang memang selalu usil pada calon suaminya ini. _Poor Sehun_.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **The Wedding**

Tamu undangan mulai memenuhi gedung _wedding hall_ yang begitu megah di kawasan Gangnam, di mana mereka akan menjadi saksi pernikahan dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Di depan pintu masuk yang sudah terpajang beberapa rangkaian bunga ucapan selamat, Sehun yang didampingi Tuan Jungwoo dan Nyonya Hana, terlihat menyambut kedatangan para tamu undangan. Semua orang tentu ikut merasa bahagia atas pernikahan CEO muda dari Oh Corporation. Mengetahui bagaimana paras cantik dan latar belakang calon istri Sehun, semua orang menilai bahwa putri tunggal dari Xi Guangzuo—pengusaha kaya raya asal Beijing—memang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, orang tua Luhan sudah menemui Sehun yang masih menyambut para tamu undangan yang hadir. Sekarang mereka sudah bersiap untuk menjemput Luhan yang masih berada di ruang rias pengantin wanita.

Nyonya Hana tersenyum haru melihat Sehun berulang kali menghela napas panjang untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Dia masih ingat, jika seminggu yang lalu wajah Sehun kusut—menurut pengakuan putranya—karena harus dipisahkan lagi dengan Luhan jelang hari H pernikahan, sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang berseri-seri. Memancarkan kebahagiaan yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Masih merasa gugup?"

Sehun hanya meringis lebar menanggapi pertanyaan bibinya. Perasaan hangat kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya begitu ia merasakan usapan lembut di pundaknya.

"Orang tuamu pasti sangat bahagia melihat putra semata wayangnya akan segera menikah," ujar Nyonya Hana tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang menetes.

Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi Nyonya Hana. "Bibi harus tersenyum. Jangan sampai ada air mata di hari bahagiaku ini."

Nyonya Hana tertawa. Ia pun mengangguki permintaan sang keponakan dan segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Sudah waktunya, Sehun. Kami akan masuk lebih dulu," mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu utama.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk menuju altar.

Atensi semua orang langsung tertuju pada sosok gagah yang kini mulai memasuki ruangan. Tepuk tangan riuh mengiringi setiap langkah Sehun. Pria itu terlihat begitu mempesona dengan setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun sangat luwes melempar senyuman kepada tamu undangan yang sudah hadir. Tak lupa ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada deretan kursi yang ditempati lima pasangan teman-temannya.

" _Omo_ , Sehun benar-benar tampan sekali!" celetuk Kyungsoo sambil meremas lengan Jongin.

"Hei, suamimu ada di sini kenapa kau memuji ketampanan pria lain?" Oh tidak, lagi-lagi Jongin cemburu.

"Tapi Kyungsoo benar, Jongin. Sehun sangat tampan sekali!" pekik Baekhyun tak kalah heboh.

"Yah, kenapa _Noona_ ikut mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Maklumi saja kemauan ibu hamil yang sedang ingin melihat pria tampan," sahut Chanyeol yang dibalas delikan tajam milik Jongin.

"Maksudmu Sehun lebih tampan dariku, _Hyung?_ "

" _Eoh?_ Kenyataannya memang seperti itu," jawab Chanyeol asal.

Jongin sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, namun dia teringat sesuatu dan setelahnya tersenyum menyeringai. "Secara tidak langsung kau juga mengakui kalau Sehun lebih tampan darimu, _Hyung_. Hihi."

Chanyeol melotot. " _Ya!_ Tentu saja aku lebih tampan darinya, Kim Jongin!"

 _Pletak!_

 _Pletak!_

"Akhh ..." Chanyeol dan Jongin meringis kompak setelah mendapat pukulan ringan di bagian belakang kepala mereka. Keduanya sudah siap mengomel, namun saat menengok ke belakang, mereka hanya bisa meringis lebar begitu mendapati wajah galak Yixing dan Minseok.

" _Noona_ , kenapa kalian memukul kepala kami?"

"Siapa suruh kalian terlalu berisik. Sebentar lagi giliran Luhan masuk, tahu!" jawab Minseok sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu utama.

"Benarkah? Woah, aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Luluku yang sangat cantik," ujar Chanyeol seketika lupa dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau benar, _Hyung_. Aku tadi juga sudah melihatnya. Dia sangaaaaaat cantik!" balas Jongin yang dibalas anggukan semangat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang, lalu keduanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Kim Jongin!"

 _Glek!_ Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh pada istri mereka masing-masing.

"MALAM INI TIDUR DI SOFA!"

" _ANDWAE!_ "

Ketiga pasangan lainnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan konyol dua pasangan itu, termasuk beberapa tamu undangan di sekitar mereka yang juga mendengar perdebatan tersebut.

Belum selesai bujuk rayuan yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Jongin, suasana hening seketika menyergap seisi ruangan. Kedua pria itu menghentikan aksi konyol mereka, lalu berganti memandang ke arah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Luhan—sang pengantin wanita, melangkah dengan anggun ditemani sang ayah yang juga terlihat gagah dalam balutan jas warna hitam dan sepatu pantofel mengkilat. Keduanya tampak seirama saat melangkah menuju altar—di mana Sehun sudah menunggu dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah putih.

Luhan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan begitu dia melihat bagaimana penampilan Sehun yang sungguh luar biasa tampan, jika saja dia tidak mencengkeram kuat lengan ayahnya. Tuan Guangzuo hanya terkekeh pelan menyadari putrinya sangat gugup ketika mereka hampir tiba di altar.

Sama seperti semua orang yang terus mengeluarkan decak kagum atas penampilan Luhan yang sangat cantik mempesona, Sehun sendiri tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari gadis itu. Lihatlah penampilan Luhan sekarang.

Gaun panjang berwarna putih yang menjuntai ke belakang melekat pas di tubuh ramping Luhan. Rambutnya yang digelung rapi ke atas, dengan hiasan tiara dan _veil_ yang menutupi wajahnya. _Make up_ natural yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya, membuat Luhan terlihat anggun dan elegan.

Sehun buru-buru menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya begitu Luhan dan Tuan Guangzuo sudah sampai di altar. Dia membungkuk sopan kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Aku titip putriku padamu," ucap Tuan Guangzuo. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang segera disambut oleh gadis itu.

Setelah mengantar putrinya ke altar, Tuan Guangzuo bergabung dengan Nyonya Jinglei, Tuan Jungwoo, Nyonya Hana, juga teman-teman Sehun dan Luhan.

Acara pun dimulai. Diawali dengan Sehun, dia mengucapkan janji suci pernikahannya dengan suara lantang dan penuh semangat, sampai-sampai mengundang tawa kecil dari beberapa tamu undangan. Kemudian giliran Luhan yang mengucapkannya dengan suara lembut.

Untuk pengantar cincin, Luhan sengaja memilih Kyuhyun. Karena menurutnya, pria itu sudah sangat membantu selama dia menjalani perawatan di Seoul setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Pria bermarga Cho itu datang dengan senyuman, lalu menyerahkan kotak warna merah berbahan beludru kepada Sehun dan Luhan. Usai melakukan tugasnya, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping Yoona, yang tidak lain adalah dokter kandungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Siapa yang menduga jika dua orang yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai dokter itu ternyata tengah menjalin hubungan.

Setelah cincin melingkar di jari manis masing-masing, mempelai pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelai wanita. Suasana di dalam ruangan pun kembali riuh. Siulan paling keras terdengar dari kubu keluarga dan teman-teman mereka, terutama Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Sehun membuka _veil_ hingga dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan secara langsung tanpa terhalangi apapun. Senyum Sehun mengembang saat dia melihat aura kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu," puji Sehun yang membuat pipi Luhan merona hebat.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Sehunnie." Luhan tersenyum ketika tangan Sehun mulai membelai wajahnya.

Perlahan wajah keduanya saling mendekat, hingga bibir mereka pun menyatu dengan sangat sempurna. Tepuk tangan riuh dan siulan dari berbagai penjuru mengiringi sesi ciuman yang dilakukan pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjadi suami-istri tersebut.

Jika acara pemberkatan pernikahan dilangsungkan pada siang hari, maka resepsi pernikahan digelar pada sore harinya.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berganti pakaian untuk acara resepsi. Mereka terlihat menyalami dan melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan keluarga, teman, dan tamu undangan yang hadir. Ucapan selamat dan doa pun turut menyertai kebahagiaan pasangan ini.

"Akh!"

"Ibu!"

Di tengah jalannya acara resepsi pernikahan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan Baekhyun dan teriakan Dennis yang sukses mengundang perhatian semua orang, tak terkecuali Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol yang masih mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan Yoona, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna mendapati sang istri sudah terduduk lemas di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"CHANYEOL!" teriakan orang tua Chanyeol membuat pria itu terkesiap dan kontan berlari menghampiri istrinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun ..."

"Akh, sakit sekali, Yeol ..." lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas jas yang digunakan Chanyeol.

Yoona yang merupakan dokter kandungan Baekhyun pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana, _Noona_?" tanya Chanyeol masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus merintih kesakitan.

"Kita harus secepatnya membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia akan segera melahirkan."

Jawaban Yoona sukses mengundang kepanikan semua orang, dan tentu saja yang paling panik adalah Chanyeol.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo saling memandang. Siapa sangka celetukan mereka masalah waktu kelahiran si kembar bersama Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu menjadi kenyataan.

Kelompok pun dibagi menjadi dua kubu. Orang tua Chanyeol, bersama pasangan Minseok-Jongdae dan Kris-Zitao ikut pergi ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan dua Kim bersaudara bersama pasangan masing-masing memilih tinggal di tempat resepsi Sehun dan Luhan. Jongin sendiri tak mau mengambil resiko mengingat Kyungsoo juga tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

"Sehunnie ..."

Sehun menyadari gurat kecemasan di wajah istrinya. "Tenang, Sayang. Baekhyun- _noona_ dan si kembar pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk setelahnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami. Kondisi di sekitar pun mulai terkendali, dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang mendoakan Baekhyun agar proses persalinannya berjalan lancar.

Diam-diam Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun yang sedang mengusap lembut kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya seperti mimpi mengingat status mereka sekarang yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Joonmyun, mereka tidak berhenti menggoda Luhan yang kedapatan tengah tersenyum malu sambil memandangi wajah tampan suaminya. Interaksi ketiga pasangan itu hanya disambut tawa dari orang tua Luhan dan beberapa tamu undangan yang masih ada di sana sebelum acara resepsi pernikahan itu selesai diselenggarakan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun dan Luhan tiba di rumah hampir mendekati jam 9 malam. Pasangan pengantin baru itu terlihat keluar dari mobil yang dikemudikan Jiyoung. Luhan tertegun ketika hanya mendapati Bibi Jung yang menyambut kedatangannya di rumah, setelah dia resmi menyandang status Nyonya Oh.

"Ke mana perginya semua orang? Kenapa hanya Bibi Jung saja yang ada di rumah?"

Sehun tersenyum, lantas semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Semua pekerja di rumah ini aku suruh libur, kecuali Bibi Jung dan Jiyoung. Kita masih membutuhkan Bibi Jung untuk membantumu memasak dan Jiyoung yang akan mengantarkan kita pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan dengan mata mengerjap polos.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, sebelum beralih menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya itu.

"Karena aku tidak ingin mereka terganggu dengan ritual malam pertama kita, Sayang."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Diliriknya Sehun yang kini menyeringai mesum.

"Kamar sudah siap, Tuan, Nyonya ..."

Luhan kembali tersipu mendengar panggilan baru yang disematkan padanya.

"KYAAA!" Luhan memekik kaget ketika Sehun langsung membopong tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah ke lantai 2.

"Mungkin besok kami akan terlambat bangun, Bi. Jadi terserah Bibi akan menyiapkan sarapan jam berapa," ucap Sehun namun segera disanggah oleh Luhan.

"Tidak, besok Bibi Jung tidak perlu memasak. Biar aku yang memasak."

"Tapi kau pasti kelelahan setelah ritual malam pertama ki—akh!" Sehun memekik kesakitan saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Pokoknya besok aku akan tetap memasak." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menunduk malu-malu di depan Sehun. "Aku ingin di hari pertama kita sebagai suami-istri kau memakan masakanku, Sehunnie."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun. Pria itu lantas menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka sambil berkata, " _Aigo_ , istriku manis sekali."

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di ceruk leher Sehun. Sementara Bibi Jung hanya terkekeh pelan—ikut bahagia dengan pasangan yang baru saja resmi menikah itu.

"Kalian boleh beristirahat, Bibi Jung, Jiyoung."

"Baik. Selamat beristirahat, Tuan, Nyonya," balas Bibi Jung dan Jiyoung kompak.

Sehun segera membawa Luhan ke kamarnya yang mulai sekarang juga akan ditempati gadis itu sebagai istrinya. Begitu sampai, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di atas ranjang yang kini sudah ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar merah.

"Kau atau aku yang ganti baju terlebih dahulu?"

Sehun tersenyum ketika mendapati Luhan masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Sayang?"

Melihat wajah gugup Luhan yang bercampur dengan rona merah, tentu membuat Sehun merasa gemas.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" Sehun menempelkan kedua kening mereka, lalu dengan gerakan kilat mencium bibir Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dan menunduk malu. "Ti-tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau dulu yang ganti baju, Sehunnie."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini," ucap Sehun sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, sejak perjalanan pulang dari tempat resepsi sampai ke rumah ini, Luhan tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang justru semakin bertambah. Apalagi setiap kali ia mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan ritual malam pertamanya dengan Sehun yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya. _Kyaaa!_

 **CKLEK!**

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Mulut Luhan menganga lebar begtiu dia melihat Sehun _topless_ , hanya mengenakan celana panjang warna hitam berbahan sutra.

 _Glek!_ Luhan kesulitan meneguk ludahnya saat pria itu semakin melangkah mendekat. Dia terlalu terpesona dengan penampilan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat seksi—tubuh berotot, dada bidang, dan _sixpack_.

"Aku sudah selesai, Lu. Sekarang giliranmu."

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Luhan?"

Luhan terkesiap. "I-iya?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Giliranmu ganti baju."

"Oh, baiklah." Luhan berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu mendapati beberapa potongan gaun tidur dan pakaian miliknya sudah tersusun rapi di dalamnya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeringai. "Aku tidak keberatan membantumu melepas gaun—"

"Aku bisa sendiri!" potong Luhan cepat sambil berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas ranjang. Meskipun sudah menikah, sikap Luhan masih saja malu-malu dan menggemaskan. Itu merupakan salah satu bagian dari Luhan selalu menyenangkan hati Sehun.

Selagi menunggu Luhan mengganti gaun pestanya dengan gaun tidur, Sehun terlihat memeriksa ponselnya. Dia baru saja mendapat pesan dari sang bibi yang mengatakan bahwa anak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah lahir dengan selamat. Si kembar yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan itu resmi dinamai Park Jesper dan Park Chelsea.

Sehun terkekeh pelan saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang terselip dalam pesan bibinya.

 _ **Selamat menikmati malam pertama kalian. Aku ingin cucu yang imut dan menggemaskan.**_

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Sehunnie?"

"Oh, kau sudah—" kali ini giliran Sehun yang terpesona dengan penampilan Luhan. Gadis itu keluar dengan mengenakan gaun tidur super tipis di atas lutut, hingga memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna.

"Ngg ... itu ... baru saja Bibi Hana mengirim pesan padaku," Sehun mati-matian menahan napasnya ketika Luhan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Si kembar sudah lahir dengan selamat. Namanya Park Jesper dan Park Chelsea."

"Benarkah?! Aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihat keponakanku yang baru lahir, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun belum merespon. Dia masih larut dalam fantasi liarnya sewaktu memandangi penampilan Luhan yang sangat menggoda dan super seksi.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya di wajah Sehun, namun pria itu sama sekali tak merespon. Barulah ketika Luhan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang.

"Se-Sehunnie?" Luhan sedikit ketakutan melihat sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah agresif. Percayalah, Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti serigala mesum di matanya.

Sehun mengatur napasnya yang memburu. " _Oh shit!_ Sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Penampilanmu ini berhasil membangkitkan gairahku!"

Mendengar pujian yang terselip dari umpatan Sehun, ketakutan Luhan perlahan sirna. Terlebih ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian bawah sana. Luhan pun tersenyum geli, perlahan memperlihatkan sisi nakalnya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun. Gadis itu dengan sengaja menggigit telinga Sehun yang sukses membuat pria itu mengerang tertahan.

"Apa aku berhasil menggodamu?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu membalas perbuatan Luhan sebelumnya. "Sangat. Aku ingin kita melakukannya sekarang, Lu. Bolehkah?"

Wajah Luhan merah padam. "Eum, malam ini aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Sehunnie," ucapnya dengan nada seduktif.

Luhan pun terkekeh geli melihat api menyala di mata Sehun, sama halnya dengan gairah pria itu yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia membiarkan Sehun mulai menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang masih terbalut gaun tidur yang super tipis.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?" Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam saat dia merasakan sensasi gelenyar dari setiap sentuhan Sehun.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika kita 'melakukannya' dalam ronde yang sangat banyak."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin memiliki 5 anak darimu."

"A-apa? 5 anak? Kau tidak serius 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku serius."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kalau 5 anak aku—KYAAAAAA ... OH SEHUUUUN! DASAR SERIGALA MESUUUUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **30 Maret 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa nyelesain satu FF :)

Finally, akhirnya FF ini tamat juga. YEAY! *tebar confetti*

Makasih banyak buat readers yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai akhir, udah nyempatin review/favorites/follow. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah dukung FF ini xD

Eniwei, buat yang minta NC, maaf ya kalau nggak terkabul. Aku udah terlanjur nyaman nulis untuk rating T /mian/. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau semisal endingnya kurang memuaskan /*deep bow*/

Oh iya, aku udah nyiapin hadiah, semisal reviews FF ini nembus angka 1k. Kalau aku amatin sebentar lagi nyampe, ya mudah-mudahan aja sih emang nyampe hehe. Jadi hadiah kalian bisa segera terwujud. Kalian mau? Hadiahnya ada 2, tapi pilih salah satu ya /sama aja cuma dapet 1 wkwkwk/ :D

1) Epilog. Cuma 1 chapter dan akan diposting di FF ini. Kemungkinan besar ceritanya nanti udah diskip beberapa tahun kemudian yang otomatis HunHan udah punya anak xD

2) Sequel atau after story. Aku buat dalam kemasan FF baru. Buat kalian yang pengen tahu kisah HunHan setelah mereka nikah, terus pengen lihat Luhan ngidam dan mood swingnya yang bikin Sehun pusing tujuh keliling, sampai dia proses lahiran dan keseruan mereka ngerawat anak, akan aku ceritain di sini semua. Konsepnya nanti lebih ke fluff dan family, jadi untuk konflik ringan aja atau malah nggak ada sama sekali. Aku jamin (dan semoga saja) full of sweet moment sampe kalian diabetes akut wkwkwk

Oke, silakan kalian pilih maunya yang hadiah pertama atau kedua. Sekalian aku minta usulan nama buat anaknya HunHan, walaupun aku udah bisa nebak kandidat utamanya pasti kalo nggak Haowen, Ziyu atau Hana, oh satu lagi, kadang-kadang Sehan juga hihi

Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas apresiasi kalian untuk FF ini :)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

ramyoon, hime31ryuka, kenlee1412, lalamardi, Angel Deer, Baekkiechuu, oh chaca, JYHYunho, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, fakkpark, Aura626, Agassi 20, hunnaxxx, yuliani . cupel, BabyByunie, Seravin509, khalidasalsa, deerhanhuniie, Asmaul, ByunBaekh614, Guest, Eka Rizki 988, Sehunnissa, luluhunhun, robiatus18, igineeer, Arifahohse, JungHunHan, hunhan aegy, anisaberliana94, Yohannaemerald, Hunhan794, HunHanCherry1220, OhXiSeLu, cici fu, Selenia Oh, Kim zangin, QXion, awk . ohra, BiEl025, almurfa, misslah, chenma, anaknyaChanbaek, JonginDO, Sellin, nurul706, annisasekarhan04, Rina271, Nurul999, auntyjeje, Vinka668, kartikaandri15, deva94bubletea, Wind Noona, firantieka, Light-B, Kim YeHyun, dyodomyeon, Juna Oh, Ririn Ayu, keripik balado, hunexohan, 7wulanm, ElisYe Het, sherli898, nik4nik, HunhanBoo94, Skymoebius, ChanHunBaek, ChagiLu, wuhanjong, valensia1630, oohyeni, AlienBaby88, yousee, aprilianis, RealCY, HunHanYue, Soohee04, Febbyaaf, Amirah Syauqi295, Guest, ShinJiWoo920202, chocovanila

I love you all *muach*


End file.
